<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handsome Devil by exhalar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832845">Handsome Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhalar/pseuds/exhalar'>exhalar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handsome Devil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhalar/pseuds/exhalar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como cualquier adolescente, Yuri Plisetsky odia compartir su habitación. Medias sucias tiradas por doquier, bolsas de frituras que él no se comió regadas en el piso y madrugadas sin poder dormir por los ronquidos de alguien más. Es por eso que desde hace dos años vive por sí solo en lo que tiene que ser la habitación más pequeña del internado. Pero cuando en pleno año escolar llega un nuevo estudiante y la única habitación disponible es la suya, se ve obligado a soportar la presencia de un chico llamado Otabek. Guapo, atlético y popular, es todo lo que Yuri no quiere en su cuarto. O al menos eso es lo que él cree.<br/>Yuri detesta a Otabek y hará lo que sea para que se vaya, y Otabek… él solo quiere que lo dejen dormir en paz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia &amp; Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva &amp; Yuri Plisetsky &amp; Georgi Popovich, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin &amp; Leo de la Iglesia &amp; Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin &amp; Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont &amp; Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Yuri Plisetsky &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handsome Devil [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ¡Encantado de conocerte! Me caes mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/171024338-handsome-devil-otayuri</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde la primera vez que Yuri vio a Otabek entrar por la puerta de su habitación, supo que no le iba a caer bien. Aun cuando al principio, no estuvo seguro de qué causaba dicho efecto. Podían ser los lentes de sol caros que utilizaba, la maleta color oscuro, o la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba consigo. Todo era un conjunto rebosante de personalidad que haría que cualquiera se le quedara mirando. Ya fuese por la seguridad que demostraba sin haber dicho una palabra, o por la determinación silenciosa que llevaba al caminar de un sitio a otro.</p><p>Yuri había estado escuchando música acostado en la cama de <em>su</em> dormitorio. De la nada, un tipo había entrado. Y si eso confundió a Yuri, más le confundió que el tipo dejara una maleta dentro del lugar para luego irse.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y se incorporó en la cama mientras se quitaba los audífonos. Por breves segundos, meditó las posibilidades de lo que podría estar pasando. Una broma por parte de las personas de su propia casa, era lo más probable. Adoraban hacerlo molestar, como una clase de <em>hobbie</em> personal que iba de generación en generación cada año. Yuri era el conejillo de indias de sus compañeros de dormitorio.</p><p>Mientras trataba de pensar en la situación y en las razones por las que un tipo desconocido entraría a su cuarto como si nada, lo vio regresar con otras dos maletas.</p><p>Desde allí, Yuri tenía más que en claro que le iba a caer mal, tan sencillo como eso era.</p><p>Lo peor de todo es que Yuri no tenía razones para odiarlo, no todavía. De todas formas, Yuri estaba seguro de que el tal Otabek pronto se las iba a dar. Y si el mismo Otabek no le daba razones para echarlo de la habitación, Yuri iba a hacer que se fuera, de una manera u otra. Nadie que se convirtiera en su compañero de cuarto iba a poder aguantarlo por todo un año escolar.</p><p>Los únicos que hubiesen podido eran Mila y Georgi, sus mejores amigos. Pero primero que todo, aun cuando estaban en el mismo año, Mila era una chica, convirtiéndola en inelegible a la hora de compartir habitación. Por otro lado, aunque Georgi sí era un chico, era un año mayor. En general, solían colocar a personas de la misma edad juntos.</p><p>Yuri no entendía. En los dormitorios del colegio solían organizarlos por religión o nacionalidad, y al ver al tipo al frente de él, era más que obvio que no tenían nada en común.</p><p>Así que impaciente como era, Yuri se plantó al frente de la oficina de la señora que les organizaba las habitaciones. Era una mujer algo vieja que usaba anteojos cuyo principal objetivo era encargarse del funcionamiento de las casas del internado cada año. Por su parte, Yuri había practicado en su mente el mini discurso que le iba a dar. Él estaba seguro de que Otabek no iba a durar más de una hora en su habitación.</p><p>—Hola —saludó ella de manera automática. Movía unos papeles, y con la otra mano navegaba en la computadora—. ¿En qué puedo…? —La señora levantó la mirada, y el tono amable con el cual había comenzado la frase se había desvanecido tan pronto como había llegado—. Yuri.</p><p>Él sonrió, para luego avanzar unos pasos. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario.</p><p>—Hola… —Yuri miró con disimulo el pedazo de plástico en la mesa que indicaba su nombre—. Señora… ¿Povlova? ¿Señorita? Bueno. Vengo a hacer un reclamo.</p><p>—¿De nuevo? —Ella lo ignoró, y continuó con su trabajo—. Déjame adivinar. Trataron de ponerte un compañero de cuarto.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—Sí —dijo, y se sentó al frente de ella—. El problema es que ahora no me lo pidieron. El tipo entró en mi cuarto y cuando le pregunté qué hacía, me dijo que esa era su habitación.</p><p>Sin darle más detalles de los necesarios, se limitó a recordar lo que había pasado. Otabek había llegado con tres maletas, súper costosas. Había dicho su nombre en una voz tan estúpida y grave que al principio Yuri no le había entendido nada. «Otabek», le había dicho. A Yuri le había tomado varios segundos procesar que se refería a su nombre.</p><p>En ese momento, Yuri no le contestó, a pesar de que no hubiese podido hacerlo aunque quisiera. El supuesto Otabek dejó sus maletas a un lado y al ver cuál era la cama y el lado que estaba vacío, se acostó en el colchón y se quedó dormido, sin importarle si Yuri tenía que decirle algo o no.</p><p>Eso había sido suficiente. A Yuri Plisetsky le caía mal Otabek <em>Loquefuera.</em></p><p>Y por esas mismas razones se encontraba en la situación actual, en una oficina con una señora que se negaba a cooperar.</p><p>Por su parte, ella al escucharle esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente, como si le contaran un mal chiste y tuviera la obligación de sonreír solo por ser amable.</p><p>—Entonces no seas maleducado y enséñale el sitio.</p><p>Yuri apretó la mandíbula. Tuvo que contener las ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y tratar de mantener su fachada de niño adorable por unos segundos más. Respiró profundo y volvió a sonreír.</p><p>—Sí bueno… Eh, no puedo hacer eso. Ya el curso comenzó hace dos meses y las normas dicen que no puedes cambiarte de dormitorio en pleno año escolar. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.</p><p>La señora juntó ambas manos encima de la mesa y se inclinó hacia al frente, cansada.</p><p>—Yuri, si alguien entró a tu cuarto probablemente esté jugándote una broma. Aquí no tengo ningún registro de eso que me dices.</p><p>Yuri apretó su puño en el pantalón, decidido a llegar al centro de ese asunto lo más pronto posible.</p><p>—Tiene que haberlo —dijo, y se inclinó sobre la computadora—. Se llama Otabek… Es el único que se llama así aquí, mientras venía para acá lo busqué en el sistema…</p><p>—¿Otabek? ¿Otabek Altin?</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces, asintiendo.</p><p>—Ah, sí. Él. ¿Podrás sacarlo?</p><p>La mujer suspiró, y se quitó los anteojos para luego pincharse la punta de la nariz.</p><p>—No puedo sacarlo de allí. Es un… caso especial.</p><p>Él retrocedió en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Caso especial? Yo lo vi sin discapacidades. Bastante normal si me preguntas. ¿Puedes sacarlo?</p><p>La señora negó.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que es un caso especial? —preguntó. Yuri abrió la boca, pero ella le mostró la mano indicando que guardara silencio—. No significa que sea discapacitado. Es un chico que estudia aquí por situaciones distintas. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a ver la computadora—. Parecido a tu caso.</p><p>Yuri respiró profundo y la mujer continuó hablando.</p><p>—Tendrás que soportarlo por ahora. Viene de otro colegio y no podemos sacarlo. Esto se escapa de mis manos.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Tú mismo lo dijiste. —Ella le miró—. Las normas dicen que no puedes cambiarte de habitación una vez ha comenzado el curso. Pues mira —dijo, señalando la pantalla—, la habitación asignada es esa y él se va a quedar allí.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos y salió de la oficina con un portazo.</p><p>…</p><p>Al día siguiente Yuri se despertó a las seis de la mañana, es decir, una hora y media antes de lo usual. Todo era parte de su plan para molestar a Otabek, con el propósito de que renunciara a la habitación. Se dijo a sí mismo que si iba a hacer algo, iba a hacerlo bien.</p><p>Así que, todavía entre dormido y despierto, puso la canción de rock más estruendosa que conocía y se puso a hacer ejercicio. Saltó, se estiró y se movió de un lado a otro.</p><p>Cuando se detuvo para mirar de reojo a Otabek, él estaba sentado en la cama. Yuri frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Otabek le interrumpió.</p><p>—Buenos días —dijo.</p><p>Yuri ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>—Buenos días —contestó. Se aseguró de que Otabek entendiera su tono, medio arrastrado y con énfasis en las palabras. Pero Otabek, lejos de reclamarle o mirarle feo, se llevó la mano a la boca para bostezar.</p><p>Yuri, en sus quince años de vida nunca había visto a alguien que despertara de manera tan tranquila.</p><p>—Hago ejercicio todas las mañanas —mintió, y para hacerlo más creíble, se estiró de manera exagerada al frente de él—. Espero no te moleste.</p><p>Otabek asintió de manera leve, viendo a cualquier otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>—Me da igual. Ah, y creo que tienes buenos gustos musicales.</p><p>Y dicho eso, se levantó y fue al baño.</p><p>La cara de Yuri se puso roja de la rabia.</p><p>…</p><p>—A que no adivinas —dijo, para luego lanzar el bolso contra el asiento.</p><p>Mila estaba sentada en una mesa mientras usaba su teléfono, y al verlo llegar le saludó con la mano.</p><p>—¿Sigue sin poder salirte bigote? —preguntó ella.</p><p>—Sí, pero no. No es eso. —Suspiró, y le hizo un gesto a Mila para que cerrara las piernas. Solía hacerlo a menudo, porque su amiga a veces olvidaba que estaba usando falda—. Me pusieron un compañero en el dormitorio.</p><p>—¿Y eso por qué? Si apenas y cabes tú ahí…</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y se apoyó sobre la mesa al frente de Mila.</p><p>—Tampoco es tan pequeño —dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono—. Sabes que siempre he tenido dos camas ahí, aunque duermo solo. No es como si iba a poder llevar esa cama para otro sitio…</p><p>—¿En resumen?</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarla.</p><p>—Bueno, en resumen el tipo entró y se acostó ayer ahí. Y cuando fui a preguntar me dijeron que no podían sacarlo.</p><p>Mila levantó la mirada de su teléfono.</p><p>—¿Será que hubo una pelea o…?</p><p>—No, eso tampoco. Es nuevo. Estamos en pleno noviembre y es nuevo, ¿puedes creerlo? —Negó—. Es lo que me faltaba.</p><p>Mila hizo una seña con la mano, quitándole importancia.</p><p>—¿Es bonito?</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto, de todo lo que él había dicho lo único importante como para ganarse la atención de Mila es que había un chico nuevo, y que tal vez era bonito.</p><p>—No lo sé, Mila. Quizá debería presentártelo —dijo, aunque el tono implícito dejaba en claro que no era la mejor idea.</p><p>—No sé qué decirte —rio, para luego estirar la mano y sacudir el cabello de Yuri—. Puedo ofrecerte mi habitación. Podríamos vestirte de niña y creo que a Sara no le molestaría que…</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿De verdad? ¿Aun con ese cabello tan bonito y rubio que tienes? Podrías cortártelo.</p><p>Ella intentó agarrar un mechón de cabello de Yuri entre sus manos, pero él le detuvo con un golpe en la muñeca.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra.</p><p>Mila suspiró como si le acabaran de destruir una maravillosa idea, y volvió a utilizar el teléfono.</p><p>—¿Sabes cómo se llama?</p><p>—Se llama Otabek. —Yuri le mostró su teléfono—. Mira. Busqué su nombre en Google y me sale un idioma que ni conozco.</p><p>Mila agarró el teléfono y entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—¿Uzbekistán? ¿Tu compañero tiene un nombre uzbeko? Tal vez sea de allá.</p><p>Yuri le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.</p><p>—¿Y no se puede regresar a su país?</p><p>Mila hizo una exclamación y le pegó en el hombro.</p><p>—Tal vez ni siquiera es de ahí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Puede que incluso sea ruso pero le pusieron ese nombre.</p><p>Yuri se bajó de la mesa y rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Quiero que se regrese y me devuelva mi habitación —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Mila negó, y cuando miró hacia la puerta, el profesor estaba de pie hablando con alguien más. Se bajó de la mesa de manera rápida.</p><p>—Estás exagerando —susurró, mientras intentaba sentarse de manera disimulada—. Tarde o temprano te iban a colocar un compañero.</p><p>Yuri se sentó mientras veía al profesor entrar.</p><p>—Hubiese preferido tarde, gracias.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri supo que Otabek era raro porque colgó en su pared una foto de un paisaje.</p><p>Esa tarde cuando Yuri llegó a su dormitorio —y ahora también de Otabek—, la pared impecable que había estado sin nada durante dos años ahora tenía una enorme foto enmarcada. Otabek no estaba.</p><p>Al parecer, Otabek había sacado sus cosas y estaban medio puestas en la cama. Ropa, sábanas, una toalla, varios libros, un cepillo de dientes. Era como si no le hubiese dado tiempo de organizar todo antes de entrar a clase.</p><p>Además de eso, estaba la foto. Era un atardecer.</p><p>La mitad superior de la imagen era el cielo, rosado con nubes moradas, y la otra mitad inferior reflejaba la ciudad llena de edificios y puntos que simulaban las luces de las ventanas.</p><p>Era simple y nada del otro mundo. Yuri afincó la rodilla en la cama de Otabek, queriendo verlo de cerca.</p><p>«Almaty, Kazajistán», decía a un lado junto con una firma. Se dio cuenta de que era una pintura, tan realista que la primera vez que la vio pensó que era una foto.</p><p>En definitiva, supo que Otabek era raro porque en vez de pegar un póster de una mujer desnuda, ponía una pintura de un atardecer.</p><p>Tocó el marco con la yema de sus dedos. Era de madera, y Yuri tuvo que admitir que el contraste de fondo blanco junto con la imagen del atardecer era reconfortante.</p><p>Yuri apoyó ambas manos en el colchón tratando de sentarse. Con el movimiento, sintió algo molestarle en la pierna y cuando apartó la sábana, pudo verlo.</p><p>Era otro marco. A diferencia del marco de madera, este brillaba, y tenía un relieve que se asemejaba a olas de mar chocando entre sí. Yuri se preguntó si estaría hecho de oro. Estaba vacío, sin ninguna foto o pintura. Era pesado, y cuando Yuri lo levantó, encajaba perfectamente con la imagen del atardecer.</p><p>Colocó el marco en su sitio, y se levantó de la cama.</p><p>Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Otabek había entrado en la habitación y lo miraba. No estaba usando el uniforme.</p><p>—¿Por qué tienes dos marcos? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>Se acostó en su cama, y parte de él esperaba que Otabek se quejara de que estaba tocándole las cosas. No lo hizo.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No me gustaba el que traía la pintura. Mandé a hacer otro.</p><p>Yuri miró con disimulo el marco que había tenido entre las manos, puesto en la cama de Otabek. Si no era de oro, tenía que ser de plata. Era un marco muy pesado como para no serlo. Yuri insistió.</p><p>—¿Por qué no te gustaba?</p><p>Otabek le ignoró la pregunta.</p><p>—Tú no tienes nada en tu pared —dijo, pero sin verlo.</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos. Miró su propia pared, como si no la hubiera visto antes. No tenía ningún póster.</p><p>—No.</p><p>Yuri había entrado a otros dormitorios antes, y si algo había aprendido, es que la gente solía pegar pósteres. Él ya había visto demasiados. Bandas de rock, películas de súper héroes y de nuevo, mujeres desnudas. Ese último tipo de pósteres estaban prohibidos, pero nadie iba a entrar a las habitaciones de chicos solo para arrancarlos.</p><p>—¿Por qué pusiste un paisaje? —preguntó.</p><p>Otabek se movía de manera diligente encima de sus cosas, organizándolas. Le daba la espalda a Yuri.</p><p>—Porque me gusta.</p><p>Yuri hizo un sonido de «mmm».</p><p>—Soy Yuri. Soy de décimo año, supongo que tú eres un año mayor. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No fuiste a clases hoy?</p><p>Otabek negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Vamos a las mismas clases, y no tenía ganas.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas, medio divertido que él le dijera esas cosas. Reprimió una sonrisa y entrelazó las manos.</p><p>—Puedo decirle al coordinador que faltaste a clase. Pueden castigarte.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros, y miró a Yuri por un rato.</p><p>—Hazlo si quieres. Estás en todo tu derecho.</p><p>Yuri apretó la mandíbula.</p><p>—Bien —dijo entre dientes.</p><p>Dicho eso, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie por unos segundos antes de tocar la puerta. Iba a arrepentirse después, se lo suponía.</p><p>Cuando Georgi le abrió estaba usando una mascarilla en la cara, y Yuri no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su desagrado. Estuvo tentado a decirle lo mal que se veía, pero se suponía que venía a su habitación a pedirle un favor. Y si iba a pedir un favor debía procurar no insultarlo, al menos en los próximos cinco minutos.</p><p>Algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir más rápido de lo que esperaba. Así que Yuri tuvo que ignorar la pasta verde y con grumos que Georgi tenía por todo el rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres a esta hora? —preguntó Georgi.</p><p>—¿Que no es obvio? —Yuri puso el pie en la puerta, y empujó para poder entrar a la habitación—. Necesito tu autoridad como coordinador.</p><p>Georgi suspiró, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>—Soy coordinador en horas de clase.</p><p>—¡Bueno! —Yuri movió sus manos a los lados. Luego sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró—. Son las ocho de la noche. —Georgi se llevó la mano a la frente y Yuri continuó hablando—. ¿Dónde está tu otro compañero?</p><p>Georgi caminó por la habitación.</p><p>—Casi nunca está aquí. Seung-Gil casi siempre duerme en la habitación de Phichit.</p><p>—Ya. —Yuri se sentó en la cama vacía y colocó las manos encima de su regazo.</p><p>Georgi se quedó viéndolo, fastidiado.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres?</p><p>Yuri sonrió, una sonrisa que solo podía ser de alguien que estaba a punto de obtener lo que quería.</p><p>—Tengo un compañero de cuarto ahora.</p><p>Georgi se mantuvo de pie apoyado en la puerta.</p><p>—Ah, sí. Otabek Altin.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Es que todo el mundo sabe de él? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, hoy faltó a clases.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé. —Georgi agarró una toalla, y se la pasó por la cara—. Él asiste conmigo.</p><p>—¿Y bien?</p><p>—Eso. Puede faltar toda esta semana. Hay materias con las que debe ponerse al día y hablar con los profesores. Incluso puede que vea algunas materias contigo.</p><p>—Lo que faltaba —dijo, mirando hacia el techo—. ¿Por qué tendría que ver materias conmigo? ¿Acaso tenemos la misma edad?</p><p>—Creo que lo expulsaron de su antiguo colegio. Así que probablemente sea un año mayor.</p><p>Yuri levantó las cejas y se incorporó en la cama. Eso explicaba por qué entraba al internado cuando el año ya había comenzado, y también hacía que Yuri se preguntara las razones de dicha expulsión.</p><p>—¿Acaso no hay una manera de que se vaya a otra habitación?</p><p>Georgi se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Las normas dicen que…</p><p>—Ya sé lo que dicen las normas.</p><p>—…no puedes cambiar de habitación si las clases ya comenzaron. A menos que sea por acuerdo propio de ambas partes o por un incidente mayor. ¿Quieres cambiar con alguien más? —preguntó. Yuri parpadeó varias veces y Georgi continuó—: Tengo entendido que quisieron darle un dormitorio más grande, pero él quiere quedarse donde está. No podemos obligarlo.</p><p>—No es el punto que yo cambie de habitación o no. Esa es mi habitación.</p><p>—Sabes que no es tuya…</p><p>Yuri le mostró la mano, indicándole que se callara.</p><p>—Ya, como sea. Eres inútil. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué eres coordinador?</p><p>Al escuchar eso, Georgi se llevó la mano al pecho, ofendido.</p><p>—¿Perdón? No es mi culpa que nadie quisiera el puesto.</p><p>Yuri asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—La única manera que te pusieran ahí. Bueno, gracias por nada, supongo.</p><p>Esa noche cuando regresó a su habitación, Otabek no estaba.</p><p>Así que Yuri trató de dormirse temprano sabiendo varias cosas: Otabek era mayor que él y había cometido algo lo suficientemente grave como para causar que lo expulsaran de su antiguo colegio.</p><p>Cuando recordó lo que Georgi había dicho, Yuri sonrió. La única manera de sacarlo de la habitación era que el mismo Otabek lo decidiera así. Por supuesto.</p><p>Él iba a hacer que Otabek Altin se cambiara de habitación fuese como fuese.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Los DJ saben resolver ejercicios de física</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Yuri despertó por el sonido de la alarma tuvo que contener las ganas de lanzar su teléfono contra la pared.</p><p>Había tenido un sueño extrañísimo donde le asignaban un compañero de cuarto y Georgi usaba crema verde en la cara. Eso era suficientemente horrible para ser considerado una pesadilla, así que cuando Yuri se levantó lo primero que hizo fue ver la otra cama y sonrió con suficiencia al ver que su supuesto compañero no estaba.</p><p>Se alegró de que fuese un sueño, o al menos, hasta que pocos segundos después Otabek entró por la puerta sin uniforme y con un bolso colgado del hombro.</p><p>—Buenos días.</p><p>Yuri le miró atónito mientras Otabek sacaba sus maletas de debajo de la cama para luego comenzar a organizarlas. Le tomó varios segundos asimilar que no había sido un sueño y que el mega plan para sacar a Otabek del cuarto seguía en pie.</p><p>Al parecer, a primera vista su mente había decidido ignorar el recuadro inalterable que resaltaba en la pared blanca, y algunos de los objetos personales que Otabek tenía por la habitación. Definitivamente Yuri hubiera preferido que se tratara de un sueño.</p><p>—¿No harás ejercicio hoy? —preguntó Otabek, ensimismado en su tarea y dándole la espalda a Yuri.</p><p>Esa tenía que ser la mayor cantidad de palabras que Yuri le escuchaba decir desde que lo conocía. Por otro lado, a Yuri se le había olvidado todo el asunto de hacer ejercicio y al recordarlo maldijo en voz baja. Eran las seis de la mañana y lo menos que quería era levantarse a hacer calentamientos y fingir que se estiraba.</p><p>—Sí. Oye, ¿planeas empezar a ir a clases algún día o…?</p><p>—Mañana.</p><p>Yuri pensó que Otabek mencionaría el incidente de la noche anterior, pero no lo hizo. Solo se limitó a sacar de su maleta varios uniformes perfectamente doblados.</p><p>—¿Cómo consigues que te dejen salir? —le preguntó Yuri. Si Otabek llegaba tan temprano, significaba que la noche anterior había dormido en otro sitio fuera del internado, aun cuando lo normal era que no los dejaran salir a menos que fuese fin de semana o vacaciones. Al parecer, las normas que aplicaban en todos los demás no eran válidas en él.</p><p>—Me dejan salir y ya. —Otabek colocó cada uniforme en la cama, uno al lado del otro—. ¿A ti no?</p><p>—¿Qué? —bufó—. Ni de chiste. Solo los fines de semana y depende mucho de tus notas y de si le caes bien al coordinador de tu año. Otabek asintió.</p><p>—¿Tus notas son malas?</p><p>—Lo normal —dijo, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Al ver que Otabek no diría más nada, continuó—: ¿No puedes cambiarte de dormitorio?</p><p>—Me gusta este.</p><p>—Sí, bueno. —Yuri suspiró—. Respecto a eso… A mí también. Es pequeño y se supone que aquí dormiría un empleado de limpieza, ¿me entiendes? Por eso duermo solo.</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos.</p><p>—No planeo cambiarme de dormitorio. —Volvió a enfocar su atención en los uniformes—. Además, ¿no tenías que hacer ejercicio?</p><p>Yuri movió la lengua por sus dientes y apretó sus puños, tratando de no decir otra cosa. Otabek tenía que ser la persona más egocéntrica y arrogante del mundo. Y Yuri, él conocía métodos de venganza para molestar a ese tipo de personas. Así que en uno de esos intentos de venganza Yuri puso música clásica a todo volumen.</p><p>Si el rock pesado no le molestaba, Mozart tendría que aburrirle, al menos. Para su sorpresa, Otabek sacó un libro y se puso a leer.</p><p>Se quedó viéndolo estupefacto, preguntando por qué el universo no había decidido darle un compañero más normal y que no le gustara leer mientras escuchaba música clásica, o cuya decoración de pared se basaba en colocar pinturas de paisajes. Otabek seguro era de esos sabelotodo insufribles que se creían superiores a los demás solo por decir que los libros eran mejores a las películas o algo por el estilo. Él odiaba las personas así, y quiso creer que esa era una razón más que válida para comenzar a odiarlo de verdad.</p><p>Otabek volteó.</p><p>—¿Acaso quieres que te ayude a estirar? —preguntó. Yuri entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>A pesar de la pregunta, algo le decía que Otabek no tenía malas intenciones contra él. Lo sabía por la manera en la que volteaba a verlo, apenas y apartando la vista del libro. Era una pregunta genuina y eso no hizo más que molestarle.</p><p>—No —dijo, sonando seguro—. Gracias.</p><p>Empezó a hacer su rutina inventada, que consistía más que todo en cualquier ejercicio que creería que le molestaría ver en alguien más. Muchos saltos y muchos estiramientos exagerados. Aunque, tuvo que detenerse cuando escuchó el sonido de Mozart ser interrumpido por el tono de su teléfono al recibir llamadas.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó sin detenerse a ver quién era.</p><p>—Yuri, ¿te desperté? —La voz femenina le hizo saber de quien se trataba—. Por favor dime que hiciste los ejercicios…</p><p>Él frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberle dicho a Mila su plan para que Otabek se fuera de la habitación.</p><p>—¿Ah? —replicó, confundido—. Es decir, si estaba haciendo ejercicio antes de que llamaras pero…</p><p>—Estoy hablando de los ejercicios de física, Yuri. ¿De qué hablas tú?</p><p>Yuri se llevó la mano al cabello. La verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba que le tocaba esa materia a primera hora.</p><p>—¿Qué? Mierda, yo… lo olvidé por completo —musitó, para luego mirar a Otabek de reojo—. Estaba ocupado.</p><p>Escuchó como Mila suspiraba.</p><p>—¿Ocupado con qué? Llega al salón más temprano hoy y mientras tanto trata de hacerlo, ¿quieres?</p><p>—No sé si…</p><p>—Tienes que hacerlo —repitió Mila, más insistente—. Parte de tu nota depende en eso. Saliste malísimo en la prueba de…</p><p>Yuri le colgó.</p><p>Sin perder el tiempo, buscó el bolso que el día anterior había dejado tirado en el piso. Lo arrastró hacia la cama y cuando sacó el cuaderno y lo marcó en la clase que explicaba el ejercicio, se quedó viendo esa página esperando poder entender algo.</p><p>Miró su teléfono. Mila había llamado cuando faltaba una hora y media para entrar a clases. Aun así, sentía que el tiempo se le iría volando mientras trataba de entender algo que no tenía ni pies y cabeza.</p><p>Además de borrones y papel arrugado, en los márgenes había una notita. «Mila estuvo aquí. Estudia».</p><p>Yuri se restregó los ojos con el dedo medio y el pulgar mientras mentalmente se disculpaba con su abuelo. «Sí, mira. No podré pasar año nuevo contigo porque debo quedarme a recuperar Física. Espero me perdones. Dale un beso a <em>Potya</em> de mi parte».</p><p>Después de cuarenta minutos tuvo que notársele la frustración en la cara, porque Otabek dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle mayor atención.</p><p>—¿Esos ejercicios son para hoy?</p><p>Yuri levantó el rostro hecho una furia y se limitó a contestarle sin dar demasiados detalles.</p><p>—Sí. —Para la sorpresa de Yuri, eso no fue todo. Otabek asintió en entendimiento y se acercó a él, viendo los papeles que tenía desparramados por la cama—. ¿Ahora qué quieres?</p><p>Otabek pareció ignorar el tono grosero de su voz.</p><p>—Creo que tengo esos ejercicios.</p><p>—Estos ejercicios son asignados de manera individual —dijo, y trató de no sonreír a forma de burla. Otabek efectivamente era un sabelotodo insufrible—. Es <em>imposible</em> que los tengas.</p><p>Otabek buscó entre sus cosas y al cabo de unos segundos le entregó un cuaderno. Yuri lo miró, escéptico. Era una libreta de estado deplorable y que parecía que se iba a desarmar en cualquier momento. Cuando Yuri la agarró, miró a Otabek con impaciencia como queriendo preguntar qué era eso.</p><p>—Tuve que hacer todos los ejercicios por mi cuenta para ponerme al día —explicó mientras Yuri hojeaba el cuaderno—, así que puedes buscar el tuyo y anotarlo si quieres. No los he revisado, pero creo que es mejor que nada —agregó, y luego de eso volvió a acostarse.</p><p>Yuri intercaló miradas entre el cuaderno y Otabek.</p><p>Tampoco es como si Yuri fuera un idiota. Es decir, Mila le había intentado explicar Física varias veces. Aunque, él nunca le había pedido ayuda de manera directa a ningún profesor, más que todo por pena. Recordaba el tono de sus profesores tratando de ser condescendientes con él. «Si no entiendes algo puedes decirme, Plisetsky. Cualquier cosa que no te hayan explicado bien en tu antiguo colegio, puedes contar que haré lo posible para que te adaptes».</p><p>Yuri no había caído en esas trampas. Odiaba que sintieran lástima por él, así que desde el primer día que había pasado en el internado se había propuesto la meta de no darles el gusto. Iba a demostrarles que era capaz.</p><p>Habían pasado dos años, y Yuri no sabía si había logrado su cometido del todo. Ni siquiera entendía cómo podía tener notas tan malas, apenas teniendo dos amigos y sin salir de fiesta o a emborracharse cada fin de semana. Yuri tenía una vida social nula y aun así se las arreglaba para salir mal en clases.</p><p>A pesar de eso, la mayoría de las personas no hacían ninguna diferenciación con él a la hora de hablarle. No era el primero en obtener una beca y no sería el último. Pero, Yuri a veces sospechaba que si llegaban a tratarlo mejor de lo normal iba a ser por lástima.</p><p>Así que cuando miraba a Otabek y su ridículo empeño de ser amable algo le decía que ese era el caso.</p><p>—Veré que hago con eso —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Fue a bañarse, y cuando salió, Otabek ya no estaba en el cuarto.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri caminaba por el campus lo más rápido que podía, agarrando con fuerza el asa de la mochila y deseando no verse tan ridículo por una vez en su vida. Parte de él se lamentaba haberse lavado el cabello esa mañana, pero ya estaba tarde para arrepentirse. Había sido una pésima idea, porque además de hacérsele tarde tuvo que escribir el ejercicio apurado y llenó la hoja de gotitas de agua por no secarse el cabello bien.</p><p>Cuando pudo ver la puerta abierta del salón, aminoró el paso y trató de disimular la falta de aire.</p><p>—Te guarde un puesto —dijo Mila.</p><p>En una situación normal él hubiese hecho un comentario sarcástico, pero esa vez decidió no decir nada. En parte porque le costaba respirar debido al esfuerzo, y en parte porque llegar tarde le ponía de mal humor. Prefirió sentarse y colocar su bolso en la mesa para utilizarlo como almohada.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—Tienes una cara de no haber dormido nada —dijo ella, para luego escanear la cara de Yuri—. Arréglate la corbata.</p><p>Yuri se restregó la cara con ambas manos sin hacerle caso.</p><p>—No pude hacer el ejercicio —dijo. Mila abrió más los ojos e iba a empezar a hablar, pero él se adelantó—. Es decir, no lo entiendo. No sé cómo hacerlo.</p><p>Ella se mordió los labios, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.</p><p>—Yuri… A ver, saca el cuaderno. El profesor puso ejercicios distintos a todos, pero creo que el mío lo hice bien y puedo ayudarte.</p><p>El sonido del profesor tocando la puerta les contuvo y Mila chasqueó la lengua, molesta.</p><p>—Ya, déjalo así —aseguró él—. Si tengo suerte el profesor no pedirá eso hoy.</p><p>—Si tú dices—susurró ella mientras se sentaban—. ¿Cómo te fue con Otabek?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—No puedo sacarlo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Fui a hablar con Georgi y me dijo lo mismo. Es un inútil como coordinador.</p><p>Mila apretó los labios.</p><p>—Porque esté obedeciendo órdenes de un superior no significa que sea inútil.</p><p>—Órdenes de un superior —repitió Yuri queriendo burlarse de su amiga. Después de dar los buenos días y dejar sus cosas en el escritorio el profesor había empezado a anotar nuevos ejercicios en la pizarra—. ¿Acaso lo estás defendiendo?</p><p>—¿Qué? Ay, Yuri. Tú si te quejas por todo. Terminarás llevándote bien con Otabek antes de que te des cuenta.</p><p>—Lo dudo mucho.</p><p>—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Mila y sin querer, levantó la voz más de lo normal.</p><p>—¡Nada! Es un dolor en el culo.</p><p>Se escucharon las risas de sus compañeros por todo el salón. Yuri frunció el ceño al darse cuenta y cuando vio al frente, el profesor miraba en su dirección.</p><p>—Plisetsky y Babicheva. Voy a suponer que están discutiendo los ejercicios que mandé la clase pasada.</p><p>—En realidad sí, profesor —dijo Mila, quien tuvo la decencia de acomodarse en el asiento y mirar hacia el frente.</p><p>El profesor la ignoró.</p><p>—Plisetsky, ¿hiciste el ejercicio?</p><p>Él parpadeó varias veces. A su alrededor sus compañeros apartaban la mirada, apenados pero a la vez agradecidos que no les estuviese pasando eso a ellos.</p><p>—Sí, sí… —Buscó entre su cuaderno lo último que había escrito, aun cuando sabía que era imposible salirse con la suya en esa situación. Si le pedía levantarse y explicarlo en la pizarra estaba perdido, porque era obvio que Yuri no entendía nada. Le tendió la hoja y esperó por lo mejor.</p><p>El profesor se dirigió a su escritorio. Revisó unos papeles por un momento y luego subió las cejas. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo, y tuvo que pedir silencio.</p><p>—¿Está bien? —preguntó Yuri, resistiendo las ganas de fruncir el ceño y casi tan sorprendido como el profesor.</p><p>—Todo el procedimiento se ve bien. —Escaneó la hoja con la mirada una vez más, y luego miró a Yuri—. Me lo llevaré para revisarlo. Los demás, me dan sus ejercicios al final de la clase.</p><p>Yuri reprimió las ganas en soltar un suspiro mientras el profesor le daba la espalda de nuevo. Sintió que Mila le jalaba el brazo.</p><p>—Creí que no habías hecho nada —susurró ella.</p><p>—No hice nada —dijo él, todavía mirando a la pizarra. Intercaló una mirada con Mila, y se encogió de brazos—. Fue Otabek quien me dio esos ejercicios. ¡No perdía nada entregándoselos al profesor!</p><p>—¿Y cómo Otabek tenía tus ejercicios? ¿Acaso los hizo todos? —Soltó el brazo de Yuri—. Tengo que conocerlo.</p><p>El profesor los mandó a callar y tuvieron que dejar la conversación para después.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri se quedó viendo la cartelera de información al frente de él. Era una cartelera de corcho y por todos lados había alfileres de colores sujetando varios papeles. Había normas generales, normas con respecto al uniforme, normas en el comedor, normas para los dormitorios. Pasó el dedo por encima del vidrio que le cubría, tratando de enfocarse en una parte.</p><p>Normas de los dormitorios. Algunas eran muy obvias, como «no se permiten visitas de niños a los dormitorios de niñas y viceversa» o «no se permite el consumo de licor o cualquier tipo de estupefaciente no prescrito».</p><p>Yuri se quedó viendo esa parte. Las personas metían alcohol en las habitaciones todo el tiempo, sobre todo los estudiantes de décimo y onceavo año. Con tal no fueses a hablarle a un profesor estando borracho o no te pillaran en las revisiones sorpresa de dormitorio, ibas a estar bien.</p><p>Entonces Yuri iba a tener que emborrachar a Otabek. Por su condición en cuanto a legalidad, era más fácil conseguir alcohol a conseguir droga, pero en su caso Yuri creía que era igual de difícil conseguir las dos.</p><p>La única vez que le dejaban salir del colegio era en vacaciones. Sus notas eran demasiado malas como para pedir un permiso, y aunque lo obtuviera, no creía que alguien estuviese dispuesto a venderle alcohol siendo menor de edad. Además, Yuri no tenía dinero.</p><p>Se llevó el puño a la boca, pensando. Iba a tener que recurrir al tipo que usaba mascarillas verdes en la cara, de nuevo.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Hola!</p><p>Georgi hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Yuri metió el pie.</p><p>—¿<em>Qué</em> quieres?</p><p>—Quiero tu ayuda. —Yuri empujó la puerta y entró—. ¿Cómo…? Ah. No sabía que Seung-Gil estaba aquí.</p><p>Seung-Gil estaba en la cama mientras utilizaba un iPad, y aunque mencionaran su nombre eso no le hizo voltear a mirarlos.</p><p>—Es mi compañero —replicó Georgi—. ¿Qué más esperabas?</p><p>—Como sea. Necesito alcohol para un experimento de Química.</p><p>—Tienes suerte —dijo, para acostarse en su cama y continuar con lo que hacía—. La otra vez me corté y pedí en la enfermería. Está por allá.</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Seung-Gil, pero no parecía prestarle atención.</p><p>—No, no. Yo digo alcohol para beber.</p><p>Georgi frunció el ceño mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro y levantó la mirada.</p><p>—¿Por qué insinúas que tengo?</p><p>—Sé que ustedes se emborrachan siempre. Necesito ese alcohol.</p><p>—¿Y cuándo te pregunten de donde lo conseguiste que vas a decir?</p><p>—Que tú lo decomisaste. Los coordinadores pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad? Bueno, entonces yo estaba pasando por tu habitación y lo vi y pensé que sería genial para mi experimento y lo agarre y eso fue todo. Fácil. Seung-Gil tampoco dirá nada.</p><p>Seung-Gil volteó a verlo y luego le ignoró.</p><p>—¿Ves? —Yuri insistió.</p><p>Después de reclamarle por varios minutos y encontrar la manera de meterse la botella en el bolso y que además no resaltara demasiado, volvió a la habitación.</p><p>—Hola —le dijo. Otabek levantó la vista de su portátil y lo saludó con la mano—. Entonces mañana empezarás clases, ¿eh?</p><p>—Sí. ¿Por qué?</p><p>Yuri reprimió una sonrisa.</p><p>—Por nada, solo quería saber.</p><p>Y sacó la botella de su bolso.</p><p>De por sí Otabek no le estaba prestando atención, así que Yuri ya se había mentalizado que iba a tener que beber un poco al frente de él, o al menos fingir que lo hacía.</p><p>Miró la botella, sin estar muy seguro de qué tenía que hacer, y cuál era el protocolo que debía tener en cuenta si es que había uno. Nunca había bebido alcohol. Supuso que era vodka —y eso lo sabía por la etiqueta gigante y con letras plateadas que tenía—, y supuso que era una marca cara. La verdad era que no sabía. No creyó que los de décimo año y su fama de colegio privado bebieran algo de mala calidad.</p><p>Lo destapó, y por un momento resistió la idea de lamer para ver a que sabía en vez de beber un trago. Cuando tomó el coraje para beber aunque fuese solo un poco, toda su cara se arrugó y sacudió su cabeza mientras se obligaba a tragar.</p><p>Aun con esas señas tan extrañas, Otabek apenas y se fijó en él.</p><p>—Huele a alcohol —dijo, a modo de observación. Miró a Yuri.</p><p>—Ah, sí —dijo él—. Me descubriste, ¿no quieres?</p><p>Otabek negó con la cabeza y lejos de lo que Yuri creía, no lo vio hacer ninguna cara rara, ni lo amenazó. A pesar de que Yuri si lo hubiese amenazado antes.</p><p>Yuri hizo un repaso de todas las enfermedades mentales que conocía. Esperaba no estar metiéndose con un sociópata, cuando menos.</p><p>—¿No bebes?</p><p>—Soy menor de edad —fue lo que dijo.</p><p>Yuri lo miró de reojo. Había cosas que Otabek decía como si eso explicara todo. Él también era menor de edad, y por dos años más que Otabek. Yuri suponía que lo que Otabek había querido decir era «no contigo».</p><p>—¿Qué haces cuando vas a una fiesta entonces?</p><p>Otabek no le contestó de inmediato, y se limitó a teclear algo en la portátil para luego mirarle por unos segundos como tomando una decisión mental.</p><p>—Me gusta ser DJ.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas.</p><p>Una de las cosas que descubrió pronto de Otabek, es que tenía la capacidad de decir cualquier cosa, pero de manera tan seria y grave que era imposible no tomar en serio. Cualquier persona se le hubiese acercado a Yuri y hubiese dicho «me gusta ser DJ» y él se burlaría en su cara. Esa vez no fue el caso.</p><p>—¿Haces mezclas? —Yuri se inclinó fuera de su propia cama—. ¿Tienes algo que pueda escuchar?—Otabek le pasó un <em>pendrive</em> a Yuri a forma de respuesta, y Yuri refunfuñó—. No tengo ordenador.</p><p>Otabek pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su actitud de siempre.</p><p>—Dame tu número.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Para qué?</p><p>Otabek volteó a verlo. Tenía los ojos oscuros, y con pestañas tan gruesas y largas que Yuri casi le preguntó si usaba delineador.</p><p>—Es para pasarte algo —dijo, con la tranquilidad infinita que le caracterizaba.</p><p>—Ah, bueno. Ya —dijo, teniendo que mirar a otro lado—. Anótalo.</p><p>La verdad era que a Yuri ni siquiera le gustaba la música electrónica, y parte de él le había preguntado porque quería saber la reacción de Otabek. Además, tenía curiosidad de ver si aceptaba o no.</p><p>Otabek dio unos toques en su teléfono mientras anotaba el número y al cabo de unos segundos, Yuri escuchó su propio teléfono sonar al lado de él en la cama. Conectó sus audífonos.</p><p>Era una canción con los bajos muy fuertes y la guitarra eléctrica llevaba la melodía principal. Por supuesto, no le costó reconocer <em>Back in Black</em> de AC/DC, pero arreglada muy a lo Otabek. Ni siquiera sonaba tan mal. Medio sorprendido, volteó a ver a Otabek quien por su parte no se había molestado en seguir viéndolo. Yuri rechinó los dientes y se quitó los audífonos de un jalón.</p><p>Ahora Otabek no solo era su enemigo, sino que era un enemigo con buen gusto musical y que además le ayudaba con las tareas.</p><p>Eso sí era lo que le faltaba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Estiramientos y amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri veía Educación Física los jueves.</p><p>Era una jodida estupidez, y se sentía como estar cursando primaria de nuevo. En cada clase la mayoría de sus compañeros no dejaban de hacer chistes y de reírse, mientras otros hacían muecas al profesor cuando este se volteaba.</p><p>La única diferencia de las demás clases, es que esa no la veía con Mila. Las chicas veían Educación Física en otra hora. Así que cada jueves a última hora Yuri debía quedarse con sus compañeros de clase que eran insoportables, es decir, prácticamente solo.</p><p>Ni siquiera le gustaba aunque tuviera que salir a las «áreas verdes», como los demás le llamaban. Se suponía que eso abarcaba todos los árboles y arbustos y cualquier cosa verde que no fuese un salón de clases o un dormitorio. Como un jardín gigante que rodeaba el campus. A Yuri no le gustaba.</p><p>Lo hubiese detestado un poco más, de no ser porque tenía cierta experiencia en aptitud física de cuando estaba más joven. Se consideraba bueno de alguna manera, y era una de las pocas materias que llevaba bien sin esforzarse, si es que no era la única.</p><p>Y esa mañana cuando Yuri veía educación física hubiese sido igual a las demás, de no ser porque cuando estaba a mitad de sus calentamientos, Yuri volteó a ver al profesor y Otabek estaba al lado de él.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y de manera instintiva miró hacia los lados. La buena noticia era que no veía a los otros compañeros del salón de Otabek, como Georgi o JJ. Era solo Otabek, y sus propios compañeros no parecían prestarle atención. No tenían por qué. Al ser una materia al aire libre, a veces otros alumnos se acercaban a la pista para hablar con el profesor, ya fuese para saludarlo o para preguntarle algo sobre alguna evaluación. Era lo normal.</p><p>Así como lo normal era que los compañeros de Yuri murmuraran cosas entre sí y se rieran, mientras trataban de contar los segundos restantes para cambiar de ejercicio.</p><p>Todo estaba normal… Menos Otabek. Plantado unos metros delante de él, con los brazos cruzados y uniforme. Yuri entrecerró los ojos. Moreno y bajito. Y estúpido.</p><p>El profesor había dejado de prestarles atención y hablaba animadamente con Otabek, y Yuri, con su manía de ponerse atrás siempre, no podía escucharlos. Ambos asentían y movían sus manos, como si la conversación fuese en realidad importante.</p><p>Entre sus compañeros, la mayoría se sabía la rutina de calentamiento de memoria, y de manera rápida alguien del frente tomó el mando y empezó a indicar que ejercicios seguían. El profesor se había puesto a hablar con Otabek, claro que sí.</p><p>Uno de los chicos del frente empezó a hablar con el profesor, y pocos segundos después el chico se giró de manera que sus compañeros pudieran oírlo.</p><p>—Ejercicios de estiramiento en parejas.</p><p>Yuri no se molestó en moverse de su sitio. Siempre era algo parecido. Todos formaban pareja con quien tuviesen al lado, o con un amigo. Yuri se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que los grupos terminaran de formarse. Solía hacer los ejercicios con quien quedara solo.</p><p>Más que sorprenderse cuando no quedó nadie de pie, rodó los ojos. Se alejó del grupo y decidió por esperar a que terminaran. Se preguntó qué evaluaciones tenía en la semana, tratando de ocuparse en otra cosa. De nada servía, porque no iba a estudiar, pero le hacía sentirse más o menos responsable.</p><p>De todas formas, duró muy poco tiempo así porque el profesor lo llamó con señas para que se acercara a él.</p><p>—¿Por qué no estás haciendo los ejercicios? —le preguntó.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por unos segundos, negándose a girar la mirada solo un poco y hacia un lado, donde estaba Otabek.</p><p>—No tengo una pareja.</p><p>El profesor señaló a Otabek.</p><p>—Bien, hazlos con él.</p><p>Esa vez Yuri tampoco se molestó en voltear a verlo. Los demás chicos veían en su dirección, probablemente esperando que Yuri le contestara.</p><p>—Mire, yo no necesito hacer los ejercicios.</p><p>El profesor se cruzó de brazos. Todos los demás continuaban en el calentamiento, pero mantenían la mirada fija en Yuri y en el profesor, atentos.</p><p>—¿Te crees superior a los demás?</p><p>Yuri bufó.</p><p>—¿Eso que tiene que ver?</p><p>A pesar de que Yuri no fuese muy hablador con sus compañeros, se escucharon risas, y los chicos se miraron entre sí, queriendo ver las reacciones de los demás. Yuri era demasiado problemático.</p><p>—Harás los ejercicios.</p><p>—No quiero hacer ningún…</p><p>—Voy a bajarte la nota si no lo haces. Tus compañeros están esperando por ti.</p><p>Yuri inhaló aire por la boca y por primera vez desde que lo tenía al frente, miró a Otabek a la cara. Otabek no miraba en su dirección.</p><p>Más que resignado, Yuri caminó hasta quedarse detrás de todos los demás y Otabek lo siguió.</p><p>Como si fuese un ritual que ya se habían aprendido, se sentaron en el piso. Yuri miró a su alrededor, y viendo a las demás parejas, hizo lo mismo con Otabek. Ambos estaban sentados uno al frente del otro, con las piernas extendidas y los pies tocándose.</p><p>—Tienes que darme las manos —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos y extendió los brazos de mala gana.</p><p>—Como sea. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó.</p><p>Otabek no se inmutó.</p><p>—En mi antiguo colegio tuve un problema con esta materia.</p><p>Yuri sintió como Otabek le jalaba de las manos, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—No me gustaba asistir.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada, y empezó a jalar a Otabek hacia él.</p><p>—¿Reprobaste Educación Física? ¿En serio? —preguntó. Otabek lo miró a los ojos y Yuri decidió no decir más nada al respecto. Se sintió extrañamente intimidado y apretó el agarre en las manos de Otabek, sin querer—. Ni siquiera tengo que hacer esto —se quejó—. ¿Ejercicios de estiramiento? Por favor.</p><p>Otabek lo miró.</p><p>—Entonces hazlo por mí —dijo. Cuando Yuri volteó a verlo creyó que Otabek se estaría burlando, pero se mantenía serio—. Tengo que ver esta materia, y me permitieron hacerlo con este profesor en particular.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Cuántas materias reprobaste?</p><p>—Además de esta, Inglés y Matemática.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas y sonrió.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar. No te gustaban.</p><p>Otabek asintió y permanecieron haciendo los ejercicios en silencio.</p><p>Como le había pasado otras veces, Yuri creyó que Otabek le restregaría que después de todo sí tuvo que ayudarle a hacer estiramientos, pero no dijo nada. Cuando terminaron, Otabek le hizo un saludo con la mano y volvió al profesor.</p><p>Yuri pasó el resto de la clase pensando en lo extraño que era Otabek, y trató de pensar en otra manera para poder sacarlo de su habitación. No pudo ocurrírsele ninguna.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando Yuri fue de regreso a su habitación estaba sudado, molesto y tenía todo el cabello alborotado. Llevaba en una mano una botella de agua, y con la otra se jalaba un mechón de cabello. «Tal vez si está muy largo», pensó. Cuando fuesen vacaciones quizá tendría que cortarlo él mismo.</p><p>Como usual, abrió la puerta de una patada mientras se quejaba mentalmente.</p><p>De nuevo, había algo extraño. Específicamente, una persona de más en la habitación y Yuri no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño. JJ le miraba sonriente.</p><p>—¿Vives con este gatito? Qué sorpresa. Bueno, Otabek. Como te seguía diciendo, esta habitación me parece un poco pequeña. Demasiado, mejor dicho.</p><p>—Aléjate. —Yuri hizo un ademán con la mano, queriendo espantar a JJ como si fuese una mosca.</p><p>—Ya, Yura. Solo es un chiste —dijo JJ, y avanzó hasta Yuri para sacudirle el cabello—. Vine a visitar.</p><p>«¿Ya te conseguiste un amigo, Otabek?», pensó Yuri. Agarró la muñeca de JJ y la alejó de él. Era lo máximo que podía hacer, en realidad. Se había metido en demasiados problemas con Leroy como para que lo expulsaran y no quería que esa vez fuese la decisiva.</p><p>—Que sea rápido, gracias —fue lo que dijo, para luego morderse la lengua para no decir más nada.</p><p>Yuri les dio la espalda y buscó entre sus cosas lo necesario para ir a bañarse.</p><p>JJ le sonrió a Yuri, aunque no pudiese verlo y se dirigió a Otabek.</p><p>—Puedo hablar con mi papá. —JJ miró alrededor—. Este sitio es…</p><p>—No me molesta —le interrumpió Otabek. JJ se le quedó viendo, medio sorprendido de que no lo dejaran terminar—. Yo también puedo hablar con mi madre. Está bien.</p><p>JJ asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.</p><p>—Tenemos Historia a las diez. Es dentro de unos minutos, en el salón que te dije.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>—Y ahí está mi cuaderno, por si lo necesitas. Avísame cualquier cosa, de verdad.</p><p>Yuri apretó la mandíbula y sacudió su cabeza, de manera leve. A su vez, le causo gracia escuchar a JJ tan interesado en caerle bien a alguien.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Hubo una pausa.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que…?</p><p>Yuri supuso que hablaban de él, e hizo lo posible para no voltearse.</p><p>—Estoy bien. No es la gran cosa.</p><p>—Vale, pero no es como que nadie te vaya a juzgar, ¿sabes? Aquí las personas hablan mucho. Cuando te conozcan pueden incluso inventar que estás aquí para aparentar ser humilde o…</p><p>—Trataré de que no me afecte.</p><p>La voz de Otabek era demasiado grave en contraste con la de JJ, y Yuri rodó los ojos ante sí mismo, por estar fijándose en esa clase de detalles.</p><p>—Vale. Adiós. ¡Adiós, Yura!</p><p>Yuri se permitió relajar los hombros una vez que JJ saliera de la habitación. Era un jodido problemático.</p><p>Cuando Yuri había entrado al internado, había recordado los cientos de clichés que había visto en las películas o en las series. Había personas populares, y otras no tanto. Además de eso, siempre estaban los padres o representantes que donaban dinero y materiales para los salones de clases excesivamente caros. Por supuesto, Yuri tenía que odiar a Jean-Jacques. Incluso antes de saber que su familia fuese de <em>esa </em>clase de personas.</p><p>La voz de Otabek le sacó de sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Te cae mal?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño. Todavía tenía el pensamiento de JJ en su mente, y había apretado la toalla de más, sin darse cuenta.</p><p>Pensó por un poco más que podía contestarle a Otabek. Casi nunca pensaba de más las cosas, y sin querer decía lo que le viniera a la cabeza. Al final, decidió contestar con otra pregunta mientras negaba.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—Me dio esa impresión.</p><p>Yuri resistió volver a rodar los ojos. Se preguntó por qué Otabek tenía que hablar así a cada rato.</p><p>—No me importa que sea tu amigo, me cae mal. —Miró a Otabek—. Tú también me caes mal. Todavía quiero que te salgas de <em>mi</em> habitación.</p><p>Otabek no pareció sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Hay alguien que no te caiga mal?</p><p>—Da lo mismo.</p><p>Otabek se acostó en su cama. Yuri se fijó en que llevaba puesto el uniforme con corbata y un saco, tan formal que Yuri había querido salir corriendo la primera vez que lo vio.</p><p>Recordó las palabras de su abuelo, firmes y con ese tono característico de las personas mayores. «Necesitas una buena educación, Yurochka». Yuri había suspirado, y había tenido que asimilar que iba a tener que pasar los próximos años encerrado en ese sitio. A pesar de que fuese muy caro, a pesar de que ni él ni su abuelo pudiesen costearlo completamente, ahí estaba.</p><p>Y si todo lo que había vivido en su estadía hasta ahora en el internado no era suficiente, ahora tenía un compañero necio que no se quería ir de su dormitorio.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Otabek se puso a leer un libro. Yuri inclinó su cabeza para ver el título. <em>Anna Karenina.</em></p><p>Él no se molestó en ocultar su extrañeza y se quedó viendo a Otabek. Estaba quieto, y desde ese espacio Yuri no podía verle los ojos. Lo miró hasta que pasó la página. «Ese es un libro para niñas», pensó.</p><p>—¿Estás leyendo…? Uh, ¿Anna Karenina? —preguntó—. ¿Te mandaron a leerlo en clases o…?</p><p>Otabek no lo miró.</p><p>—Estoy releyéndolo.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos, y luego, desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche. Era un estante que separaba ambas camas y Yuri casi no lo usaba. Tenía una que otra cosa en las gavetas y eso era todo.</p><p>Otabek, por su parte, si la estaba usando. Había colocado varios libros encima de la mesa de noche. Aunque, según como Yuri lo veía, en realidad Otabek se había apoderado de la mesa de noche. Había puesto <em>Lolita</em> y <em>Crimen y Castigo</em> —según pudo leer Yuri en las portadas—, como adornos encima de la mesa.</p><p>«¿Acaso no tiene amigos? —pensó Yuri, aunque luego recordó la presencia de JJ en la habitación de hace un rato—. No. Eso no es. Si tiene. Solo es un estúpido que le gusta leer». Se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>A Yuri no le gustaba leer. Más allá de no gustarle, más bien no le gustaba cómo la gente escribía. Recordaba haber intentado leer <em>Lolita</em> en una ocasión, más que todo por el morbo de entender por qué el libro había sido prohibido y por qué era tan controversial. De nada había servido y Yuri no había entendido nada.</p><p>Se preguntó si Otabek sí podría entenderlo. Lo más probable es que no, y que estuviese dándosela de sabelotodo. Yuri asintió y sin querer esbozó una sonrisa.</p><p>Se sintió mejor con ese pensamiento en la mente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ven conmigo al lado oscuro, tenemos pirozhki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Primer sábado desde que Otabek está aquí. Actualización: SIGUE AQUÍ».</p><p>Yuri miró el papel por unos segundos para luego arrugarlo y tirarlo a la papelera con rabia. Tenía que ser un estúpido por estar dándole tanta importancia, él lo sabía.</p><p>A estas alturas, había intentado de todo. Comenzando con lo más fuerte —querer emborracharlo—, hasta cosas más sencillas. Le había colocado mantequilla en las medias, había puesto seguro a la habitación si llegaba muy tarde y se la pasaba escuchando música que ni él mismo iba a querer escuchar en una situación normal.</p><p>Al parecer, a Otabek le gustaba todo tipo de música. Y si no le gustaba, no lo demostraba, porque se veía muy a gusto con todo lo que Yuri pusiera a todo volumen desde su teléfono. Desde música tradicional de Islandia o música tradicional de Cuba, a Otabek le daba igual.</p><p>Pero lo que de verdad frustraba a Yuri, es que Otabek ya casi cumplía una semana en la habitación y no se había ido, a pesar de las amenazas verbales y físicas contra él. Era todo un récord, en realidad.</p><p>Incluso Yuri había tenido que leerse varios manuales —se los robó a Georgi, porque el muy inútil tampoco se sabía la normativa de los dormitorios—, para evitar hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese resultar en su expulsión. Según lo que sabía, a partir de los quince años podían expulsarlo por mal comportamiento.</p><p>De igual manera, sus limitaciones habían ido bajando. Otabek no parecía molestarse con nada que él le hiciera.</p><p>—¿No tienes nada que estudiar? —preguntó Mila mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a Yuri.</p><p>Yuri había ido a la sala común de la casa de Mila y la encontró casi sola, con ella sentada de piernas cruzadas en un sillón y revisando su teléfono.</p><p>Las casas donde dormían los estudiantes eran separadas por género, y en el campus estaban bien separadas las casas de los niños de las de niñas.Además de eso, cada casa tenía una sala de estar, y los fines de semana era libre para que cualquier persona pudiese ir de una casa a otra si quería.</p><p>—Ni puta idea. —Yuri se sentó al frente de ella—. ¿Y eso que te quedaste aquí?</p><p>Mila suspiró y colocó el teléfono en el sillón. Los fines de semana también les permitían salir del internado e ir a visitar a la familia o salir a la ciudad.</p><p>—Sara me invitó al cine hoy pero no quise ir.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste?</p><p>—¿Estás loco? ¡No tengo nada de dinero! Al menos no para esta semana…</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y asintió para luego desviar la mirada. Dudaba mucho que su amiga lo dijera en serio.</p><p>Esa, era una de las cosas que Yuri había aprendido apenas había llegado al internado. Si sus compañeros decían «no tengo dinero», era una definición muy distinta a su propio «no tengo dinero».</p><p>A Yuri le causaba algo de pena. Le molestaba que todos lo dijeran de manera tan casual, aun cuando era obvio que era mentira. Por su parte, Yuri jamás iba a poder expresarse así. Si él decía que no tenía un centavo era en serio. No tenía dinero, y las salidas al cine o salir a comer helado sí que le pesaban en su presupuesto.</p><p>Sintió envidia al pensar que la mayoría de las personas que le rodeaban no tenían que preocuparse por el dinero que debían gastar o si tenían suficiente dinero en la tarjeta a la hora de comprar algo.</p><p>Miró a Mila al frente de él, quien era casi igual a ellos. Así como también, ella a su vez tenía algo que la hacía distinta y por eso eran amigos.</p><p>—Por cierto —continuó Mila, cambiando el tema—, ¿tú tienes tu parte del trabajo de Historia?</p><p>—Creo que sí. Más tarde puedes ir a buscarlo. —Yuri hizo una pausa, y suspiró—. No sé qué hacer.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Nos falta solo la introducción…</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! No estoy hablando de eso.</p><p>—¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres? —Mila se le quedó viendo mientras trataba de descifrar su silencio—. No me digas que estás pensando en lo de tu compañero…</p><p>—Pues sí. Necesito sacarlo de allí.</p><p>—No necesitas sacarlo de allí. Estás loco —dijo, aunque luego se inclinó hacia Yuri y susurró—: Si te sirve de algo, hoy están haciéndole mantenimiento a las cámaras. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya todo el mundo se enteró.</p><p>—¿Mantenimiento? ¿Qué tanto mantenimiento puede tener una cámara?</p><p>Mila se encogió de hombros.</p><p>En eso se basaban sus conversaciones. Ambos utilizaban el teléfono y mientras tanto, hablaban de algo que había pasado. A veces Mila insistía en estudiar y a veces no.</p><p>Yuri agradeció que esa tarde fuese una de las segundas.</p><p>…</p><p>Para regresar a su dormitorio, Yuri a menudo cortaba camino por el estacionamiento. Al ir de una casa a otra caminaba demasiado, y aunque no se cansaba, a veces sudaba un poco de más. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con las manos y al mover la cara hacia un lado, lo vio.</p><p>Era el automóvil de JJ. Un maldito Hyundai último modelo que por supuesto, estaba estacionado mal. Yuri sonrió mientras recordaba lo que Mila había dicho. Si se lo pensaba bien, de nada servía el mantenimiento de las cámaras con Otabek ya que los dormitorios no tenían cámaras por dentro, y además, Otabek no estaba en el campus.</p><p>En cambio, podía servir perfectamente en contra de JJ.</p><p>Yuri caminó hacia al frente. Pensaba en espicharle un caucho, en rayarle la pintura. Miró al piso, queriendo encontrar una piedra, algo filoso. Cualquier cosa serviría.</p><p>Cuando había caminado unos metros más y levantó la mirada, Yuri se quedó quieto en el sitio.</p><p>JJ estaba en el asiento de piloto y encima de él, se encontraba una chica moviendo sus caderas de manera rítmica. Yuri abrió más los ojos y retrocedió. De manera inevitable, su mirada pasó por el cuerpo de JJ, todavía usando el uniforme. La chica tenía el cabello rubio y usaba su uniforme también; no tuvo que mirarla demasiado para darse cuenta de que esa no era Isabella.</p><p>Ambos se estaban besando, y esa vez fue más obvio para Yuri que estaban teniendo relaciones. JJagarró a la chica de la cintura, apegándola a él. Cuando miró hacia un lado, sus miradas se juntaron por un momento.</p><p>Yuri sacudió su cabeza y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Se obligó a caminar hacia su casa, ignorando lo perturbador que era la escena, y más perturbador aún, que le hiciera sentir una sensación que nada tenía que ver con asco.</p><p>No tardó en escuchar la puerta del automóvil cerrarse con fuerza, los quejidos de una chica y pasos rápidos detrás de él.</p><p>—¡Hey, Yuri! —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes escucharme?</p><p>Se giró de mala gana encontrándose con JJ, quien tenía todo el uniforme arrugado y trataba de peinarse el cabello con la mano.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, cruzado de brazos.</p><p>—Sé que nos viste. Quiero que…</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yuri vio como la chica se arreglaba la falda y miraba en el espejo del automóvil, para luego caminar en sentido contrario a donde se encontraban ellos—. ¿No decirle a tu novia que follas con otras en el estacionamiento?</p><p>JJ le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y volteó a ver a la chica, quien se alejaba cada vez más. Se giró hacia Yuri y le señaló con el dedo.</p><p>—Llegas a decirle algo y…</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra amenazarme —contraatacó—. Tengo las de ganar y lo sabes.</p><p>Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados y echando chispas.<strike></strike></p><p>Por mucho que odiara a JJ, Yuri no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía contarle a su coordinador de año, o algún profesor. Si estabas lo suficientemente informado para saber quién era JJ —todo el mundo parecía estarlo—, también estabas lo suficientemente informado para conocer de Yuri, el chico medio problemático que se había atrevido a meterse con uno de los Leroy.</p><p>El problema era otro y Yuri se daba cuenta. A JJ no le importaba si algún profesor se enteraba, porque era imposible que lo expulsaran. El asunto era que Isabella se enterara.</p><p>—Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo —dijo por fin JJ—. Tú no dices nada y yo… Dime que quieres a cambio.</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—Me ayudarás a sacar a Otabek de mi habitación.</p><p>JJ le miró mientras cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra.</p><p>—¿En serio eso es lo que quieres? Vaya, ¿no te parece algo…? Um, no lo sé, ¿estúpido?</p><p>—Escucha —le interrumpió—, sé que quieres sacarlo de allí y ganarte su confianza o lo que sea. Meterlo a tu fraternidad y eso. No me importa.</p><p>JJ rio, como si le estuviesen diciendo lo más ridículo del mundo.</p><p>—Todo el mundo quiere ganarse su confianza, Yuri. ¿Acaso no sabes quién era su papá? ¿Los negocios que controla su familia?—le preguntó, y Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No, pero sé quién es tu papá y sé que odiará enterarse que tu futura prometida lleva más cuernos que…</p><p>—Ya, está bien. Haré lo que dices. Y nada de meter a Isabella o a mi papá en esto. Yo no le diré a nadie de esto y tú tampoco. ¿Trato?</p><p>—Trato.</p><p>Y cuando JJ le extendió la mano, Yuri negó con una mueca de asco.</p><p>…</p><p>Esa misma tarde cuando llegó a su sala común hubiese sido igual a todos los días, pero esa vez algo le llamó la atención. Mila estaba de pie ahí, hablando con el prefecto que correspondía esa vez. A su alrededor, varios chicos sentados en la sala murmuraban entre sí sin dejar de verla.</p><p>—Necesito buscar ese trabajo. Yuri no ha llegado, así que iré a buscarlo yo.</p><p>El prefecto suspiró. Daba la impresión que había tenido que repetir lo mismo varias veces.</p><p>—No puedo dejarte pasar a las habitaciones de…</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, necesito ese… ¡Hola, Yuri!—Mila dirigió su cuerpo hacia él y saludó de manera exagerada con la mano, como si no se hubieran visto hace unos minutos—. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?</p><p>—Da igual. —Yuri se cruzó de brazos, y se acercó a ellos, ignorando la mirada de todos los demás—. ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Bueno. Cuando te fuiste olvidé que debías entregarme el trabajo. Así que vine para acá pensando que estabas aquí… pero llegué primero.</p><p>—Mila, debes retirarte —repitió el prefecto.</p><p>Mila giró su cuerpo hacia el otro chico.</p><p>—¡Voy a acompañarlo a su cuarto, joder!</p><p>Mila solía hacer eso a menudo. Ella decía que eran unos malditos imbéciles —como casi todos los hombres según ella— y que con mostrar un poco de piel más arriba de las rodillas ya los tenía a sus pies. La mayoría del tiempo,todos reaccionaban de manera exagerada cuando una chica entraba a los dormitorios de chicos.</p><p>Además de las miradas masculinas fijadas en Mila, Yuri podía sentir miradas encima de él. Seguro se estarían preguntando por qué el mejor amigo de Mila era… así. Enclenque y demasiado común para ser considerado guapo dentro de los estándares de chicos. Por otro lado, Mila era pelirroja, y con ojos azules que parecían océanos. Yuri entendía, pero nunca le había dado mucha importancia.</p><p>Mila continuó hablando.</p><p>—¡Ya entiendo porque ponen de coordinadores a los más nerd! Mira que ustedes son los únicos vírgenes que se molestan porque entre una chica aquí. —Mila se apoyó en el hombro de Yuri—. Deberían agradecer. ¿Dónde está Georgi? ¡Él me dejaría pasar!</p><p>—No vamos a agradecer nada, Mila. Anda a tu dormitorio. Creo que Yuri sabe cómo llegar él solo a su habitación.</p><p>—A mí no me molesta que ella esté aquí —dijo uno de los chicos que se encontraba en la sala para luego mirar a Mila de arriba a abajo.</p><p>Mila se giró hacia él.</p><p>—No te molesta por ahora —y dicho eso, le dedicó una sonrisa.</p><p>Los demás compañeros empezaron a hacer ruido y a darle golpes al chico, incitando a que le contestara. El prefecto apretó los puños.</p><p>—Deja de causar alboroto —dijo.</p><p>Mila entrecerró los ojos y miró a Yuri, buscando una respuesta.</p><p>—Iré a buscar el trabajo y te lo traigo —le dijo él—. Quédate aquí.</p><p>—Vale pero…</p><p> —Buenas tardes.</p><p>Yuri se fijó en Mila, quien levantó las cejas y se había quedado estática viendo un punto más allá de su hombro. Con disimulo Yuri volteó hacia la puerta de la sala. De inmediato, sintió que Mila le jalaba el brazo.</p><p>—¡Yuri, por Dios! ¿Quién es él?</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yuri sentía el agarre de Mila en su brazo apretarse—. ¿Por qué me jalas?</p><p>—Es lindísimo —susurró ella.</p><p>En ese momento, Otabek les pasó por un lado, sin decir más nada. Se dirigía a la puerta que separaba la sala de los dormitorios.</p><p>—¿Qué?—Yuri hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritar—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Hay cientos de chicos aquí y te decides por mi enemigo mortal? ¿En serio?</p><p>—¿Enemigo mortal? Ay, no seas estúpido. —La mirada de Mila volvía a ser soñadora. Suspiró—. ¿Cuándo me lo presentas?</p><p>Yuri se sacudió el brazo de Mila.</p><p>—Nunca —dijo—. <em>Ese</em> es Otabek. Ni de chiste…</p><p>Mila levantó las cejas, y como si de un reto se tratara, se alisó la falda, se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y avanzó unos pasos.</p><p>—Hola —dijo, en un tono de voz muy distinto al que había usado con Yuri.</p><p>Yuri gruñó y sellevó la mano a la frente. Mujeres y sus cosas. Observó como Otabek volteó a verla y le saludaba con la mano.</p><p>—Mila —comenzó el coordinador—. Tengo que pedirte que te retires.</p><p>Mila no se molestó en verlo, y continuó sonriendo en dirección a Otabek.</p><p>—Ya voy a terminar —dijo—. Hola, soy Mila. Encantada.</p><p>Otabek miró la mano que Mila había extendido y luego el rostro de Mila.</p><p>—Soy Otabek.</p><p>Mila asintió, y movió su cuerpo dirigiéndose a Yuri.</p><p>—Yura, no me habías dicho que había alguien nuevo en esta casa.</p><p>Yuri apretó los puños, y antes de que pudiese contestarle, Otabek se adelantó.</p><p>—Soy su compañero —dijo Otabek, con tanta tranquilidad que Yuri pensó que parecía fastidiado de decirlo.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —preguntó Mila, para luego poner su mano encima del hombro de Otabek—. Bueno, un placer conocerte. Espero poder volver a verte pronto.</p><p>Otabek asintió. Después de eso no dijo más nada y continuó su camino hasta la puerta.</p><p>Yuri se le adelantó en el pasillo y entró primero a la habitación. Sacó el trabajo y se lo entregó a Mila, quien todavía estaba discutiendo con el coordinador.</p><p>—Aquí está.</p><p>—Vale, ¡le mandas saludos a Otabek!</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda mientras ignoraba los silbidos de los chicos detrás de él.</p><p>Cuando regresó a la habitación, Otabek no le dirigió la mirada, como siempre. Aunque luego de que Yuri se sentara en su cama, Otabek se volteó hacia él y le extendió el brazo. En la mano, tenía una bolsa de cartón con partes más oscuras debido a la grasa.</p><p>Otabek habló primero.</p><p>—Es <em>pirozhki</em>—dijo. Yuri frunció el ceño, y se quedó viendo la bolsa por unos segundos más—. Te lo traje de la ciudad. Yuri apretó los dientes.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso…?</p><p>—¿No te gustan? —Lo miró de manera atenta, y luego volteó a mirar a la bolsa—. Lo traje porque a veces la comida de aquí me aburre, aunque sea variada. Además, no sé cocinar.</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos, y Otabek, viendo que el chico no aceptaría de manera tan fácil, colocó la bolsa a un lado.</p><p>—Yo estoy acostumbrado —dijo Yuri, sin saber exactamente la razón. Había sonado más orgulloso de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.</p><p>Otabek lo miró por varios segundos.</p><p>—Traje varios y los voy a dejar en la mesa. Son tuyos.</p><p>Yuri apretó los puños. Comenzaba a molestarse. Observó cómo Otabek los colocaba en la mesa, y se aseguró de meter varias servilletas dentro.</p><p>—No necesito tu comida.</p><p>Otabek asintió. Al parecer estaba de acuerdo. Sin mirar a Yuri, se acostó en su cama y se colocó sus audífonos.</p><p>—Puede ser. Ya lo dije, la comida aquí es buena. ¿No te gustan los <em>pirozhki</em>?</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? Te dije que no me caes bien.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que no me caes bien, y que…</p><p>Otabek suspiró, y se quitó uno de los auriculares.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? No te escuché bien.</p><p>A Yuri le dieron ganas de arrancarse las cejas después de eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Repartiendo moretones como si fueran regalos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En los dos años que Yuri llevaba estudiando en el internado nunca había tenido un compañero por tanto tiempo. A pesar de las quejas verbales que se encargaba de soltar cada vez que podía, después de una semana viviendo con Otabek era obvio que no era <em>tan</em> desagradable. Comenzando con el hecho de que Otabek casi nunca estaba en la habitación, y las pocas veces que sí estaba, era para dormir y de manera que Yuri apenas notara su existencia. Ni siquiera tenían clases a la misma hora, así que Yuri tenía pocos reclamos hacia él.</p><p>La mayoría de las veces el que se levantaba primero por las mañanas era Yuri, y cada vez que él salía de la habitación rumbo a clases Otabek seguía durmiendo.</p><p>Al menos, hasta que llegó el día cuando Otabek veía Literatura.</p><p>Esa mañana, Yuri se levantó y sorpresivamente Otabek estaba de pie, incluso antes que él se parara a hacer sus ejercicios —los cuales por cierto, eran menos constantes que antes, porque Otabek de verdad no le prestaba atención—. «¿Qué mierda?», pensó. Veía a Otabek moverse de un lado a otro, sin camisa y mientras organizaba su uniforme en la cama. Por su parte, Yuri, preocupado de que estuviese tarde, se sentó de golpe.</p><p>—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.</p><p>Otabek no volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Un cuarto para las seis —dijo, con demasiada tranquilidad a lo que ameritaba.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda…?</p><p>Yuri se peinó el cabello y restregó sus ojos. Al ver a su lado, lo único que pudo visualizar fue la espalda de Otabek. De inmediato frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado temprano como para tener que soportar eso. Se quedó viéndolo y a la vez no lo hacía, pensando en cualquier cosa para luego parpadear varias veces.</p><p>Por un momento, Yuri deseó tener una contextura menos… como la que tenía justo ahora, y más parecida a la de Otabek. «Otabek debe ser fuerte», pensó.</p><p>Lanzó un suspiro. Sin importar cuanto comiera Yuri no engordaba, y eso, sumado a las dietas estrictas que había seguido cuando estaba pequeño, le había quitado todo el gusto de comer comida chatarra. Además de eso, Otabek estaba súper bronceado, y Yuri se dio cuenta que era todo lo que él había querido ser alguna vez mientras crecía.</p><p>«Maldito idiota». Y es que a Yuri ni siquiera le salía vello facial. Por supuesto, no le salía en la cara, pero tenía un jodido matorral de vello rubio en la entrepierna, que tan pronto le había salido había decidido que se lo iba a dejar allí. Le hacía sentirse solo un poco más masculino. Solo un poco.</p><p>—No quise despertarte.</p><p>«¡Pues lo hiciste!», pensó con fastidio.</p><p>—Tengo Literatura hoy y no podía dormir —Otabek continuó—. Preferí bañarme de una vez antes de que despertaras y tuve que hacerlo aquí.</p><p>Yuri se tuvo que recordar que compartían un baño.</p><p>En realidad, dentro de la casa había gran cantidad de baños públicos, donde las personas iban a bañarse. En esa casa, su habitación era una de las pocas con baño propio, pero por la misma razón era una habitación mucho más pequeña, y además, era Yuri quien debía limpiarlo.Valía la pena, o al menos eso trataba de hacerse creer.</p><p>Hizo un gruñido para luego buscar una toalla y dirigirse al baño.</p><p>Ese día había llegado justo a tiempo al aula de clases porque a pesar de pararse demasiado temprano gracias a Otabek, poco después se quedó dormido de nuevo. Cuando se levantó y pudo ver la hora, faltaban quince para las ocho y él estaba acostado en la cama apenas siendo tapado por una toalla.</p><p>Llegar tarde en términos según Mila, era faltarle el respeto y quitar todo el ritual de hablar antes de clase. Apenas salieron ella se encargó de llamarlo.</p><p>—¡Yuri!</p><p>Él se obligó a clavar sus talones al piso y esperar mientras ella se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—¿Y tú por qué estás de mal humor? —preguntó ella mientras empezaban a caminar por los pasillos. Yuri negó con la cabeza. Esa era una de sus maneras de pedir perdón de manera indirecta.</p><p>—No es nada.</p><p>Mila lo miró por unos segundos, frunció los labios y asintió.</p><p>—¿Le diste mis saludos a…?</p><p>Yuri volteó a verla. Deseó que su mirada pudiese matar gente, o al menos hacer que se desmayaran o cayeran inconscientes en el piso o algo por el estilo.</p><p>—Pues no —dijo Yuri—. No le envié ningún saludo.</p><p>—¿Sigues con la cosa de que quieres sacarlo?</p><p>—No tengo tiempo para molestarme en eso —admitió. A su vez, recordó el trato al que había llegado con JJ—. Los exámenes serán pronto y Otabek no pudo llegar en peor momento.</p><p>—Ya pronto serán vacaciones… —comenzó Mila, pero Yuri le ignoraba.</p><p>—Te juro que si estuviese más calmado con las evaluaciones el muy idiota ya se hubiese ido hace tiempo. Todavía es mi habitación.</p><p>—No es tuya… —dijo Mila, sin verlo. Luego se dio cuenta de la mirada de Yuri y agregó—: No es tuya nada más. ¿Crees que debería invitar a Otabek a salir?</p><p>—¿Qué…? No. ¿Para qué…?</p><p>Yuri se interrumpió a sí mismo y abrió los ojos de más. Miró a Mila como si hubiese encontrado una nueva razón para existir. Ella continuó hablando.</p><p>—¿Crees que le gusten las mujeres lanzadas? Hay hombres que son así…</p><p>—Eso es.</p><p>—¿El qué?</p><p>—¡Eso es! —repitió Yuri, y se golpeó la palma de la mano con su puño—. Tienes que hacerte novia de ese Otabek.</p><p>Mila sonrió, asintiendo.</p><p>—Joder, que sí. Está buenísimo.</p><p>Yuri le dedicó una mueca de asco a su amiga. Recordó la espalda de Otabek, y de inmediato sacudió su cabeza.</p><p>—Ya veré que se me ocurre en el camino, pero tendremos el enemigo cerca mientras tanto.</p><p>—Deja de llamarlo enemigo, ¿quieres? Todo el colegio lo adora, y se ve que no es mal tipo.</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca para replicar, pero de inmediato sintió algo empujarle en el hombro.</p><p>—¡Eh, joder! ¡Mira por donde…!</p><p>—¿Ah? ¿Se te enredó el cabello, Yura?</p><p>De inmediato, Yuri escuchó risas. De manera defensiva, colocó ambos puños a sus lados y giró su cuerpo. Un grupo de tipos estaba cerca de él y le miraban con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Pareces una niña con ese cabello tan largo. ¿No te alcanza el dinero para cortártelo?</p><p>Mila avanzó hacia el tipo.</p><p>—Igor, déjalo en paz. Tú eres más feo que una patada en las bolas, no tienes derecho a hablar.</p><p>Igor le ignoró.</p><p>—Eh, Ilya. —Le dio un manotazo a su compañero, ganándose su atención—. ¿Crees que deberíamos mandarlo a un salón de belleza? —Miró a Yuri—. Puedes hacerte la manicure y todo. —Levantó las dos manos.</p><p>El otro chico levantó las cejas.</p><p>—Mierda, esa fue buena.</p><p>Yuri intentó avanzar hacia al frente.</p><p>—Maldito hijo de…</p><p>Mila jaló a Yuri del brazo.</p><p>—Yuri, ya cálmate. La gente nos está mirando. —Sostuvo los hombros de Yuri—. Solo quiere provocarte. Ignóralo y ya.</p><p>Yuri miró a su alrededor y jaló el asa de su mochila. Igor los había estado ignorando, pero al ver que le empezaban a dar la espalda, habló más fuerte.</p><p>—¿Qué vas a decir tú, ah? Seguro que eres lesbiana. Estás demasiado buena como para andar con este. —Igor se acercó a Mila—. Sabes que cuando quieras podemos arreglar eso.</p><p>Por instinto, Yuri se colocó al frente de ella.</p><p>—Aléjate.</p><p>—Aw. ¿Ahora la estás protegiendo? —Igor empujó a Yuri por el pecho—. ¿Ah?</p><p>Yuri soltó el bolso.</p><p>—¡Maldito hijo de puta!</p><p>De un impulso, Yuri golpeó a Igor por el pecho, causando que echara unos pasos hacia atrás.</p><p>Yuri vio por una milésima de segundo la cara del tipo trastocarse, y lo siguiente que sintió Yuri fue el puño contra su mejilla. «Mierda». Boqueó buscando por aire, y sintió los brazos de Mila sostenerle por detrás. Él intentó levantarse pero caía de nuevo sin remedio.</p><p>Apartó a Mila de un empujón, zarandeándose de sus manos. Aprovechando de eso y del momento de triunfo de Igor al frente de él junto con sus compañeros, le dio un puñetazo.</p><p>—Deja de golpearme, ¡pobretón de mierda! —dijo Igor. Yuri sintió un empujón, y luego cayó al piso impulsado hacia atrás, siendo arrastrado. Igor lo sujetó de los brazos y se colocó encima de él.</p><p>Yuri sintió un golpe, y luego otro, y luego otro. Ardía. Podía jurar que su cara estaba en llamas. Sentía los hilitos de sangre correrle por el rostro, calientes y constantes. Agarró a Igor por los hombros y clavó sus dedos lo más fuerte que podía, esperando que el tipo cediera y le dejara irse.</p><p>Toda su cara dolía, y Yuri quería gritar y dejar de sentir a Igor encima de él, aprisionándolo y sin dejarle moverse.</p><p>Aunque, tan rápido como había comenzado había terminado. Alguien se encargó de quitarle a Igor de encima, y Yuri se reincorporó, sentándose en el piso.</p><p>Respiró profundo sin molestarse a tocarse la cara. Joder que le dolería. Ahora que había pasado la adrenalina, todo alrededor de él parecía ir más despacio, y la cara le dolía mil veces más. Por un momento sintió las lágrimas formarse y nublarle la vista. Al ver al frente, sintió mucha más rabia de la que había sentido con todos esos golpes encima de él.</p><p>Otabek estaba de pie, e inmovilizaba a Igor con sus brazos.</p><p>…</p><p>—¡Esto es increíble! Increíble, Plisetsky.</p><p>Yuri se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla mientras jugueteaba con sus manos, esperando que terminara rápido y lo dejaran irse a su habitación.</p><p>Apenas habían confirmado en la enfermería que no tenía ningún tipo de fracturas lo enviaron a la dirección. Además, le dieron un pañito para que se limpiara la sangre del rostro. Súper considerados.</p><p>—¿Cómo se supone que nos permitamos tener un mala conducta como tú en esta institución? Tu abuelo ha hecho de todo para que estés aquí.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada hacia la mujer. Sentía el nudo en su garganta formarse ante cada palabra que ella decía. Odiaba eso.</p><p>Odiaba que lo conocieran, al punto de que le restregaran en la cara lo de su abuelo y lo hicieran sentir mal con amenazas. Él sabía lo que había hecho su abuelo, más que todos los que estaban en esa habitación. Aun así, encontraban una manera de recordárselo cada vez.</p><p>Miró a su lado, un poco más atrás donde se encontraba Otabek. Permanecía serio y ni siquiera veía en su dirección.</p><p>—Vamos a tener que suspenderte.</p><p>Yuri volvió a mirar al frente, distraído.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Ella se quedó mirándolo y suspiró, como si se viese obligada a hacerlo. Como si ella de verdad no quisiera suspender a Yuri. Yuri no le creía.</p><p>—Te suspenderemos por un mes.</p><p>—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma —dijo entre dientes.</p><p>—¿Perdona?</p><p>Yuri se recordó la presencia de Igor y Otabek, quienes permanecían en la misma habitación.</p><p>—Igor. <em>Él</em> es el culpable. Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera… Si van a suspender a alguien, que sea él. Se estaba metiendo con mi amiga. ¿Dónde está Mila? Si quieren le preguntan y…</p><p>—Pueden verificar las cámaras —sugirió Otabek, de pie y brazos cruzados.</p><p>Yuri lo odió más que nunca en ese momento. Odiaba la manera de hablar que tenía, como si estuviese capacitado para opinar sobre cualquier cosa y que todos le prestaran atención de una vez.</p><p>—Tú no te metas.</p><p>Otabek le ignoró.</p><p>—Yo los separé. Deberían revisar las cámaras.</p><p>La mujer pareció sorprendida. Era obvio que la idea no se le había ocurrido, y además, le sorprendía que Otabek, el chico que tenía todo un expediente de mala conducta antes de entrar al colegio estuviese defendiendo a alguien más.</p><p>—Yuri, ¿es verdad eso?</p><p>Yuri apretó los dientes, tratando de resistir las ganas que tenía de levantarse del asiento y encarar a Otabek. Era un maldito idiota.</p><p>—Sí —dijo—, pero…</p><p>—Entonces revisaremos las cámaras.</p><p>Ella tecleó algo en la computadora, y al cabo de unos segundos giró la pantalla del ordenador para que todos pudiesen ver. Efectivamente, el que había comenzado la pelea era Igor.</p><p>—¿Me puedo ir de una vez? —preguntó Igor. Era lo primero que decía desde que estaban en la dirección, y a diferencia de Yuri, no parecía afectarle la idea de que pudieran suspenderlo.</p><p>La coordinadora suspiró.</p><p>—La violencia no es algo que apoyemos en esta institución, así que ambos están suspendidos por una semana y no quiero que se hable más del tema. Le informaré al director de este incidente cuando él llegue.</p><p>De inmediato, Yuri salió de la dirección dando un portazo. Sostuvo con fuerza el pañuelo para evitar que cayera sangre en su uniforme y empezó a andar con paso rápido. Ya poco le importaba que pudieran darle más días de castigo, o queescuchara pasos detrás de él mientras caminaba.</p><p>—Yuri, ¿estás bien?</p><p>Él aceleró el paso, ajeno al pensamiento de que Otabek quería hablar con él.</p><p>—No te metas.</p><p>Otabek lo alcanzó y le jaló del brazo, y terco como era, Yuri se quedó quieto en el sitio mientras le daba la espalda a Otabek.</p><p>—Yuri…</p><p>—¿Quieres hablar? Bien, hablemos —dijo, mientras se giraba hacia él—. Tú no tenías por qué meterte —espetó, soltándose de su agarre—. No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Este problema es mío, ¿me entiendes?</p><p>—Yo separé a Igor de ti y desde que lo hice me convertí en parte del problema —dijo Otabek mirándolo a los ojos—. Si no lo hubiera hecho…</p><p>—¡No necesitaba que lo hicieras!</p><p>Otabek lo miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —dijo de manera lenta y sin alterarse—. No te he hecho nada y desde que estoy aquí no haces más que molestarme.</p><p>—¡Mi maldito problema, es que llegaste de la nada y de repente estás presente en cada aspecto de mi vida! —gritó—. En mi habitación, en mis clases y eres amigo de todos. ¡Es molesto!</p><p>Otabek observó en silencio y apretó la mandíbula.</p><p>—Pensé que te estaba ayudando.</p><p>—¿Ayudarme? —Yuri se quedó viéndolo. Se sentía destrozado. El miedo al pensar que todo pudo haber salido peor permanecía fresco en su memoria y le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta—. Yo… No.</p><p>Su cabello estaba enredado y su uniforme estaba sucio por arrastrarse en el piso, y cuando quiso apretar sus puños tratando de contenerse, recordó lo mucho que le dolían los nudillos. Así que se quedó allí en el pasillo, sosteniendo el pañuelo que evitaba que su nariz botara sangre y hecho un completo desastre.</p><p>Otabek lo miraba paciente. Yuri se sentía contrariado. Sabía que estaba molesto, y que su frustración iba dirigida más que todo a sí mismo. Aun así, quería que Otabek le dijera algo, o le reclamara. No lo hizo.</p><p>—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Yuri, su voz desvaneciéndose a mitad de la frase.</p><p>Yuri sacudió su cabeza, y se alejó de Otabek caminando a paso rápido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mi gata me cae mejor que tú</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri odiaba tener que esperar.</p><p>En realidad, odiaba muchas cosas, pero una de las peores era tener que esperar sentado mientras su abuelo hacía lo posible para irlo a buscar a la estación de trenes.</p><p>El viaje había sido calmado, y ahora se limitaba a actualizar su inicio en las redes sociales y compartir una que otra cosa en su perfil. Sin previo aviso, en la barra de notificaciones le llegó un mensaje.</p><p>
  <strong>Llegué</strong>
</p><p>Yuri miró a los lados casi con desespero, haciendo que su cabeza se moviera de un lado a otro. De inmediato, el semblante de niño molesto se esfumó sin él darse cuenta, dando paso a una sonrisa enorme que le daba un aspecto mucho más cálido. Decidido, buscó entre el mar de gente a esa persona en particular: su abuelo. Como siempre, Nikolai se veía tranquilo y le dedicó una sonrisa a Yuri desde lejos apenas lo vio.</p><p>—¡Abuelo! —Yuri corrió hacia él para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo, sin importarle el hecho de estar en un sitio público o que su abuelo ya no estuviese en edad para golpes tan bruscos.</p><p>—Yurochka —dijo él, poniéndole la mano en el cabello con una sonrisa—. Cada vez que vienes estás más grande.</p><p>Yuri suavizó su mirada y negó.</p><p>—Sigo igual —dijo como un suspiro mientras ladeaba su cabeza—. No me ves desde septiembre. Eh, tampoco es tanto.</p><p>Nikolai asintió y cuando intentó cargar el bolso de Yuri, este negó.</p><p>Al entrar en el auto, Yuri sonrió y se estiró de manera exagerada en el asiento de copiloto. Le complacía saber que todo seguía igual cada vez. En el trayecto a casa siempre permanecían en silencio mientras Yuri miraba por la ventana del auto. Por lo general, Nikolai no se molestaba en hacerle preguntas sino hasta que llegaran a la casa, y Yuri tuviese más de la mitad del plato de comida en el estómago.</p><p>—¿Y bien? Cuéntame.</p><p>Yuri dejó de masticar y se obligó a tragarante la mirada de su abuelo.</p><p>—No mucho… Ya sabes, lo de siempre.</p><p>Nikolai miró a su nieto por unos segundos para luego continuar.</p><p>—Recibí una advertencia de una de las coordinadoras. Me dijeron que estaban preocupados por ti.</p><p>Yuri asintió sin prestarle atención, para luego levantar la mirada y empezar a replicar.</p><p>—Espera, ¿que hicieron qué?</p><p>Nikolai se mantuvo sin alterarse. Esa era su manera de hacerle entender a Yuri que no era su intención regañarlo, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Era su abuelo después de todo.</p><p>—Prefiero que me digas que fue lo qué pasó, con tus propias palabras.</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca y luego la cerró, derrotado. Por su parte, el abuelo permanecía impasible al frente de él.</p><p>—Me… me suspendieron. —Yuri jugó con la comida del plato—. Eh, por eso estoy aquí una semana antes de vacaciones.</p><p>El lugar se quedó casi en silencio por unos segundos, con la gotera del fregadero siendo lo único en escucharse; más que todo porque Yuri se negaba a ver a su abuelo a la cara. Cuando lo hizo, no vio reproche, o molestia. Solo preocupación.</p><p>—Yurochka…</p><p>—Abuelo, no fue nada. Mi compañero de cuarto, él… Bueno, él me ayudó. —Yuri sacudió la cabeza—. Se estaban metiendo conmigo y… sabes como soy cuando me molestan. No… Creo que no tengo más nada que decir.</p><p>Nikolai suspiró, y después de un rato, decidió preguntar sobre algo que le llamó la atención:</p><p>—¿Tienes un compañero?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y parte de la vergüenza que venía con el regaño se disipó al ver que a pesar de recién contarle acerca de la suspensión —asunto mucho más grave en comparación a cualquier otro—, su abuelo se había fijado en otros detalles.</p><p>—Ah, sí. Él es… bien. Es nuevo.</p><p>—¿Le diste las gracias?</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿A quién?</p><p>—A tu compañero. ¿Le agradeciste?</p><p>—Eh, no. —Yuri hizo una pausa, deteniéndose a pensarlo mientras terminaba de tragar—. No pensé que tendría que hacerlo —admitió.</p><p>Hasta ese punto, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Nikolai lo miró por unos segundos más, y Yuri se encogió en el asiento, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.</p><p>—Pórtate bien, Yura. Falta poco, luego te gradúas y puedes estudiar lo que quieras. Es importante que te gradúes de ese colegio.</p><p>—Lo sé, abuelo, pero…</p><p>—Sin peros. Es la única manera de que quedes en una universidad decente. Por favor trata de no meterte en más problemas.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. No sabía si podía cumplir esa promesa, pero él lo intentaba. Mierda, que lo hacía.</p><p>—Perdón, abuelo. Trataré de no hacerlo.</p><p> Nikolai guardó silencio por unos segundos, y luego retomó con la comida.</p><p>—¿Has hablado con tu madre?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—¿Por qué preguntas? —Frunció el ceño, extrañado—. Te dije que no le hablaría a menos que fuese necesario.</p><p>Nikolai volvió a suspirar y trató de ignorar la rabia que crecía en su nieto.</p><p>—No puedes llevarte mal con ella toda la vida —dijo con tono comprensivo, casi temeroso de no ser porque lo conocía bien.</p><p>—Sí, sí puedo —repuso—. No tengo que llevarme bien con alguien así. Tener una conversación con ella es imposible.</p><p>—Es mi hija —le recordó. Miró al frente unos segundos, asintió y se levantó del asiento.</p><p>Yuri no pensó que el abuelo estuviese molesto, así que al principio no le prestó atención. Cuando volvió a ver a Nikolai, este tenía una bolsa de regalo en la mano.</p><p>Yuri, curioso, empujó el plato de comida hacia el frente y de inmediato se levantó para ver el contenido de dicha bolsa. Tuvo que lanzar los papeles de colores a un lado y tantear hasta dar con sus objetivos.</p><p>—Es una portátil y un… ¿traje de vestir? —dijo Yuri después de verle un rato. Apenas pudo escucharse a sí mismo, y se reprochó mentalmente por sonar tan desinteresado. Miró a su abuelo, y le dedicó una media sonrisa—. ¿Y esto por qué es? ¿Mi regalo porque casi me expulsan?</p><p>Nikolai suspiró.</p><p>—Tu madre se preocupa por ti, aunque no lo creas. Ella trabaja para que puedas comer y estudiar bien —dijo. Yuri mantuvo la mirada fija dentro de la bolsa—. Ahora, más tarde la llamarás y le darás las gracias.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.</p><p>—¿Tengo que hacerlo?</p><p>—Lo harás. Es tu madre después de todo.</p><p>Cuando terminó de comer se dispuso a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, ansioso por llegar a su cuarto. Al entrar, lo encontró como siempre a excepción de probablemente nuevas sábanas y las finas capas de polvo sobre algunas cosas, pero en mayoría estaba limpio. Su abuelo solía limpiarlo antes de que él llegara a casa en vacaciones.</p><p>Sonrió para sí mismo al mirar a Potya entrar por la puerta entreabierta y acercársele para rascarse el pelaje contra su pierna.</p><p>—Hola, ¿me extrañaste? —le preguntó, mientras la alzaba con sus brazos—. Perdón por no venir en noviembre. Tienes un dueño un poco tonto. —La colocó junto a él en su cama y se dispuso a abrir la portátil.</p><p>Era una MacBook, y por un momento Yuri se preguntó qué clase de trabajo nuevo tendría su madre para poder costear ese tipo de lujos. Porque para Yuri, una portátil nueva era un lujo que si bien agradecía, se mantenía escéptico al respecto por el simple hecho de haber sido un regalo de su madre.</p><p>Se preguntó que hacía la gente con un computador portátil. Empezó a configurar su correo, y a ponerle un fondo de pantalla. De tigre, obvio.</p><p>Buscó su teléfono, queriendo salir del compromiso lo más rápido posible, pero su madre no le contestó. Sonaba ocupado, y conociendo a su madre, no sabía si ella había cambiado de número sin avisarle.</p><p>Bajó por las escaleras medio resignado, buscando a su abuelo.</p><p>—Mamá no contesta, así que…</p><p>—No es nada, sí, sí. Lo sé. Voy a tener una cita con un internista la semana que viene.</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie viendo la escena mientras su abuelo hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Se preguntó a qué se refería, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porque su abuelo le hizo señas para que se acercara y le pasó el auricular. Era Alina.</p><p>—¿Yura? Dime, ¿te gustó el regalo? —preguntó ella. Yuri miró a su abuelo, quien le mostraba el pulgar en el aire en forma de apoyo. Yuri desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Sí, mamá. Gracias.</p><p>Con el tiempo, hablar con su madre ya no le provocaba el mismo efecto que debería tener después de no haberlo hecho por tanto tiempo. A veces Yuri se preguntaba si acaso de verdad existía gente que se llevara bien con sus madres.</p><p>En dos minutos supo que su madre tenía un nuevo trabajo, que le pagaban bien y eso le permitía poder enviarle regalos de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, todo con la condición de que se portara bien. Yuri no le decía nada, pero por dentro sabía que todo ese espectáculo era un mantra interno que su madre se repetía para tratar de quedar bien con él, y con ella misma.</p><p>—Regresaré, Yura. Te amo y hago lo mejor que puedo para ti.</p><p>Yuri asintió, sabiendo que ella le mentía una vez más.</p><p>Cuando el abuelo le preguntó cómo le había ido, le explicó que bien, y le preguntó si quería ver una película acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde él pudiera detectar los errores históricos. Sabía que su abuelo se iba a quedar dormido, pero aun cuando eso fue lo que pasó varias horas después, no le importó.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de tres semanas de vacaciones junto con su abuelo en Moscú, Yuri tuvo que regresar al internado.</p><p>Lo curioso de vivir lejos de su familia al estudiar, es que al principio Yuri había creído que cada época de vacaciones sería lo mejor. Pasar mucho tiempo con su abuelo, salir a comer helado y ver películas. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no podía estar más equivocado.</p><p>Lo único que Yuri hacía cada vez que llegaba a su ciudad natal era quedarse en su casa a dormir y comer. Ah, y tener que soportar las llamadas de Mila borracha en Año Nuevo.</p><p>Pasaba parte de su tiempo libre hablando con su abuelo acerca de cómo le iba en clases y relatando una que otra anécdota. Por misma petición de Nikolai, también tuvo que contarle acerca de ese nuevo compañero que tenía. Nikolai le encargó una tarea que debía cumplir apenas viera a Otabek.</p><p>Además de eso, mientras estaba en el tren lo único en que podía pensar era en el frío que había ahora que era enero, y que por estar encerrado en la casa de su abuelo con la calefacción al tope casi había olvidado.</p><p>Al llegar al internado —tarde a propósito para no tener que soportar la ceremonia de bienvenida—, sintió un peso aplastante del lado derecho, y no tuvo que voltearse para saber que se trataba de Mila.</p><p>—¡Yuri!</p><p>Él le dio una palmada en su cabellera, esperando que así se separara de él.</p><p>—Ya, ya.</p><p>—Años sin hablar contigo… —dijo ella, quien a pesar de ser más alta, se agachaba para abrazarlo. Yuri volteó a mirarla, ceñudo.</p><p>—Hablamos ayer por mensaje, no seas tonta.</p><p>Ella asintió y terminó de separarse.</p><p>—¡El cabello lo tienes larguísimo! Mira, si te llega al hombro y todo. —Hizo una seña con su mano, indicando por donde le quedaría si ella lo tuviera igual—. Dijiste que te lo ibas a cortar.</p><p>Yuri se jaló un mechón y miró sus puntas.</p><p>—Ah, sí. Se me olvidó. Tenía varios meses sin ver a mi abuelo.</p><p>Mila chasqueó los dedos y dejando el asunto por zanjado, lo jaló del brazo.</p><p>—Apenas llegué ya están con los chismes. ¿Sabes de qué me enteré?</p><p>—¿Quién salió embarazada?</p><p>—¿Embarazada? —Mila se espantó—. No, no. Nada de eso. Sara me contó que Seung-Gil es gay.</p><p>Yuri se tensó bajo el agarre de Mila.</p><p>—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?</p><p>Mila sonrió.</p><p>—Bueno, a Sara le gusta y él no le prestaba atención. Yo como buena amiga le tuve que preguntar a Georgi y él sin querer soltó la sopa. Resulta que tiene novio y todo.</p><p>—Ah, ya…</p><p>—¡Qué desperdicio de hombre!</p><p>«Sabes que no me interesan esas cosas…», quiso decir, y sin poder conseguirlo. Algo dentro de él se había iluminado de alguna manera. Seung-Gil era popular, y desde que estaba en el internado era una de las pocas personas que todos respetaban. Demasiado callado e intimidante para que alguien se metiera con él.</p><p>—¿Sabes quién es el novio? —preguntó, para luego morderse el labio. Se sentía como un completo chismoso, pero quería saber y si no se lo preguntaba a ella, no podría preguntárselo a más nadie. Mila se sujetó el mentón, pensando.</p><p>—Georgi no me dijo.</p><p>—¿Y cómo sabe que…?</p><p>Yuri miró hacia al frente, y de inmediato se quedó sin aliento.</p><p>Unos metros al frente de él estaban Otabek, JJ y Leo. Miró hacia otro lado, queriendo que Otabek no viera en su dirección. No tenía motivos para ocultarse de él, pero definitivamente quería ahorrarse un saludo estando al lado de JJ y su otro amigo.</p><p>—Porque Georgi me dijo que una vez Seung-Gil dejó su teléfono en la habitación y vio algunos mensajes.</p><p>—Ya, ya. Eh, bueno… —Vio como Otabek se despedía de sus compañeros para luego caminar hacia la casa de su dormitorio—. Hablamos más tarde, Mila. No he ido al baño desde que estaba en el tren. ¡Nos vemos!</p><p>Sin esperar que ella dijera algo, empezó a caminar detrás de Otabek y tomó un atajo, queriendo llegar primero que él a la habitación. Para su sorpresa, lo consiguió. A pesar de que a medio camino lo detuvieran por no cargar el uniforme en días de clase.</p><p>Se acostó en la cama simulando estar casual mientras lo esperaba. Otabek apareció en el cuarto unos minutos después.</p><p>—Hola —saludó Otabek. Dejó su maleta en el piso y luego se acostó en su cama—. ¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia de bienvenida?</p><p>Yuri lo miró de reojo.</p><p>—Llegué tarde, así que no sé —dijo, sonando más rudo de lo que hubiese querido. Otabek asintió y Yuri, viéndolo como una oportunidad perfecta, respiró hondo—. Oye —comenzó, y se obligó a sí mismo a seguir hablando—, sé que es algo que pasó antes de vacaciones, pero… Eh, me gustaría darte las gracias por lo que hiciste.</p><p>A Otabek le tomó unos segundos responderle.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a cuando tuviste la pelea?</p><p>—Sí. Me hubiesen suspendido por más tiempo y no puedo permitirme eso.</p><p>Otabek asintió. Yuri sintió que se había quitado un peso de encima. «Ahí está. Ya me disculpé con él». Su abuelo le había hecho prometer que se disculparía y Yuri se recordó decírselo apenas pudiera.</p><p>La voz de Otabek volvió a desconcentrarlo.</p><p>—Podemos ser amigos si quieres.</p><p>Yuri lo miró a los ojos. En otra situación hubiese sentido lástima hacia Otabek, pero esa vez solo se sintió confundido. Lo había dicho de manera tan casual, tan ajena a cualquier tipo de broma o chiste, que Yuri se quedó un rato sin saber muy bien qué decirle.</p><p>—Eh, no sé si… —comenzó. Otabek levantó las cejas—. Es decir…</p><p>Otabek se sentó en la cama y le extendió la mano. Yuri parpadeó varias veces, apenas consciente de que todos sus instintos de querer matar a Otabek cada vez que lo tenía al frente habían disminuido bastante. Era como si toda la rabia que sentía hacia él había desaparecido después de casi un mes sin verse—y después de que le salvara el trasero ese día en la dirección, por supuesto.</p><p>—¿Quieres ser mi amigo o no?</p><p>Yuri suspiró y le correspondió el saludo.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—No fue nada.</p><p>Yuri sostuvo el aliento y se contuvo de fruncir el ceño. Algo dentro de él quería replicarle y decirle que sabía defenderse solo, pero era obvio que no siempre podía.</p><p>Las emociones que venían con el hecho de pensar que podían incluso haberlo expulsado se lo habían tragado vivo en esa ocasión. Yuri no había podido decir más nada, y aunque quisiera, no se habría podido defender por sí solo.</p><p>Así que ahora tenía un amigo. Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos… ¿conviértelos en amigos?</p><p>—Vale —dijo, y cada quien volvió a sus propios asuntos como si nada.</p><p>…</p><p>El resto de los días pasaron, y aunque Yuri creyó en un principio que el acuerdo no duraría mucho, estuvo muy equivocado al permitirse convivir con Otabek unas semanas más.</p><p>No hablaban demasiado, pero Otabek a veces le mostraba una de sus canciones aunque no durara más de un par de minutos y ninguno de los dos intercambiara muchas palabras. Tampoco compartían tantas clases como había pensado que lo harían. Las cosas iban bien.</p><p>—Oye, ¿quieres comer hoy en el comedor? —le preguntó Mila.</p><p>—¿Para qué? Estoy bien con la comida de mi casa.</p><p>Mila frunció los labios y desaceleró el paso.</p><p>—Dijeron que harán un anuncio… No seas aguafiestas.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Ese anuncio es el baile por el día de la mujer. Estoy seguro.</p><p>Mila volvió a quejarse, y se colocó detrás de él para arreglarle el cuello de la camisa.</p><p>—Pero, ¿no quieres ir y…?</p><p>—Como sea.</p><p>Además de la cocina incorporada en cada casa, dentro de las instalaciones había una clase de comedor/cafetería donde se podía comprar comida. Era gigante, y a veces los obligaban a permanecer allí en una fecha importante o en ese caso, cada vez que iban a hacer un anuncio dirigido a los estudiantes.</p><p>Mientras la coordinadora utilizaba el megáfono para explicar de qué se trataba todo, Yuri no prestaba atención. Se sentó junto con Mila y al ver al frente, se fijó que Otabek también estaba en el comedor junto con sus compañeros. Cuando vio en su dirección, Otabek le sonrió y agitó su mano. Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—¿A quién ves? —preguntó Mila, y volteó hacia el lado donde Yuri miraba—. Ah, vaya. Isabella es linda, pero tiene novio.</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Mila con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella revolvía su ensalada con el tenedor, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había dicho.</p><p>«Que no estaba viendo a Isabella, joder. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí», pensó.</p><p>—Estaba saludando a Otabek.</p><p>De igual forma, Mila no se había equivocado. Isabella estaba al lado de JJ, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando sus pechos en el hombro de este. A poca distancia, Otabek volvió a agitar la mano en su dirección, pero esta vez indicándole que se acercara. Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—Yuri. —Mila le sacudió del brazo—. Otabek te está llamando, vamos a ir.</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca para replicar, pero cuando iba a negarlo, Otabek ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia él.</p><p>—¿No me veías desde allá? —preguntó, para luego tomar asiento—. Te estaba haciendo señas para que fueras.</p><p>Yuri se quedó estático y como no sabía cómo reaccionar, hizo lo único que sabía hacer cada vez que se sentía inseguro: lanzar frases a la defensiva.</p><p>—Tal vez no quería sentarme contigo. —Sonrió.</p><p>—Tal vez necesites lentes —dijo Mila, tras observar por unos segundos a su amigo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y volteó a mirarla.</p><p>—Tal vez.</p><p>—Hola, Otabek. —Mila sacudió la mano al frente de él—. No sabía que comías en el comedor.</p><p>Él asintió.</p><p>—A veces.</p><p>—¿Sabes de que es todo esto? —preguntó Mila. Otabek negó—. Todos los años hacen un baile por el día de la mujer.</p><p>—Ah…</p><p>—¿Irías conmigo?</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Mila, y aunque no le extrañaba lo directa que era, frunció el ceño y tuvo que obligarse a beber agua. Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella—. Igual falta como un mes.</p><p>Mila sacó su teléfono para anotar algo. Mientras ella estaba entretenida, Otabek se dirigió a Yuri.</p><p>—¿Con quién irás?</p><p>A Yuri le extrañaba la cercanía y confianza que de repente tenía Otabek con él después de tanto tiempo, pero no quiso darle importancia.</p><p>—No iré. Cada año es lo mismo —dijo, mientras daba una mirada a la coordinadora que hacía el anuncio. Luego miró a Otabek, y este tenía el rostro ladeado—. Es como un baile de promoción pero sin que nadie se gradúe.</p><p>Otabek subió levemente las cejas, y eso fue todo.</p><p>—Podrías ir este año, Yura.</p><p>Al escuchar eso venir de una voz masculina que no era Otabek, rodó los ojos, para luego observar cómo JJ posaba una mano en el hombro de Otabek.</p><p>—No, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Desde el acuerdo al que habían llegado los dos, no habían avanzado demasiado. Yuri agradecía no tener que encargarse de eso él solo, pero empezaba a sospechar que la mejor idea hubiese sido pedir otra cosa.</p><p>JJ le garantizaba que iba a cumplirle, pero la verdad es que no habían establecido una fecha y Yuri no era paciente.</p><p>—Dama, caballeros —dicho eso, se dirigió a Otabek—: Tenemos práctica de tenis dentro de una hora, ¿vienes?</p><p>Yuri subió una ceja, y Otabek notando su confusión, se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Tuve que entrar en un club de deporte —dijo Otabek, casi excusándose—. Nos vemos.</p><p>Yuri le dio una última mirada a JJ, quien le guiñó el ojo.</p><p>—Lindo cabello.</p><p>Dicho eso se fue, junto con Otabek y por supuesto, la dignidad de Yuri.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue buscar tijeras. Ya estaba harto de que le molestaran por su cabello. Casi nunca se lo había dejado crecer por las mismas razones, y aunque le daba igual tenerlo largo o corto, si con cortárselo podía evitar más fastidios, se lo cortaría.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato y después del impulso que le hizo buscar las tijeras hecho una furia, tuvo cierto tiempo para pensar, y comenzaba a dudar si esa era la mejor idea después de todo.</p><p>Se colocó frente el espejo del baño. Por un momento, quiso ver lo que los demás veían. Tenía los ojos verdes, el cabello muy claro y un color de piel escuálido que solo servía para que las ojeras se le notaran más.</p><p>Sujetó la tijera con fuerza y esperó no hacerlo tan mal. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Mila…</p><p>—¿Qué haces?</p><p>Otabek estaba recostadoen el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con curiosidad. Yuri se ruborizó, aunque decidió fingir que se mantenía firme por su propio bien.</p><p>—Voy a cortarlo, ¿acaso no es obvio?</p><p>Otabek avanzó más.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—¿Eso que te importa? —Yuri lo miró por el espejo. Luego, volvió a mirarse a sí mismo, con la tijera en alto y atrapando un mechón de cabello—. Además, ¿no tenías práctica de tenis?</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Vine a buscar una muda de ropa.</p><p>Yuri suspiró, y colocó la tijera fuera de su cabellera.</p><p>—Está muy largo —dijo.</p><p>Otabek permaneció en la puerta unos segundos más.</p><p>—A mí me gusta cómo te queda.</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo, esta vez girando su cuerpo completo, y parpadeó varias veces. Otabek no dijo más nada y salió.</p><p>Él se miró en el espejo, agarró las tijeras y las colocó en el lavamanos, tan fuerte que sintió que se cortaría.</p><p>—Maldita sea.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I think I like you (please don't tell anyone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Yuri le gustaba el inglés.</p><p>No tenía idea de cómo o por qué, pero le gustaba, y muy para su sorpresa, era bueno. En parte se lo atribuía a las horas viendo series y escuchando música en dicho idioma desde que estaba  pequeño. Ese y el español eran idiomas que había tenido que soportar en las retransmisiones de novelas en la televisión cuando vivía con su abuelo.</p><p>Así que cada vez que tenía clase de inglés, se aburría. Estaba cansado de ver el verbo «<em>to be</em>» y del bendito presente perfecto continuo que la mayoría no entendía bien. Eso junto con el acento incurable del idioma ruso de sus compañeros, hacía muy fácil que Yuri perdiera la paciencia.</p><p>De todas formas no decía nada y se limitaba a burlarse de Mila, quien usualmente se sentaba al frente de él.</p><p>—¡Yuri! Ni siquiera lo hago tan mal —se quejó ella al escuchar la risa de su amigo, para luego ver lo que estaba escrito en la pizarra—. <em>The cat has been sleeping</em>… ¿Así? —Giró su cuerpo para mirar a Yuri.</p><p>—Algo así.</p><p>En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta. La profesora dio una mirada rápida y con una seña de manos le dejó pasar. Por su parte, lo que Yuri no esperaba es que Otabek asomara la cabeza y entrara en el salón de clases.</p><p>—Recién salí de mi clase, perdone.</p><p>Yuri trató de disimular su curiosidad. Así que esperó que Otabek se sentara y apenas la profesora volvió a mirar a la pizarra se dirigió hacia él.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —susurró.</p><p>Otabek estaba un asiento a su derecha, considerando que Yuri siempre se sentaba de último y ese era el único asiento libre que quedaba.</p><p>Yuri vio como Otabek se fijaba al frente y cuando pareció decidir que la profesora estaba muy ocupada como para regañarlo por hablar, volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había reprobado inglés?</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—¡Hola Otabek! —saludó Mila.</p><p>Él devolvió el saludo con la mano.</p><p>—Si quiero pasar el año tengo que verlo en este nivel.</p><p>Y dicho eso, Otabek vio hacia el frente, dispuesto a prestar atención.</p><p>Yuri se fijó en las miradas alrededor de él, pero como siempre, iban dirigidas a Otabek. Estaba más que consciente que desde que Otabek había llegado al colegio todos hablaban de él, tanto chicas como chicos.</p><p>Alguien de una fila cercana buscó la atención de Mila.</p><p>—¿Es tu novio?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que si es tu novio, Otabek.</p><p>—No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?</p><p>Anya se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Es guapísimo.</p><p>Mila sonrió.</p><p>—Y súper serio también.</p><p>Yuri miró de reojo a Otabek, quien no parecía prestarles atención, a pesar de que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiese escuchar si quisiera.</p><p>Otabek ya tenía fama de ser serio, y de pertenecer al grupo de JJ y Leo. Así de fácil se había incorporado y así de fácil todos lo habían aceptado.</p><p>Y Yuri, por su parte, tampoco estaba demasiado distante a esa realidad. Otabek había pasado de ser su «enemigo mortal» a «amigo» en el lapso de un mes. Yuri se decía a sí mismo que era por su abuelo, y por su manía de tratar de llevarlo por el camino del bien. Eso incluía, por supuesto, llevarse bien con su compañero de cuarto.</p><p>Aunque, si se lo pensaba bien, Otabek y él casi nunca hablaban fuera de la habitación. Bueno, en realidad dentro de la misma tampoco, porque las veces que Otabek estaba ahí era para estudiar o dormir.</p><p>Así que Yuri, con todo y su condición de amigo, no conocía muy bien a Otabek.</p><p>No sabía si debía insistir en eso, y Yuri nunca había esperado ser del tipo de persona que no toma cartas al asunto al ser amigo —o enemigo o lo que fuera— de alguien, pero ahí estaba. Un mes después de ser amigo de Otabek, más de dos meses desde que lo conocía y ya. No sabía casi nada de él, además de su extraño gusto por la música y el hecho de que a todo el mundo parecía caerle bien.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, todavía quería sacarlo de su habitación.</p><p>Seguía sin verle ese encanto que le veían los demás, pero aun así, podía entenderlo. Era tan serio, y misterioso y tenía pocos amigos. Que Otabek Altin te prestara atención era considerado toda una hazaña, y ni hablar de que te dirigiera la palabra.</p><p>Nadie tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Todos estaban seguros de que ser tomado en cuenta por alguien de ese grupo era ser genial.</p><p>Cuando terminó la clase, varias chicas fueron en la dirección de Otabek, y aunque a Yuri le pareció patético, se limitó a jalarse el asa del bolso y mirarle.</p><p>Como siempre, Otabek no era grosero con nadie, pero tampoco era amable. Era solo Otabek. Tranquilo, calmado y con un aura que irradiaba seguridad en cientos de metros a la redonda, a pesar de que no dijera nada. Su única presencia era de la clase que hacía saber a cualquiera que él era alguien importante.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. Pasar tiempo con Otabek más que enseñarle a soportarlo, le había dado cierta clase de admiración hacia él. Sin que Yuri quisiera, se había convertido en una más de las chicas que se arremolinaban alrededor de Otabek para tener la dicha de hablarle, aunque él no estuviese tan desesperado por su atención. No todavía.</p><p>Se había quedado todo el rato viéndolo, quizá esperando que mirara en su dirección, o quizá esperando que se despidiera de él. Esperando que sí le prestara atención a pesar de las personas que tenía a su alrededor.</p><p>Cuando se disponía a marcharse, Otabek miró en su dirección.</p><p>Fue la primera vez que Yuri fue totalmente consciente de que estaba hecho un desastre. Sus latidos se aceleraron y sintió presión en el pecho.</p><p>Otabek le sonrió, y tan rápido como había comenzado había terminado. Otabek continuó hablando con las chicas.</p><p>Yuri apretó su agarre en la mochila, y salió del salón de clases.</p><p> …</p><p>Cuando Yuri se dirigió hacia la habitación después de haber terminado Educación Física, se acostó en el piso, cansado y sin importarle que Otabek le mirara curioso desde su cama.</p><p>—Llevas dos semanas sin asistir —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Otabek levantó la mirada al mismo tiempo que quitaba sus audífonos y los colocaba a un lado.</p><p>—Lo sé. A veces tengo que entregar trabajos para compensar las clases perdidas.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas y se apoyó en los codos para mirarlo.</p><p>—¿En vez de hacer los ejercicios? ¿En vez de estar sudando y haciendo cosas poco geniales? Ah, vale.</p><p>—En marzo hay evaluaciones que tendré que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes. —Sonrió.</p><p>Yuri se permitió mirarlo por más tiempo, de alguna manera aprovechando la conversación como excusa para detallarle.</p><p>—¿Y con inglés?</p><p>—¿Tanto quieres ver clases conmigo? —Otabek permanecía serio, pero sus ojos brillaban—. Solo compartimos esas dos.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Menos mal.</p><p>Hubo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Otabek volvió a tomar la palabra:</p><p>—Oye, ¿el diálogo de inglés debe ser sobre cualquier tema?</p><p>—Sí. Ya sabes, que si un artista favorito o una película. ¿Con quién vas?</p><p>—Anya. ¿Sabes quién es?</p><p>Yuri se apoyó con las manos para levantarse del piso, y buscar una toalla.</p><p>—Es la novia de Georgi. —Mientras le daba la espalda a Otabek secándose la cara, frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no vas con Mila?</p><p>—Le dije que fuera contigo.</p><p>Yuri permaneció callado ante eso. Luego, queriendo evitar la atmósfera extraña que sentía que iba a venir y queriendo enfocarse en otra cosa, buscó una botella de agua. Luego, ya con un plan en mente, fue el baño y encendió el calentador.</p><p>—Te puedo ayudar a hacer el diálogo —dijo, así de la nada y tratando de sonar casual.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Yuri se volteó para mirarlo.</p><p>—Como oyes. Mientras el agua se calienta no tengo más nada que hacer —dicho eso, cerró la botella de agua.</p><p>Era en parte verdad, pero Yuri lo había dicho más que todo para convencerse a sí mismo. Para convencerse de que quería ayudar a Otabek porque era su amigo, y no porque el deseo de intercambiar palabras con él más allá de lo usual era tan fuerte que le quemaba.</p><p>—Bien —dijo Otabek, quien hizo un espacio en su cama para que Yuri se sentara.</p><p>El pensamiento le chocó a Yuri como una explosión en el cráneo, pero tuvo que sacudir su cabeza.</p><p>—Estoy sudado. No me voy a sentar en tu cama.</p><p>Otabek le miró con cierto toque de diversión. Una expresión que Yuri había aprendido a conocer al vivir con él. Era en sus ojos, brillantes y oscuros.</p><p>—¿Nos vamos a sentar en el piso?</p><p>Yuri abrió los ojos de más, sintiéndose juzgado por su decisión. De igual forma, Otabek pareció no ser alguien que le gustara presenciar vergüenza ajena, así que no dijo más nada y se sentó.</p><p>—¿De qué quieres hacer el diálogo?</p><p>Desde la posición que estaba, Otabek buscó el bolso y sacó un cuaderno.</p><p>—Da igual. No he hablado nada con Anya.</p><p>Yuri bebió de la botella de agua.</p><p>—Seguro que no. —Miró el cuaderno de Otabek—. Creo que con cualquier cosa que hagas ella estará bien.</p><p>Otabek le miró, no muy seguro.</p><p>—Podemos hacerlo de mi país. No planeo hablar de mis cantantes favoritos.</p><p>Yuri ladeó la cabeza, curioso.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Prefiero no hacerlo.</p><p>—Ya, bueno —dijo Yuri, sintiéndose medio cortado—. Kazajistán. Podemos comenzar con algo sencillo…</p><p>Yuri le quitó el cuadernode las manos, y empezó a escribir el inicio de una conversación prefabricada de la manera en la cual todos los diálogos en inglés que les daban en clase comenzaban.</p><p>Sintió la mirada de Otabek encima de él con detenimiento, y aunque de nuevo Yuri no pretendía hacerle el trabajo, le era difícil manejar una situación donde no fuese él quien tuviera el control. Era más fácil hacer todo, y lidiar con sus sentimientos después.</p><p>—¿Tu eres de…?</p><p>—Almaty.</p><p>—Sí, claro. —Yuri mantenía la vista fija en la hoja. Mordió el lápiz. Como si acaso él no supiera eso desde hace tiempo—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? ¿Tan lejos?</p><p>—Este es el mejor internado de la ciudad. Mi padre lo consideró conveniente.</p><p>—¿Enviarte a otro país? —bufó—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tus papás?</p><p>Otabek lo miró por unos segundos más. Algo leve, solo un par de segundos más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a mirarle. Aun así, Yuri se dio cuenta. Se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Fue un castigo, creo. Causaba problemas en mi otro colegio. Además, la minería no me gusta.</p><p>—¿Tienes otro bolígrafo? —Sacudió el que tenía en la mano—. Creo que se le acabó la tinta.</p><p>Yuri escuchó una melodía llenar la habitación. Frunció el ceño. Era rock y electro y synth y una de las cosas más extrañas que Yuri había escuchado en toda su vida. Por supuesto, no se sorprendió cuando Otabek le mostró la mano indicándole que esperara, y se levantó para poder contestar el teléfono.</p><p>—Tengo otro en el bolso. Revisa en los bolsillos de afuera. —Se llevó el teléfono al oído—.<em>Anası? Bir mïnwt küte turıñızşı.</em></p><p>Yuri se quedó en el sitio, impresionado al escuchar a Otabek hablar en otro idioma que no fuese el ruso. Después, decidido en que no iba a hacer nada escuchando una conversación, y menos una que no entendería, se dispuso a buscar dicho bolígrafo.</p><p>Buscó entre los bolsillos de afuera, encontrando pequeñas notas, un envoltorio de una barra energética y una caja de cigarrillos. Por instinto, Yuri miró a Otabek, pero este no le prestaba atención. Sacó la caja con curiosidad.</p><p>Había visto a su abuelo fumar miles de veces, pero desde que Yuri había crecido y le había dicho que no le gustaba, Nikolai tuvo que dejar de hacerlo en su presencia.</p><p>Mientras Yuri tenía la caja en la mano, Otabek ya había terminado la llamada y silencioso como siempre, volvió a sentarse en el piso al frente de él.</p><p>Yuri sacudió la caja entre sus manos.</p><p>—¿Fumas?</p><p>Otabek pareció sorprendido en un principio y luego apretó la mandíbula, como regañándose por no haber recordado que eso estaba allí. Aun así, al cabo de unos segundos suspiró y se llevó la mano a la nuca.</p><p>—Se podría decir que sí.</p><p>Yuri sonrió y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Quién lo diría? Todo un chico malo.</p><p>Otabek frunció el ceño poniéndose a la defensiva, pero luego relajó la mirada.</p><p>—Comencé cuando era muy pequeño. Me es… difícil dejarlo.</p><p>Yuri asintió. Estaba descubriendo que Otabek era tan normal como los demás, y con problemas iguales a los demás.</p><p>«¿Por qué cosas habrá pasado? ¿Qué habrá hecho que…?», las preguntas se formaron en la mente de Yuri. Sacudió su cabeza. No todos los adolescentes eran unos emos incomprendidos con problemas mentales que necesitaban ser reparados. Tuvo que llegar a la conclusión que ver tantas series de adolescentes con Mila empezaba a podrirle el cerebro.</p><p>—Nunca te había visto fumando.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¿Tu fumas? —preguntó. Yuri negó con la cabeza—. Entonces no me verás hacerlo aquí.</p><p>Yuri apretó el bolígrafo.</p><p>—Ya, bueno. Me dijiste que no te gusta la minería…</p><p>—No pongas eso en el diálogo —dijo. Miró a Yuri—. Por favor. No quiero nada de la empresa de mi familia allí.</p><p>—¿Entonces de la empresa de Anya…?</p><p>Otabek rodó los ojos, pero su mirada estaba mucho más suave en comparación a un rato antes.</p><p>—Sin empresas.</p><p>Yuri sonrió con un asentimiento.</p><p>Pasaron media hora así, y al final Yuri le dijo que podía ayudarlo a la pronunciación otro día.</p><p>Cuando Otabek se despidió de Yuri, le dio una palmada en el hombro. De una manera tan inofensiva y espontánea que Yuri se quedó estático en el sitio.</p><p>«Otabek quiere matarme», pensó.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>*¿Madre? Espera un momento.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La práctica no siempre hace al maestro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri no era alguien que solía pensar mucho las cosas. Era impulsivo, y si en el momento algo le parecía la mejor idea, siempre elegiría eso sin pensar en que consecuencias traería después o si de verdad era la mejor elección.</p><p>Su última mejor idea, había sido masturbarse viendo porno gay. Sí, eso había pasado, y parte de él le echaba la culpa a su madre por regalarle la portátil, a sí mismo por ser un adolescente hormonal y a Otabek. Especialmente a Otabek.</p><p>Trataba de decirle a su cuerpo que Otabek le caía mal, pero su cuerpo no entendía. Lo único que parecía entender era que Otabek estaba bueno, y que se la pasaba sin camisa dentro de la habitación por tanto tiempo que incluso debía ser considerado ilegal.</p><p>«¿Podrías por favor no cambiarte al frente de mí? Me pone duro verte sin camisa, por muy estúpido que suene. Gracias, la gerencia». No. Eso no iba a pasar. Yuri no sentía que fuese justo, pero no podía hacer más nada.</p><p>Otabek tenía la piel bronceada y esa voz tan ronca y los músculos que se notaban en sus brazos cuando los flexionaba y…</p><p>La principal de sus preocupaciones era la contradicción de sus sentimientos, comenzando con que Otabek todavía le caía mal hasta cierto punto, pero verlo sin camisa podía causarle una erección sin problemas. Así que, o es que Yuri tenía trastorno de doble personalidad o algo de ese estilo, o es que de verdad le gustaban los hombres.</p><p>Eso último siempre lo consideró una posibilidad y no le sorprendería, pero le iba a molestar que en toda su vida todo el mundo se lo dijera en la cara y él nunca había estado del todo seguro. Antes de Otabek, Yuri incluso llegó a pensar que era asexual o algo así. Ya era obvio que no era el caso.</p><p>Además de todo eso, Yuri no podía disimular. Él sabía que todos los chicos se masturbaban, y estaba seguro que Otabek se habría masturbado también en el baño o incluso en la misma habitación mientras él no estaba. Pero el solo hecho de pensarlo le ponía nervioso, y volvía a sentir el cosquilleo en su abdomen.</p><p>Estaba hecho un desastre por Otabek, y ya le valía mierda disimularlo o negárselo a sí mismo. Así que… Yuri sentía que ahora debía sacarlo de su habitación más que nunca.</p><p>…</p><p>Un rato después de que Yuri saliera de su última clase, Otabek llegó. Lo vio sacar un cuaderno del bolso mientras cerraba la puerta y la manera en la que de inmediato ponía ese semblante concentrado que solo tenía cuando iba a estudiar. Yuri se daba cuenta.</p><p>—Falta solo la pronunciación —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri se sentó en el piso.</p><p>—Creo que es la parte más divertida.</p><p>Tal y como habían acordado, pasaron la siguiente media hora practicando el diálogo de Otabek… y de Anya. Por dentro Yuri se preguntaba por qué Otabek no practicaba con su pareja, pero a la vez no quería cuestionarle demasiado.</p><p>—Mila me dijo que cumplías años dentro de poco.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada de su cuaderno. Asintió.</p><p>—Es después de la semana de vacaciones, así que puedes estar tranquilo si quieres felicitarme.</p><p>Hubo silencio por un rato, mientras Otabek copiaba en el cuaderno una parte nueva que le agregarían al diálogo. Al parecer le habían hecho nuevas correcciones, y la parte de la pronunciación tendrían que dejarla para después.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te regale algo?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Puedes regalarle algo a Mila.</p><p>De nuevo, silencio. Otabek parecía ser pésimo en hacer dos cosas a la vez.</p><p>—¿Y eso por qué?</p><p>—Después de eso será el día de la mujer.</p><p>—Ah, ya.</p><p>Yuri esperó unos segundos pensando que Otabek le pediría consejo, pero no pasó. De igual forma, no sabía si lo correcto era seguir insistiendo o no, pero algo le impedía detenerse.</p><p>—Sí, bueno… Ustedes dos van en serio, ¿verdad?</p><p>Por primera vez desde que mantenían esa conversación en particular, Otabek levantó la mirada.</p><p>—¿Quiénes? ¿Mila y yo?</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—En mi sección todos hablan sobre eso.</p><p>Otabek se le quedó mirando. Una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga, supuso Yuri. Estaba seguro de que Otabek no se encontraba a sí mismo interesante, pero a la vez, era bastante consciente de que los demás hablaban de él. Demasiado, pero a la vez no le importaba.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No lo sé —dijo, y sus ojos brillaban—. Somos amigos.</p><p>Yuri intercaló miradas entre el cuaderno y Otabek.</p><p>—¿Has estado con otra chica antes?</p><p>Como muchas cosas que Yuri le decía a Otabek, se quiso golpear después de haberlo dicho. «¿No pudiste decirlo de una manera más normal? ¿Eh? ¿Qué si había tenido novia tal vez?».</p><p>Otabek frunció el ceño de manera súper leve, y asintió.</p><p>—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?</p><p>—La mencionaste y…</p><p>—¿Crees que le voy a hacer daño?</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca y luego la cerró.</p><p>—No, no es eso. Sino que eres mayor que yo. Me supongo que tienes más experiencia.</p><p>La cara de Otabek se iluminó en un atisbo de sonrisa.</p><p>—No sé si sea el adecuado para darte consejos sobre mujeres. ¿Hay una chica que te guste?</p><p>El pulso de Yuri se aceleró. La mayoría de las veces cuando hablaba con Otabek en un afán por querer hablarle decía lo que primero se le viniera a la cabeza, y sin querer creaba conversaciones imaginarias donde Otabek le contestaba de una manera, para luego, en la conversación real y en vivo y directo, le contestaran algo totalmente distinto.</p><p>Era tan poco predecible en todo, y le molestaba de sobremanera.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? Prefiero preguntarle a Mila.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Vale, creo que ya terminé aquí. ¿Seguimos con física?—preguntó—. Dentro de unos minutos vendrán por mí.</p><p>Yuri buscó entre sus cuadernos como respuesta y estuvo confundido por un momento, hasta que tuvo que recordarse que Otabek había estado organizando su maleta desde hace un par de noches.</p><p>—Explícame el ejercicio cuatro —dijo,y le entregó la libreta a Otabek.</p><p>—Ayer te expliqué este mismo ejercicio —dijo Otabek. El tono no era de reproche, pero a Yuri le pesó como si lo fuera.</p><p>—Pues explícalo de nuevo.</p><p>—Vale. Busca la regla.</p><p>—¿Para qué regla? Hazlo así.</p><p>Otabek suspiró y volteó a mirarlo. Su expresión denotaba hastío frente a la terquedad de Yuri, pero no parecía querer ponerlo en palabras al frente de él.</p><p>—Necesito que entiendas la gráfica. Búscala.</p><p>Yuri se levantó del piso con cierto fastidio y buscó en el bolso que tenía en la cama.</p><p>—Cuando llegaste me caías muy mal —dijo, mientras continuaba buscando.</p><p>—¿De verdad? No se notaba.</p><p>Yuri se dio cuenta del tono que había empleado para decirlo, pero no dijo nada. El sentido del humor de Otabek era silencioso y lleno de ironía y sarcasmo.</p><p>Cuando regresó, Yuri le golpeó el brazo con la regla y se la tendió para luego sentarse.</p><p>—Pensé que eras el típico chico con dinero que trata mal a los demás.</p><p>Otabek asintió, ensimismado en dibujar bien la gráfica.</p><p>—¿Y ahora? ¿Te sigo cayendo mal? —preguntó, para luego levantar la mirada del cuaderno para verle.</p><p>Yuri desvió la mirada.</p><p>—Al menos ya no te odio a muerte.</p><p>Otabek volvió a ver el cuaderno, divertido.</p><p>—No te convendría. —Sonrió—. Me necesitas para que te explique física.</p><p>—Y tú a mí para explicarte inglés.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Estamos a mano.</p><p>Yuri suspiró, y se preguntó si de verdad lo estaban. Porque él, justo donde se encontraba no sentía que nada fuese justo. En absoluto.</p><p>—Si eres tan listo, ¿por qué te expulsaron de tu colegio anterior?</p><p>Otabek continuó dibujando, concentrado.</p><p>—Causaba muchos problemas.</p><p>—¿Eso de fumar y…?</p><p>—Algo así. Tal vez algún día te lo diga. —Otabek se arrastró hasta quedar al lado de Yuri y le mostró el cuaderno—. Mira. Así es como se grafica en el plano.</p><p>Yuri entendió que cambiara de tema, pero aun así tenía curiosidad. Trató de concentrarse lo más que podía en entender lo que le explicaban.</p><p>Esa tarde era una de las pocas veces que hablaban más de lo que debían, y acerca de un tema que nada tenía que ver con una de las asignaturas que estudiaban. Le ayudaba a conocer a Otabek, pero aun así sentía que estaba muy lejos de llegar a saber quién era en realidad.</p><p>Hasta ahora, Otabek tenía diecisiete, no era ruso, tenía dinero y causaba problemas en su antiguo colegio; los suficientes como para que lo expulsaran apenas comenzando el año. Yuri se preguntaba qué le podía decir eso de una persona. Porque en realidad, a pesar de lo específico de la situación de Otabek, ese perfil podía encajar con varias personas en el internado. No era la primera vez que unos padres estrictos enviaban a su hijo a un colegio privado, el cual supuestamente era más exigente y demás, o la primera vez que un extranjero millonario empezaba a estudiar con él.</p><p>—¿Nos veremos en las vacaciones?</p><p>Yuri levantó la vista de su cuaderno. Por un momento se quedó confundido, tratando de internalizar que Otabek le había dicho eso a él. De nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar.</p><p>—Es solo una semana —logró decir con una sonrisa—, no es para tanto.</p><p>Otabek asintió, comprensivo.</p><p>—Ya. Pensaba en salir contigo a hacer algo.</p><p>Yuri maldijo mil veces que su rostro fuera tan expresivo, y aunque no supo muy bien qué cara puso, tuvo que ser jodidamente graciosa, porque lo siguiente que sabía es que Otabek se estaba riendo en su cara.</p><p>—Otabek, ¿qué…?</p><p>A Otabek le tomó un par de segundos recomponerse de la risa y cuando lo hizo, habló:</p><p>—Está bien —dijo, y todavía la sonrisa se observaba en su cara, haciéndolo ver de una manera totalmente distinta a lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado—. No tienes que sentirte obligado.</p><p>Yuri agradeció que Otabek le restara importancia al asunto, pero a su vez no tenía palabras para decirle que la verdad era que no había sabido cómo reaccionar.</p><p>—Puedes invitar a tus amigos. A Leo, a JJ…</p><p>—Supongo que sí.</p><p>Yuri cerró su cuaderno y respiró profundo.</p><p>—Oye, si no eres de aquí, ¿a dónde vas en vacaciones?</p><p>—La última vez pasé Año Nuevo en Kazajistán, pero ahora será la primera vez que tengo una sola semana de vacaciones —explicó, para luego levantarse del piso—. Supongo que tendré que quedarme con mi tía.</p><p>—¿Vive aquí en San Petersburgo?</p><p>Otabek asintió y miró a Yuri por unos segundos. Después, se dispuso a terminar de organizar su equipaje.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo mientras permanecía concentrado en terminar de empacar.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Yuri se había levantado del piso y utilizaba su teléfono.</p><p>—Por ayudarme en inglés. —Dejó la maleta en el piso, y volteó a mirarlo—. Y por dejar que me quedara aquí.</p><p>Yuri se mordió el labio.</p><p>—Sí, sí. No es nada.</p><p>—Creo que vendrán por mí en un rato —dijo—. Nos vemos después de vacaciones.</p><p>—Nos vemos.</p><p>Yuri esperó a que Otabek cerrara la puerta, y después se quedó varios minutos acostado en su cama pensando en cualquier cosa.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri cerró la puerta detrás de él y saludó con la mano.</p><p>—De nuevo por aquí, ¿eh?—saludó.</p><p>Minako sonrió.</p><p>—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de esos chistes?</p><p>Yuri tomó asiento y apretó los labios.</p><p>—Perdón.</p><p>Minako empezó a acomodar unos papeles al frente de ella, y habló mientras los organizaba.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en las asignaturas?</p><p>Yuri resopló.</p><p>—Creo que es obvio que me va mal. Por algo estoy aquí.</p><p>—Solo quiero ayudarte.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>Minako era la psicóloga de Yuri. Aunque, si él recordaba bien todas las veces que ella le había explicado sobre el tema, era como una psicoterapeuta. O algo así. Ella siempre estaba disponible para cualquier estudiante, y si tenías malas notas o algún antecedente en específico era obligatorio ir cada cierto tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, a lo que te he llamado. —Dejó la actividad de organizar sus cosas para mirar a Yuri y entrelazar sus manos encima de la mesa—. Tengo buenas noticias. Lilia me dijo que hay ciertas actividades que puedes hacer para…</p><p>—No quiero.</p><p>—Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar. —Hizo una pausa—. Necesitamos que te unas a un club.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada y al saber por dónde iba la conversación, no dio otra negativa al respecto, resignado.</p><p>—Como sea.</p><p>Minako suspiró.</p><p>—Vamos, Yuri. Necesitamos que te entretengas en algo.</p><p>—Pero no quiero que sea un deporte. Ni baile, ni…</p><p>Ella asintió.</p><p>—Está bien. La idea era para ayudarte a subir algunas notas.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada. Quiso decirle que toda su vida —o al menos desde que estudiaba allí—, la había pasado bastante bien sin necesidad de pertenecer a nada, y que el hecho de meterse a un club a mitad de año no le parecía la mejor idea. Pero también sabía, que sus notas iban cada vez más peores y que apenas había logrado pasar el año anterior.</p><p>—¿No puede ser otra cosa?</p><p>Minako le sonrió. Tenía cierto cariño hacia él, principalmente porque lo había visto crecer los últimos años.</p><p>—Veré que puedo hacer. Si encuentro algo, te aviso.</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Minako le dio una palmadita en la mano y asintió, mucho más emocionada que antes.</p><p>—Recuerda que puedes contar en mí para cualquier cosa. Solo te llamé para eso, nuestra sesión está programada para después de vacaciones.</p><p>—Creo que me quedaré aquí —dijo—. ¿Puedo venir el lunes?</p><p>Ella se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos y luego asintió. Yuri le aseguró que iría y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.</p><p>Por supuesto, la única persona que Yuri deseaba con todas sus ganas no tener que encontrarse era la que estaba recostada en una de las columnas de mármol del pasillo. Apenas Yuri cerró la puerta detrás de él, el sonido hizo que JJ levantara la mirada de su teléfono.</p><p>—¿Acaso el jet privado se atrasó un día?</p><p>—Muy gracioso, Plisetsky. ¿Acaso es tu forma indirecta de pedirme que te lleve a dar un paseo?</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Ya, como sea. Aprovechando que estás aquí. —Yuri se recostó en la pared contraria, a un metro de él—. Dime, ¿qué has encontrado?</p><p>JJ sonrió.</p><p>—Me alegra que traigas el tema. No mucho más de lo que tú sabes, en realidad.</p><p>Ante el ceño fruncido de Yuri, JJ continuó.</p><p>—Tu compañero tiene que estar mínimo seis meses en la habitación para que puedas cambiarlo. A partir de allí, con que uno de los dos no esté de acuerdo o exista algún problema se pueden cambiar. Incluso si es a mitad de curso.</p><p>—Tienes que estar inventando eso.</p><p>JJ bufó.</p><p>—¿Por qué mierda lo haría?</p><p>—No lo sé. ¿Quién inventa esa clase de normativa? —preguntó. JJ se encogió de hombros como respuesta—. Esto es ridículo. —Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, molesto—. Debí pedirte otro favor.</p><p>—¿Perdona? Tuve que leerme manuales de hace más de diez años —dijo, y Yuri subió una ceja—. Bueno, mandé a que alguien los leyera por mí pero aun así… Un trato es un trato. —Yuri le sacó el dedo medio—. Faltan dos meses. Tampoco es para tanto.</p><p>Yuri le ignoró, y se dispuso a seguir su camino hasta su habitación hasta que algo le detuvo.</p><p>—Oye, ¿estabas saliendo del psicólogo?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y giró sus pasos. Lo que le sorprendió, fue que JJ le miraba también. A Yuri le gustaba creer que podía diferenciar la mirada que tenían las personas cuando lo despreciaban, o cuando querían ayudarlo. El rostro de JJ le confundió.</p><p>—¿Acaso te importa una mierda?</p><p>Esa fue la primera vez que Yuri vio a JJ quedarse sin palabras por tanto tiempo.</p><p>—Tienes razón, y la verdad es que no. Nos vemos después de vacaciones.</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie, y lo vio hasta que saliera del sitio y entrara a la camioneta que se había estacionado afuera hace unos segundos. Se quedó allí hasta que dejó de escuchar el motor y no fue hasta mucho después que se preguntó qué era lo que JJ estaba esperando fuera de la oficina de Minako.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mi destino como perdedor continúa su curso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En ocasiones como esa Yuri se preguntaba por qué en su país había tantas vacaciones en el calendario escolar. No se quejaba, pero una que otra mirada a programas estadounidenses le hizo entender que no era lo normal en todo el mundo. Esa vez, como muchas otras veces desde que estudiaba ahí, decidió quedarse en el internado.</p><p>Era contradictorio, pero tener una semana libre era algo que odiaba casi tanto como tener que ver clases. En esos días se quedaba en el internado la mayor parte del tiempo solo, porque la familia que tenía —es decir, su abuelo—, no vivía en la ciudad, y tener que ir a Moscú solo para regresarse en un par de días no le parecía factible.</p><p>Así que en ese momento mientras se encaminaba para ir a la sala de la psicóloga, miraba tranquilo a los lados, sin preocupación de tener que encontrarse con alguien, tanto del alumnado como de los profesores. La mayoría se habían ido.</p><p>Entró sin necesidad de tocar la puerta, seguido de un saludo de manos.</p><p>—Yuri —exclamó ella levantando la mirada, para luego fijarse en su portátil—. Te quedaste de nuevo aquí.</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó al frente de ella.</p><p>—Lo de siempre.</p><p>Minako asintió.</p><p>—Creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarte. Algo que puedas hacer.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿De lo que hablamos la otra vez? ¿Lo de…?</p><p>—Lo de conseguir puntos extra, sí —completó ella, entrelazando sus manos encima de la mesa.</p><p>—¿Y bien?</p><p>—Puedes ser parte del comité organizador del baile —y dicho eso, esbozó una enorme sonrisa sarcástica. Yuri hizo un mohín de disgusto y negó.</p><p>—¿Por qué me suponía que era algo así?</p><p>Minako se recostó del asiento. Ella también esperaba una reacción parecida.</p><p>—¿Qué más te queda? No quieres formar parte de ningún club extracurricular oficial —dijo. Yuri suspiró—. Puedes aprovechar que la mayoría están de vacaciones. Nadie te verá haciendo recortes y usando <em>glitter</em>.</p><p>—Vaya consuelo.</p><p>De igual manera, Yuri tuvo que hacerle caso. No le quedaba otra alternativa.</p><p>Así que, con rostro ceñudo y unas ganas de arrancarse el cabello que no se quitaban, Yuri tuvo que dirigirse hacia el salón de manualidades, para encontrarse con un grupo de personas haciendo recortes, imprimiendo afiches y alguien que estaba viendo un tutorial en su portátil de cómo colgar una bola disco del techo sin que se cayera.</p><p>Yuri iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.</p><p>«Solo hay perdedores aquí», se dijo. Se tuvo que recordar que él también era un perdedor y fue obligado a salir de su ensoñación cuando alguien le tendió un adorno.</p><p>Miró a la mano temblorosa que se lo había dado, para luego subir la mirada y encontrarse con un chico de suéter y anteojos que no miraba en su dirección. Si no conociera a las personas de su colegio mejor, apostaría lo que fuera que habían obligado al pobre chico a hablarle.</p><p>—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó Yuri. Agarró entre sus manos el adorno—. ¿Qué hago con esto?</p><p>—Hay que… darle forma.</p><p>Yuri volvió a mirar el adorno, y luego al chico. Tenía rasgos asiáticos al igual que la psicóloga.</p><p>—Espera, ¿tú eres familia de Minako?</p><p>El chico lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo.</p><p>—¿Eh? No, no. Ella me conoce, pero no somos familia —explicó.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.</p><p>Había escuchado de la boca de Minako mil y un veces acerca de un chico de su ciudad natal que estudiaba en ese sitio, pero no sabía demasiado. Lo que sí recordaba, es que el chico en algún punto de su vida había bailado ballet, y que eraun becado al igual que él.</p><p>Minako nunca iba a hacer nada de mala intención, y Yuri a su vez entendía lo que ella buscaba. Ella le había reclamado últimamente que debía socializar más.</p><p>Era obvio que el chico al frente de él tenía que sufrir de más o menos lo mismo.</p><p>—Enséñame que hacer —le dijo, y luego, dándose cuenta que no tenía una manera de referirse a él, agregó—: ¿Cómo te llamas?</p><p>—Soy Yuuri.</p><p>Y la cara neutra que Yuri había puesto hasta ese entonces se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>—¿Te llamas igual que yo? —Yuri no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado. Se rascó la cabeza, y suspiró—. Bien, no importa. Dime qué hacer.</p><p>Yuuri asintió de manera insegura, y guio a Yuri hasta una mesa que estaba al fondo de la habitación.</p><p>—Eres japonés, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí —dijo con la mirada fija en el trabajo con pegamento que hacía.</p><p>—Sé algunas palabras en japonés —presumió, pero Yuuri no pareció inmutarse. Yuri frunció el ceño, algo molesto de que no le prestaran atención—. Minako me enseñó. A veces se le salen cuando está ocupada. Creo que son groserías, pero…</p><p>Yuuri sonrió.</p><p>—Al menos no me dijiste que las aprendiste viendo anime.</p><p>—¿Anime? —Yuri arrugó la nariz—. No, gracias.</p><p>—Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que me han dicho cosas que aprendieron viendo <em>hentai</em> o…</p><p>—¿<em>Hentai</em>? ¿Ah?</p><p>Yuuri levantó la mirada.</p><p>—No importa. —Sonrió, para volver a su trabajo.</p><p>Las vacaciones de Yuri fueron aburridas, por el hecho de que los días siguientes tuvo que estar al lado de las mismas personas, hablarles y cooperar lo suficiente para que le colocaran la asistencia. Porque sí, tenía que asistir todos los días al salón de manualidades, y no limitarse a sentarse al final y esperar que todo acabara. Si el encargado de la asistencia veía que Yuri no hacía nada, tachaba su nombre y era todo un día perdido.</p><p>Había estado tan ocupado, que casi ni se fijó que pronto sería marzo, y con eso, su cumpleaños.</p><p>Cuando estaba en primaria, celebrar su cumpleaños era un evento que le causaba emoción. Cada vez estaba más grande y cada vez estaba más cerca de ser un adulto.Con el tiempo, Yuri dejó de impresionarse tanto al respecto, y más porque, gracias a la condición de alumno de internado, no podía salir a visitar a su abuelo ese día, y su abuelo, menos que menos podía visitarlo a él. Así que Yuri estaba encerrado a la misma celebración de hace un año donde Mila le llevaba comida y le llenaba el cabello de una crema extraña que le ponía el cabello más suave, aunque él no lo admitiera.</p><p>—¿De qué grado eres? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>Llevaban varios días conviviendo, y estaban sentados los dos en una mesa pintando un cartel.</p><p>Yuri levantó la vista. Se fijó en el rostro de Yuuri, concentrando mientras intentaba pegar uno de los adornos en la cartelera, esa que invitaba al alumnado a ir al baile. Miró su propia creación, o lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo y suspiró.</p><p>En el tiempo que a Yuri le tomaba hacer algo que quedara regular, Yuuri hacía el triple que él y le salía mejor.</p><p>—Décimo.</p><p>Yuuri asintió, todavía ensimismado en su tarea.</p><p>—Así que tienes… ¿dieciséis? —continuó.</p><p>—Quince, ¿y tú?</p><p>—Dieciséis. —Yuuri se separó un poco de la pintura mientras se ponía de pie, queriendo verle desde lejos—. Creo que está muy bien. ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>Yuri miró su parte, y luego la de Yuuri. Frunció los labios, tratando de no decir el conjunto de chistes acerca de sus propios métodos de dibujo. Sabía que Yuuri trataría de hacerlo sentir mejor de una manera u otra.</p><p>Se puso de pie.</p><p>—Así… Así creo que no se ve tan mal.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió y le asintió.</p><p>Los días pasaron rápido, y Yuri pudo descubrir varias cosas. Una de ellas, es que gran parte de sus compañeros le tenían miedo, y aunque su reacción principal había sido no comprenderlo del todo, terminó por hacerlo. Siempre permanecía impasible y con cara de estar molesto todo el tiempo. Cosa que no contrastaba con su cabello, que por cierto no se lo había cortado y tenía que usar en coletas cuando quería dibujar, y con su apariencia frágil.</p><p>Sin él querer, había encontrado formas más fáciles de hablarle a los demás. Yuuri le sugirió sonreír de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo intentaba le salía una mueca extraña, y aunque lo intentó, algo le decía que las personas sentían más miedo al verlo así.</p><p>Yuri terminó por dejarlo.</p><p>…</p><p>Sin Yuri darse cuenta, toda la semana la pasó estando al tanto de los días, esperando a cuando volvieran a comenzar las clases y pudiese ver a cierta persona de nuevo.</p><p>Lo curioso del caso fue, que ese lunes Otabek no se apareció. Ni el martes, o el miércoles. Yuuri trató de no preocuparse demasiado. Parte de él tenía miedo que se fuera del internado, porque tal y como sabía, algo así había pasado en su colegio anterior.</p><p>Yuri no entendía muy bien de donde su mente sacaba ese tipo de ideas, y un día tuvo que preguntarle a Mila.</p><p>—¿Él? ¿Acaso no tienes su número?</p><p>Yuuri enmudeció por un momento.Estaban en la sala común de la casa de Mila, porque ninguno de los dos estaba con ganas de tener que soportar los tipos que la molestarían si iban a la sala común de Yuri.</p><p>—Sí, pero…</p><p>—Ah, de repente lo tienes mal escrito.</p><p>Mila ya tenía el teléfono a la mano, acostada en uno de los sillones y con las piernas colgando del reposabrazos. Yuri negó.</p><p>—Está bien así.</p><p>Mila le miró por unos segundos, como queriendo entender a qué quería llegar con eso.</p><p>—Si tú dices.</p><p>—Ya.</p><p>—¿Quién te entiende? Tienes el cuarto para ti solo por estos días.</p><p>Yuri respiró profundo. Él tampoco se entendía.</p><p>…</p><p>Entre los exámenes, las estúpidas reuniones del club de organización y toda la confusión que pasaba por la mente de Yuri en ese momento de su vida, se olvidó de su propio cumpleaños.</p><p>Tanto así, que cuando Mila entró a su cuarto gritando como nunca en su vida y con un <em>cupcake </em>con una velita encima estuvo confundido por varios segundos, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—¡Yura, feliz cumpleaños!</p><p>Su primer instinto había sido taparse la cara con la almohada, hasta que sintió que Mila se sentaba arriba de él, y comenzaba a tratar de quitársela a la fuerza.</p><p>—¡Quítate, maldita bruja!</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes una erección?</p><p>Yuri se quitó la almohada de golpe, tan rojo como podía estarlo, y la apartó de un manotazo.</p><p>—¡Es normal, joder!</p><p>Mila sonrió, complacida.</p><p>—Vaya, ¿es por mí?</p><p>Yuri apretó los dientes.</p><p>—¡No! ¡La tenía antes de que llegaras!</p><p>Mila se llevó una mano al pecho.</p><p>—Me hieres, Yura. ¿No me quieres dedicar tu…?</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, queriendo jalarse el cabello de nuevo, avergonzado y queriendo que Mila se fuera.</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>Y Mila le extendió el <em>cupcake</em> con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yuri se llevó la mano a la cabeza y buscó su teléfono—. ¿Hoy es…?</p><p>—Primero de marzo, un día como hoy hace dieciséis años nació un niño muy gruñón llamado Yuri Plisetsky.</p><p>—Ay, por Dios.</p><p>—Y ese día los ángeles cantaron y los demonios también, porque había nacido un chiquillo muy…</p><p>—¡Una niña ha entrado a las habitaciones!</p><p>Yuri miró a Mila, quien había dejado todo deje soñador fuera de su rostro y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Bueno —susurró—. Antes de que se den cuenta que soy yo, quiero que sepas que te desperté justo ahora porque no podía entrar a las doce de la mañana. —Agarró las manos de Yuri y le dio el <em>cupcake</em>. Retrocedió de manera leve—. Además eres alguien en crecimiento así que no podía arruinar tu ciclo de sueño…</p><p>—¡Ahí está!</p><p>De nuevo, el coordinador entraba a la habitación de Yuri.</p><p>—Hola, chicos. Espero que no les moleste…</p><p>Los dos chicos se detuvieron en la puerta.</p><p>—Madre mía.</p><p>—Mila, ¿por qué…?</p><p>Ah, claro. Mila estaba en pijama.</p><p>Yuri suspiró, y preguntó por qué acaso no podía tener una amiga más normal.</p><p>—Vine a desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi amigo, ¿ven?</p><p>—Yo…</p><p>—Ojalá viniera a desearme feliz cumpleaños a mí.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? Ojalá nos saludara, al menos.</p><p>Yuri trató de ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeros de casa, quienes cada vez que Mila se escabullía en su cuarto aprovechaban la oportunidad para poder verla.</p><p>Mila, si bien se daba cuenta de la atención que causaba, no le prestaba atención, en todo caso, parecía hacer cualquier cosa para aumentarle.Y dicho y hecho, Mila se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, cosa que Yuri trató de quitarse restregando su mejilla con la palma de la mano.</p><p>—Malagradecido —susurró uno.</p><p>—Mila, necesitamos que te vayas…</p><p>—Ya, vale. Adiós, Yuri, nos vemos en clase. Adiós chicos.</p><p>Mila trotó por el pasillo descalza, y los chicos no parecieron volver a respirar hasta escuchar el ruido de la puerta indicando que ella se había ido.</p><p>—¿Viste eso? ¡Me dijo adiós!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Créeme, es peor de lo que parece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Yuri terminaba de arreglarse para ir a clases fue la segunda vez en ese mismo día que alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Yuri se preguntó quién era y por un momento pensó que era Mila, hasta que vio a Otabek asomarse por la puerta segundos después.</p><p>Al instante su corazón dio un vuelco. Otabek seguía ahí, con él. En el mismo internado y en la misma habitación. Otabek le sonrió mientras pasaba, y Yuri le hubiese sonreído también, de no ser porque vio que se acercaba a él con muchos globos y flores.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda…?</p><p>Otabek negó con la cabeza, divertido por la situación.</p><p>—En mi país cuando ves a alguien que tenías tiempo sin ver se dice hola —dijo con una sonrisa—. Feliz cumpleaños.</p><p>Yuri permaneció escéptico en su cama y señaló lo que Otabek tenía en la mano. Otabek parpadeó varias veces, y pareció abochornado.</p><p>—Es… Esto fue una equivocación. —Se quitó la chaqueta, porque como cada vez que regresaban después de vacaciones, Otabek era demasiado genial como para usar el uniforme. Dejó las cosas en la mesa que separaba sus camas—. Leila creyó que eras una chica, así que compró estas cosas. Perdona.</p><p>—¿Leila?</p><p>Otabek se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos.</p><p>—Es como una amiga de la familia —explicó—. Como una…</p><p>—¿Asistente? Joder, que tienes una asistente.</p><p>—No me gusta decirle así.</p><p>Yuri negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que le dijiste para que creyera que yo era una chica?</p><p>Aunque en su mente Yuri quería sonar más molesto, dentro de él algo se ablandaba. Otabek le había contado a alguien de su círculo del hogar acerca de él.</p><p>—Que alguien cumplía año y necesitaba algo bonito. Creyó que eras niña.</p><p>Yuri sonrió, y se tuvo que obligar a mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Puedes dárselos a Mila.</p><p>Otabek miró los adornos y se pasó la mano por el cabello.</p><p>—Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque me quedaré con los chocolates.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, viéndose y a la vez sin hacerlo.</p><p>Yuri se reprochó a sí mismo el hecho de que ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo, pero aun así, Otabek siempre parecía crecer al frente de él. Suspiró. Tenía que tratar de dejar ese tipo de pensamientos de nuevo, y empujarlos hasta el fondo de su mente rogando que no volvieran a aparecer. Otabek se lo hacía muy difícil, sin él darse cuenta.</p><p>Por otro lado, a Yuri también le daba la impresión de que Otabek estaba distinto y no necesariamente por el físico, pero no sabía bien en qué.</p><p>—Cumples dieciséis, ¿no?</p><p>Yuri asintió, y miró el <em>cupcake</em> que le había traído Mila. Otabek pareció notarlo.</p><p>—No sé si lo hagan aquí, pero de donde yo soy… hay ciertas tradiciones.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces en curiosidad. Otabek sonrió.</p><p>Y en un instante, Yuri vio como Otabek lo agarraba por la envoltura, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la crema en su cara y en su cabello. Demasiado sorprendido como para reclamarle, lo primero que hizo fue quitar un poco con su dedo y probarlo.</p><p>—No sabe mal.</p><p>Otabek, que todavía tenía el pastel en su mano, lo probó.</p><p>—No, no sabe mal.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. «Si tan solo Otabek dejara de hacerme esto…».</p><p>—Oye…</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>En ese momento Otabek volteó a verlo, tan extraño como tenía que verse mientras probaba crema pastelera de su dedo, y con la mano llena de lo mismo. Yuri se obligó a tragar saliva.</p><p>—¿Más tarde me ayudas en física? Mila es pésima en eso y…</p><p>Otabek lo miró a los ojos, y asintió.</p><p>Yuri sintió que se desvanecía, así como la crema se desvanece en su boca una vez terminó de comérsela.</p><p>…</p><p>En clases no fue nada del otro mundo. Además de lo usual. Mila interrumpió una clase pidiéndole a todos que cantaran cumpleaños para Yuri, y los demás le hicieron caso, porque Mila era Mila, a pesar de todo.</p><p>Por otro lado, el hecho de que Otabek regresara al internado fue la sensación durante varias clases, donde la mayoría de las chicas se preguntaba que habría estado haciendo para tener que faltar los primeros días.</p><p>Yuri trataba de ignorarles.</p><p>…</p><p>—¿Todo listo?</p><p>—Sí, eso creo.</p><p>Yuri estaba sentado en su cama, con los cuadernos al frente de él, varios resaltadores y bolígrafos y todo lo que podría haber necesitado en ese momento.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Otabek se sentó al frente de él con las piernas cruzadas, y Yuri se recriminó a sí mismo, de nuevo. Se preguntó por qué dejaba que esas situaciones se presentaran, donde Otabek tenía que estar tan cerca de él, más de lo habitual.</p><p>Si ya era grave viviendo en la misma habitación, peor era estar en la misma cama, y Yuri quiso golpearse.</p><p>—¿Les han dejado tarea ya?</p><p>—Algo así. —Yuri miró a Otabek mientras arreglaba las cosas dentro de la cama—. Oye, faltaste casi una semana.</p><p>—Tenía que acompañar a mi hermana a hacer algunas cosas.</p><p>Yuri trató de no seguir preguntando al respecto.</p><p>—No compartimos muchas clases, pero si necesitas alguna guía o algún apunte puedes preguntarme.</p><p>—Gracias. Eh, espera un momento.</p><p>Otabek le mostró el dedo indicando que le esperara, y se fue a buscar uno de sus cuadernos que tenía en el bolso.</p><p>—En el poco tiempo libre que tuve pude buscar algo acerca de técnicas para dominar mejor el idioma.</p><p>Yuri abrió más los ojos, sorprendido del hecho que Otabek se tomara en serio lo de aprender inglés, incluso más que él que era su supuesto profesor.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Sí. Una de esas consiste en aprender 625 palabras y…</p><p>Yuri era distraído. A veces demasiado, y eso llevaba a que se quedara viendo a Otabek mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Otabek no hablaba mucho, y las veces que lo hacía era calmado y de manera pausada. Algunas veces, cuando hablaba de un tema que de verdad le interesaba sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. A Yuri le gustaba como se veía cuando le contaba esas cosas.</p><p>Así que en un par de minutos Yuri apenas y prestó atención a lo que su amigo trataba de decirle, y se limitaba a asentir para indicarle que estaba entendiendo.</p><p>—Y con respecto a ti… —continuó—. Podríamos tratar de cronometrar los ejercicios.</p><p>Yuri salió de su ensoñación.</p><p>—Eh, ¿eso crees?</p><p>—Creo que puede ayudarte.</p><p>Yuri trató de quitarse la turbación de que Otabek hubiese pensado en él, de nuevo. «Vamos, Yuri. Concéntrate».</p><p>Estudiar con Otabek le gustaba. No podía evitar compararle con todas las veces que Mila había tenido que explicarle algo, y ella terminaba estresada y él molesto. A pesar de que Mila era como era —ruidosa y extrovertida—, en las clases le iba bien. Formaba parte de los mejores estudiantes en el salón y a menudo se peleaba el puesto con Isabella para ser la mejor de todo el año. Por lo mismo, Yuri tenía entendido que Isabella le tenía rabia, pero también sabía que Mila no le prestaba mucha atención.</p><p>—Fue porque peleaba con los demás.</p><p>Yuri levantó la vista de su cuaderno, confundido. Otabek le estaba midiendo el tiempo necesario en realizar un determinado ejercicio, porque a pesar de que Yuri entendiera como resolverlo, siempre le faltaba el tiempo a la hora de terminar el examen.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó, para luego volver a afincar el lápiz en la hoja y mirar los cálculos que estaba haciendo—. ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Golpeaba a otros chicos. Por eso fue que me expulsaron.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada de nuevo, y Otabek estaba haciendo su ejercicio.</p><p>—Ya.</p><p>—Tú me preguntaste, ¿no?</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Gracias por decírmelo.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Y Yuri continuó tratando de hacer su ejercicio. A pesar de eso, no pudo concentrarse, y luego no le sorprendió que Otabek le dijera que el tiempo ya había pasado, y que si fuese una prueba real hubiese reprobado. Yuri se limitó a asentir.</p><p>Cuando Otabek empezó a anotar otro ejercicio, su teléfono sonó.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra —se adelantó Yuri.</p><p>Otabek sonrió de manera tímida, queriendo excusarse. Yuri casi se arrepiente por decirle eso, a pesar de que esa era una de las reglas que habían pactado hace un tiempo. Nada de teléfonos en la hora de estudio, sin importar que tan insistente fuese quien fuese quien estuviese llamando.</p><p>La regla ni siquiera la había impuesto Yuri, y todo había sido idea de Otabek, porque él de verdad quería tomarse en serio todo lo de estudiar. Yuri, al ver la cara ladeada de Otabek estuvo a punto de decirle que podía atender.</p><p>—Vale, está bien —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Cuando apenas volvieron a mirar la hoja, el teléfono sonaba de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Puedes ponerlo en silencio al menos?</p><p>Otabek asintió y despreocupado, miró los mensajes que tenía. Al ver que no volvía a prestarle atención, Yuri giró a verlo, y Otabek tenía la mano en la nuca, absorto mientras revisaba sus mensajes.</p><p>—¿Y bien?</p><p>—Yo… Ah. Se suponía que tenía práctica de tenis.</p><p>—Ah, vale. —Yuri cerró su cuaderno—. Está bien.</p><p>—No, estoy aquí contigo.</p><p>Yuri trató de ignorar eso, y agradeció que Otabek estuviese entretenido en el teléfono y no pudiera verle.</p><p>—Puedes ir, de verdad —dijo, y Otabek levantó la mirada—. Lo digo en serio, ve.</p><p>Otabek suspiró.</p><p>—Gracias. —Se levantó de la cama y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo—. Me matarán si no llego.</p><p>Yuri asintió y esperó a que se fuera por unos segundos.</p><p>Aburrido, encendió su portátil, decidido a hacer lo que había estado haciendo por un par de veces en las últimas semanas.</p><p>Sabía que era patético, pero parte de él se decía que buscaba principalmente para saber cómo era que se hacía. Él se lo imaginaba, y sabía que la pornografía no era la mejor representación o la más realista de cómo tener relaciones, pero no era como si pudiera hacer otra cosa.</p><p>Yuri se preguntó a sí mismo si es que acaso estaba llegando a esa edad donde lo único que quería era tener sexo. Es decir, sabía que algunos de sus amigos cercanos no eran vírgenes, pero de nuevo, Yuri nunca se había sentido atraído por ningún ser humano antes como para siquiera considerarlo.</p><p>Bueno, en realidad, ningún ser humano que conociera, porque recordaba obsesionarse con ciertos actores cuando estaba más pequeño.</p><p>Alguien tocó a su puerta.</p><p>Cuando Otabek entró, Yuri esperaba, en serio esperaba que no le viera a la cara, o que no le resultara extraño la rara posición que había adoptado en la cama, todo para disimular lo más que pudiera su entrepierna.</p><p>Como había ocurrido otras veces, era Otabek quien olvidaba una muda de ropa o algo relacionado con sus benditas prácticas de tenis. Y mientras Yuri trataba de respirar con normalidad, Otabek buscaba por la habitación lo que sea que le hiciera falta.</p><p>Yuri en serio quería decir algo. Un «no es lo que parece» o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad es que no sabía si cualquier cosa que dijera podía garantizarle salvación alguna después de eso. Además, parecía ser algo muy típico de Otabek ignorarlo a propósito para no hacerle pasar vergüenza, pero Yuri casi hubiese preferido que dijera algo.</p><p>—Solo para que sepas, no pienso dormir aquí hoy —dijo Otabek mientras le daba la espalda—. Puedes estar tranquilo si quieres hacer… alguna actividad.</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos y se maldijo mil veces en su mente, hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Puedes preocuparte pero no demasiado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Está bien, abuelo. No, no tienes por qué preocuparte.</p><p>Yuri apretaba el teléfono contra su oreja, sentado en su cama y en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su abuelo había tenido un problema el día anterior, y había tenido que ser llevado al hospital de emergencia causando que no pudiera darle el feliz cumpleaños a su nieto a tiempo.</p><p>Nikolai le garantizó que no era nada grave y que su madre había sido amable al contratarle una enfermera, solo por si el evento volvía a producirse. También le confesó que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que una señora tuviera que cuidarlo, pero que estaría bien.</p><p>—Sé que no se te olvidó. Sí, gracias. De verdad, abuelo. Llámame cada cierto tiempo para saber si estás bien. Mejórate.</p><p>Yuri colgó, y se sentó mirando hacia la cama de Otabek. No había pasado la noche allí, así que Yuri no tenía que preocuparse por ser demasiado ruidoso o por molestar a alguien más en la habitación con llamadas a altas horas de la noche.</p><p>Aun así, la costumbre permanecía en él.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri sintió que le pellizcaban el hombro. Furioso, apretó los dientes, dispuesto a formar una pelea en plena clase, sin importarle que lo sacaran del salón después. Su mirada se relajó un poco cuando vio a Mila sentada detrás de él, quien Yuri supuso era la dueña del pellizco.</p><p>Lo miraba con esa expresión de preocupación en su estado más puro, muy típico de Mila.</p><p>—Presta atención —le dijo ella.</p><p>Yuri asintió de manera leve, con los rastros de la molestia todavía marcados en su cara. Al frente, la profesora evaluaba un interrogatorio a cierto grupo de alumnos, y mientras tanto, el resto del salón permanecía hablando entre sí en voz baja.</p><p>—Vale, es que…</p><p>—¿Comiste bien?</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces. Cerró sus ojos al imaginarse lo que Mila iría a decirle.</p><p>—No desayuné, pero…</p><p>Tal y como había pensado, Mila se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de no comer?</p><p>—Eh, ¿no lo sé? Algo acerca de que estoy en etapa de crecimiento, creo.</p><p>—Bueno, no seas estúpido y come tus comidas a tiempo. Apenas salgamos te comes un sándwich.</p><p>—Ya. No seas exagerada, solo no tenía hambre. Fue solo por hoy.</p><p>—¡Mentiroso! Llevas así una semana.</p><p>Yuri hizo un intento por cerrar la conversación viendo al frente de nuevo y dándole la espalda a Mila.</p><p>Cualquier persona diría que vivir en un internado era mejor si querías tomar tus propias decisiones y no preocuparte acerca de tus padres, pero con Mila era casi como vivir con ellos. Mila hacía y venía siendo su madre y padre desde que estaba allí, y no parecía querer cambiar nunca.</p><p>Sintió que Mila volvía a jalarle.</p><p>—Oye, ¿tu mamá te felicitó? —preguntó, y aun cuando Yuri no podía verla, sentía el tono de su voz. Mila se preocupaba, pero a la vez no quería preguntar demasiado—. Esto no es por ella, ¿verdad?</p><p>Yuri miró al frente, tratando de entender lo que estaba en la pizarra. No había prestado atención todo el rato, pero ahora se obligaba a mirarle por el hecho de querer concentrarse en algo más que no fuese la conversación que tenía con su amiga.</p><p>Se preguntó a sí mismo si de verdad era por su madre, o por cualquier otra razón.</p><p>Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se fijó en el pupitre de Otabek, donde se debería haber sentado ese día. Pero Otabek no estaba.</p><p>Los días entre ellos habían pasado, y Otabek continuaba tratándolo como siempre, aunque a la vez no. Casi no se veían, de todas formas. Yuri había estado ocupado con el club de organización, y Otabek llegaba cada vez más tarde de las prácticas de tenis. Y así se había ido una semana entera.</p><p>Yuri arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno.</p><p>«No te preocupes», escribió, y se lo pasó a Mila.</p><p>Tuvo que escribirlo, porque no estaba seguro de poder decírselo mientras la veía.</p><p>…</p><p>—Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, chicos.</p><p>Yuri miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír.</p><p>Todas las personas que habían estado con él las últimas semanas lo habían acogido bastante bien, y todos habían trabajado en equipo para lograr decorar el sitio. Esa semana estarían terminando los toques finales antes del baile.</p><p>—¿Con quién vas a ir?</p><p>Yuri no tuvo que levantar su mirada del trabajo que hacía, porque reconocía la voz de Yuuri a su lado.</p><p>—No creo que vaya.</p><p>Después de eso Yuuri guardó silencio, y Yuri tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle. A esas alturas lo conocía lo suficiente bien como para saber que no pasaba nada, y que los silencios espontáneos eran normales en él.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>—Sí —repuso Yuri—. ¿Y tú?</p><p>—Minako quiere que vaya. —Suspiró, y ante eso Yuri sonrió—. Sabes como es ella.</p><p>—Insistente con sus técnicas de socializar —dijo, mientras terminaba de ordenar las estrellas de cartulina que recién había recortado—. Seguro me obligará a ir también.</p><p>Yuuri se detuvo por un momento y se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos.</p><p>—¿Irías con alguien?</p><p>—No, ni de chiste. Si me llegas a ver por allá será un milagro, de verdad. —Yuri colocó la cartulina a la altura de su cara, tratando de verla de lejos—. ¿Con quién irías tú?</p><p>—Solo, supongo. O con una amiga. Hay una chica que creo que te caería bien.</p><p>Yuri bufó.</p><p>—Si tú dices.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió y ambos decidieron continuar con el trabajo.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando Yuri entró a su cuarto lo primero que vio fue a Otabek, con la ventana abierta y recostado en la pared de su cama. Al principio no vio el cigarrillo, pero el olor fue más que suficiente para que pudiera darse cuenta.</p><p>Yuri no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, porque toda la semana que había pasado Otabek casi nunca estaba en la habitación así de la nada. Solo se aparecía para dormir, y a veces ni siquiera para eso. Así que el hecho de que ahora estuviese fumando como si nada cuando era obvio que no se permitía fumar, y estuviese en la habitación de ambos después de tanto tiempo, hizo que Yuri se quedara en la puerta, viéndolo.</p><p>Yuri cerró la puerta detrás de él y lanzó su bolso en el piso. Otabek volteó a verlo en ese instante.</p><p>Parecía abochornado, y a Yuri le causó algo de gracia toda la escena. En realidad, la imagen de Otabek al frente de él —cabello alborotado, viendo hacia la ventana y con un cigarrillo entre los dedos— le hacía ver masculino e intimidante, pero todo parecía bajar un poco de nivel si te dabas cuenta que Otabek estaba sonrojado. Era demasiado leve, pero aun así era algo que Yuri nunca antes había visto, y deseó poder verlo más a menudo.</p><p>—Perdona —dijo Otabek. Y de nuevo, con esa voz grave volvía a lograr el efecto amenazador, aun cuando las palabras que utilizaba no parecían serlo en lo absoluto.</p><p>—Está bien. Pero sabes que aquí no se permite fumar —comenzó Yuri. Lo decía por molestarlo, y lo que Yuri reconocía como un pobre intento de chiste. Aun así, Otabek no parecía divertido. De hecho, lo miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, una expresión muy leve de sorpresa que hizo que Yuri se sintiera mal—. Oye, era jugando. No… No planeo decirle a nadie.</p><p>Otabek se le quedó mirando por unos segundos más, y asintió agradecido.</p><p>Yuri sintió algo tibio en el pecho. Era un sentimiento extraño a la vez, como ver a su mamá llorando. Se le hacía extrañísimo ver a Otabek fuera de base, en un estado de alguna manera vulnerable. A Yuri no le gustó esa sensación.</p><p>—Y yo no planeo hacer de esto una costumbre —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Y de nuevo, el estado de vulnerabilidad se esfumaba como el humo del cigarro, y Otabek volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.</p><p>Yuri asintió, porque parte de él sentía la manera en la que Otabek se reprochaba a sí mismo el hecho de estar fumando, de paso en su habitación y con él ahí. Pero algo también le decía que fuese lo que fuese por lo que Otabek estaba pasando tenía que ser más fuerte que él. Mucho más fuerte que su acuerdo personal de no fumar en la habitación que compartía con otro estudiante.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Es algo personal, no te preocupes.</p><p>De nuevo, Yuri sentía que algo estaba más que mal, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Otabek dejó el cigarro a un lado y se fue de la habitación.</p><p>…</p><p>—Te ves horrible con lo que sea que te pongas.</p><p>Mila se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño, sonriente y moviéndose de un lado al otro, queriendo verse desde distintos ángulos.</p><p>—Estoy buena. —Se volteó a mirar a Yuri—. Sabes que me veo genial.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. Sí sabía, considerando la cantidad de chicos que conocía que querían algo con ella. Y aunque Yuri estaba acostumbrado más bien a insultarla, esa vez no se sentía con ganas.</p><p>Por su parte, Mila frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que los insultos no salían de la boca de Yuri como lo usual. Se acercó a él y le agarró de las manos. Era algo que no solía hacer a menudo, porque Yuri casi siempre trataba de golpearla al menor intento de contacto físico. Esa vez, Yuri ni siquiera hizo eso. Solo se limitó a voltear a verla, casi espantado.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella.</p><p>Yuri le miró por unos segundos y negó. Se miró a sí mismo, desgarbado y con el uniforme todavía puesto y arrugado por quedarse dormido.</p><p>—Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Sí. Sabes como me pongo cuando tomo una siesta.</p><p>Mila asintió, y un poco más calmada, volvió a mirarse.</p><p>—No puedo creer que nos dejaran usar otra ropa que no fuese el uniforme.</p><p>Yuri hizo un sonido de asentimiento, queriendo dejar la conversación hasta allí. Como pasaba la mayoría de las veces, Mila continuó hablando.</p><p>—Yuri…</p><p>—No, no quiero ir.</p><p>Mila suspiró, viéndolo a través del espejo.</p><p>—Bueno.</p><p>Desde hace media hora estaban en eso. Mila había estado a punto de aparecerse por la residencia de los hombres sin avisarle —de nuevo—, ya que Yuri no contestaba las llamadas. La verdad es que Yuri estaba dormido, y cuando le contestó, ella le dijo que se aparecería un rato por allá para probarse unos vestidos.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar como sobornaste al coordinador para que te dejara entrar?</p><p>Mila sonrió con autosuficiencia.</p><p>—Encantos femeninos.</p><p>Esa vez Yuri se sintió mejor para replicarle, pero la vibración de su teléfono le detuvo. Agarró el teléfono con apuro, y al ver que era de su abuelo, su primer instinto fue mirar a Mila.</p><p>—Fuera —dijo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Mi abuelo está llamando. Fuera —repitió.</p><p>Mila mantuvo la sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Se supone que voy a caminar por el campus en vestido?</p><p>—Eh, ¿sí? Hoy es el baile, y además ya es tarde. No serás la única en vestido. Ahora vete.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu abuelo no puede ver que tienes una hermosa dama en tu habitac…?</p><p>—¡Mila!</p><p>—Bueno, está bien. Te enviaré fotos. Pero creo que este es el que voy a llevar.</p><p>Yuri hizo una mueca, porque algo le decía que eso era mentira, que Mila iba a medirse al menos otros diez vestidos antes de decidir cual usaría, pero de nuevo, en la situación que se encontraba y queriendo que Mila se fuera, le ignoró.</p><p>—Hola, abuelo.</p><p>—Yurochka, ¿cómo estás? Espero no estar molestando.</p><p>—No, en realidad…</p><p>—Siento que escuché una voz femenina. Algo así como un portazo…</p><p>—¿Seguro, abuelo? ¿No te estará llegando la demencia senil? —bromeó.</p><p>Nikolai rio.</p><p>—¿Es con ella que irás al baile?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No. Ni siquiera voy a ir, abuelo. —Negó con la cabeza y se recostó de la cama—. ¿Cómo sabes que hoy hay un baile?</p><p>Yuri juró ver a su abuelo fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Cada actividad que hacen nos es notificada a principios de año.</p><p>—Ah, sí. Claro, supongo. Oye… Acerca del dinero que me enviaste…</p><p>—¿Qué dinero?</p><p>—Ya sabes… Tú siempre me envías dinero, pero esta vez era más de lo usual.</p><p>Hubo un silencio.</p><p>—No he sido yo. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez fue tu madre. Tienes su número, ¿verdad? Puedes agradecerle.</p><p>Yuri permaneció en silencio, agarrando el teléfono y pegándolo a su mejilla con fuerza.</p><p>«Sí me dijo feliz cumpleaños. No lo olvidó», pensó.</p><p>—Oh, bueno. Tal vez me comunique con ella.</p><p>De nuevo, silencio.</p><p>—Yurochka, puedes ir a ese baile. Aun si no tienes pareja puedes ir con tus amigos, te aseguro que no será tan malo.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—Gracias, abuelo. ¿Todo bien por allá?</p><p>—Todo bien. Diviértete.</p><p>Yuri colgó con una sonrisa. Su madre no había olvidado su cumpleaños, y aun cuando el regalo fuese dinero, y no una visita o una llamada, él se sentía de cierta manera satisfecho, porque eso era más de lo que había esperado de su madre, en realidad.</p><p>Así que con ese pensamiento en mente fue a ducharse, dispuesto a hacerle caso a su abuelo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Me quedaré bailando solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Yuri llegó al sitio lo primero que captó su atención fue la decoración. Luces amarillas, varias mesas repletas de comida y guirnaldas que adornaban todo el techo. La mayoría de los adornos eran dorados y con colores que combinaban como blanco y negro, porque alguien en el comité organizador había mencionado lo horrible que iba a verse todo de color rosado solo porque era un baile en honor al día de la mujer.</p><p>Yuri admiró el sitio en silencio y de inmediato lo recubrió una ola de orgullo. Era reconfortante ver la cantidad de colores cálidos dentro del lugar considerando el frío que hacía fuera, así que la elección de colores era perfecta. Además, las luces daban un aspecto elegante sin necesidad de ser sobrecargado. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Yuri negó con la cabeza. Nunca hubiese pensado que le apasionara el diseño de interiores, pero allí estaba.</p><p>A las personas que estaban en el lugar probablemente no les importara, o tal vez no lo sabían y nunca iban a saberlo, pero toda esa decoración estaba de pie gracias al trabajo suyo y de sus compañeros. Y para Yuri, se sentía bien formar parte de algo después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>Con una mirada rápida visualizó los trajes de los demás chicos alrededor de él, para luego compararlos mentalmente con el suyo. No por razones de atracción o cualquier cosa que significara más que verles la ropa, sino porque quería estar a la altura de todos ellos. Esa vez, su madre se encargó de ello sin saberlo: Yuri llevaba puesto el traje Saint Laurent que ella le había obsequiado.</p><p>El sitio estaba lleno de gente y empezaba a incomodarle haber llegado solo, hasta que vio a Yuuri de pie con otra chica. Yuuri volteó a los pocos segundos, y le sonrió para luego acercarse.</p><p>—¿Estoy viendo un milagro entonces? —bromeó. Se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás y no usaba anteojos, haciendo que se viese muy distinto a lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado—. Yuri, ella es Yuuko. Es la chica que quería presentarte.</p><p>Yuuko era más o menos de su misma altura, con rasgos asiáticos y con un vestido de volantes que le hacía ver más joven.</p><p>—¡Yuri es más lindo de lo que pensaba! —dijo ella.</p><p>Esa tenía que ser la primera vez en un buen tiempo que alguien le decía esas palabras a Yuri. Una de esas veces era su madre entre los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su infancia. Ella pellizcándole las mejillas y diciéndole lo buen chico y lo lindo que era.</p><p>Al conocer a Mila ella también solía decirle guapo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando supo lo mucho que le molestaba. Actualmente, las veces que lo decía eran para molestarle.</p><p>Y lo último, aunque a su vez muy distinto, Otabek había halagado su cabello.</p><p>De todas formas, ninguno parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción al verlo, tal y como estaba Yuuko ahora.</p><p>—¿Qué? Oye, ¿vas a llorar…? —Yuri alternó miradas entre Yuuri y su amiga, buscando ayuda—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?</p><p>Yuuri sonrió a modo de disculpa.</p><p>—Ya se le pasará.</p><p>Yuri se fijó en que Yuuko se abanicaba con las manos, y quiso tratar de desviar la conversación.</p><p>—¿Vienen juntos?</p><p>Y eso, eso fue lo que hizo que Yuuko saliera de su trance y negara, pasando de casi llorar en un instante a estar riéndose. Yuuri por otro lado, negó con timidez.</p><p>—Ay, Yura. Si supieras que somos como hermanos. Algo así como tú con esa chica… Um, ¿Mila?</p><p>Yuri asintió y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Esperó que no se notara demasiado, aunque sabía que era casi imposible. Toda su cara era un reflejo de sus emociones, y tuvo que negar con la cabeza al pensar quien era el acompañante de su amiga.</p><p>—Oye, ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer? Digo, tendríamos que salir de aquí, pero podemos llegar más tarde. Yuuri y yo tenemos hambre. Además creo que andas solo… —dijo, y Yuri asintió—. Entonces estamos solos los tres.</p><p>En ese momento ella miró a Yuuri por aprobación, quien asintió.</p><p>—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>Yuri los miró a ambos.</p><p>—No lo sé… No sé si tenga hambre.</p><p>Yuuko le reprochó.</p><p>—Iremos de todas formas porque no planeo dejarte aquí solo. Cuando me veas preparando esos sándwiches… —dijo, y para acentuar su postura le dio un golpecito a Yuri en el hombro—. Te dará hambre, ¡ya lo verás!</p><p>A Yuri casi nunca lo invitaban a otras casas dentro del mismo internado. Casi todos los amigos que tenía vivían en el mismo sitio, a excepción de Mila.</p><p>Por eso, le sorprendió entrar a una casa totalmente nueva, que nunca había visto antes más que de lejos, por fuera y sin la idea de que algún día iba a poder entrar. No se parecía en nada a la suya, pero aun así le daba la impresión que vivían de una forma parecida. Sin demasiados lujos, todo se limitaba a habitaciones, baños y una sala de estar.</p><p>—Esta es mi casa.</p><p>Yuuri caminó hacia el lado de Yuuko.</p><p>—Es que la cocina de Yuuko es mil veces mejor —explicó al voltear a ver a Yuri, quien permanecía quieto y agarraba con fuerza el marco de la puerta que separaba la sala de la cocina—. No creo que alguien se de cuenta que estamos aquí. Todos están en el baile.</p><p>—Exacto. Y en todo caso si nos descubren, los regañaran a ustedes.</p><p>Yuuri volteó a mirar a Yuuko, reprochándole con la mirada. Se fijó en Yuri, quien había tomado asiento.</p><p>La organización y muebles de esa casa eran totalmente distintos a los suyos. El piso era de madera, había cuadros de pinturas por todos lados, con inscripciones debajo que indicaban país, era y significado. Además, le daba la impresión que era más pequeño que su propia casa.</p><p>—Puedes venir cuando quieras, Yuri. Es decir, sé que eres un chico y eso, pero es lo que se suele decir cuando invitas a alguien a tu casa.</p><p>Yuri se fijó en uno de los cuadros específicos. Era la vista de una ciudad desde arriba y al mirar abajo, la inscripción rezaba «Almaty, Kazajistán. Altin 1989». Era la ciudad donde había nacido Otabek, y más sorprendente aún, el autor tenía su mismo apellido.</p><p>Yuri detuvo la inspección que hacía por toda la casa para mirarle.</p><p>—Está bien, gracias —dijo—. Oye, ¿esos cuadros de quién son?</p><p>Yuuko volteó a mirarlo mientras cocinaba.</p><p>—¿Los que están colgados por ahí? Ah. Son pinturas que hicieron antiguos estudiantes.</p><p>—Ya veo.</p><p>—Me da risa, porque el que debería estar en esta casa es Yuuri, con todos esos cuadros y esta cocina gigante —dicho eso, colocó los platos en la mesa.</p><p>—Gracias por la comida —dijo Yuuri, y cuando vio hacia arriba, hizo una mueca extraña. A Yuri le causo gracia lo tierno que podía ser en ocasiones—. Yuuko, se te olvidó usar el delantal…</p><p>Ella frunció el ceño y al verse a sí misma, sonrió avergonzada. Su vestido tenía algunas salpicaduras de salsa y migajas de pan.</p><p>—Tendré que ir a cambiarme. Pero por favor, coman. ¡No podrán bailar si no tienen energías!</p><p>Los dos chicos se miraron, más que convencidos que ninguno iba a bailar mucho esa noche y se dispusieron a comer.</p><p>—Ella es… —comenzó Yuuri.</p><p>—Enérgica.</p><p>—Sí, pero la conozco desde siempre. No podría desear otra mejor amiga.</p><p>A Yuri se le hacía algo familiar. Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar que él también tenía una amiga, pero que últimamente trataba de no pasar tanto tiempo con ella debido a Otabek.</p><p>—¿Estás apurado? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo, y al comparar los platos, se dio cuenta que todavía no terminaba de comer. Negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Por qué preguntas?</p><p>—Es que no dejas de ver la hora. —Yuuri se encogió de hombros y mordió su sándwich—. Está bien, no creo que nos estemos perdiendo de mucho.</p><p>—Sí bueno, es que… ya sabes, Mila me dijo que…</p><p>Se interrumpió a mitad de frase, porque Yuuri le miraba curioso.</p><p>—¿Ella te gusta?</p><p>Yuri bufó.</p><p>—¿Quién? ¿La bruja esa? Ni en mil años.</p><p>«Es mi mejor amiga», pensó. Aunque eso jamás se lo diría a ella.</p><p>—Entonces te gusta alguien más.</p><p>Yuri lo miró, y para su sorpresa, Yuuri quien casi nunca lo veía a los ojos, le correspondía la mirada. Eso fue lo que le hizo asentir. Asentir y tallarse los ojos, cansado de tener esa clase de sentimientos sin poder expresar lo más mínimo ante alguien más.</p><p>Le daba la impresión de que aun cuando era solo un asentimiento, era demasiado. Más de lo que se hubiese permitido demostrar hace unas semanas. Yuri sentía que cualquier persona que lo observara lo suficiente se iba a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importó y por un momento se sintió seguro.</p><p>—Algo así —se obligó a decir.</p><p>Fue Yuuri quien asintió esa vez.</p><p>—Me lo suponía.</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca para replicar, pero el sonido de tacones le hizo retractarse y recostarse de la silla.</p><p>—Lista. —Yuuko entró en la cocina con una sonrisa—. ¿No han terminado todavía? Lentos. Se llevan ese pan y se lo comen en el camino, vamos.</p><p>De nuevo, Yuuri le miró como excusándose, pero Yuri le garantizó que no pasaba nada.</p><p>Duraron todo el recorrido desde la casa hasta el salón haciendo chistes y burlándose entre ellos, y cuando entraron, Yuri pudo percatarse que había muchas más personas que cuando llegaron por primera vez.</p><p>Al ver que Mila se acercaba, Yuuko le dijo que iría a saludar a algunos compañeros de su sección y lo dejó solo.</p><p>—¡Yuri! —Mila se abrazó a él—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estabas con tus amigos del comité?</p><p>Yuri no logró prestarle atención y se sintió pésimo por ello. En vez de eso, miraba a Otabek, usando traje y a unos pasos detrás de su amiga. Por unos segundos Otabek le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió. Esa fue la primera vez que Yuri deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.</p><p>—Sí… Fuimos a comer algo —se excusó—. Además, teníamos que llegar temprano aquí por si se presentaba un inconveniente.</p><p>Mila asintió sin dejar de verlo, y en un movimiento demasiado natural como para ser la primera vez en hacerlo, tomó el brazo de Otabek para mantenerlo cerca. Yuri se rompió un poquito más.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Debería meterme en un club —dijo ella—. Literal todos están en un club. Otabek con su tenis, tú con tu comité… Me empiezo a sentir dejada de lado —dijo, en forma de broma.</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek, esperando que fuese él quien le dijera algo, quien iniciara la conversación. Pero no fue así. Otabek miraba hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Sí, eh. No querrás meterte en el comité, créeme.</p><p>Mila sonrió, y mientras eso pasaba, Leo se acercó y saludó a Otabek.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó ella—. Pero si tus amigos se ven súper monos. Y hablando de amigos, te presento a Leo. Es amigo de Otabek. Sabe hablar inglés y español, es demasiado genial. Creo que te llevarías bien con él.</p><p>Dicho eso, se fue con Otabek, dejándolo solo con Leo.</p><p> —Creo que ya nos conocemos, aunque no estudiamos ninguna clase juntos —dijo él.</p><p>—No tienes que fingir que te caigo bien —dijo. La música sonaba a todo volumen, y sus hombros estaban tan cerca que casi chocaban.</p><p>Leo sonrió y negó.</p><p>—Que no lo hago, viejo. He visto las peleas que te das con Jean. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaste en Octavo?</p><p>—Ah, eso. —Yuri se llevó la mano a la nuca.</p><p>—Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte con él. Y hace poco, con este otro chico que insultó a Mila.</p><p>—¿Viste eso?</p><p>Leo asintió.</p><p>—A veces hago fiestas en mi casa, así que si en algún futuro escuchas que harán una fiesta allá, estás invitado.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo, y cuando lo hizo, Leo miraba al frente. Al principio solo se fijó en su mirada, clavada en un sitio y sin decir más nada. Luego, Yuri tuvo que ver al frente también. Mila y Otabek bailaban.</p><p>—Bueno —dijo Leo, como si se obligara a hablar—. Un placer conocerte, Yuri.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y asintió. Tuvo que mirar al frente, donde Mila y Otabek estaban tan juntos que le dolía mirarlos.</p><p>Era una sensación extraña, y él creyó que era alguien que podía soportarlo, pero todo su cuerpo le traicionaba. Su propia respiración estaba errática y su pecho quemaba. Sentía una fiera determinación a verlo todo, a esperar que de repente se desvanecieran como una acuarela, como si fuese producto de su imaginación.</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie, sin saber que esperar del todo, y a su vez a esperar que quizá alguien viera el dolor que todo su cuerpo arrastraba. Era insoportable. Su cabeza dolía, y Mila apretaba su cuerpo contra el de Otabek, buscando la cercanía. Su estómago ardía, y Otabek le sonreía en el beso, ambas manos en la cintura de ella.</p><p>Las manos de Yuri fueron de su cabeza a su boca, y un vacío se apoderó de él.</p><p>Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esperando llegar a tiempo, buscando no hacer un maldito desastre con él.</p><p>Cuando llegó al baño, entró al primer cubículo que vio disponible, ese que tenía la puerta abierta, y descargó todo sobre el retrete. Sintió la humedad en sus rodillas contra la cerámica pasar a través de la ropa, siendo mayor motivo de asco para continuar vomitando. No le había dado tiempo de sujetarse el cabello, y estaba llenándose todo de porquería. Cuando terminó, toda su cara estaba llena de lágrimas por el esfuerzo, y tal como había sospechado, parte de su cabello se pegaba entre sí, mojado por el vómito y el sudor.</p><p>Bajó el retrete y se sentó en a cerámica, de inmediato dándose por vencido. Era imposible salir así. Desde allí, se escuchaba la música que sonaba en la pista. <em>Somebody Else</em> de The 1975 se escuchaba de forma amortiguada, producto de estar encerrado en el baño. Negó con la cabeza y rio de manera amarga. La canción quedaba bien con su estado de ánimo.</p><p>Esa noche, fue la primera vez que Yuri pudo decírselo a sí mismo en voz alta. Otabek le gustaba, bastante. Y Yuri tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que eso no se convirtiera en algo peor.</p><p>Peor de lo que ya estaba, por supuesto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Los humanos no nacimos para correr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri debió prepararse mejor. Tenía que hacerlo, porque era imposible ignorar a Otabek por toda su vida. Ya de por sí era molesto tener que explicarle a Mila que todo estaba bien, que no se sentía mal, que todo eran cosas suyas. Aun cuando eso fuese mentira.</p><p>Él no era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos o mintiendo en general, pero sabía que poco podía hacerle. Incluso se le hizo sencillo por varios días, porque Otabek no estaba asistiendo a sus clases. Yuri se alegró, creyendo que evitar a Otabek iba a ser más fácil.</p><p>Aunque también, tuvo que recordarse que todo seguía igual para Otabek. Que no debía descargar su rabia en él, y que Otabek no tenía ninguna culpa. Él mismo había querido eso en primer lugar. Emparejar a su amiga con su supuesto enemigo —que ya estaba lejos de ser un enemigo—, para poder quedarse con la habitación él solo.</p><p>—Oye, ¿vamos a desayunar juntos? —le preguntó Mila.</p><p>Acababan de salir de la clase de Historia, y Mila le esperaba de pie, paciente mientras él terminaba de meter sus cosas en la mochila.</p><p>—No lo sé… Me toca correr hoy —dijo, tratando de ignorar el repiqueteo constante del pie de Mila contra el piso, impaciente. Le dolía la cabeza y el sonido le molestaba bastante—. Ya está tarde.</p><p>Mila se cruzó de brazos y le siguió mientras caminaban por los pasillos.</p><p>—No recuerdo la última vez que desayunamos juntos, Yura.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces y se talló los ojos con la palma de la mano. «Concéntrate».</p><p>—Sabes que no me molesta.</p><p>—Sí, pero es que... siempre dije que no iba a ser de esas chicas que dejan a sus amigos cuando tienen novio. No quiero dejarte de lado.</p><p>Él suspiró.</p><p>—No me estás dejando de lado.</p><p>Al menos en eso Yuri no le mentía. La verdad es que él mismo se alejaba de ella por cuenta propia, y no porque le cayera mal, sino porque pasar tiempo con ella a veces equivalía a tener que ocultar cada vez más sus sentimientos.</p><p>En ese momento, ella se colocó al frente de él, evitando que continuara su camino.</p><p>—¿En la noche karaoke de canciones de los 80’s?</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándole. No podía odiarla, y en otra ocasión le hubiese dicho que no de manera directa, para luego molestarla y decirle que eso era cursi, para al final acceder y ganarle, porque no había canción que Yuri no se supiera la letra de memoria.</p><p>Tuvo que asentir con una media sonrisa.</p><p>Estuvo fácil, de verdad que sí. Hasta que se hizo la hora de Educación Física y vio a Otabek llegar.</p><p>Llegaba tarde como siempre, debido a que sus clases en la otra sección chocaban con las materias extra que le faltaban por pasar.</p><p>Yuri quería ignorarlo, pero parte de él sabía que no era la mejor idea. Tuvo que saludar desde lejos cuando Otabek vio en su dirección mientras se estiraba.</p><p>Tenía que recordarse que las cosas seguían iguales entre ellos. Que bien, Yuri podía odiarle con toda su alma —o al menos intentar hacerlo—, pero Otabek lo iba a continuar tratando igual por diversas razones. Otabek era completamente ajeno a la atracción que Yuri sentía por él, y la verdad es que Yuri no planeaba decírselo en un futuro cercano. O en cualquier futuro, en realidad. Además, sabía que Otabek era muy buena persona como para ignorarle sin alguna razón.</p><p>A sus lados estaban sus compañeros, murmuraban entre sí y terminaban los calentamientos.</p><p>Yuri se obligó a mirar al frente, tratando de concentrarse en el sonido de la voz del entrenador, indicando las reglas de siempre. Iban a hacer seis vueltas, y dependiendo de la cantidad de minutos en realizarlas obtendrían su nota. Además de eso, entre las otras pautas que debían seguir, es que el número de minutos en tardarse en realizar las seis vueltas debía ser menor al lapso pasado.</p><p>A Yuri no le preocupaba. Solía ser de los primeros en clase.</p><p>Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las punzadas del dolor de cabeza acrecentarse. Iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y se regañó a sí mismo por permitirse que eso le estuviera pasando.</p><p>De hecho, iba a comenzar la evaluación y el dolor de cabeza no se iba. Viendo a los lados después de varios segundos, se dio cuenta de que casi todos estaban en posición de correr. Se apresuró a llegar a la línea de salida.</p><p>El profesor marcó el pitido y empezó. En su infancia, su abuelo le había enseñado a amar la actividad física, y eso significaba salir a jugar al parque, practicar varios deportes e incluso hacer yoga. Con el tiempo, Yuri decidió que los deportes no eran lo suyo, pero la gimnasia artística y el ballet le gustaban.</p><p>La respiración era lo primordial al correr, él lo sabía. Y aun así, no podía hacer mucho cuando esta comenzaba a fallarle y empezaba a sentir punzadas en las costillas. Frunció el ceño, y se negó a detenerse. No podía hacerlo cuando apenas llevaba dos vueltas.</p><p>Veía al frente con determinación, seguro de terminar la carrera en el menor tiempo posible. Los mechones de cabello le pegaban en la cara debido al viento, y miraba los demás compañeros correr delante de él con el mismo objetivo.</p><p>Tenía sudor por todos lados, y al ver hacia arriba el sol le perforaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.</p><p>Tuvo que detenerse.</p><p>Algunos de sus compañeros, extrañados, voltearon a mirarlo mientras le pasaban por un lado, pero la mayoría no le presto atención.</p><p>Yuri se llevó las manos a las rodillas y se dobló hacia delante, olvidando cualquier advertencia que alguna vez le hicieron acerca de qué hacer cuando empezabas a sentirte mal al correr. Cosas como beber agua, tomar una cucharada de azúcar o reposar en una posición que facilitara la circulación de la sangre. Todo olvidado. El entrenador se colocó al lado de él.</p><p>—¿Se siente bien, Plisetsky?</p><p>Él apretó la mandíbula mientras rogaba no ponerse a vomitar al frente de los demás.</p><p>—Sí, sí… —Levantó una mano hacia el profesor para indicarle que estaba bien—. Es solo… Es solo que…</p><p>—Si no te encuentras bien puedes irte —dijo él, casi aburrido. Estaba acostumbrado a que le pasara esa clase de cosas con el grupo de las chicas y aunque también pasaba con los chicos, era menos común—. Sabes donde queda la enfermería, ¿verdad?</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada. El hombre anotaba algo en su carpeta, y lo más seguro es que fuese su nota. Perfecto. Lo menos que necesitaba era reprobar una materia más. Una que por cierto, era de las pocas que lograban subirle el promedio en la sumatoria total. Las notas del resto de sus clases eran un completo desastre.</p><p>Como respuesta, volvió a correr.</p><p>Hubiese sido esperanzador de mirar, de no ser porque Yuri se desmayó pocos segundos después.</p><p>…</p><p>El desmayo duró menos de un minuto, y como era de esperarse, lo primero que hizo Yuri fue gritar que se le quitaran de encima. Eso incluía al entrenador, varios compañeros curiosos y cómo no, a Otabek. Todos agachados a su alrededor a la expectativa de que despertara.</p><p>—¿Cuál es mi nota? —preguntó, apoyándose en los codos y tratando de incorporarse lo más rápido posible sin ayuda de los demás. Sintió la cara mojada y a su lado, Otabek le ofrecía una de sus botellas de agua. De inmediato, desvió la mirada.</p><p>El entrenador se levantó y negó mientras anotaba algo en la carpeta.</p><p>—Tendrás que hacer esta prueba otro día. Trata de desayunar a la próxima. Altin, acompáñalo —dijo, para luego retirarse y vigilar al resto que continuaban en la evaluación.</p><p>Los chicos que le miraban se disiparon, y Otabek se levantó.</p><p>—¿No deberías continuar con tu carrera? —preguntó Yuri, a la vez que aceptaba la mano de Otabek para poder levantarse.</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ya terminé.</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie al frente de él, sin saber que decirle. Tenía que ser la persona más asquerosa del mundo por considerarlo guapo de esa manera, pero Otabek estaba al frente de él, en uniforme de hacer ejercicio, sudado, con una botella de agua en la mano y la respiración acelerada. El hecho de haberle ignorado a propósito durante más de una semana no ayudaba al asunto.</p><p>Otabek, como siempre, experto en salir de situaciones incómodas comenzó a caminar, y Yuri le siguió quedándose varios pasos detrás de él. Cuando lo vio recoger las mochilas de ambos, Yuri se adelantó de inmediato, murmuró las gracias y cargó su mochila él solo. Podía darse cuenta que Otabek le miraba de reojo, tal vez sintiéndose responsable de la tarea que le habían dejado de llevarle a enfermería.</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—No entiendo porque siempre me mandan a hacer las cosas contigo.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Pensé que éramos amigos.</p><p>—Sí, pero eres insoportable en horas de clase.</p><p>Mientras pasaban por los pasillos, saludaron a Otabek varias veces, en su mayoría compañeras que se detenían a preguntarle por qué no estaba en clases. Él se limitaba a contestarles cualquier cosa.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, las paredes relucían y todo olía a antiséptico. Una enfermera utilizaba el teléfono detrás de una mesa mientras escribía algo. Al sentir la presencia de ambos chicos, levantó la mirada. Se fijó en Yuri, y él supuso que era por su aspecto, siendo el de los dos quien más probablemente necesitaba ayuda. Tenía raspaduras de cuando se había caído por el desmayo, y toda su cara estaba pálida.</p><p>Ella se levantó, de inmediato adoptando un aire preocupado y diligente hacia él.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>—Se desmayó en educación física —dijo Otabek, quien a pesar de lo mucho que se había acercado la mujer a Yuri, no se inmutó en nada y se quedó de pie a su lado.</p><p>La mujer asintió sin dejar de ver a Yuri y le indicó que se acostara en la camilla.</p><p>—¿Desayunaste hoy?</p><p>Yuri, dentro de su estado demacrado entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—¿Eso que tiene que ver con…?</p><p>—Tiene mucho que ver —dijo ella, y volteó a mirar a Otabek—. Tú puedes regresar a clase. Le firmaré un acta al chico para que justifique sus inasistencias.</p><p>—Estoy bien aquí, gracias.</p><p>La mujer volteó a verlo, los rasgos de la incredulidad asomándose en su rostro por unos segundos.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo, más para ella misma—. Necesito sus carnets de estudiante.</p><p>Yuri le miró por unos segundos, para luego sacar su carnet y darle una mirada de disculpa a Otabek, quien se quedaba al lado sin moverse.</p><p>—¿Podrías esperar afuera? —le preguntó. Otabek asintió.</p><p>Cuando Yuri salió, Otabek estaba recostado de una pared mientras utilizaba el teléfono, y Yuri tuvo que acercarse más a él para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Otabek a la vez que guardaba su teléfono en un bolsillo.</p><p>Yuri contó que le revisaron y que le hicieron un análisis de sangre. Después de eso, ambos emprendieron el camino hasta su casa de manera silenciosa. O al menos hasta que Otabek interrumpió los pensamientos de Yuri.</p><p>—Podemos salir a comer.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>Hubo una pausa, como si Otabek se lo estuviera pensando, y continuó:</p><p>—Las cosas no tienen que cambiar entre nosotros —dijo, y en ese momento Yuri tuvo una sensación de lo que Otabek quería decirle—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?</p><p>Por supuesto, y aunque nadie se lo hubiera dicho nunca en voz alta, él sabía. Sabía que podía enamorarse de Otabek, con todas las maneras de atracción que eso involucrara, pero eso no quería decir que el otro pudiera sentir lo mismo. En lo que a Yuri respectaba, Otabek tenía una novia. Novia que por cierto, era su mejor amiga.</p><p>Lo que Otabek acababa de proponerle era una salida entre amigos, solo eso. Otabek quería a su amigo de vuelta.</p><p>—¿Salir de verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa, ganándose que Otabek lo mirara de reojo y asintiera—. Me gusta.</p><p>—¿Quisieras ir a un lugar que…?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—No conozco mucho aquí.</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—No te creo.</p><p>—De verdad. Vivo en la escuela siempre, y no tengo familia aquí. Los únicos lugares que me sé de memoria son la estación de trenes más cercana y uno que otro sitio para comer.</p><p>Otabek miró al frente, con más determinación que nunca.</p><p>—Bien. Entonces mañana iremos de paseo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Las cosas que hago por ser tu amigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Explícame qué es esto —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Mila le miraba desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y después de mirarlo por varios segundos se sentó en una silla al frente de él.</p><p>—Una hamburguesa. Ahora, tú explícame por qué no estás comiendo.</p><p>Yuri se recostó del asiento. Al parecer, todos iban a tener que enterarse de su pequeño percance en Educación Física. Incluyendo Mila, por supuesto. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez Otabek era quien le había dicho.</p><p>—Sabes que si lo hago.</p><p>Mila apretó los labios y empujó la caja con la hamburguesa un poco más cerca de él.</p><p>—No, Yuri. No puedes andar por la vida saltándote comidas. ¿Tienes idea de lo poco sano que es eso? Yo… —Mila se acercó más a él, bajando la voz—. ¿No se supone que estás yendo al psicólogo?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y vio la hamburguesa al frente de él para evitar verla a los ojos. No sabía que tenía que ver Minako con todo, en realidad.</p><p>Según lo que le habían explicado después de entregarle los resultados de los exámenes de sangre, tenía anemia por falta de hierro, y dudaba de sobremanera que la hamburguesa tuviese cualquier cosa que él necesitara para ayudar a su condición. De todas formas, sabía que Mila lo hacía con intención de ayudarle.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Mila suspiró.</p><p>—Vamos, sabes que no estoy molesta contigo… Solo, pudiste decírmelo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Me cuesta entenderte, pero puedo intentarlo. Sabes que sí.</p><p>Yuri desvió la mirada. Había cosas que no podía decirle. Como por ejemplo, que pensaba en su novio en cada momento del día.</p><p>—No sé si me entiendas.</p><p>—No mucho —ella le dio la razón y tras mirarlo por unos segundos, se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. Mira, Yura. Estás bien así. Ya no tienes que adelgazar. No tienes que volver a lo de antes…</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos. De nuevo, junto con Minako, eran dos personas que se lo habían mencionado en el mismo día.</p><p>—No es eso.</p><p>Sabía que no. Al menos, sabía que no era el convencional trastorno donde no comía para adelgazar. La razón de la anemia de Yuri es que no se alimentaba bien, tan simple como eso y el problema es que él no hacía nada para evitarlo. Además, el estrés tampoco le ayudaba, y todo se juntaba en una bola de daño hacia su persona al punto de causarle desgaste de forma física y problemas en su día a día.</p><p>—Prométeme que vas a alimentarte bien.</p><p>—Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.</p><p>Mila golpeó el puño contra la mesa.</p><p>—No, Yuri. No es «ver que puedes hacer», es alimentarte mejor porque me preocupo por ti y no quiero que recaigas en tu anorexia.</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándole. Tenía tiempo sin escuchar esa palabra, y cada vez que lo hacía era regresar a aquella vez cuando le dieron el diagnóstico. Había tenido trece, y aun así, ya le habían catalogado con un trastorno alimenticio. Le había costado varios problemas a su familia, y sobretodo, gastos de dinero. Los tratamientos y llevadas al psicólogo no eran baratos.</p><p>A pesar de la preocupación de Mila, él no lo veía de esa manera. Solo había tenido una mala semana —o un mal mes, en todo caso—, pero volvería a estar bien dentro de poco.</p><p>—Oye, perdona —dijo ella, al ver que Yuri no decía más nada. Extendió su mano hacia la de él—. No quise recordarte eso.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. Esa, junto con su infancia, eran etapas de su vida que olvidaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Al llegar al internado nadie lo conocía, y había sido como comenzar de cero. La única que sabía de ese detalle era ella.</p><p>—Te prometo —comenzó él, sabiendo que Mila no lo iba a dejar en paz—, que no tiene nada que ver con eso. Solo he estado cansado y confundido. Pero todo estará bien.</p><p>Mila lo miraba con ojos brillantes, asintiendo.</p><p>—Dame un abrazo.</p><p>—Ni de chiste —negó él, y señaló la hamburguesa—. Oye, ¿te comes la mitad de esto?</p><p>Mila volvió a su actitud de antes y frunció el ceño para luego cruzar los brazos.</p><p>—Plisetsky, te la terminas.</p><p>…</p><p>—¿Listo?</p><p>Yuri se miró a sí mismo, queriendo darle un último vistazo a la ropa que llevaba puesta. En pleno marzo afuera las calles estaban llenas de barro y a veces nevaba. No quería pasar el ridículo frente a Otabek, quien sin importar que época del año fuese, parecía llevar ropa siempre en onda.</p><p>Era como si Otabek tuviera la ropa organizada por estaciones o algo así. Yuri se prometió que un día iría a su casa y podría ver sus armarios.</p><p>—Creo que me veo listo.</p><p>Otabek sonrió y le lanzó el casco.</p><p>—Bien, porque pasaremos un buen rato afuera.</p><p>Yuri asintió, medio cohibido. Quería tratar de disimular el hecho de que nunca había estado en una moto antes, y que las casualidades de la vida le llevaban a compartir una con Otabek. Al principio, se negó mentalmente a abrazarlo, pero fue más que obvio que al poco rato tuvo que hacerlo.</p><p>Le gustó sentir el viento contra su cara, y la manera en la que todo adquiría un tono distinto al recorrer la ciudad de esa manera. Podía escuchar las personas hablando, oler la comida en la calle y ver los colores mucho más nítidos al no tener la separación de las ventanas que tenían los automóviles entre el resto del mundo y él.</p><p>Luego de un rato, Otabek se bajó de la motocicleta, con tanta confianza que Yuri supuso que había estado en ese lugar antes.</p><p>—¿Y esto es…? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>Otabek tomó la delantera al caminar al frente sin mirar atrás. Él suponía que Yuri estaría siguiéndole.</p><p>—¿Uno de los famosos jardines de San Petersburgo? —rio—. La verdad es que no tengo idea. Tú deberías saber.</p><p>Yuri miró a los lados, queriendo reconocer en que parte de la ciudad estaba. Negó. Estaban en un parque, y lo sabía por la gran cantidad de árboles y las fuentes a su alrededor.</p><p>—Me siento como un forastero aquí —confesó, mientras detallaba el sitio. Además de una enorme fuente en el centro del lugar, cada ciertos metros se veían varias estatuas, y a pesar de la hora algunas personas estaban tomando fotos—. Aunque podría darte un tour por Moscú cuando quieras.</p><p>Otabek le miró por encima del hombro mientras trataba de encender un cigarro. Se veía tan casual y sin necesidad de esforzarse. A Yuri le daba la impresión que era demasiado genuino junto a él, y la verdad era que se lo agradecía.</p><p>—Me encantaría —dijo con voz amortiguada al tener el cigarro entre los labios mientras lo encendía.</p><p>En ese momento, Otabek se sentó en una banca. A veces, a Yuri le daba la impresión que Otabek era mucho mayor que él, aun cuando se llevaran dos años. Sentía que venía de un mundo totalmente diferente, donde los chicos como él eran obligados a crecer más rápido gracias las presiones de su familia, o al estrés de tener que cumplir sus expectativas siempre.</p><p>Sentía que siempre tendría algo que aprender de él.</p><p>—¿Por qué me miras? —preguntó Otabek.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Quién te dice que te estoy mirando? Podría estar mirando los árboles, o…</p><p>Otabek negó.</p><p>—Me estabas mirando. ¿Por qué?</p><p>Yuri miró hacia al frente, completamente seguro de querer ocultar el sonrojo que sentía en sus orejas y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Bueno, ya. Estaba mirando las formas que haces con el humo —dijo, mirando al frente. Otabek era quien se quedaba mirándolo esta vez—. Se ve artístico.</p><p>Otabek sonrió de manera muy leve.</p><p>—Si tú lo dices.</p><p>—¿Me dejas fumar uno?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Tú lo estás haciendo.</p><p>—Lo sé. He querido dejarlo.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?</p><p>—Porque no es tan fácil.</p><p>—Ya. ¿Puedo intentarlo?</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo, ahora con una mirada llena de reproche implícito.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Por favor… Tengo dieciséis, anda. No soy un niño.</p><p>Otabek se quedó observándolo. Algo le decía a Yuri que en sus ojos todavía sí lo era, pero no sabía bien por qué. Otabek a veces lo trataba como si fuera un hermano menor que no sabía nada del mundo.</p><p>Cuando Otabek le tendió el cigarro, Yuri trató de reprimir un sonido de alegría, queriendo simular que tenía la madurez suficiente para la responsabilidad que acababan de darle. Otabek seguía sin estar muy seguro.</p><p>—Yuri, es en serio. Solo un poco.</p><p>Los ojos de Yuri brillaban, divertido. Como era de esperar, apenas dio la primera calada empezó a toser como loco.</p><p>—Esto es… asqueroso.</p><p>—Te lo dije.</p><p>A pesar de eso, el hecho de que Otabek le hubiese dado de su cigarro le dio una confianza nueva, algo que no había experimentado antes al estar cerca de él.</p><p>—Fumar es tan estúpido.</p><p>—Es el precio de ser genial, supongo —dijo Otabek, y ante eso, Yuri le golpeó el hombro.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los carros pasando y el sonido del agua caer en la fuente. Por un momento fue lo único que se escuchó, hasta que ambos vieron un relámpago cruzar el cielo, para luego a los pocos segundos oír el trueno.</p><p>—Debemos regresar antes de las nueve —dijo Yuri, sin saber muy bien por qué. La presencia de Otabek le solía poner de esa manera, medio tonto y con la necesidad de hablar para llenar el silencio que se formaba entre ellos de vez en cuando.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te muestre algo?</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo, y parte de él sintió un escalofrío. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo hasta que Otabek ladeó la cabeza y subió las cejas.</p><p>—Eh, sí, sí. Enséñame.</p><p>Otabek se acercó más hacia él.</p><p>—Abre la boca.</p><p>Yuri, sin decir más nada obedeció, y lo siguiente que vio fue que Otabek tomó una calada de su cigarro y para luego pasarle el humo hasta su boca. Parpadeó varias veces, confuso ante la sensación de tener a Otabek demasiado cerca de él. Cualquier comentario que pudo haber hecho en otra situación se desvaneció de manera rápida.</p><p>—¿Cómo mierdas hiciste eso? —preguntó Yuri, honestamente sorprendido. Se contuvo las ganas de toser, queriendo evitar verse como un idiota al frente del otro.</p><p>Otabek rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>—No es la gran cosa. En mi antiguo colegio lo hacíamos siempre.</p><p>Yuri levantó las cejas.</p><p>—¿Aprendiste a hacerlo ahí? —Otabek asintió—. Pudieron vernos —dijo con una risa nerviosa. Miró al frente y se cruzó de brazos—. Estás loco.</p><p>—Nadie nos vio —le aseguró él, y Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír—. Oye, ¿crees que te sientes bien para correr?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Vi a alguien que conozco y no quiero que sepa que no estoy en el colegio.</p><p>—¿Lo dices en serio?</p><p>—Sí. —Otabek señaló con su cabeza—. Trabaja para mi mamá.</p><p>Yuri miró al sitio que Otabek le decía, y lo único que pudo ver fue dos tipos usando traje de pie al otro lado de la calle.</p><p>—¿Y es que tus papás son mafiosos? —susurró Yuri, y Otabek le empujó por el hombro.</p><p>—Dije mi mamá, y no. —Miró hacia el sitio una última vez y le hizo una seña a Yuri para que lo siguiera—. A la cuenta de uno, dos…</p><p>—¡Tres!</p><p>Yuri empezó a correr dejándolo de lado. No se detuvo para fijarse si Otabek le seguía, o si en realidad estaba corriendo en la dirección correcta. Continuó corriendo aun cuando las gotas empezaron a caer, o cuando casi se cae por esquivar un charco, o cuando la ropa estaba tan pesada por el agua que le costaba seguir moviéndose. Corrió hacia el frente, hasta que sus pulmones le rogaran por aire y todo su cuerpo quemara en contraste con el viento frío que venía con la lluvia.</p><p>Se detuvo en una estación de autobús vacía con el propósito de resguardarse y mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo buscando aire, Otabek se colocó al lado de él. Yuri pudo escuchar una risa.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Soy un atleta, Otabek. Por supuesto que sí —dijo, pero su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus palabras se entremezclaban con los jadeos debido al esfuerzo. Mientras tanto, el techo de la estación de autobús no le protegía del todo, y la lluvia continuaba corriéndole a través de la camisa.</p><p>—Quizá no debiste correr tanto.</p><p>Yuri se levantó con fuerza, mucha más de la que requería, y tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de Otabek debido al mareo. Iba a decir algo, pero su voz se quedó atascada al verle. Otabek se había quitado el abrigo, y toda su camisa se quedaba pegada a su torso por la lluvia.</p><p>—¿Vas a ponerme ese abrigo o qué? —preguntó entre dientes. Por alguna razón sus dientes castañeteaban y sentía el impulso de abrazarse a sí mismo gracias al frío, pero Otabek permanecía como si nada.</p><p>Otabek lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió.</p><p>—Póntelo.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios, quejándose mentalmente de que todas esas escenas que había visto en series y películas no le ocurrían a él, donde el chico guapo le colocaba el abrigo encima de los hombros. En cambio, lo único que veía ahora mientras trataba de no temblar de manera excesiva era el brazo de Otabek extendiéndole el bendito abrigo. Lo agarró sin decir más nada y se lo puso, aprovechando que Otabek miraba hacia otro lado.</p><p>—No nos dejarán entrar a ningún sitio así —dijo Otabek, más como una observación—. Esperaremos a que deje de llover —y apenas lo dijo, volteó a mirar a Yuri, quien trataba de sobremanera disimular el frío que tenía—. Perdón. Mejor deberíamos irnos.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada.</p><p>—Está bien, de verdad. Puedo esperar.</p><p>Otabek se permitió sonreír.</p><p>—No seas terco, vámonos. Saldremos otro día.</p><p>Yuri se limitó a chocar su hombro de lado contra el de Otabek, y asintió.</p><p>—Está bien —repitió, y era verdad.</p><p>Por ahora lo estaba y Yuri correría bajo la lluvia mil y un veces si podía ver por un rato más la sonrisa que Otabek tenía en ese momento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Después de la tormenta viene... el resfriado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como era de esperarse, Yuri se levantó de madrugada porque le dolía la garganta, luego los estornudos no le dejaron dormir, y para las diez de la mañana cuando Otabek también se había despertado, este le miraba a un lado en la cama preguntándole si se sentía mal.</p><p>—Estoy bien… Solo tengo frío.</p><p>La voz de Yuri se escuchaba amortiguada por la gran cantidad de edredones que tenía encima de él y Otabek subió las cejas, muy poco convencido ante aquella declaración. Lo único a la vista y que lograba escapar de las sábanas de Yuri era uno que otro mechón rubio y parte de su rostro.</p><p>—Estás hecho bolita en la cama, tienes la cara roja y me despertaste por tus quejidos. No sé si…</p><p>—Cállate, tu voz me irrita.</p><p>Otabek negó y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra.</p><p>—Llamaré a enfermería y veré si…</p><p>—¡No! —Yuri se quitó las sábanas de golpe. Otabek apretó los labios tratando de aguantar la risa—. Ni se te ocurra. Me mejoraré solo. Ya me tomé algo, solo… déjame dormir.</p><p>Otabek le hizo caso y no dijo más nada. Pero, cuando Yuri se volteó dándole la cara a la pared, le fue obvio que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño así de la nada. La cabeza le dolía horriblemente y no tenía fuerzas para moverse demasiado. Irritado, se removió de manera exagerada en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo.</p><p>—Pensé que ibas a dormir —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri le sacó el dedo medio y se incorporó de manera torpe. Su cabello estaba alborotado, y al ver que no dejaba de sorberse la nariz, Otabek le pasó un pañuelo de la mesita de noche.</p><p>—Gracias. Eh, no tienes que cuidarme o algo por el estilo.</p><p>—Debo quedarme porque es nuestra habitación —le recordó—. Además, te enfermaste gracias a mí.</p><p>Yuri empezó a negar con fuerza.</p><p>—No seas idiota. Yo quería salir, ninguno de los dos sabía que iba a llover.</p><p>—Vale.</p><p>Yuri volvió a taparse con la sábana, y al cabo de unos segundos al ver que Otabek no se movía volvió a destaparse.</p><p>—¿Por qué mierdas sigues ahí parado viéndome?</p><p>Otabek suspiró y se llevó la mano a la nuca. Parecía contrariado, y Yuri no se molestó en continuar insistiendo hasta que le dijera.</p><p>—Mila me dijo que me quedara aquí.</p><p>—¿Le dijiste a Mila? ¿Por qué? —se quejó—. Ella hace un escándalo de cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Pensé que querrías estar con ella.</p><p>Yuri gruñó en respuesta. Otabek en serio era extraño.</p><p>—Si vas a quedarte ahí viéndome será mejor que hagas algo. —Yuri volvió a taparse con la sábana, aunque esta vez dejando el descubierto su cara y parte de su pecho, y le dio espacio a Otabek en la cama.</p><p>—Tienes razón. —Otabek buscó entre los libros que tenía en la mesa y agarró uno de ellos—. Me pondré a leer.</p><p>Yuri frunció los labios en disgusto y vio como Otabek se sentaba en su cama propia. Se preguntó si es que acaso Otabek no se daba cuenta de sus intentos para pasar más tiempo con él. Miró la portada, era <em>Orgullo y prejuicio.</em></p><p>—¿La literatura rusa te aburrió? —preguntó en forma de broma.</p><p>Otabek apenas levantó la mirada del libro.</p><p>—Quería leer algo distinto.</p><p>Yuri apretó los puños en la sábana, quedándose sin ideas.</p><p>—Habla conmigo —dijo en voz baja. Su cabeza iba a romperse y su cuerpo ardía, pero aun así quería alguien con quien hablar. Y que ese alguien fuese Otabek, aunque el susodicho no se diera cuenta.</p><p>—¿Cómo de qué?</p><p>—No lo sé —dijo, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos—. No nos conocemos muy bien. Por ejemplo, ayer me hiciste correr porque tenías miedo que te vieran los empleados de tu mamá.</p><p>Otabek no pareció captar la idea al principio, y si lo hizo, prefirió pensarlo por unos segundos más. Al cabo de un rato terminó por cerrar el libro y sentarse en una de las esquinas más alejadas de Yuri, allí donde se encontraban sus pies.</p><p>—Eran empleados de mi tía, pero al final del día son más de mi mamá que de ella. Exportan oro en Kazajistán —explicó mientras se acomodaba en el sitio. Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Aquí todos tienen una familia importante, así que no eres la gran cosa.</p><p>—Vale. —Otabek rio.</p><p>Yuri tuvo que ignorar el sentimiento en el estómago al escucharlo reír y a obligarse a continuar con la conversación, considerando que quería quedarse reproduciendo ese pedazo de Otabek por el resto del día. Cuando Otabek reía no era ruidoso, pero sus rasgos se suavizaban y su rostro cambiaba de inmediato. Era algo bonito de ver.</p><p>—¿Kazajistán es lindo? —preguntó Yuri—. En historia nos hacen ver como si ustedes fuesen unos salvajes, lo cual es estúpido, porque la mayoría de las veces fueron los de nuestro país los que se comportaron como los malos de la película. Así que… me disculpo.</p><p>Otabek se llevó el puño a la boca, ocultando su sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Te disculpas?</p><p>Yuri asintió. Quería poder decirle, expresarle lo poco que eso le importaba. Que su piel fuese más morena en realidad le gustaba, y que su contextura fuese más fuerte que la suya también. Incluso sus ojos, que le recordaban que Kazajistán era un país asiático a pesar de todo.</p><p>—Claro —dijo con una sonrisa. Si hacerse el tonto le causaba risa a Otabek, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo más a menudo—. Me disculpo en nombre de mi pueblo.</p><p>—Ya —dijo Otabek, y rodó los ojos—. Pero sí, si es bonito. Ojalá pudiese estar allá.</p><p>Yuri también quería poder decirle que dejara de decir esas cosas, y que gracias a todos los problemas que había causado hasta el día de hoy es que habían llegado a ese punto, a conocerse y a ser amigos. Yuri quería creer que aun cuando las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera, Otabek y él se hubiesen conocido tarde o temprano. Era estúpido, pero quería creerlo.</p><p>—¿Qué hacías para entretenerte?</p><p>—Cuando estaba pequeño mi papá me llevaba a distintos eventos.</p><p>—¿Eventos?</p><p>—Sí, ya sabes. Ópera, ballet, teatro, qué se yo. Le gustaban las artes y salíamos mucho.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas. Eso sonaba muy típico de niño rico. Aunque, Yuri sabía de lejos cual era la diferencia: a Otabek sí le gustaba asistir. Más allá de ir todos juntos en familia a posar como el hogar perfecto al frente de los demás, Otabek lo disfrutaba.</p><p>—¿Ya no lo hacen porque te mudaste a Rusia?</p><p>Otabek sonrió de manera leve.</p><p>—Ya no salimos porque él falleció, Yuri. Y mi mamá se la pasa muy ocupada en el trabajo como para salir conmigo.</p><p>—No sabía… que no tenías papá.</p><p>—No es algo que se pueda decir de manera muy casual, supongo.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—Es que… Si te hace sentir mejor nunca conocí a mi papá —dijo—. Es decir, abandonó a mi mamá cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada. Así que… es como si yo tampoco tuviera.</p><p>Otabek permaneció en silencio y asintió.</p><p>—No tenías que decírmelo si no querías.</p><p>Yuri hizo un ademán restándole importancia.</p><p>—Sí quería. Pero casi nadie sabe eso, eh. Ni pienses acerca de decirle a alguien.</p><p>Otabek asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Luego de un rato, Otabek habló:</p><p>—Voy a traer un termómetro. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo traer algo de la cocina mientras esperamos.</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Quédate aquí.</p><p>Otabek lo miró. De nuevo, a Yuri le daba la impresión que estaba haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres comer? No has desayunado y me sentiría más tranquilo si comieras algo.</p><p>Yuri no entendió al principio la insistencia que el otro tenía por hacerlo comer, pero luego la confusión se fue para dar paso a la rabia de un solo golpe.</p><p>—Mila te contó, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y ante el silencio de Otabek continuó—: Estoy bien, entiéndelo. Si me llegas a tratar mejor solo por algo que pasó hace años…</p><p>Yuri empezó a sacarse las sábanas, y a moverse de la cama buscando formas de salir.</p><p>—Yuri, no es eso —dijo, y posó su mano en una de las rodillas de Yuri, queriendo que se quedara quieto—. Ella me dijo, pero fue sin querer. No quise que sonara de esa manera.</p><p>—Perfecto. —Yuri se desplomó en la cama, furioso—. No quería que te enteraras.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—<em>Porque</em>, me estabas cayendo bien y no quería que supieras que tuve un maldito trastorno y empezaras a tratarme así… como si fuese un enfermo.</p><p>—Mi hermana ha tenido problemas parecidos. No tienes por qué sentirte así.</p><p>Yuri apretó la mandíbula.</p><p>—Tú no decides como me siento.</p><p>Otabek suspiró.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo, y miró a Yuri a los ojos, queriendo que entendiera—. Lo que quise decir es que no tienes que sentir que ocultas tus problemas por los demás.</p><p>Yuri miró la mano que Otabek tenía en su rodilla, y volvió a recostarse en la cama cruzado de brazos.</p><p>—Como sea.</p><p>—¿Quieres hablar de eso?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Podrías dejar de sonar como Minako? Estoy cansado de personas preocupándose por mí. A ella le pagan para eso, ¿pero a ti? No ganas nada.</p><p>Otabek no respondió, y quitó la mano de la rodilla de Yuri para luego ponerse de pie y ponerse a organizar sus libros. De inmediato, Yuri sintió la culpabilidad formarse en su pecho. Apretó los ojos y los abrió de golpe.</p><p>—Bailé ballet por varios años y lo dejé porque enfermé. Nada del otro mundo, pero tuve que darle más importancia a los estudios. Y así terminé aquí.</p><p>Otabek miraba hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Comprendo. Y gracias por decirme.</p><p>Yuri hizo un sonido que se asemejaba a un gruñido.</p><p>—No pongas esa cara. Mi vida tampoco es tan triste —dijo. En cambio, Otabek no dijo más nada y sacó su teléfono para empezar a usarlo—. ¿Qué haces?—preguntó.</p><p>—Tomo una foto.</p><p>—¿Por qué mierdas tomas una…?</p><p>No le dio tiempo de reclamarle, porque lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido predeterminado del bendito iPhone al sacar una foto.</p><p>—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de posar —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri le sacó el dedo medio, y al instante volvió a escuchar que le tomaban una foto. Se sacudió entre las sábanas y le sacó el dedo con ambas manos, pero solo consiguió que le tomaran otra.</p><p>—Idiota —dijo.</p><p>—Listo. —Otabek guardó el teléfono—. ¿Sigues molesto?</p><p>—No estaba molesto. —Yuri se cruzó de brazos—. Eres… eres insoportable.</p><p>—Pensé que ya no te caía tan mal.</p><p>—Pues bueno, creo que me volviste a caer mal —dijo, aunque luego negó con la cabeza—. Cuidándome como si fuese un niño. ¿Eso te lo enseñaron en Kazajistán?</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—En mi familia las personas cuando están enfermas se cuidan así.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Eso tiene que ser lo más cursi que he escuchado en toda mi vida. Y que lo haya dicho señor «Otabek Soy Más Genial Que Tú» es bastante decir. Déjame adivinar, te cuidaba un criado.</p><p>Por primera vez en la vida, Otabek pareció más fastidiado de lo normal.</p><p>—No. Tienes que dejar esas suposiciones acerca de mí. Mi familia tiene dinero, pero son bastante normales.</p><p>—Súper normales. «Oh, nuestro hijo se porta mal. ¡Vamos a enviarlo a un colegio en otro país para que sufra!».</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Eres un poco exagerado.</p><p>—Me dijiste que aprendiste a hacer cosas en tu antiguo colegio.</p><p>—Algún día te las enseñaré.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Puede ser.</p><p>—¿Le enseñarás a Mila a hacer esas cosas?</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>—Es tu novia, ¿no?</p><p>Otabek no dijo nada, y Yuri deseó no haber dicho semejante estupidez. Por supuesto que era su novia, pero quizá Otabek apreciaría que no se lo estuviesen recordando a cada rato. Yuri no lo sabía.</p><p>—Tengo un partido en una semana, ¿crees poder mejorarte hasta entonces?</p><p>Yuri se removió entre las sábanas, agradecido por el cambio de tema.</p><p>—Ni siquiera sé bien como se juega el tenis.</p><p>Otabek se quedó callado por un momento, pensando en la mejor manera de explicarle. Trató de hacerlo, explicando desde el hecho que era un juego de dos personas, hasta la forma en la que se ganaba el juego.</p><p>—La primera vez que me explicaron me costó un poco entenderlo —le dijo a Yuri.</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—Y yo voy a hacer como si entendí para que no te sientas mal.</p><p>—La fiebre te pone atrevido, Plisetsky.</p><p>Yuri se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¿Me dedicarías un set?</p><p>—No sé si eso funcione así —dijo sonriente, y ante la mirada de reproche de Yuri, agregó—: Ya veremos. ¿Sabes lo que es un remate?</p><p>—¿Como el que se hace en voleibol?</p><p>—Sí. En tenis también puede hacerse. Cuando haga uno, sabrás que es para ti.</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—Más te vale que lo hagas.</p><p>Ambos se miraron por un rato, y Yuri agradeció que Otabek estuviese de pie, lejos de él. Todo lo que sentía era extraño, considerando que nunca le había gustado nadie, y nunca había sentido deseos de contacto físico con alguien más. Le confundía, porque para él era obvio que el sentimiento era unilateral. Fuese cual fuese ese sentimiento, era imposible que Otabek se sintiera de esa manera al estar junto a él.</p><p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo único que le hizo voltear, a pesar de que Otabek se quedara viéndolo varios segundos después de eso.</p><p>—¿<em>Cómo</em> se te ocurre?</p><p>—Mila, no… —comenzó Yuri, aun cuando sabía que era demasiado tarde.</p><p>—¿Cómo se te ocurre salir mientras estaba lloviendo? Nunca sales, ¿y te da por salir cuando hay plena lluvia?</p><p>Otabek dejó cualquier actividad que estuviera haciendo y se dirigió a ella.</p><p>—Oye, está bien. Fue mi culpa.</p><p>—Traje sopa, gelatina…—dijo Mila mientras sacaba de una bolsa el respectivo alimento.</p><p>—Estoy bien.</p><p>—Fue mi culpa, Mila —dijo Otabek, quien sostuvo la bolsa que ella había traído.</p><p>—Otabek, gracias por cuidarlo. Cuando Yuri se enferma se vuelve insoportable.</p><p>—Estuvo bastante tranquilo —dijo Otabek.</p><p>—Me tomó una foto —dijo Yuri, a modo de acusación.</p><p>—Los enfermos no opinan —dijo Mila, y terminó de dejar las cosas para luego irse—. Nos vemos, bebé. Adiós, enfermo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, porque era obvio que ese primer apodo no iba dirigido a él. Otabek dejó la habitación, y al cabo de un rato, le vio traerle sopa. Cuando Yuri dudó en comérsela haciendo chistes de que probablemente Otabek no supiera cocinar, Otabek negó.</p><p>—Ya escuchaste, Yuri. Los enfermos no opinan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Es horrible que alguien tan guapo tenga que preocuparse por eso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la canción terminó, entre las cosas que a Yuri le habían gustado estaban el riff de la guitarra y el tono desenfrenado y sin complejos del cantante. Incluso, se tomó el tiempo de recordarlo por si se presentaba la ocasión de mencionarlo en un futuro. Aunque, en el fondo él sabía que eran cosas que quedaban significantemente opacadas si se le prestaba un poco más de atención a la letra.</p><p>De inmediato, el teléfono de Otabek comenzó a reproducir otra canción en aleatorio, una que sonaba parecida a una balada, pero él le puso en pausa. Se suponía que debían concentrarse.</p><p>—¿Tienes idea alguna del significado de esto? —preguntó Yuri. En su propio teléfono leía la letra en inglés, y levantó la mirada para ver a Otabek.</p><p>Otabek, por su parte, permanecía en su cama viendo al techo mientras mordisqueaba un lápiz. Al escuchar a Yuri, se apoyó en los codos y negó.</p><p>—¿Algo acerca de un hermoso diablo?</p><p>Yuri soltó una pequeña risa, porque esa tenía que ser una de las peores traducciones que podían hacerse.</p><p>—Diablo hermoso suena mucho mejor —dijo, para luego estirarse en la cama hasta alcanzar su libreta. Lo anotó, y dio golpecitos en sus labios con el lapicero—. O hermoso demonio… Ya veremos.</p><p>Otabek hizo un sonido de estar de acuerdo, y luego de varios segundos habló:</p><p>—¿Pasa algo malo con la canción?</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, como si supiera que Otabek lo hacía a propósito.</p><p>—No, nada que ver. Mira, aquí hay una parte que dice: «saco el látigo y te apartas, pero te lo mereces» y «me gustaría darte lo que creo que estás pidiendo». —Volteó a ver a Otabek, pero como siempre, este apreciaba toda la situación ajena a él y sin que le afectara—. ¿Planeas leerle a la clase una canción de sadomasoquismo?</p><p>Otabek parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—Es una de mis canciones favoritas.</p><p>Yuri resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos.</p><p>—¿No pudiste elegir una canción más convencional? ¿Una de The Beatles o de Queen?</p><p>Otabek lo pensó por un momento.</p><p>—Podría ser, pero también es probable que los demás elijan una canción de esas bandas.</p><p>Yuri no se lo negaba, pero, ¿acaso había un problema con elegir una canción que todos conocieran? Recordaba que en los últimos años Mila había elegido <em>Imagine</em>de John Lennon como diez veces. Traducir la canción, leerla en clase, hacer varios análisis e incluso en una ocasión la había cantado. Ella no cantaba muy bien, pero nadie le iba a decir nada.</p><p>—Tienes que admitir que la letra de esta canción es un desastre —dijo Yuri, y señaló la pantalla de su teléfono—. Es…</p><p>Eso sí que hizo reaccionar a Otabek, quien se incorporó en la cara y lo miró con reproche.</p><p>—Es una buena canción y una buena banda —declaró, aunque no parecía molesto—. ¿Cuál elegirás tú?</p><p>—No lo sé. No he elegido una todavía.</p><p>Otabek le sonrió con orgullo.</p><p>—Al menos yo tengo una canción.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por unos segundos y asintió, porque la verdad es no podía decirle nada aunque quisiera. Otabek se veía bonito de esa manera, relajado, con el cabello alborotado por restregarlo contra el colchón y los primeros uno o dos botones de su camisa abiertos.</p><p>Podía decirle que era él quien estaba en desventaja, que era él quien necesitaba ayuda de alguien más a la hora de traducir una canción, que era él quien había reprobado una asignatura tan fácil como lo era inglés. Aun así, Yuri no podía decirle eso. No por miedo a molestarle, ni por temor a obtener una reacción inesperada. La verdad es que dentro de Yuri no nacían las ganas de querer fastidiarlo todo el rato, y si lo hacía, era en ocasiones moderadas y cuando sabía que a Otabek le haría reír. Solo y únicamente cuando sabía que Otabek reiría, a veces empujándolo del hombro o tacleándole las costillas al escuchar fuese cual fuese la ocurrencia que le decía.</p><p>Yuri miró a su libreta y sacudió su cabeza un poco, tratando de aclararse.</p><p>—¿Tienes tu análisis listo?</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—¿Quieres leerlo?</p><p>—No, gracias —dijo Yuri, pero Otabek buscó entre sus cuadernos con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien aquí.</p><p>—Si tú dices —fue lo que contestó Otabek, como si dudara de lo que Yuri le decía.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos, divertido. Últimamente ambos hacían eso a menudo, una clase de competencia sin normas donde debías decir un comentario sarcástico para hacer molestar al otro. Otabek casi siempre llevaba la última palabra, y eso que Yuri era bueno en esos juegos. Incluso, a veces él mismo se quedaba callado, solo por el hecho de querer dejarle ganar a Otabek alguna vez.</p><p>—Vale, repite.<em>All the street are crambled with things</em>…</p><p>Otabek frunció el ceño en concentración.</p><p>—<em>Allthe</em>… ¿qué?</p><p>—Todaslascalles, Otabek. <em>All the streets.</em></p><p>Otabek volvió a tirarse en la cama. Yuri se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba practicar inglés, y aunque Otabek era paciente, Yuri tenía la oportunidad de verlo de esa nueva manera, tranquilo y esforzándose con todas sus ganas en ser bueno en una actividad determinada, y no serlo desde un principio, como ocurría con muchas cosas. Otabek era bueno en cosas distintas, y sus capacidades superaban las de Yuri en varios sentidos. Excepto en inglés. Lo bueno, es que Otabek no parecía inhibido o molesto por ello.</p><p>—¿Tengo que pronunciarlo?</p><p>—Si quieres salir bien, sí.</p><p>—Ya no sé si quiero hacer esto contigo. —Sonrió—. Eres muy estricto.</p><p>—Ah, muérete —dijo, y de nuevo, Yuri lo estaba insultando. Era lo normal en él, incluso con Otabek—. Imagina que estás haciendo algo que te gusta, no lo sé… ¿No se supone que te enseñan a hablar kazajo?</p><p>—Sí —contestó él de manera insegura, como si no supiera a donde iba dirigida la conversación.</p><p>—Bueno, ahí está. Sabes dos idiomas ya. Aprender unas pocas palabras en otro no es tan difícil —dijo, dándole ánimo—. Puedes hacerlo.</p><p>—Es distinto. Aprendí kazajo cuando era pequeño, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo —dijo—. Pero voy a intentarlo.</p><p>—Si quieres puedes enseñarme algo en kazajo. Así podremos burlarnos de la gente sin que ellos sepan que hablamos de ellos. —Yuri le sonrió.</p><p>—Estoy seguro que la gente no aprende nuevos idiomas para eso.</p><p>—Pues no estés tan seguro.</p><p>—Bien, ¿qué quieres que te enseñe?</p><p>—Insultos, claro.</p><p>Otabek rio.</p><p>—<em>Salem</em> es hola, y <em>saw bol</em> es adiós. Confórmate con eso por ahora.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—Eres pésimo dando clases de idiomas.</p><p>Otabek sonreía. Tenía que ser la primera persona en el mundo que parecía tan a gusto con que lo insultaran.</p><p>—¿Y tú eres mucho mejor?</p><p>—Sí, y si en la clase que viene te pones de pie a leer un análisis porno no me responsabilizo por las reacciones de los demás.</p><p>Otabek iba a decir algo pero alguien tocó la puerta. Yuri frunció el ceño, porque él casi nunca recibía visitas. Mila no contaba, porque ella se escabullía en su habitación de vez en cuando y varias veces la habían castigado por ello. En cambio, Yuri sabía que era posible que mitad del campus conociera a Otabek, y que muy fácilmente venían a visitarlo a él. Aunque, la mirada de Otabek le hizo entender que lo más probable era que él tampoco esperara visita.</p><p>—¿Pase?</p><p>La cabeza de Leo se asomó por el marco de la puerta.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen aquí?</p><p>—¿Qué haces <em>tú</em>, aquí? —contraatacó Yuri.</p><p>Leo se abrió paso por la habitación, inalterable.</p><p>—Lo obvio, vengo a visitar a mi amigo.</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Otabek, encontrándose con su mirada. Yuri se dirigió a Leo.</p><p>—Estamos ocupados.</p><p>Él intercaló miradas entre ambos.</p><p>—¿Haciendo qué?</p><p>—Analizando una canción sadomasoquista —dijo Otabek, con tanta calma como si hablara del clima o de la lista de compras en el supermercado.</p><p>—Genial. ¿Puedo analizar también?</p><p>Otabek buscó entre sus cosas y le extendió la hoja del análisis a Leo.</p><p>—Vaya. «La canción <em>HandsomeDevil</em> forma parte del álbum <em>Hatful of Hollows</em> de la banda…».</p><p>—Podrías leer para ti mismo, Leo.</p><p>Leo levantó la mirada de la hoja.</p><p>—¿Saben que canción elegí yo?</p><p>—No quiero saber —dijo Yuri.</p><p>—<em>BohemianRhapsody</em> de Queen.</p><p>Yuri se llevó la mano a la cara y Otabek parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—Original —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Leo frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No, pero a la profesora le va a gustar.</p><p>Luego de que Leo se instalara —y sin mostrar señal alguna de querer irse— en la habitación, la energía de Yuri bajó de manera considerable, en el sentido de que Leo era demasiado entusiasta como para dejar hablar a alguien más que no fuese él. A pesar de eso, no le molestó demasiado por el simple hecho de que le gustaba ver a Otabek reírse, y le gustaba poder ver la cara de concentración que ponía cada vez que Leo le explicaba cómo debía pronunciarse una frase en específico.</p><p>…</p><p>La mañana siguiente cuando Otabek terminó de leer su análisis acerca de la canción, mitad de la clase permanecía confundida, otra parte parecía agitada, y algunos como Yuri, ambas. Otabek agradeció y toda la clase guardó silencio.</p><p>—Esto es… —La profesora intercaló la mirada entre Otabek (quien había tenido la misma cara desde el inicio de la lectura), y su hoja con el análisis escrito— interesante.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios queriendo aguantar la risa, porque había sido mucho más interesante que escuchar a Anya hacer un análisis sobre <em>SmellsLikeTeenSpirit</em> de Nirvana. La canción, aburrida y muy usada, y el acento de Anya tratando de darle dramatismo al asunto lo hizo peor.</p><p>En cambio, Otabek se había puesto de pie, había leído su análisis y todo el mundo le había prestado atención.</p><p>—¿Esta es su manera de hacer una protesta o…? —preguntó Mila, quien reía ante la ocurrencia. Yuri se preguntaba si ella había entendido el significado de la canción o si había preferido ignorarlo.</p><p>Otabek leyó la traducción, dijo su propia interpretación y al final de todo Yuri sospechaba que hasta la profesora se había perdido en la voz ronca de Otabek mientras hablaba de la frustración sexual que probablemente acarreaba el autor al momento de escribir la canción.</p><p>La profesora carraspeó y todos voltearon a mirarla.</p><p>—Los demás pueden dejar sus análisis en la mesa, los revisaré y en cuanto pueda les daré las notas.</p><p>Apenas salieron de clase, Sara, la compañera de cuarto de Mila la esperaba en la puerta, y sonrió al ver a los demás acercarse.</p><p>—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ella.</p><p>Mila asintió con una sonrisa y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Otabek.</p><p>—Almuerza con Yuri —dijo, y no explicó nada más.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Yuri ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por reclamarle y se dirigió a Otabek mientras caminaban por los pasillos—. ¿Se metió en algún club o algo de ese estilo?</p><p>Otabek esperó varios segundos antes de contestar.</p><p>—Me mencionó que quería jugar voleibol, pero no lo sé. Están haciendo un nuevo equipo.</p><p>—Ya veo.</p><p>Ambos hicieron silencio por unos segundos, y luego Otabek habló:</p><p>—¿Qué canción elegiste?</p><p>—No te voy a decir.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—No quieres saber.</p><p>Otabek casi lo detiene en los pasillos, pero Yuri se soltó de su agarre y Otabek tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo.</p><p>—¿Por favor?</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—<em>This Charming Man.</em></p><p>—¿De The Smiths? ¿De la banda que…?</p><p>—De la banda que tú elegiste tú canción, sí. Los escuché y… no están nada mal.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—No puedo creer que te gustaran.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Otabek saludó a alguien en el pasillo y luego se dirigió a Yuri.</p><p>—En la primera semana que pasé contigo una vez pusiste <em>La Macarena</em> a todo volumen. Estoy seguro de que incluso la bailaste.</p><p>Yuri no lo recordó al principio, pero luego cayó en cuenta. Cuando todavía permanecía en él su afán de querer sacar a Otabek de la habitación por cuenta propia, esa había sido una de sus técnicas especiales anti-Otabek. Era obvio que no habían funcionado.</p><p>A su vez, de inmediato vino a su mente el trato que tenía con JJ, y se preguntóen silencio si era eso lo que en realidad quería. Tuvo que suspirar y mirar al frente.</p><p>—Ah, sí. Claro.</p><p>Otabek no dijo más nada hasta que llegaron al comedor, se sirvieron la comida en una bandeja y tomaran asiento en una mesa. Yuri se dio cuenta de que estaban comiendo solos.</p><p>—¿No comerás con alguien más? —le preguntó.</p><p>Otabek negó y luego levantó la mirada.</p><p>—El resto de mis compañeros está en clases distintas justo ahora. —Señaló el plato de Yuri—. Come.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces y le hizo caso.</p><p>Nunca se había sentido atraído por muchas personas en su vida como para hacer comparaciones, pero algo le decía que eso le gustaba. Era difícil de explicarlo, pero Otabek era amable con él solo porque sí, aun cuando Yuri no siempre se lo mereciera.</p><p>Era extraño, porque Yuri siempre terminaba aburriéndose de las personas, o de las cosas en general.Cantantes, actores, bailarines. En los ojos de Yuri todo perdía el esplendor de manera fácil y para él era sencillo degradar a las personas después de haberlas idolatrado. Podía durar años siendo fan de un cantante, para al final dejar de escuchar su música solo porque dicho cantante había hecho algo que no le gustara.</p><p>Ganarse la atención de Yuri era difícil y perderla era muy fácil.</p><p>Pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaba Otabek, sentado al frente de él, viéndolo a los ojos y de alguna manera preguntándose sin palabras qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos. Y Yuri, Yuri no se sentía perdido. Yuri lo miraba a los ojos y algo le decía que iban a estar bien.</p><p>Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era solo lo que quería creer, Yuri era optimista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. La Tercera Guerra Mundial empieza por un partido de tenis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri nunca había ido a un partido de tenis.</p><p>El deporte no le gustaba en lo absoluto y además, uno de los mejores jugadores en el internado era JJ, así que en sus planes nunca había estado tener que ir a uno. Al menos, hasta que Otabek le invitó y Yuri no encontró que palabras usar para decirle que sí.</p><p>La noche anterior él mismo se hizo el favor de educarse un poco. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si no quería quedar como un idiota. Tuvo que leerse las reglas del juego y aunque parte de él se sentía parecido a cuando iba a presentar un examen sin estar del todo preparado, esperaba poder entender una vez viera el partido en vivo. Incluso, se tomó la molestia en aprender algunos nombres de tenistas famosos, solo por si acaso.</p><p>Además de la presencia obligatoria de Mila, Georgi también estaba con ellos. Él tampoco era un amante del deporte, pero al parecer y según lo que pudo escuchar de Mila, Georgi se había peleado con la novia y por lo tanto, el hecho de invitarle era parte de una maniobra de distracción que Mila había creado. A Yuri le daba igual con tal no lo molestaran a él más de lo usual.</p><p>Al llegar al sitio no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, llevando su mirada desde las gradas hasta la cancha. Arriba se veía el cielo abierto, y debajo, lo que más resaltaba era el color verdoso del cemento.</p><p>—Es gigante —dijo Yuri. Y es que él nunca se molestó en entrar antes. El acceso se reservaba a los tenistas y solo podían entrar los estudiantes si había un juego. De nuevo, antes de ese día la idea de entrar ni siquiera le había cruzado por la mente.</p><p>Georgi soltó un chillido.</p><p>—Anya era dueña de una cancha de tenis —lloriqueó.</p><p>Mila le frunció el ceño a Yuri en forma de reproche, y este rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Para qué lo trajiste a un partido de tenis? —susurró Yuri, pero con tanta agresividad que hasta Georgi podría escucharles.</p><p>—¿Cómo mierda iba a saber que la Anya esa colecciona canchas de tenis? —murmuró en un tono parecido al que Yuri había usado—. Es decir, ¿qué persona hace eso?</p><p>—Puedo escucharlos, saben eso, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Georgi, ¿quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Mila, esta vez utilizando un tono más suave—. Sabes que estamos aquí para ti.</p><p>—Eh, corrección. Yo no estoy aquí para ti y tampoco quiero escucharlo —dijo Yuri.</p><p>—No lo sé —comenzó Georgi. Yuri hizo un sonido de exasperación, sabiendo lo que se venía—. Ella dijo que necesitaba un tiempo. ¡Un tiempo! Ha sido mi novia por un año, ¿qué tanto tiempo necesita alejada de mí?</p><p>«Yo, siendo ella, todo el que sea posible», pensó Yuri, sin decirlo.</p><p>Se alejó un poco, tratando de ignorarlos. Las personas a su alrededor parecían ensimismadas en hablar entre ellas, y tuvo que escucharlos por unos segundos más hasta que vio a Otabek acercarse a él.</p><p>Estaba usando pantalones cortos, y por un momento Yuri se replanteó la posibilidad de que el tenis sí le gustara. Al girar su mirada un poco se fijó en Leo, quien parecía estar diciéndole algo haciendo que los dos rieran.</p><p>—Viniste.</p><p>Yuri asintió, y sonrió por un momento hasta que escuchó un lloriqueo de Georgi a lo lejos. Leo subió las cejas.</p><p>—Viejo, ¿qué le pasa a ese tipo?</p><p>—No sé. No preguntes.</p><p>—Yuri, puedes irte si en algún momento te aburres —dijo Otabek—. Estos juegos no tienen una duración específica.</p><p>—Está bien —contestó—. Pero no me iré.</p><p>—La última vez el partido duró dos horas —dijo Leo—. Viejo, dos horas. Jean y Emil no dejaban de quedar empatados.</p><p>Otabek miró a Yuri con una sonrisa.</p><p>—No dejes que te asuste.</p><p>—Le estoy diciendo la verdad. Eh, Yuri, ¿nos sentamos juntos?</p><p>Antes de que pudiese contestar, Yuri escuchó la voz de Mila acercarse a ellos para luego verla lanzarse a los brazos de Otabek.</p><p>Yuri sintió como Leo empezaba a jalarlo lejos de ellos con un brazo posado en su hombro. Lo volteó a mirar con el ceño fruncido, porque no entendía de donde él había sacado tanta confianza. Cuando llegaron a las gradas, Yuri agradeció mentalmente que Leo empezara a hablar con Georgi. Al rato, Mila llegó.</p><p>—Leo, ¿por quién vas? —preguntó ella. Se sentó al lado de Georgi y se colocó lo más cercano al borde de la silla, queriendo hablar con los demás que estaban más lejos.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Dos de tus amigos se van a enfrentar entre ellos. ¿Quién crees que gane?</p><p>Leo se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando mientras miraba al frente.</p><p>—Nunca se han enfrentado juntos —declaró, para luego volver a su actitud de siempre—. Da igual, gane quien gane pienso celebrar.</p><p>—¿Celebrar? —preguntó Georgi.</p><p>—Después de esto haré una reunión en mi casa, están invitados.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Mila brillaban, y se estiró para agarrar el brazo de Yuri y jalarlo cerca de ella—. Vamos a ir, por favor.</p><p>Yuri, quien fingía no estar prestando atención, volteó a mirarla. Sin necesidad de decir algo, esperaba que su cara le hiciera darse cuenta de que no estaba de humor para fiestas, pero Leo le interrumpió.</p><p>—Otabek va a ir —dijo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y por un momento no entendió si el aviso había sido para él o para Mila.</p><p>—Está bien —contestó por fin, y decidió no decir más nada.</p><p>Mila le apretó el hombro y le agradeció de manera rápida para luego prestar atención al frente ya que el juego comenzaba.</p><p>No fue tan malo como Yuri creía que iba a ser. Algo que le pareció curioso es que el público era bastante nulo. A pesar de que la cancha estaba llena por la mitad —lo que era más de lo normal según Leo—, las personas no hacían ruido alguno, y tuvo que volver a sentarse con vergüenza la primera vez que Otabek ganó un <em>game</em>, porque se levantó emocionado y lo apoyó desde las gradas. Mila le explicó que le faltaban cinco más para ganar un set, y tenía que ganar dos sets para poder ganar el partido.</p><p>—Eso lo sé, vieja bruja. Otabek me explicó.</p><p>Mila sonrió.</p><p>—Ustedes se han hecho buenos amigos, ¿eh?</p><p>Yuri miraba al frente siguiendo la trayectoria de la pelota con sus ojos. Otabek era bueno, y no podía despegar su mirada de él. Los golpes que hacía no eran del todo innovadores, y según lo que pudo visualizar, sus maneras de anotar puntos eran bastante básicas. La diferencia es que Otabek era rápido, y cuando JJ prefería hacer golpes más difíciles, era más lento en la forma de desplazarse.</p><p>—Sí, eh. Eso creo.</p><p>—Me alegra —dijo ella.</p><p>Fue pasando el tiempo, y a Yuri empezó a gustarle el deporte más que antes, aunque a veces tuviese que escuchar los chillidos de Georgi como fondo musical, o Leo y Mila hablando de cualquier cosa. En una hora de partido ambos jugadores iban con un set cada uno, lo cual, en palabras de Yuri, era casi como estar empatados.</p><p>—Jean siempre ha sido el mejor —dijo Leo, y esa vez traía refrescos para cada uno.</p><p>—Otabek le va a ganar —dijo Yuri con seguridad para luego agarrar su refresco en silencio.</p><p>Era divertido de ver, y Yuri pensó en la posibilidad de ir él solo a otros partidos en un futuro. Ver a Otabek de esa manera era distinto. Muy distinto a verlo leer en la habitación que compartían, y muy distinto a verlo de manera tranquila mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos, a veces a volumen tan alto que hasta Yuri podía escuchar las canciones.</p><p>Cuando ambos llevaban cuatro <em>games</em>de los seis que necesitaban, Yuri apretó el asiento al frente de él. El que llegara a seis mientras el otro tuviera cuatro ganaba primero.</p><p>Por primera vez, Yuri se fijó en JJ un rato más de lo usual. Parecía cansado, y Yuri no sabía si el ceño fruncido que tenía era en señal de molestia, concentración o una mezcla de ambos. Movía la raqueta de forma tan brusca que parte de él se preguntaba cómo no tenía una lesión, y la sujetaba tan fuerte que Yuri sospechaba que debía dolerle.</p><p>De igual forma, Otabek parecía ser inmune, pero Yuri también sabía que era por el rango muy limitado de emociones que él dejaba ver en su rostro. Otabek podía verse feliz o sorprendido de vez en cuando, pero sentimientos como el dolor o la preocupación eran casi imposibles de ver en él.</p><p>Lo que si no esperaba Yuri, es que Otabek marcara el último punto que le faltaba para ganar con un jodido remate.</p><p>De inmediato, Yuri empezó a recordar todas las veces en el partido que Otabek había anotado un punto de esa manera, y las veces que sonreía a la nada mientras se anunciaba la validez de la puntuación.</p><p>Al principio, Yuri ni siquiera pareció entenderlo. La verdad era que había pasado una semana entera, y Yuri había olvidado la promesa.</p><p>Pero al verle, y cuando Otabek levantó la mirada sonriendo como nunca antes, Yuri supo que era para él. Aun cuando nadie más lo supiera y aun cuando fue Mila quien corrió a la pista cuando se anunció que Otabek era el ganador, Yuri sabía, que la sonrisa de Otabek en su dirección había sido para él.</p><p>Así como también supo de inmediato, que tenía que conformarse con eso. La felicidad que venía por el gesto y por toda la implicación que suponía el hecho de que Otabek recordara su promesa, se vio opacada porque eso era todo lo que podía pedir.</p><p>Yuri tuvo que disimular lo que sentía porque en el fondo, Yuri sabía que tenía que conformarse con esa sonrisa.</p><p>El problema era que no podía, y no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar a soportarlo.</p><p>—Eh, Yuri, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>Yuri había empezado a bajar las gradas, y tuvo que detenerse al escucharle.</p><p>—Iré al baño, solo será un momento.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Seguro? La mejor parte es festejar —se quejó Leo—. Apúrate para irnos pronto. Vas en mi auto y no me hago responsable si alguien toma tu puesto.</p><p>El único baño disponible era el que usaban los jugadores, y debido al alboroto del juego, nadie se dio cuenta de que Yuri entraba. Se quedó viendo su rostro en el espejo y se lavó la cara, hasta que escuchó gritos venir desde los camerinos. No se entendía en absoluto lo que decían, pero al salir al pasillo fue más claro.</p><p>—¡Salgan ya de aquí!</p><p>Yuri se encontró con dos chicos saliendo de los vestidores, que parecía ser el sitio de dónde venían los gritos.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda le pasa? —preguntó uno.</p><p>El chico a su lado se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Isabella está loca —dijo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.</p><p>Yuri los miró a ambos, pero no le prestaron atención. Los observó hasta que salieron del pasillo, y Yuri permaneció quieto pegando su espalda a la pared.</p><p>—Amor, estuviste maravilloso. No tienes que sentirte mal por esto.</p><p>Desde la posición en la que estaba solo podía ver a Isabella, el cabello cayéndole enmarcado a ambos lados de su cara y sus ojos llenos de ternura hacia el chico al frente de él. Isabella lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo, pero JJ volteó la mirada. Ella apretó la mandíbula, enojada consigo misma.</p><p>—Te daré el tiempo que necesites —prometió, y sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de JJ—, pero me dejarás estar contigo mientras tanto.</p><p>JJ asintió, y llevó ambas manos a su cara.</p><p>—No… no lo sé.</p><p>Fue la primera vez que Yuri le escuchó hablar de esa manera, en voz baja y sin la seguridad rayando en la arrogancia.</p><p>—Esto es un gran paso, ¿no te das cuenta? Amor, mírame.</p><p>—No hago más que perder partidos sin razón.</p><p>—¿No te alegras por tu amigo?</p><p>JJ asintió.</p><p>—Él representará el colegio. Mi padre…</p><p>—Tus padres no te harán nada porque están orgullosos de ti, así como lo estoy yo. No tienes la culpa de que…</p><p>—Nunca tengo la culpa, Isabella —dijo él, y su voz sonó más fuerte—. Para ti nunca tengo la culpa.</p><p>Isabella quitó sus manos de la cara de él y se levantó de la banca.</p><p>—Porque no la tienes —dijo entre dientes y apretando los puños—. Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable por cosas que no puedes cambiar. Y sabes a lo que me refiero, Jean-Jacques. Sabes que no estoy hablando necesariamente de esta mierda.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y tuvo que retroceder cuando vio a Isabella salir de los vestidores.</p><p>—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó, y empujó a Yuri para luego caminar por el pasillo.</p><p>Yuri se alejó también, y dio una última mirada a la puerta de los vestidores para caminar fuera de allí. Se encontró con Leo, quien lo estaba buscando en la salida.</p><p>—Viejo, pensé que te habías perdido. Entonces, ¿nos vamos a mi casa? —preguntó—. Otabek le hizo un remate a Jean. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni yo me lo esperaba.</p><p>Yuri asintió, y se dejó jalar por el hombro de Leo hasta el estacionamiento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Yo nunca, nunca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El camino hacia la casa de Leo fue entretenido, principalmente porque Leo no dejaba de subir y bajar las ventanillas y gritar el coro de fuese cual fuese la canción que sonara en ese momento. Yuri, en su condición de amigo nuevo tuvo que sentarse al frente, tratando de ser ajeno al hecho de que Mila y Otabek estaban atrás.</p><p>—¿No deberías beber menos si estás manejando? —preguntó Mila.</p><p>Leo sacudió el hielo de su vaso sin prestarle mucha atención. En ese momento Leo dio una vuelta en una esquina y Yuri tuvo que colocar su mano en el tablero para sostenerse.</p><p>Algo que Yuri no había mencionado antes, es que Leo manejaba pésimo.</p><p>—Mila, por favor. Tengo sangre latina. <em>Puedo beber cuanto yo quiera.</em></p><p>—¿Eso era español? —preguntó Mila, y se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento para jalar el hombro de Yuri—. ¿Qué dijo?</p><p>—Algo de que puede beber. Ignóralo.</p><p>Leo volteó hacia Yuri, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí.</p><p>—¿Quieres?</p><p>Yuri miró el vaso con desconfianza. Sin contar el incidente del vodka, nunca había bebido. Nunca. Movido por un impulso que quizá se relacionaba con querer parecer mayor de lo que era, tomó un trago. Casi lo escupe, y le tomó cada parte de su ser no arrugar la cara en una mueca extraña. Juró escuchar una risa venir de parte de Otabek.</p><p>—Le dejé las llaves a un amigo, así que no se asusten si ven gente que no conocen allí.</p><p>Yuri no dijo nada, pero pudo escuchar que Otabek y Mila intercambiaban palabras en la parte de atrás, ambos susurrando de esa manera característica que Yuri había visto a las parejas usar.</p><p>—Sara me dijo que estaría allí —dijo Mila, y los demás permanecieron en silencio por el resto del viaje.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, Leo casi saltó del automóvil, y Yuri no entendió el propósito hasta que lo vio correr y abrazar a alguien en la puerta. Al salir Yuri se dio cuenta de que era un chico, y tuvo que desviar la mirada ante ese abrazo, porque le daba la impresión de ser demasiado íntimo para que él estuviese viéndolo.</p><p>—Este es mi amigo Guang-Hong. Es un amor, quiéranlo como yo lo quiero a él.</p><p>El amigo les saludó con la mano.</p><p>—Listo, entremos.</p><p>Yuri trató de no asombrarse demasiado, porque en comparación, Mila y Otabek solían pasearse por casas igual de grandes como parte de sus vidas diarias. Una vez él había ido a la casa de Mila, así que sabía a lo que atenerse. Alguien se había encargado de colocar comida en una mesa, y botellas de alcohol de marcas que Yuri desconocía puestas de manera demasiado ordenada en otra. Se fijó en que Sara les tomaba fotos.</p><p>Tal y como Leo les había advertido, había otras personas de su grupo de amigos dentro.</p><p>—¿Dónde están sus padres? —se preguntó más para sí mismo.</p><p>—Esta casa es de él —dijo Guang-Hong, quien parecía haberlo escuchado. Yuri volteó a mirarlo, y de cerca, el chico parecía mucho más joven—. Tiene familia que trabaja en el colegio —explicó.</p><p>Yuri asintió, medio cohibido. Hasta ese chico tenía un vaso con alcohol en la mano.</p><p>—¿Estamos todos en esta sala? —preguntó Leo—. Bien, ¿todos se conocen?</p><p>Yuri miró a su alrededor. Además de las personas que habían llegado con él, estaban Sara y su hermano gemelo, JJ y el chico que Leo presentó como su amigo, Guang-Hong. A Yuri le sorprendió que JJ no estuviese con su novia, pero nadie pareció verse extrañado o hacer chistes al respecto. Yuri se tuvo que recordar que él era el nuevo, y que probablemente habían hecho decenas de reuniones iguales en ocasiones anteriores.</p><p>Casi todos estaban sentados formando un círculo medio irregular, algunos en el piso y otros en sillones.</p><p>—Hay un juego que aprendí en mis vacaciones a México.</p><p>JJ pareció rodar los ojos, agarró una botella de licor y se fue de la sala. Yuri deseó poder hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente para dejar el sitio donde estaba el dueño de la casa, ni para pasearse por las habitaciones solo porque no quería estar ahí con los demás. Además, algo le decía que sería mejor si se quedaba.</p><p>—Se llama <em>Yo nunca, nunca.</em></p><p>—¿Español de nuevo?</p><p>Leo sonrió.</p><p>—Hacemos una ronda y cada quien dice una declaración, algo que hayan hecho o no. Tenemos cinco dedos y si hemos hecho eso, bajamos un dedo. El que se quede sin dedos debe hacer un reto o beber un <em>shot</em>.</p><p>Guang-Hong se removió en el sitio, incómodo.</p><p>—Suena… peligroso.</p><p>Leo asintió, demasiado alegre para lo que iban a hacer.</p><p>—Exacto. Y como quiero que todos se emborrachen rápido, una fácil. Yo nunca he visto porno. Así es, bajen un dedo, pecadores.</p><p>Yuri bajó un dedo, casi resignado. Agradeció que todos bajaran un dedo igual, incluyendo Sara, para el horror de su hermano.</p><p>—Yo nunca… —Guang-Hong lo pensó por un momento—. Eh, yo nunca he tenido sexo —dijo.</p><p>Yuri no se sorprendió con esa. Parecía ser el más tímido de todos, y aunque tenían la misma edad se veía increíblemente menor. Sin ver a los lados, Yuri suponía quienes bajaban un dedo. Mila, Leo, Michele y no quiso voltear la mirada para ver a Otabek.</p><p>—Perfecto, ¿Sara?</p><p>Ella miró al frente concentrada por unos segundos, e hizo un sonidito de alegría cuando se le ocurrió una.</p><p>—Yo nunca… he besado a una chica.</p><p>Yuri bufó. Esa era una trampa, porque aunque él no hubiese besado a nadie nunca, suponía que la mayoría de ellos sí que había besado chicas. De todas formas, le sorprendió cuando Mila volteó a verla extrañada.</p><p>—Se supone que tienes que decir algo que no has hecho.</p><p>Sara frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Pero Leo dijo algo que hizo para que todos bajáramos un dedo…</p><p>Leo intercalaba miradas entre ambas.</p><p>—Es válido también, supongo.</p><p>Mila miró a Sara una última vez y suspiró. Leo tomó un trago de su vaso, no por razones relacionadas con el juego, sino porque en serio tenía como mayor meta emborracharse.</p><p>—¿Soy yo o ambas bajaron un dedo?  —susurró a Yuri.</p><p>—Como sea —dijo Mila, y sonrió en dirección hacia Leo—. Nunca he fumado marihuana.</p><p>Leo apretó los labios y dejó el vaso en el piso, salpicando a las personas que tenía alrededor.</p><p>—Fue solo una vez —se quejó él.</p><p>Mila se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Las reglas son las reglas.</p><p>—¿Quieres que me dé un coma etílico, <em>mujer</em>?</p><p>—Yuri, dile a Leo que deje de hablar en español.</p><p>Michele los mandó a callar a todos y continuó:</p><p>—Ya, me toca. Nunca he besado a un chico —dijo, y vio en dirección a su hermana. Ella rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Eso es estúpido. Te he dicho que…</p><p>Ambos gemelos empezaron a pelear, y Yuri empezaba a sentir que podía ganar en algo por una vez en su vida. Parte de él le gritaba que no era algo de lo cual podía estar tan orgulloso considerando la situación en que se encontraba y lo inexperto que se veía al frente de sus compañeros, pero quiso que no le afectara. Aun cuando se fijó que hasta Guang-Hong había bajado un dedo ante esa última declaración.</p><p>Perfecto, era el único al que le quedaban casi todos los dedos arriba.</p><p>—Otabek, te toca —dijo Mila. Sara y Michele parecían haberse calmado, y ambos le miraban expectante.</p><p>—Creo que ya perdí.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>—Ya no me quedan dedos.</p><p>—Espera, ¿has besado a chicos? —preguntó Sara.</p><p>—¿Has fumado marihuana? —preguntó Mila, quien parecía más preocupada por ese detalle que por cualquier otro.</p><p>—Esto es genial —dijo Leo—. Tienes que beber un <em>shot. </em>Ahora mismo. Ya.</p><p>—Yo no bebo.</p><p>—Entonces harás un reto —dijo Sara y respiró profundo, como dominada por un instinto superior a ella—. Besa a Leo —y apenas lo dijo, se llevó la mano a la boca.</p><p>Michele escupió el refresco, y volteó a mirar a ambos chicos.</p><p>—Mi hermana está enferma… definitivamente está loca…</p><p>—Leo ha estado bebiendo. No creo que quiera que… —comenzó Otabek, pero Leo le interrumpió.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que no quiero?</p><p>Sara aplaudió y Michele se levantó del piso, negando con los brazos.</p><p>—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con besos ni locuras, ni entre hombres, ni entre mujeres, ni nada…</p><p>—Si voy a tener mi primer beso con un tipo, quiero que seas tú… <em>bro.</em></p><p>—Esto es una locura… —continuó Michele.</p><p>Sara apretó los labios.</p><p>—Otabek dijo que ha besado chicos antes… No es nada para él, vamos.</p><p>Leo se acercó a Otabek casi arrastrándose, y unió sus frentes por un momento para luego mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>—¿En serio vas a besarme?</p><p>Todos contuvieron el aliento. Era más que obvio que estaba borracho, pero ninguno podía apartar la vista de ambos. El mismo Leo se encargó de interrumpir el silencio, de todas formas.</p><p>—Sara, se te olvida que Otabek es un hombre comprometido. Mila me mataría si le pongo un dedo a este —dijo, y le pellizcó la mejilla a Otabek.</p><p>—En realidad no —dijo Mila con una risa.</p><p>Sara chasqueó la lengua, y movió la mano sin darle demasiada importancia.</p><p>—Bien, como sea. Quería ver sus reacciones y ya… Otabek, sacúdele el cabello a Leo. Mickey, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?</p><p>Michele asintió.</p><p>—Guang-Hong, calma a tu amigo. Parece una…</p><p>—¿Zorra? —preguntó Sara, y Michele volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Guang-Hong les sonrió de manera tímida.</p><p>—Leo se vuelve gracioso cuando bebe de más. Voy a buscarle un vaso de agua.</p><p>—Iré contigo —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Todos voltearon a mirarlo considerando que era la primera vez que hablaba en tanto rato, pero él decidió no prestarles atención. Estaba más que decidido a no tener que ver las demostraciones de amor entre Otabek y cualquier otra persona.</p><p>Al entrar a la cocina bebió un vaso de agua y agarró el mármol de la barra entre sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo, queriendo concentrarse en algo. Guang-Hong pareció notarlo, pero su misma personalidad y timidez hizo que no le dijera nada. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse, sin saber bien como sentirse al respecto. Si bien algo le molestaba, suponía que era su propia estupidez al dejar que sus emociones se mostraran tan fácilmente.</p><p>Escuchó sonidos, y aunque al principio le desconcertó, al cabo de un rato se asomó al pasillo, encontrándose con JJ sentado en el piso y recostado de una pared. Toda su cara estaba roja, permanecía serio y su mano derecha sujetaba la botella con fuerza.</p><p>—Conseguí otra habitación donde Otabek puede quedarse —dijo, así de la nada y sin mirarlo.</p><p>A Yuri le costó un rato darse cuenta de que le hablaba a él.</p><p>—Un chico de mi casa se va porque no puede pagar más los estudios —continuó—, así que la habitación quedará libre. Otabek puede mudarse cuando quiera —Yuri no dijo nada, y JJ tomó un trago—. No es una broma.</p><p>Yuri observó de manera detenida a JJ, quien además de estar bebido, desde que lo había visto en la casa parecía tener una aversión a hablar con los demás, y sus amigos, lejos de preocuparse, lo veían como algo totalmente normal.</p><p>—¿Le dijiste? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—¿Para qué? El interesado eres tú. —Volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos permanecían brillantes y con los párpados caídos, producto del alcohol—. Es contigo con quien hice el trato.</p><p>De manera instintiva Yuri miró hacia atrás, queriendo evitar que alguien les escuchara.</p><p>—No sé si quiera que Otabek se vaya.</p><p>JJ pareció confundido.</p><p>—¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Eh, gatito? Conseguí lo que querías.</p><p>Yuri ignoró el apodo y apretó la mandíbula antes de hablar.</p><p>—Sí, y después de varios meses no quiero que él se vaya. He cambiado de opinión.</p><p>JJ lo miró por más rato, subió las cejas en un gesto exagerado y levantó las manos en señal de derrota.</p><p>—En serio eres un idiota. Bueno, allá tú. Haz lo que quieras.</p><p>JJ trató de levantarse, pero volvió a caerse debido al mareo. Por su parte, Yuri sintió la mínima responsabilidad de quedarse junto a él, de ofrecerle una mano, de ofrecerle algo de agua, pero no se vio a sí mismo capaz de hacerlo.</p><p>—Él te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó JJ.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>JJ levantó la mirada.</p><p>—De Otabek. Él te gusta, ¿no?</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie en el sitio, sin saber qué hacer. De repente, empezó a recordar todas aquellas veces en las que pudo haber demostrado ya fuese en palabras o gestos, algo que indicara atracción hacia el otro. Y de todas esas veces, cuales habían sido al frente de JJ.</p><p>—No tengo ni idea de donde sacas eso.</p><p>JJ empezó a reírse. Tan fuerte que Yuri temió que alguien viniera hacia ellos, y con tantas ganas que le hizo entender que JJ no le creía, y que cualquier cosa que le dijera a esas alturas iba a sonarle como un disparate.</p><p>—No eres tan bueno ocultándolo como crees, gatito. De hecho, no eres nada bueno. Ni un poco. La cara que pusiste al creer que Leo lo besaría, fue un poema… Un maldito poema…</p><p>Yuri le agarró el cuello de la camisa en un puño, arrastrándolo hacia él.</p><p>—Te crees valiente ahora, ¿verdad?</p><p>JJ no dijo nada, y bajo la luz de la lámpara, sus ojos se veían azules, grises, una mezcla entre ambos.</p><p>—Pégame si quieres. Con eso no harás que él te deje de gustar.</p><p>Yuri lo soltó, haciéndole caer al piso de nuevo.</p><p>—¿<em>Cómo</em> te diste cuenta?</p><p>JJ se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor. Y de Leo, no te preocupes. Creo que a él le gusta otra persona, aunque lástima que no sea correspondido.</p><p>Yuri no le entendió, pero vio que JJ señalaba a un lado del pasillo y al instante, vio a Mila caminar dentro de la cocina mientras le contaba una historia a Sara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Reímos hasta que nos duelan las costillas, pero eso nunca será suficiente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Yuri le gustaba ver películas. En su infancia recordaba haber visto películas en ruso, en inglés, en español y algunas en francés. Acostumbrado a ver solo aquellas que transmitían por algún canal local en el televisor de su casa, tenía que conformarse con las que estuviesen disponibles, sin oportunidad de elegirlas por género, trama o audiencia.</p><p>Por la misma razón, al ver a sus compañeros que llevaban un par de minutos tratando de decidir acerca de una película de súper héroes y otra película de súper héroes —al parecer la diferencia era la cadena de producción—, no podía evitar rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Sara, hemos visto <em>Mujer Maravilla</em> al menos tres veces.</p><p>Sara volteó a ver a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, y su cara parecía preguntarse que tenía que ver eso con cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Nunca. Repito, nunca son demasiadas veces para ver <em>Mujer Maravilla</em>.</p><p>En realidad, los que peleaban de nuevo eran los dos hermanos, porque de resto, Leo casi se quedaba dormido, Guang-Hong miraba ocasionalmente de un lado a otro, demasiado tímido como para opinar en medio de una discusión, Mila utilizaba el teléfono y Otabek no parecía querer decir nada.</p><p>El juego que había propuesto Leo murió de manera rápida, porque el único que parecía haber hecho las cosas que mencionaban los demás era Otabek. Así que lo último que habían decidido era ver una película en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.</p><p>—Esto es ridículo —dijo Michele.</p><p>—Otabek, dinos, ¿crees que era necesaria una nueva película de <em>Spiderman</em>?</p><p>Esa vez fue el turno de Yuri de fruncir el ceño, porque no podía creer que hubiesen cambiado de tema desde qué película ver, a conversaciones relacionadas con líneas de tiempo y personajes.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No me gustan mucho las películas de súper héroes —dijo.</p><p>Michele actuó como si le hubiesen dado una puñalada, por un momento Yuri pensó que Sara lloraría y Mila, quien hasta ese entonces ni siquiera les había prestado atención, volteó a verlo.</p><p>—No puede ser.</p><p>Leo se movió.</p><p>—A <em>Otabebé</em> solo le gustan las películas indie donde los personajes encuentran el significado de la vida y hay finales tristes —dijo—. Todo un chico de artes.</p><p>—Pues hoy veremos una película de súper héroes —dijo Michele.</p><p>Guang-Hong se arrastró de manera diligente al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba Leo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.</p><p>Leo se agarró a sus brazos y se restregó contra él, de la manera en la que solo una persona que está borracha puede hacerlo.</p><p>—Estoy mejor ahora, gracias.</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándolos. No entendía en absoluto la relación entre esos dos y si esa clase de demostraciones ocurrían a menudo o no, pero como nadie actuaba como si eso era algo fuera de lo común, lo dejó pasar.</p><p>—¿Ustedes de donde se conocen? —preguntó Sara.</p><p>Guang-Hong volteó a mirarla.</p><p>—Somos vecinos —dijo, y le pasó un vaso de agua a Leo con cuidado, enderezándolo en el suelo para que no se ahogara—. No estudio en el internado.</p><p>—Bien —interrumpió Michele, algo receloso de que su hermana mantuviera una conversación con cualquier otro chico que no fuese él—. Veremos esta película.</p><p>Yuri no se fijó bien en cual habían puesto a reproducir, pero supuso que no era <em>Mujer Maravilla</em>, porque Sara empezó a soltar sonidos de desaprobación de vez en cuando.</p><p>Se levantó del asiento con disimulo y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, principalmente porque era el único sitio al que sabía dirigirse sin perderse. Revisó la nevera, buscó en los estantes y por un momento, se sentó en la barra mientras abría una bolsa de frituras.</p><p>Agradeció mentalmente no encontrarse de nuevo con Jean-Jacques, porque ahora que se encontraba solo podía permitirse pensar mejor en ello, y la idea no terminaba de agradarle. No entendía muy bien cómo, ni por qué él sabía, pero Yuri a su vez pensó que quizá era más transparente de lo que le gustaría ser. Así que suspiró y como solía hacer a menudo últimamente, trató de no pensar en ello.</p><p>Cuando llevaba la bolsa de frituras por la mitad, bajó de la barra y tomó varias bolsas para llevárselas a los demás, salió al pasillo y cuando trató de ubicarse en el piso de arriba, vio que Otabek estaba en uno de los balcones.</p><p>La casa de Leo era bastante amplia, así que no era difícil salirse del sitio que le habían asignado.</p><p>—A mí tampoco me gustan las películas de súper héroes —dijo Yuri, para luego entregarle una bolsa de frituras. En cambio, Otabek ignoró la bolsa y prefirió agarrar de la que Yuri tenía en la mano.</p><p>—Debiste apoyarme cuando estábamos todos juntos —dijo Otabek, pero Yuri sabía que no lo decía en serio.</p><p>Ambos estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos. Del balcón se veía el resto de las casas dentro de la urbanización, algunos parques y a pesar de que todavía estaba temprano, la luna se asomaba en una esquina. Yuri no recordaba que fase lunar era, y aunque lo más probable es que Otabek si supiera, no quiso preguntarle.</p><p>Ahora que podía ver el resto de la casa con paciencia, se permitió asombrarse un poco más por la estructura. Afuera había palmeras tan altas que llegaban al segundo piso, grama con pequeñas islas de concreto rodeando el jardín y esa vez se fijó en las rejas que habían cruzado a la hora de entrar en la casa con el automóvil de Leo.</p><p>Yuri volvió a ofrecerle de su bolsa y Otabek agarró un poco.</p><p>—¿Te pone feliz tener que representar al colegio?</p><p>Otabek cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y negó, para su sorpresa.</p><p>—Le diré a Jean-Jacques que no quiero ser esa persona.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?</p><p>—Le diré que no quiero representar el equipo de tenis y que prefiero que lo haga él.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño. Aunque pudo extrañarle la manera en la que Otabek se refería a JJ, o la manera en la que hablaba respecto al tema; lo que más le extrañó fue el hecho de que no quisiera ser el ganador de algo.</p><p>—Pero tú le ganaste —dijo Yuri—. Le ganaste y… fue justo. No hiciste trampas o algo de ese estilo, ¿verdad?</p><p>A pesar de la pregunta, Otabek no se ofendió y se limitó a negarlo.</p><p>—Él ha estado representando el colegio estos últimos años y es bueno jugando. Es mejor que sea él quien lo haga.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo, y se planteó que quizá era la primera vez que se molestaba con Otabek por una razón relativamente válida.</p><p>Otabek le había ganado a JJ en lo que bien podía ser la única cosa que él apreciaba en su vida, —además de sí mismo—, el tenis. Había sido un juego complejo y hasta el último minuto cualquiera había podido ganar, pero esa persona había sido Otabek. Yuri estaba más que feliz del resultado del partido, pero ahora, Otabek no quería el título de ganador y eso le molestaba.</p><p>—¿Por qué no lo dejaste ganar? —preguntó.</p><p>—Él no iba a dejar que hiciera eso.</p><p>—Pensé que jugabas tenis porque te gustaba.</p><p>—Sí, pero lo hice porque debía estar en un club. ¿Acaso te gusta recortar cartulina y formar pancartas?</p><p>Yuri le hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Me gusta que me dé crédito en las demás asignaturas.</p><p>—Bien. Mi meta nunca fue quitarle el puesto de mejor jugador, ni mucho menos jugar a nivel regional.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Me había alegrado que alguien pusiera a JJ en su lugar.</p><p>—No se puede ganar en todo, Yuri. Lo pensé mejor y de verdad no quiero representar el colegio. Él lo necesita.</p><p>—¿Qué puede necesitar? Es insoportable. Estaba por ahí, borracho y…</p><p>Eso pareció sacar a Otabek de sí mismo, y volteó a verlo.</p><p>—¿Jean-Jacques? ¿Hablaste con él?</p><p>—Sí, eh… No me dijo nada importante.</p><p>Otabek lo miró como si no le creyera, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>—¿Por qué te cae tan mal?</p><p>—No lo sé. Nos odiamos y ya. ¿Tus antiguos colegios no tenían enemigos que todo el mundo conocía? Bueno, nosotros somos esos enemigos.</p><p>—Me parece algo infantil —confesó, y Yuri le pegó en el hombro.</p><p>—Claro, soy Otabek el chico mayor que todos, mucho más maduro y preparado para la vida…</p><p>Yuri no pudo seguir hablando, porque Otabek empezó a tocarle por los costados. Al principio no entendió, pero luego empezó a reírse tan fuerte que se dobló en dos, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de Otabek.</p><p>—¡Ya, déjame! —dijo mientras se reía—. ¡Ya!</p><p>Otabek estuvo haciéndolo por unos segundos más, hasta que Yuri logró zafarse de sus manos.</p><p>—Te voy a golpear —dijo Yuri, pero su amenaza se veía bastante débil, considerando que sonreía, respiraba de manera entrecortada y trataba de quitarse el cabello de la cara. Además, la bolsa de frituras se encontraba desperdiciada en el piso—. Aléjate. Otabek Altin, aléjate.</p><p>—No me estoy moviendo.</p><p>—¡Te estás moviendo! Vuelves a hacerme cosquillas y te pateo el estómago.</p><p>Otabek se quedó mirándolo y Yuri le sacó la lengua. Como forma de venganza, Yuri intentó hacerle lo mismo, pero fue demasiado incómodo, comenzando con el hecho de que contrario a él, Otabek no se reía, y lo único que ganó Yuri fue acariciarle el abdomen de manera extraña.</p><p>—No tienes cosquillas —dijo, sonando bastante obvio y horrorizado.</p><p>Otabek negó con una sonrisa, y Yuri pensó que lo más probable es que no quisiera hacerle sentir mal. Yuri separó sus manos del abdomen de Otabek y apretó los labios, así como también resistió las ganas de arreglarle la camisa del uniforme que se la había arrugado, y dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>Otabek miró al frente y se apoyó de la baranda del balcón con los codos.</p><p>—¿Viste la piscina que está detrás?</p><p>Yuri agradeció mentalmente por milésima vez los esfuerzos inhumanos que hacía Otabek para que no hacerle pasar vergüenza.</p><p>—¿Una piscina?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Sabes nadar?</p><p>—Tuve que aprender, ¿tú?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Es decir, puedo hacerlo si mis pies tocan el piso. ¿Eso cuenta?</p><p>Yuri vio de reojo como Otabek movía los hombros, riéndose.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Pues no, entonces no sé. Además, ¿se supone que eres bueno en todo? ¿De casualidad no ganaste una medalla olímpica para tu país alguna vez? —dijo Yuri, pero Otabek guardó silencio—. Dime que no.</p><p>—Puedes estar tranquilo.</p><p>Yuri se preguntó si en algún momento podría estarlo mientras estuviese al lado de él, porque lo último que recordaba es que le había manoseado el abdomen solo porque sí. Se movió de sitio tratando de mover sus pensamientos, o de alejarlos, al menos. Caminó hacia el otro lado hasta que vio luz y allí estaba.</p><p>El patio era más lindo que la parte frontal, si le preguntaban a Yuri. De igual forma, el tema de las plantas era predominante en esa zona de la casa, solo con la diferencia de que había arbustos en vez de las palmeras altas del principio. La piscina era rectangular, pero uno de sus lados era de vidrio, dándole el aspecto de ser un estanque.</p><p>—Una terraza —dijo Yuri para internalizar lo que veía y se volteó a Otabek—. Leo vive en el internado, ¿no?</p><p>—Sí, es compañero de cuarto de Jean-Jacques.</p><p>Yuri se fijó en la piscina.</p><p>—No entiendo. ¿Por qué no vive aquí? Esta casa queda a diez minutos del colegio, incluso creo que menos.</p><p>—En el internado vive con otras personas, supongo.</p><p>Yuri bufó.</p><p>—Sería estúpido dejar esta casa solo para vivir con personas que no conoces.</p><p>—No a todo el mundo le gusta estar solo, Yuri.</p><p>Yuri se fijó en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse. Estaba en esa etapa entre ser de día y ser de noche, donde el cielo no estaba completamente claro pero tampoco oscuro, no había luz ni oscuridad. El cielo permanecía azul marino, tan fuerte que parecía púrpura, y todavía se distinguían las nubes.</p><p>—A ti no te gusta estarlo, ¿verdad?</p><p>Otabek permaneció con la mirada al frente.</p><p>Por un momento Yuri se preguntó qué pasaría si en algún punto de su vida lograba tener suficiente coraje para expresarle sus sentimientos. A Otabek no le gustaba estar solo, aun cuando esa era la primera impresión que daba en el exterior. Callado, serio y amable hasta cierto punto, y de una manera muy tranquila. De igual forma, Yuri se imaginaba lo que habría significado tener que dejar de lado a toda su familia. Y aunque todas las personas en el internado habían pasado por lo mismo, algo le decía que el caso de Otabek era diferente.</p><p>Quizá como un castigo, o quizá para poder alejarlo de alguien o de algo. Tal vez el mismo Otabek había querido vivir en Rusia por un tiempo. Yuri no entendía cuál era la ecuación de todas las razones y todo lo que había llevado a Otabek a estar de pie junto a él en la casa de alguien más, con el resto de sus amigos borrachos o peleando acerca de qué película ver. No sabía, pero estaba agradecido.</p><p>Ambos se habían quedado callados y el ambiente era algo pesado. Yuri trató de concentrarse en una hoja que había caído en la piscina, sin saber si acceder a parte de sus impulsos y hacer lo que el fondo de su mente le gritaba a diario cada vez que veía a Otabek en su habitación, o dejarlo todo de esa manera, sin nada que pudiese alterar la paz tranquila y la amistad que había pactado con él.</p><p>—¡Yuri! ¡Otabek!</p><p>Yuri escuchó las pisadas en las escaleras y volteó a verle. No supo cómo sentirse, si agradecido o molesto de que un factor externo detuviera sus planes.</p><p>—Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos —continuó Mila—. Está tarde y Michele no deja de decir lo mucho que quiere irse.</p><p>Otabek hizo un asentimiento mínimo y pasó por el lado de Mila hasta llegar al piso de abajo. Yuri vio que Mila le hacía señas para que viniera con ellos, y él tuvo que ceder antes de que ella se preguntara si algo malo había pasado.</p><p>Camino al colegio, Yuri trató de no recordar que la idea de besar a Otabek se le había pasado por la mente demasiadas veces para ser considerado sano, y de todas ellas, en ninguna había podido hacerlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Siento haberte olvidado, déjame ponerte al día</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Yuri nunca lo habían llamado de la dirección en plena clase. Así que cuando le ocurrió por primera vez ese día, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, casi quedándose quieto en el sitio pensando que había escuchado mal, de no ser porque volteó a ver a Mila y ella lo miraba de manera insistente. Quizá ella también había escuchado mal.</p><p>No era muy común que te llamaran, pero aun así, las veces que pasaba, la mayoría del tiempo todo el asunto era sacado de proporción. Por ejemplo, una vez hace unos meses llamaron a Anya, y cuando regresó en el segundo turno estaba llorando. Fue preocupante por unos segundos, hasta que Mila le preguntó y al parecer era que su serpiente mascota había muerto. Ninguno de los dos quiso preguntarle por qué tenía una serpiente de mascota, y tuvieron que ignorar los chillidos que soltaba de vez en cuando en plena clase de matemática.</p><p>Pero, Yuri no tenía una serpiente mascota. Aunque tenía a Potya, él sabía que era imposible que le pasara algo. Comenzando con el hecho de que cada vez que Potya se había enfermado en algún punto de su vida, él se encargaba de buscar la esperanza de vida promedio de los gatos siberianos y, según sus cálculos, todavía le faltaban unos cuantos años para siquiera empezar a preocuparse. Potya era una gata fuerte.</p><p>Miró al frente, y la profesora le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que se apurara. Yuri, medio cohibido, tuvo que moverse fuera de la silla de manera torpe para poder salir.</p><p>—Te guardaré el bolso si no llegas al terminar la clase —le aseguró Mila, en un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo que ameritaba. Él volteó a verla, justo a tiempo para que ella le sonriera y mostrara el pulgar arriba.</p><p>Yuri salió del salón y caminó por los pasillos en silencio, replanteándose cualquier situación que podía ameritar un llamado a la dirección, hasta que llegó y se obligó a tocar la puerta varias veces, solo por ser educado. No era como si lo hubiesen criado sin ciertas normas de cortesía, además, sabía que podía necesitarlo si estaba metido en problemas.</p><p>Cuando entró, vio al director y a una mujer sentada en la silla que usualmente ocupaban los estudiantes mientras recibían un regaño. Cuando ella giró la mirada, una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió. Cabello rubio, labios rojos y toda la habitación tenía un olor dulce, que él suponía era de su perfume. Ella le sonrió y se quitó los guantes de las manos mientras se ponía de pie. Su ropa era lujosa, dándole un aspecto mucho más formal y elegante al que Yuri hubiese esperado verla jamás. Debajo de toda esa ropa, Yuri se dio cuenta de que era su madre.</p><p>Alina le sonreía de manera calurosa, a pesar de lo extraña que podía resultar la situación. Se veía completamente distinta a lo que él había creído recordar, y sentía algo parecido a lo que él suponía debía sentirse cuando veías a tu artista favorito cara a cara, después de estar acostumbrado a verle por fotos o videos durante toda tu vida.</p><p>Yuri recordaba ver a su madre de pequeño, pero ahora era obvio que ambos habían cambiado y que de los dos, era Alina quien parecía mucho más feliz de que ese encuentro estuviese ocurriendo que él.</p><p>—Yura, justo hablaba con el señor Yakov. Ha sido muy amable en pedir que te llamaran. —Sonrió—. Me temo que tendrás que perder las otras clases del día de hoy, pero creo que está bien justificado.</p><p>Yakov y Alina intercambiaron unas palabras, se dijeron adiós y ella salió con la excusa de que tenía que hablar con su hijo.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Yuri apenas salieron—. ¿El abuelo está bien?</p><p>Alina le sonrió de manera condescendiente mientras jugaba con los lentes de sol entre sus manos.</p><p>—Él está bien, puedes estar tranquilo. Dime, ¿acaso no te emociona que yo esté aquí?</p><p>Yuri apretó la mandíbula. Aunque se permitió respirar mejor al saber que no había pasado nada grave, la molestia no se fue de su rostro, porque Alina continuaba mirándolo de manera atenta, como si quisiera captar la idea de que el niño al frente suyo fuese su hijo, y lejos de lo que ella había querido, su niño quizá tenía ideas, pensamientos y emociones asociados a su persona que ninguna madre iba a querer tener.</p><p>—Yuri, vamos tarde para Literatura.</p><p>Yuri miró a un lado para encontrarse con Otabek, quien le había agarrado el hombro y parecía ignorar cualquier presencia a su alrededor. Yuri se fijó en que algunas personas en el pasillo les veían: era extraño ver a un representante en días de clase, y mucho más dentro de la institución. Probablemente creían que Yuri estaba metido en un problema. Cuando Otabek miró al frente, le tendió una mano a Alina.</p><p>—Otabek, compañero de Yuri. —Se dirigió hacia él—. ¿Vienes?</p><p>Yuri se quedó un rato viéndolo, consciente de lo que Otabek trataba de hacer. Ellos ni siquiera veían esa asignatura juntos, y todo parecía ser una actuación para sacarlo de ese problema. Aun así, se sintió extraño no permitírselo, aun cuando eso fuese lo que quisiera.</p><p>—Por ahora no —dijo, mientras se percataba de que su madre le devolvía el saludo a Otabek y le expresaba algo acerca de lo feliz que le ponía de que tuviese amigos como él—. Te aviso cualquier cosa, ¿sí?</p><p>Otabek asintió y le apretó el hombro de manera leve, tanto que Yuri creyó por un momento que se lo estaba imaginando.</p><p>—Estaré atento.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y se obligó a tragar, mareado por dicha demostración venir de parte de Otabek.</p><p>Cuando salieron al estacionamiento Yuri notó el automóvil nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Su madre, por otro lado, decidió que iban a desayunar afuera, considerando que ella no había comido.</p><p>Al llegar al sitio, Yuri se sentó viendo hacia la ventana, en parte impaciente de encontrarse en esa situación, con una mujer que casi nunca veía y en un sitio donde iba a tener que comer con los demás clientes viéndolo en su uniforme de colegio. Era un escenario que le hubiese gustado hace unos años, pero ahora, ya quemada su etapa infantil, deseaba pasar el menor tiempo posible junto a ella, y pedir comida para llevar y disfrutarla en la tranquilidad de su habitación.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el Yuri hablador que conozco? —preguntó ella, mientras rompía las bolsitas de azúcar y las echaba en su café, distraída—. ¿Quieres que te compre algo? No recuerdo que fueses tan callado.</p><p>Yuri sintió rabia, y lo supo por el dolor de cabeza que tenía de tanto rechinar los dientes. Se preguntó como ella iba a poder recordar cualquier cosa relacionada a él.</p><p>—Gracias… por los regalos.</p><p>Ella asintió alegre, entusiasmada de que su hijo le prestara atención.</p><p>—No fueron nada —aseguró—. Cuéntame cómo vas con esas clases. Seguro vas excelente.</p><p>—Sí, excelente… —dijo él. Agarró su propio vaso con ambas manos, tan fuerte que empezó a quemarse los dedos—. Estuve en un club de manualidades… eh…</p><p>Su madre revisaba el teléfono y asentía de vez en cuando en su dirección.</p><p>—¿Y las chicas? Te lo digo porque estás muy guapo. ¿No tienes novia?</p><p>Yuri negó, y le costó cada célula de su cuerpo no decir un comentario sarcástico. En vez de eso, apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró por la ventana, ahí donde se encontraba el automóvil estacionado.</p><p>—¿De quién es? —preguntó.</p><p>Alina levantó la mirada del teléfono y pareció confundida por unos segundos, hasta que se fijó en lo que había captado la atención de su hijo.</p><p>—Ah, eso. Es mío. En vacaciones puedo enseñarte a manejar si quieres.</p><p>Yuri suspiró, sin creerle demasiado.</p><p>—Pensaba que era de uno de tus novios —dijo, para luego mirarla a los ojos.</p><p>Alina frunció el ceño de manera leve y se limpió la boca con la servilleta.</p><p>—No tienes por qué hacer comentarios así.</p><p>Yuri bufó y apretó las manos en el café, queriendo disimular que le temblaban.</p><p>—¿No tengo? —Yuri asintió, irónico—. Ya, claro.</p><p>Él sabía de primera mano las cosas que su madre era capaz de hacer por dinero. Él mismo, era producto de esas cosas.</p><p>—Esto es innecesario. Tengo un empleo ahora.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó, y tomó un sorbo de su café.</p><p>—No quiero que te preocupes nunca más por el dinero, Yura. Eso es lo que quiero —dijo, pero al ver que su hijo no se inmutaba, continuó—: Soy secretaria de una empresa. Pero pedí un cambio y ahora trabajaré en la concesionaria oficial de Moscú. ¿No te parece genial?</p><p>Yuri se tomó su tiempo en contestarle, dando el primer mordisco a su comida.</p><p>—¿Viniste solo para decirme eso?</p><p>Alina negó con un suspiro, y movió la mano encima de la mesa para agarrar las manos de su hijo. Yuri notó un detalle que no había visto antes.</p><p>—Voy a casarme, Yura.</p><p>Yuri soltó sus manos de las de su madre y la miró a los ojos por unos segundos, esperando que dijera algo para desmentirlo.</p><p>—Tienes que estar jugando —dijo para luego recostarse de su asiento, de repente olvidando su comida. Alina negó—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver yo con esto?</p><p>—Tu abuelo ya sabe, yo quería… quería decírtelo. Nos casaremos en unos meses, y compraremos una casa y…</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Quiero que vivamos todos juntos —dijo ella, y lejos de la actitud aniñada que solía tener en ocasiones, sonó muy segura esa vez—. Él tiene un hijo, y podemos hacer que el abuelo viva con nosotros, ¿no te parece? Por fin puedo darte todas las cosas que…</p><p>—¿A costa de alguien más? —preguntó—. ¿Te casaste por dinero?</p><p>Alina retrocedió en el asiento.</p><p>—Lo amo, y si no puedes entenderlo está bien. Una vez terminado este año te buscaré un colegio y estudiarás allá.</p><p>Yuri negó, furioso.</p><p>—No pienso dejar que…</p><p>—¿Qué, Yuri? ¿Dejar que <em>yo</em>, tu madre, viva contigo?</p><p>—No puedes venir aquí y decirme eso —susurró, para luego levantar la mirada—. No me conoces, solo quisiste hacerlo cuando yo era tu… pequeño prodigio o lo que sea.</p><p>Su madre frunció el ceño, y lanzó la servilla con la que se estaba limpiando en el plato.</p><p>—¿Qué insinúas?</p><p>—Ni siquiera insinúo nada —dijo, comenzando a exasperarse—, sé que es así. En los años que vivimos juntos… nunca te molestaste en pensar lo que yo quería o las cosas que me gustaban.</p><p>—Te he explicado esto miles de veces. He tenido que ir de un sitio a otro y…</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de cuando vivimos juntos? ¿Cuándo lo único importante eran mis prácticas de ballet? Vive tu vida si quieres, pero no intentes meterme en ella justo ahora.</p><p>—Eres un niño, Yura. No… No puedes seguir con esta actitud. Necesitas un padre.</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Y ahora vas a decirme que te casaste porque necesito un papá —repitió con ironía—. El abuelo cumplió muy bien ese papel. Si hubo algo que necesité todos estos años fue una madre y tú no estuviste nunca para mí.</p><p>Alina parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró con ojos cristalizados. Se quedó en silencio por un minuto, respiró profundo y habló:</p><p>—Y lo siento, Yura. Lo siento de verdad. Pero ahora me he enamorado de nuevo y no pienso dejarte a un lado. Luego de terminar el colegio irás a la universidad y se nos está presentando una nueva oportunidad. La oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, de…</p><p>—No quiero hablar más de esto —dijo, y se levantó del asiento.</p><p>—Yura… No puedes…</p><p>Yuri dejó de escucharla cuando salió del lugar, pero no fue hasta mucho después que pudo internalizar lo que había hecho. Había escapado de su madre para ir a ningún sitio, y se quedó caminando por un rato, en uniforme y casi sin ninguna pertenencia más que su teléfono.</p><p>Lo dudó por varios minutos, mientras miraba la pantalla con sus contactos para luego bloquearla y guardar su teléfono. Tuvo que respirar profundo y obligarse a sí mismo a hacerlo, considerando que no iba a poder regresar al internado por sí solo.</p><p>—¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes venir por mí? Escapé de mamá y no sé dónde estoy —dijo, para luego llevarse la mano a la cara—. Pensé que… Está bien, gracias. Te enviaré el sitio.</p><p>La ayuda llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, y casi no se dio cuenta cuando Otabek se le sentó al lado sin decir nada.</p><p>—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato? —Yuri hundió la cabeza en sus rodillas, cansado—. Mi mamá debe estar buscándome en el colegio.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Quizá deberías escribirle diciendo que estás bien.</p><p>—Lo haré dentro de un rato —dijo Yuri—. Es que… Perdón.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Es estúpido… —Miró a Otabek, quien le devolvía la mirada, atento—. Lo es, de verdad. —Tuvo que mirar al frente y esconder el rostro entre sus manos—. Ella me dijo que iba a casarse.</p><p>—¿Eso te molesta?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Me molesta que ahora trate de formar parte de mi vida así de la nada.</p><p>—¿Quieres mi opinión?</p><p>—Sí, supongo.</p><p>Otabek pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.</p><p>—No me sé la historia completa, pero según lo que me dices es obvio que le importas, y que te consideró lo suficientemente importante como para venir a la ciudad y darte esa información.</p><p>Yuri quitó las manos de su cara y permaneció en silencio, decidido a no expresar más de lo que debía hacia Otabek.</p><p>—Después de esto… ¿podrías no decirle a nadie? Es vergonzoso.</p><p>Otabek miró al frente.</p><p>—Una vez tuve que llevar a un amigo a emergencias porque le cayó picante en la ropa interior.</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—¿Por qué me dices eso?</p><p>—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Tal vez. ¿Alguna otra cosa?</p><p>Otabek jugó con una flor del piso.</p><p>—Dieron las notas de Física hoy. Solo pasaron veinte.</p><p>Yuri se llevó las manos a la frente y empezó a gruñir. Ni siquiera recordaba eso. No recordaba que tenía esa asignatura, ni recordaba que iban a dar las notas. Se peinó el cabello con las manos y suspiró.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Miró a Otabek y este asintió—. Ah, perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo.</p><p>Otabek colocó la flor en el piso y levantó la mirada.</p><p>—Está bien, tú también pasaste.</p><p>—¿Qué? No mientas.</p><p>Otabek negó.</p><p>—Fue una de las mejores notas.</p><p>Yuri sonrió y sin pensarlo demasiado, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Otabek con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos por un momento, y sentía todo su cuerpo cálido y a gusto. No supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, y no fue hasta varios segundos después que se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. La posición era extraña, y nunca habían tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo. Tenía que ser el abrazo más raro del mundo, y se prolongó hasta que la conmoción y coraje que había llegado con la noticia se disipara lentamente. Más rápido de lo que Yuri hubiese querido, toda la valentía es esfumó de su cuerpo, dejándole distraído y algo avergonzado.</p><p>Otabek, por otro lado, si se sentía distinto no lo mostraba, y sus ojos tenían la misma firmeza y prudencia de siempre.</p><p>—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Yuri, poniéndose de pie—. Mi mamá debe estar preocupada.</p><p>No quiso voltear a ver a Otabek de nuevo, y cuando subieron a la motocicleta trató de que no le afectara demasiado estar tan cerca de él.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri llevaba rato sentado en una de las esquinas del salón de manualidades.</p><p>En realidad, ni siquiera estaba allí por decisión propia. Les habían convocado a todos mediante un grupo de mensajes que habían formado desde aquella vez que organizaron el baile por el día de la mujer. Lo peor del caso, es que Yuri se fue del grupo apenas terminó todo eso, pero alguien se encargó de agregarlo de nuevo y de enviarle el mensaje. Clásico.</p><p>Para su alivio, a los pocos minutos llegó Yuuri, escabulléndose apresurado por la puerta ya que iba tarde. Luego al verlo, se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>Yuri saludó de manera vaga con la mano.</p><p>—¿Qué crees que hagamos aquí?</p><p>Katsuki miró a su alrededor, fijándose que la mayoría de los integrantes del antiguo club de manualidades estaban allí. Probablemente se preguntaran lo mismo que ellos.</p><p>—Ni idea —dijo—. ¿Viste el mensaje también? —Yuri asintió, y por unos segundos solo se escucharon los susurros de las personas que estaban en el salón. Katsuki suspiró—. ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño. Recordó que, hace unos días cuando llegó al internado después de haberse «desaparecido» por menos de una hora, su madre le agradeció de manera infinita a Otabek, pero Otabek fue específico y aclaró que Yuri merecía su espacio. Yuri no supo cómo Otabek tenía esa habilidad de poder hablar con los adultos y que estos le prestaran atención, pero tanto fue el caso, que Alina anotó el número de Otabek y todo, solo por si el evento volvía a ocurrir.</p><p>Yuri tuvo que soportar las miradas curiosas y preguntas de las personas que estaban alrededor, así que no le sorprendía que Katsuki también se hubiese enterado.</p><p>—Creo que tendré que visitarla en vacaciones —le dijo Yuri.</p><p>Katsuki quiso contestarle, pero Isabella Yang apareció por la puerta poco después. La mayoría guardó silencio al instante, más que conscientes de su presencia. Yuri no los culpaba, tomando en cuenta que casi nadie en ese club esperaba verla, y que Isabella daba algo de miedo. A pesar de su popularidad, era de las mejores estudiantes, buena en todo lo que hacía y con fama de ser mandona. Llevaba consigo una carpeta y un bolígrafo y apenas todos parecieron callarse, ella habló:</p><p>—Buenas tardes —dijo, para luego levantar el mentón y sonreír—. Los hemos traído aquí con el propósito de que nos ayuden en el nuevo proyecto que se avecina para nuestro colegio.</p><p>Algunos empezaron a susurrar y a verse entre sí. Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Qué hace la novia de JJ aquí? ¿Y por qué habla de esa manera?</p><p>—Es la coordinadora de gran parte de los eventos culturales del colegio —murmuró Katsuki.</p><p>—Y su novio es coordinador de los eventos deportivos. Qué hermosa pareja —dijo Yuri con ironía.</p><p>—Tendremos que organizar una obra de teatro —dijo Isabella—, y ustedes me ayudarán a realizar la escenografía.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuri en voz baja, y le empujó la rodilla a Katsuki tratando de buscar su atención—. ¿Por qué vamos a…?</p><p>—Plisetsky, ¿quieres decir algo a todo el grupo?</p><p>—¿Eh? —Yuri levantó la mirada hacia Isabella, donde ella anotaba algo en una carpeta.</p><p>—<em>Dije</em> que si quieres decir algo al resto del grupo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No por ahora, pero gracias.</p><p>Isabella sonrió y se dirigió al grupo.</p><p>—Estoy esperando que nos proporcionen algunos materiales que hacen falta y así podemos empezar el trabajo. ¿Alguna duda?</p><p>Alguien levantó la mano.</p><p>—¿Qué obra será?</p><p>—Pensamos en Hamlet.</p><p>—Creímos que este grupo solo era para organizar el baile.</p><p>—Pues bien, los profesores y el personal quedaron satisfechos con el trabajo, y…</p><p>—¿No hay ya un grupo de teatro designado para esto?</p><p>Isabella hizo una pausa, respiró profundo y sonrió.</p><p>—Ustedes trabajarán con ellos. Desde que la promoción pasada se fue, el club de teatro ha caído en decadencia. Está de más decir que esperamos que se haga un buen trabajo para poder devolverle su vitalidad.</p><p>—Otra pregunta, ¿podemos salirnos del club?</p><p>Aunque la pregunta no era malintencionada, Yuri apretó los labios tratando de no reírse.</p><p>—Si ustedes quieren, pero esta ocasión el crédito será el doble. ¿Alguna otra cosa?</p><p>Las personas del grupo se miraron en silencio y nadie dijo nada.</p><p>—Bien —continuó Isabella—. Le dejaré a Plisetsky una lista de los materiales que hacen falta. Tienes mi permiso de salir a comprarlos. Tú, el de lentes, acompáñalo.</p><p>—¿Quién, yo? —Yuuri se puso de pie, confundido—. ¿Por qué…?</p><p>—Soy la delegada de este club ahora, así que abstente a hacer lo que yo diga y punto. Si te detienen en la salida diles que Isabella Yang te ha mandado.</p><p>—No te hice nada —dijo Yuri, quien se había puesto de pie también—. ¿Acaso te pagan por actuar como…?</p><p>—No, no me pagan y no necesito que lo hagan tampoco —dijo, y se acercó a él. Yuri deseó poder ensuciarle el uniforme, por muy tonto que sonara, o hacerle algo leve o por accidente, y que no resultara en su expulsión propia. Isabella le parecía insoportable—. He escuchado cosas de ti, Plisetsky. Eres algo alzado para tu posición, ¿no te parece?</p><p>Contrario a otras veces en las que Yuri se metía en problemas, esa vez nadie a su alrededor se atrevió a susurrar, o a hacer comentarios. Yuri suponía que la causante de eso era Isabella por el simple hecho de ser ella. Popular, con dinero y bonita. Además, armar un alboroto con Isabella era igual a armar un alboroto con la persona quien probablemente iba a ser la coordinadora de sus actividades por los siguientes meses.</p><p>La mayoría de sus compañeros desviaron la mirada tratando de no meterse entre ellos dos.</p><p>—¿Mi posición? —preguntó Yuri entre dientes. Se sorprendió a sí mismo estando tan molesto como incrédulo de que una persona como ella fuese tomada en serio, siendo tan antipática y molesta sin razón. Además, de que fuese aun peor con él y sobre todo cuando él mismo ni siquiera le daba razones para ser odiado. Tenían que reconocerle eso, al menos—. ¿Cuál se supone que es mi…?</p><p>—Ya, no vale la pena —dijo Yuuri, quien se colocó al frente de él para luego jalarle de la mano y arrastrarlo consigo. Al pasar al frente de Isabella, agarró la hoja que ella le ofrecía—. Gracias, señorita Isabella. Iremos a comprar los materiales que hagan falta.</p><p>Apenas salieron, Yuri se zarandeó de su agarre.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa?</p><p>—¡Estoy evitándote problemas! <em>Evitándonos</em> problemas, mejor dicho.</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Me da igual que me evites problemas. Si ella cree que…</p><p>—No sé qué le hiciste, pero podrías dejar de tratar de esa manera a cualquier persona que te dé órdenes. Lo digo por tu bien.</p><p>—¡Nada! No le hice nada —dijo, pero Katsuki continuaba mirándole con reproche—. Existir, supongo.</p><p>Katsuki se quitó los lentes y se pinchó la punta de la nariz.</p><p>—No haremos nada del otro mundo. Iremos a comprar esas cosas y le demostrarás que eres mejor persona. ¿Eres mejor persona?</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda significa eso?</p><p>—No soy el indicado para decírtelo, pero necesitas ese crédito. Yo también, por eso estamos en ese club. Será más fácil obtener el crédito si tratas de llevarte bien con ella.</p><p>—¿Qué? No, no —dijo Yuri—. Pensé que lo de sonreír y ser buena gente lo habíamos olvidado.</p><p>Katsuki suspiró.</p><p>—Hablaremos cuando estés calmado.</p><p>—Lo estoy —dijo, y Katsuki subió las cejas—. ¡Lo estoy!</p><p>Katsuki comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Yuri le siguió, porque en realidad era Katsuki quien tenía la hoja con los materiales y las instrucciones a seguir a la hora de comprarlos. A Yuri le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que lo estaban ignorando.</p><p>Yuuri Katsuki. El chico que parecía tener doce años y que era extremadamente callado la mayoría del tiempo lo estaba ignorando.</p><p>Tuvieron que irse a pie siguiendo la dirección que se leía en una esquina del papel donde estaban escritos los materiales, y solo cuando Yuri había agarrado un carrito y tenía dentro varias de las cosas fue que pudo hablar de nuevo.</p><p>—Sigo sin entender por qué me eligió a mí.</p><p>Katsuki abrió la boca y luego la cerró.</p><p>—Creo que ella quiso regañarte por estar hablando.</p><p>—Sí, pero, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó, para luego sacudir la cabeza—. Lo que menos quiero es recibir órdenes de esa loca.</p><p>—No creo que esté loca…</p><p>Yuri detuvo el carrito mientras Katsuki colocaba algunas carpetas dentro del mismo.</p><p>—Ya, tonto, es solo un decir. Siento que ya la agarró conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero no sé por qué. La otra vez me empujó en un pasillo.</p><p>Katsuki revisó algo en la lista, y siguió caminando.</p><p>—Ella no se ve muy agresiva.</p><p>—Da igual cómo se vea.</p><p>—Creo que es bonita.</p><p>—¿Tú también? Todo el mundo cree eso.</p><p>Yuuri no dijo nada, y se limitó a tachar de la lista los materiales que ya estaban en el carrito. Yuri continuó hablando.</p><p>—Además, tienes que admitir que es extraño que se sepa mi nombre —continuó—. Ni siquiera vemos clases juntos…</p><p>—¿Puedes leer que dice que aquí? —dijo Yuuri, pasándole la hoja—. Díctame y así terminaremos más rápido.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, pero decidió hacerle caso.</p><p>—Pintura para madera y tela de los colores… ¿Cero uno al veintitrés?</p><p>—Son los códigos de los colores.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Dime, ¿por qué no podemos comprar estas cosas por Internet?</p><p>Yuuri suspiró.</p><p>—Phichit dice que las computadoras tomarán el control del mundo.</p><p>—¿Qué es un <em>Phichit</em>?</p><p>Yuuri volteó a verlo.</p><p>—Es mi compañero de cuarto. También es mi mejor amigo.</p><p>—Que tomen control, me da igual —dijo, y luego sonrió, como teniendo un descubrimiento—. Podríamos tener robots como esclavos.</p><p>Yuuri tuvo que ignorarlo, en parte asustado de las revelaciones que tenía el rubio en momentos poco oportunos, en parte abrumado de que hablara tanto una vez estaba en confianza.</p><p>A la hora de pagar ni siquiera tuvieron que hacerlo, ya que al parecer era Isabella quien donaba esos materiales al internado. Con mostrarle la hoja al señor del mostrador este le dio dos cajas para que pudiesen llevar las cosas, indicándoles que algunas más pesadas podrían pasar buscándolas en la mañana.</p><p>Cuando pagaron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al internado, al llegar, Yuri casi lanzó la caja contra la puerta de la sala de manualidades.</p><p>—Está cerrado —dijo, mientras dejaba la caja a un lado y se asomaba por la ventana—. Por supuesto que está cerrado. Zorra.</p><p>—Podemos dejarlo en mi habitación y se lo llevamos mañana.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo como si lo que hubiese dicho era lo más ridículo del mundo, aun cuando era la única buena idea en ese momento.</p><p>—La única razón por la cual te ayudo —comenzó— es porque son dos putas cajas y apenas y puedes tú solo con una.</p><p>Y Yuri agarró la caja del piso de nuevo y emprendió el camino fuera de los salones de clase, aunque luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde quedaba dicha casa. Katsuki se dio cuenta y le sonrió por ello, pero Yuri no pareció darse cuenta.</p><p>La buena noticia, es que la casa del chico quedaba relativamente cerca, y en menos de diez minutos habían llegado.</p><p>—¡Yuuri, trajiste visita!</p><p>Yuri dejó la caja en el piso y frunció el ceño. Un chico moreno en pijama casi había saltado de alegría en su cama al verlos entrar.</p><p>—¿Y este quién es?</p><p>Yuuri se sacó los anteojos y se llevó la mano a la frente.</p><p>—Él es…</p><p>—Phichit, encantado —dijo, y se levantó de la cama para darle la mano a Yuri—. Eres el amigo de Mila, ¿cierto? Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos así en lo estético.</p><p>—¿En lo qué?</p><p>—El invitado ya se va —dijo Yuuri—, tiene cosas que hacer.</p><p>—Aquí entre nosotros —continuó Phichit—, ella con ese otro chico no quedan nada bien. Él tiene una cara de sufrimiento siempre que está con ella… No lo sé, me da esa impresión.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas y asintió.</p><p>—Phichit me cae bien.</p><p>—Yo creo que la cara de Otabek siempre es así —dijo Yuuri.</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que vemos una asignatura juntos.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar.</p><p>—Yuri. Sí, yo también siento que te he visto antes.</p><p>Ambos asintieron, para el horror de Yuuri.</p><p>—¿Nos tomamos una foto?</p><p>Yuri se mantuvo escéptico al principio, para luego suponer que quedarse un rato más en la habitación no le haría daño a nadie. Además, el hecho de que se llevaran bien parecía desesperar a Katsuki, y Yuri creía que cualquier actividad que estuviese a favor de molestarlo era una magnífica idea.</p><p>—Ah, supongo.</p><p>Phichit activó la cámara de su teléfono y le hizo señas a Yuuri para que se incorporara.</p><p>—¿Qué <em>caption</em> le pongo? ¿Qué tal… Dos Yuri’s Un Phichit?</p><p>Katsuki, quien pareció entender la referencia, se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Yuri frunció el ceño y Phichit negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? —continuó.</p><p>—Phichit, no.</p><p>—Cálmate, no le voy a hacer nada.</p><p>Yuri los miró a ambos.</p><p>—¿Qué celebramos?</p><p>—Cumplí mes con mi novio hace unos días, así que…</p><p>—¿Novio?</p><p>Yuuri apretó los labios y se adelantó.</p><p>—Lo que quiso decir Phichit es…</p><p>—No, está bien —dijo Yuri—. ¿Tienes novio?</p><p>—¿Eres gay?</p><p>—Phichit, eso no se pregunta, por Dios.</p><p>—Algo así… —dijo Yuri, restándole importancia—, es decir, eso creo. Pero ni siquiera mi mejor amiga lo sabe, así que…</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Phichit agarró las manos de Yuri y sonrió—. ¡Gays al poder! Te juro que los países más homofóbicos son los que tienen más personas en el clóset, de verdad.</p><p>—Phichit, ya, suficiente.</p><p>—Lo digo de verdad, es lo mismo con Corea. Seung me llevó en vacaciones con su familia, y es una locura. La gente pensó que éramos amigos y eso que andábamos de la mano siempre.</p><p>Yuri se soltó de las manos de Phichit y retrocedió de manera instintiva al escuchar aquello.</p><p>—¿Tu novio es Seung-Gil Lee?</p><p>—Sí, ¿cómo sabes? No recuerdo habértelo dicho nunca.</p><p>Yuri recordó lo que Mila le había dicho, y entendió que lo más probable es que esa información no fuese de dominio público.</p><p>—Ah, ¿intuición?</p><p>Phichit asintió.</p><p>—Debe ser. Yo a veces siento que nos reconocemos entre nosotros. Por ejemplo, yo pensaba que ese Otabek…</p><p>—Phichit… por favor —interrumpió Yuuri.</p><p>—Bueno, ya. Perdona. Siguiendo con la fiesta, será en la casa de Seung-Gil. Esa semana será de vacaciones, ¿irás?</p><p>—Sí, supongo.</p><p>—Puedes invitar a un amigo —dijo, con el mentón apoyado en la palma de la mano—. Alguien que te guste o algo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño en extrañeza y negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—De eso último no estaría tan seguro, pero gracias.</p><p>Phichit sonrió.</p><p>—Será un día muy divertido, ya verán. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Comer pizza y gritar por la calle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<em>Esto</em> tiene que ser lo más estúpido que he hecho en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo. A pesar de la naturaleza de la situación, su mirada permanecía igual que siempre, y sin poder compartir del todo lo que Yuri expresaba.</p><p>—¿Quieres discutir acerca de lo que considero estúpido?</p><p>—No, gracias —dijo Yuri, para luego girar uno de los dardos en su mano. Permanecía de pie con la otra mano en la cadera y miró a Otabek antes de volver a hablar—: ¿Lo tengo que tirar a cualquier número y ya?</p><p>Otabek se peinó el cabello con las manos, reteniendo un suspiro.</p><p>—Lanzas el dardo y dependiendo del sitio donde caiga utilizaremos esta tabla —dijo Otabek, para luego levantar una hoja de la mesa y señalarla— para decidir qué haremos.</p><p>Yuri hizo una mueca.</p><p>—¿Recuérdame por qué hacemos esto?</p><p>—Leo dijo que esto es lo que hace con Guang-Hong cuando quieren salir.</p><p>Yuri hizo un gruñido. «Yo creo que ellos hacen otro tipo de cosas, y no te veo diciéndome que las hagamos juntos», pensó.</p><p>La verdad es que Otabek lo hacía porque le debía una salida a Yuri, y Yuri siempre estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa que incluyera a Otabek, aunque empezaba a arrepentirse. En la última semana no se habían podido poner de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer, al punto que el asunto incluso llegó a oídos de Leo.</p><p>Contrario a la creencia popular, a Leo le iba bien en clases. Mejor que a la mayoría de sus amigos, al menos. Eso no quitaba que algunas de sus ideas —como esta según Yuri—, fuese una de las peores ideas del mundo.</p><p>El juego era así: cada uno tenía tres oportunidades, dependiendo donde cayera el dardo sumaban los puntos y eso daba un número. Según ese número, había una tabla donde a Otabek le correspondía elegir la comida, y a Yuri la actividad. Era muy elaborado y complejo para el gusto de Yuri, y al principio Otabek tuvo que explicarle al menos dos veces como era que funcionaba. Todavía seguía sin entender demasiado, pero él intentaba hacerlo.</p><p>—Sabes que podría matar a alguien con esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuri, tanteando el filo del dardo con el dedo.</p><p>—No. Ves demasiadas películas —dijo Otabek mientras retenía una sonrisa, para luego agarrar sus tres dardos de la mesa—. Además, tienes muy mala puntería para eso.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Veo películas basadas en libros y… mi puntería es promedio.</p><p>Otabek tomó impulso y lanzó un dardo contra el blanco. Yuri subió las cejas al fijarse que le había dado casi en el medio. De inmediato, lo vio lanzar los otros dos. Cuando Yuri se acercó a quitarlos, revisó en la tabla para sumar y revisar cual era la actividad que correspondía a ese puntaje.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó Otabek.</p><p>—Es comer pizza —dijo, para mostrarle la tabla.</p><p>—Perfecto. Te toca.</p><p>Yuri lanzó el primer dardo con todas sus fuerzas, solo para ver que se clavaba casi fuera del blanco. No quiso voltear a ver a Otabek aguantando la risa, así que los otros dos los hizo con menos fuerza. Al sumar, Yuri vio la tabla y se fijó en que el puntaje correspondía a «gritar por la calle». Se lo mostró a Otabek.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar por qué gritar por la calle es una opción? —preguntó Otabek, quien continuaba viendo la tabla y revisando el resto de las opciones.</p><p>Yuri se encogió de hombros. Cada uno había propuesto ciertas comidas y actividades a realizar, y al parecer Otabek no estaba muy conforme con las ideas de Yuri.</p><p>—Es uno de los puntajes más bajos —dijo—, pensé que no debería ser algo tan sofisticado.</p><p>Otabek levantó la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué nos metan en la cárcel por desorden público es lo suficientemente poco sofisticado para ti?</p><p>Yuri hizo una mueca.</p><p>—A ver, ¿qué dicen los tuyos? —Yuri le quitó la tabla de las manos—. «Ir al museo», «leer libros». Ay, no puede ser. ¿Hay algo aquí que yo pueda disfrutar?</p><p>Otabek se colocó al lado de él para revisar la lista.</p><p>—En realidad sí. —La señaló—. Incluso puse patinaje sobre hielo.</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek.</p><p>—No haremos patinaje sobre hielo.</p><p>Otabek entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—Me parece que soy muy creativo para tus necesidades.</p><p>Yuri asintió con una sonrisa, le dio la tabla y se lanzó en su cama de manera exagerada para ponerse a usar su teléfono.</p><p>—Tal vez.</p><p>Otabek continuó revisando las actividades.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si vemos una película?</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada del teléfono.</p><p>—Quizá deberías dejar esas actividades para hacerlas con alguien más.</p><p>De manera distinta a lo que Yuri esperaba, Otabek no dijo nada por unos segundos, y se dispuso a recoger los dardos que Yuri había dejado.</p><p>—Creo que podría hacerlas contigo —Otabek dejó los dardos en la mesa y lo miró—. ¿Nos vamos ya?</p><p>Yuri le contestó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Cada vez viajar en motocicleta era más común para Yuri, quien a veces le insistía a Otabek en que lo dejara montarla a pesar de no tener licencia —o experiencia— alguna. Incluso ya no era necesario tener que abrazarlo cada vez que viajaban, pero a Yuri le gustaba hacerlo.</p><p>Era normal que salieran juntos, normal que bromearan juntos y Yuri esperaba que continuara siendo así, siendo una clase de pareja a excepción de los besos y de… otras cosas de ese estilo que aunque él se imaginaba a veces sin querer, sentía que era imposible que se cumplieran en algún momento de su vida.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al sitio fue Yuri quien entró primero, sentándose en un sitio que diera a una ventana.</p><p>—Ese juego fue estúpido, pudimos llegar a esta conclusión nosotros mismos —dijo Yuri una vez Otabek se sentó al frente de él.</p><p>—Con la excepción de que yo no hubiese puesto nada relacionado con actividades que puedan ser consideradas ilegales como una opción.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿Es legal fumar antes de los dieciocho? No lo creo —dijo, y se fijó en las opciones de comida que estaban en la pared cerca del mostrador—. ¿Si pagarás tú significa que puedo pedir todo en la carta?</p><p>—Si quieres —dijo Otabek, demasiado ocupado en pensar lo que él quería—, y solo si te lo comerás todo.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas.</p><p>—Creo que te sorprendería las cosas que…</p><p>Otabek volteó a verlo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¿Qué? —repitió Yuri. Otabek frunció el ceño y negó con una sonrisa—. Nada.</p><p>Cuando llegó el mesero, ambos pidieron pizza con distintos <em>toppings</em>, les dejaron vasos de agua con hielo y ninguno dijo más nada, hasta que la bebida que pidió Otabek le llamó la atención a Yuri.</p><p>—¿Café? ¿Pizza con café? Eres un anciano.</p><p>Otabek no le contestó y miraba por la ventana. Yuri se fijó también. Afuera, un par de niños corrían por la calle, mientras su madre iba detrás de ellos y hacia el esfuerzo por mantenerlos quietos y asegurarles bien los abrigos y las bufandas, ya que no parecían querer quedárselos a pesar del frío que hacía.</p><p>—Disculpa —dijo Otabek al voltear de nuevo, parecía abochornado—, no te presté atención.</p><p>Yuri negó mientras miraba por la ventana.</p><p>—Tú tienes una hermana, ¿no? —preguntó.</p><p>—Sí, una hermana mayor.</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo y movió la pajilla dentro de su vaso de agua.</p><p>—Pensé que era menor que tú.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Yuri se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando por la ventana.</p><p>—Me daba esa impresión —dijo—. Cuando yo estaba pequeño quería un hermano. Ya sabes, cosas que dices cuando eres pequeño.</p><p>Otabek lo miraba de manera atenta, aunque Yuri no se fijara.</p><p>—¿Todavía quieres uno?</p><p>—Mierda, no. Me di cuenta cuando mi mamá me ofreció vivir con el hijo de su futuro esposo. Nunca algo me había parecido tan horrendo.</p><p>—¿Por eso escapaste de ella la otra vez?</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Algo así. De pequeño yo quería tener compañía, en realidad. Una hermana, un hermano o un gato.</p><p>—¿Un gato?</p><p>—Sí, aunque ese si me lo dieron —dijo, y sacó su teléfono y se lo tendió a Otabek—. La tengo desde hace varios años. Pero nunca me dieron un hermano.</p><p>Otabek miró la foto de Potya que Yuri tenía de fondo, y sonrió. Yuri tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, abrumado por lo distinto que Otabek podía verse cuando se relajaba. Por un momento deseó haberle mostrado su gata antes.</p><p>—Es bonito.</p><p>—Bonita, es chica.</p><p>—Ya.</p><p>—Desde esa vez que mi mamá dijo que iba a casarse… no lo sé. Fue extraño. Pensé que quería tener un hermano. Es como cuando quieres tener algo por mucho tiempo y luego cuando lo tienes… ya no es lo mismo.</p><p>Otabek le entregó el teléfono.</p><p>—Quizá no querías tanto tener un hermano.</p><p>—¿Ah? —Yuri lo vio a los ojos mientras tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa—. ¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—Cuando quieres algo puede pasar mucho tiempo, incluso toda tu vida, y el sentimiento puede quedarse igual o crecer, pero nunca disminuirá.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por unos segundos, y sonrió.</p><p>—Suenas como si has querido muchas cosas en tu vida.</p><p>—Las cosas que quería nunca se cumplieron, eso es todo.</p><p>—Entonces —dijo Yuri, y se acercó más a él—. Deberías empezar a actuar por tu cuenta y hacer que esas cosas se cumplan.</p><p>Otabek asintió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue él quien tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por el mesero colocándoles la comida en la mesa. Otabek dio las gracias y se dirigió a Yuri.</p><p>—¿Estás dándome un consejo?</p><p>Yuri asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Y soy menor que tú —dijo, para luego agarrar un pedazo con los cubiertos y ponerlo en su plato.</p><p>—¿En serio? No se nota —dijo mientras terminaba de cortar los pedazos—. Pareces un <em>hobbit</em>.</p><p>Yuri masticó un pedazo y al tragar, lo señaló con el dedo.</p><p>—Medimos casi lo mismo. Además, yo estoy en crecimiento.</p><p>Otabek negó, e hizo una pausa para reírse.</p><p>—Te juro que nunca había escuchado a alguien decir eso con tanto orgullo.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos mientras tragaban la comida.</p><p>—Sigo siendo mejor dando consejos. ¿Sabes? Viví mucho tiempo con mi abuelo, así que puedo decirte muchos refranes de memoria.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—A ver.</p><p>Yuri sorbió de su bebida.</p><p>—No dejes para hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana.</p><p>Otabek se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos para luego retomar su comida.</p><p>—Ni siquiera dice así. Lo estás diciendo mal.</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Dime tu uno entonces.</p><p>Otabek mantuvo su sonrisa.</p><p>—Del odio al amor… a ver, complétalo.</p><p>—No, ni de chiste.</p><p>—A ver, dilo.</p><p>—<em>Nope.</em></p><p>—Inténtalo.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—¿No se le mira colmillo?</p><p>Otabek tomó su bebida y sorbió a través de la pajilla.</p><p>—Del odio al amor no se le mira colmillo. Así era.</p><p>Yuri tomó otro pedazo y le hizo una mueca a Otabek.</p><p>—Sabelotodo.</p><p>—Al menos yo leo.</p><p>—Yo también, pero mira, ser el sustento de tu familia desde pequeño no te deja mucho tiempo libre—dijo de forma irónica, aunque sospechaba que a Otabek no le gustaban ese tipo de chistes—. De verdad, me hubieses visto bailar como a los doce, esa fue una de mis mejores épocas.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Seguro que sí.</p><p>Yuri sonrió, y ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras trataban de comer.</p><p>—¿Entonces lo de gritar va en serio? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—Sabes que no vamos a hacer eso.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? Soy muy buen actor.</p><p>—Eso es una mentira terrible.</p><p>—¿Argumento?</p><p>Otabek terminó de masticar para poder contestarle.</p><p>—Cuando llegué a la habitación por primera vez pusiste cara de que ibas a matarme.</p><p>—Tal vez quería hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Qué parte de eso es querer ser buen actor? —preguntó, genuinamente interesado. El rostro de Otabek permanecía impasible, aun cuando a veces llevaba su puño a la boca, tratando de ocultar una risa—. Luego intentaste hacerme beber vodka.</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Mira, intenté hacerte muchas cosas en ese tiempo, así que si vamos a ser buenos amigos será mejor que no me recuerdes esas cosas.</p><p>—Ya, claro.</p><p>Yuri le hizo una mueca y como alguien que recién recuerda algo, tocó la mano de Otabek tratando de buscar su atención.</p><p>—¿Te dije que haríamos Hamlet?</p><p>—No —dijo Otabek mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta—, no lo mencionaste.</p><p>—Isabella es nuestra líder en ese proyecto —dijo, y mordió un pedazo de pizza. Cuando Otabek no dijo nada, continuó—: ¿Por qué no te emociona? Pensé que te gustaba leer.</p><p>Otabek bebió de su vaso.</p><p>—No me gusta Shakespeare.</p><p>—¿Ni Romeo y Julieta?</p><p>—Especialmente Romeo y Julieta.</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé. Falta de comunicación.</p><p>Otabek lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>—Sí, exacto.</p><p>—Tuve que hacer un ensayo una vez. Fue la mejor nota y básicamente dije que ambos eran estúpidos.</p><p>—¿Yuri Plisetsky leyendo? —Otabek sonrió—. Vaya sorpresa.</p><p>Yuri le dio la razón con un gesto de manos.</p><p>—Leer varios análisis y escuchar el resumen de la trama por parte de Georgi la noche anterior ayudaron bastante.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y Yuri sonrió para luego mirar a otro lado, porque se sentía feliz. De verdad se sentía feliz en lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo. Él nunca había sido de las personas que necesita de alguien más para vivir, pero allí estaba, saliendo a comer con alguien que bien podía considerarse ahora su mejor amigo, quien por cierto le gustaba mucho, tanto que a veces Yuri se sentía tonto y sin saber qué hacer cuando estaba cerca de él.</p><p>Cuando salieron del sitio, después de un par de chistes de Yuri diciendo que quizá debió pedir toda la comida en la carta, caminaron fuera del sitio.</p><p>—Me cuesta creer que pudimos comer juntos y todavía no has intentado matarme —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa.</p><p>—<em>Eso</em> es ridículo.</p><p>—¿Había una razón en particular por tu odio?</p><p>Yuri ladeó la cabeza, porque por supuesto que la había. Lo primero, Otabek quiso robarle su habitación. Segundo, Otabek se le aparecía por todos lados y sin razón. Tercero, Otabek le gustaba. Tampoco podía ser tan específico al explicarlo, de todas formas.</p><p>—Pensé que eras como los demás.</p><p>Otabek puso la cara de confusión más expresiva que Yuri alguna vez había visto en él: todo ceño fruncido y labios curvados. A Yuri le gustaba poder desconcertarlo de vez en cuando.</p><p>—¿Cómo los demás?</p><p>—Sí. Como la mayoría de las personas que estudian allí. Es… complicado. Creo que me di cuenta que no eras así y entonces me caíste mejor.</p><p>Otabek no pareció muy convencido. De hecho, no pareció convencido en absoluto, pero tuvo que dejarlo pasar y Yuri no dijo más nada.</p><p>Después de que llevaran un rato caminando, cuando Yuri tenía que dejar de caminar tan rápido para poder continuar al lado de Otabek y no sobrepasarlo, Yuri empezó a gritar, fuerte. El primer instinto de Otabek fue asustarse y voltear inmediatamente en su dirección tratando de ver la causa de todo el problema, pero luego de unos segundos observándolo se dio cuenta que no había ninguna.</p><p>—Yuri… ¿qué?</p><p>Yuri se interrumpió a sí mismo y volteó a mirarlo. Y por supuesto, volvió a gritar. Aunque a su vez, Otabek no esperó que lo hiciera tan fuerte y trató de no prestar mucha atención a las personas que se les quedaron viendo. En realidad, sonaba como un quejido en voz alta y Otabek tuvo que detener su caminata para hablarle.</p><p>—Ya, para de una vez con eso —dijo, aunque Yuri podía notar que a Otabek le había causado algo de gracia, al menos un poco.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Estaba en la lista y fuiste tú quién insistió en primer lugar.</p><p>—Sí, pero quedamos de acuerdo en no hacerlo. —Sonrió—. A ver, ¿quieres la explicación sencilla o la intelectual?</p><p>—La intelectual, obvio.</p><p>Otabek suspiró.</p><p>—Porque socialmente no es aceptable que cualquier persona esté gritando en un sitio público sin razón alguna.</p><p>Yuri le hizo una mueca y lo miró fijamente.</p><p>Cuando Otabek accedía a salir con él, la parte favorita de Yuriera que ambos estaban en cualquier otra ropa que no fuese el uniforme. Sintió que en algún momento en serio tendría que preguntarle a Otabek acerca de su ropa, y si aquella asistente que había mencionado alguna vez tenía algo que ver en eso. A Yuri nunca le había interesado la moda, pero veía a Otabek, y empezaba a interesarle, de verdad. Otabek tenía ese poder.</p><p>Por otro lado, Yuri usaba cualquier prenda de ropa que le gustara, le hiciera sentir genial y en algunos casos, que fuese cómoda. Y estrictamente en ese orden. Verse genial estaba de primero antes de permitirse cualquier comodidad. Aunque, si pasabas la mayoría del año metido en un sitio donde casi siempre debías usar uniforme, las habilidades de estilismo quedaban olvidadas ante una corbata, una camisa y un blazer.</p><p>—Hay varias cosas que no son aceptadas en algunos lugares, pero eso no significa que puedan ser normales en otros —dijo Yuri—. ¿Crees que haya un país donde gritar esté normalizado?</p><p>Otabek pateó una piedra.</p><p>—Espero que no.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo y lo imitó queriendo burlarse de él.</p><p>—Volveré a gritar.</p><p>Otabek suspiró con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Yura, por favor, vas a asustar a alguien.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Me dijiste Yura.</p><p>—Creo que lo he dicho antes.</p><p>Yuri negó de manera repetitiva.</p><p>—No, nunca. —Le sacudió el hombro—. A mí no, al menos.</p><p>Otabek rodó los ojos, divertido. Yuri pensó que esa manía la estaba adquiriendo de él, o quizá lo hacía para molestarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?</p><p>—¿Me dejarás elegir?</p><p>—Siempre eliges —dijo Otabek. Miró a Yuri y luego volteó al frente—. Siempre eres tú.</p><p>Yuri trató de disimular lo que le había causado eso y esperó que no se notara en su manera de caminar o en la manera rara de respirar que ahora tenía.</p><p>—Ya se está haciendo de noche, así que no creo que… —dijo Yuri de manera distraída viendo al cielo, para luego sacar su teléfono y fijarse en la hora—. Son las once de la noche, Otabek.</p><p>Otabek miró la hora en el teléfono, de pie inalterable y con las manos en los bolsillos en su chaqueta.</p><p>—¿Y?</p><p>Yuri entró en una clase de pánico silencioso.</p><p>—El toque de queda es a las nueve, y lo sabes. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respiró profundo. Vio la cara de Otabek cambiar de manera leve y sacar las manos de sus bolsillos—. Van a… —Se perdió en medio de la frase, inseguro acerca de lo que iba a decir—. Honestamente no sé lo que le hagan a los que se pasan el toque de queda, pero no necesito más castigos justo ahora.</p><p>Otabek apretó y relajó uno de sus puños, pensando.</p><p>—Olvidé que no estaba solo, perdón.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Perdona?</p><p>—No, perdóname. —Pareció dudar un momento y jaló la mano de Yuri—. Sígueme.</p><p>Yuri reprimió una sonrisa y caminó detrás de él aun cuando Otabek le soltó la mano y llegaron al sitio donde la motocicleta permanecía estacionada. La media sonrisa de Yuri continuó cuando recorrieron las calles de nuevo, la ciudad llena de vida debido a la hora. Se preguntó en qué había pensado Otabek, si acaso irían a otro lugar hasta que amaneciera y tratarían de escabullirse en el colegio de madrugada. Y por último, la sonrisa se borró cuando regresaron de nuevo al internado, el cual tenía las puertas cerradas y cuyo aspecto era extraño, sin personas caminando de un lado a otro o con luces encendidas.</p><p>Yuri arrugó el rostro en una mueca, se bajó de la motocicleta y caminó con paso decidido hacia las rejas del estacionamiento. Casi después de haber dado un par de pasos, sintió que le jalaban de la mano.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó Otabek en un susurro.</p><p>—¡Pues entro! Esta es…</p><p>Otabek tuvo que taparle la boca.</p><p>—Por favor guarda silencio por una vez en tu vida.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y eso en contraste con el cabello enredado, sus ojos brillantes y la poca luz alrededor, le daban el aspecto digno de una clase de animal salvaje. Otabek incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que Yuri lo mordiera, pero no pasó.</p><p>—<em>Mm.</em></p><p>—No puedes entrar por el estacionamiento. —Señaló a su alrededor—. Hay cámaras.</p><p>Otabek miró al frente, buscando las mejores palabras para explicarle a Yuri lo que harían a continuación, hasta que sintió algo mojado en su palma. Separó la mano confundido, y volteó a mirar a Yuri, quien sonreía encantado.</p><p>—Me lamiste —dijo Otabek, y Yuri no sabía si sonaba asqueado o resignado.</p><p>—No dejabas de apretar tu mano con sudor cerca de mí, así que… te lo buscaste.</p><p>Otabek pareció replantearse su vida por unos segundos, hasta que negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar las rejas.</p><p>—Escucha, dejaremos la motocicleta aquí y entraremos por una de las paredes de atrás. Queda justo al lado de nuestra casa. Solo… no hagas ruido y haz lo que yo haga, por favor.</p><p>Yuri no pudo decir más nada ante eso.Para la sorpresa —y horror— de Yuri, una escena de escape de película estaba a punto de cumplirse al frente de sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Y si no hago lo que me dices?</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Te quedas aquí sin poder entrar al colegio.</p><p>Eso fue más que suficiente para que el aire de atrevido se le bajara un poco y fuera detrás de Otabek sin decir más nada por un rato. Cuando rodearon las paredes del estacionamiento y llegaron a la pared que Otabek decía, Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>Tenía que medir al menos seis metros, y nunca le había parecido tan alta como en ese momento. Otabek pareció darse cuenta, y sonrió, para luego hacer señas de que debían pasar por debajo. Yuri aceptó, más que resignado que a él jamás se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea.</p><p>Otabek le quitó la chaqueta y Yuri casi hubiese muerto, de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de seguir las otras instrucciones de Otabek. Vio como las lanzaba encima de la pared y le indicaba que pasara primero.</p><p>Yuri, digno hasta el final, le sacó el dedo medio y se arrastró hasta quedar del otro lado. Cuando Otabek hizo lo mismo y quedó al lado de él, Yuri sintió que lo agarraban de los hombros.</p><p>—Quédate quieto.</p><p>—¿Qué…?</p><p>—Es un punto ciego, pero por si acaso, dale la espalda a la cámara de allá y quédate cerca de mí.</p><p>Yuri vio al frente, dándose cuenta que estaban a metros de su dormitorio.</p><p>—Vale.</p><p>—Esa de allá es nuestra habitación. Vamos a correr hasta allá y entraremos por la ventana.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—Si muero, voy a perseguirte por el resto de tu vida.</p><p>Yuri sintió que escuchaba algo parecido a «son solo dos pisos», pero no pudo rectificarlo cuando vio a Otabek subir por las ventanas, abrir la suya, entrar y al cabo de unos segundos ofrecerle las dos manos.</p><p>Yuri se apoyó de una de las ventanas del primer piso y se impulsó hasta agarrar las manos de Otabek, quien casi sin esfuerzo terminó por subirlo y empujarlo hacia él. Cuando entró, su cuerpo quedó encima del otro chico.</p><p>Yuri se daba cuenta de la situación, él con las rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de Otabek, con la respiración agitada por haber estado corriendo, adrenalina de haberse escabullido dentro del internado. Rodó lo más rápido que pudo en la cama hasta que su espalda diera con el colchón, su hombro izquierdo chocando con el derecho de Otabek.</p><p>—Eso fue horrible.</p><p>—Podrías tratar de sonar menos como alguien que no ha hecho nada malo en toda su vida.</p><p>Yuri se apoyó con los codos y lo miró, atónito.</p><p>—¿Te habías escapado así antes? —preguntó. Otabek volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa, como si eso fuese suficiente para contestarle—. Eres un desastre —Otabek empezó a reír, y de nuevo, era el sonido más lindo que Yuri había escuchado en toda su vida—. ¡Me estás corrompiendo!</p><p>—¿Eso crees?</p><p>Yuri no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.</p><p>—Estoy seguro. En un tiempo me tendrás haciéndome tatuajes y dejando el colegio…</p><p>—Esperemos que no.</p><p>Yuri terminó por levantarse y acostarse en su propia cama. No le deseó buenas noches a Otabek, nunca lo hacía, y se quedó viendo el techo por media hora más mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en todo el día.</p><p>Definitivamente no era necesario tener a otra persona para poder vivir, pero Yuri supo, que si le daban a elegir, escogería a Otabek. No le importaba tenerlo como amigo, si eso significaba pasar tiempo a su lado.</p><p>Todo el mundo tenía prioridades, y Yuri ya había elegido las suyas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bailaremos hasta que la noche termine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri giró el delineador entre sus manos mientras decidía qué era lo que iba a hacer. Por un par de segundos se planteó la posibilidad de que quizá no era una buena idea, aun cuando sabía que esa vez al ser una fiesta fuera del colegio, no había estúpidas normas que le impidieran cómo vestirse, o si debía usar maquillaje en el rostro o no. Se vio en el espejo del baño y se delineó la parte inferior de uno de sus ojos. Se quedó viéndose desde varios ángulos, medio sorprendido de que si funcionara y le hiciera ver mejor, de alguna manera.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —Otabek se asomó por la puerta y Yuri lo miró a través del espejo, algo fastidiado.</p><p>—Pensé que te habías ido.</p><p>Otabek parecía estar divirtiéndose. A esas alturas Yuri trataba de no prestarle atención, porque le daba la impresión de que Otabek se alimentaba de su vergüenza y de hacerlo enojar a propósito. Era casi como si los papeles se hubieran revertido desde la primera vez que se habían visto.</p><p>Yuri lo vio salir del baño.</p><p>—Esa era la idea, pero mi tía no está en casa —dijo Otabek desde la habitación.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿No planeas irte nunca?</p><p>—Me iré en la mañana.</p><p>Yuri salió del baño y vio que Otabek yacía en su cama mientras hojeaba un libro.</p><p>—Trataba de usar esto —dijo, y le mostró el delineador.</p><p>Otabek le miró el rostro, buscando rastro de lo que había dicho en su cara, y luego se fijó de nuevo en el lápiz.</p><p>—¿<em>Tratabas</em>?</p><p>—Sí, es que…</p><p>—A ver. —Otabek puso el libro a un lado y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él.</p><p>Yuri se sorprendió un poco, pero menos de lo que se hubiese sorprendido hace unos meses. Había aprendido que Otabek nunca juzgaba a nadie, ni siquiera parecía ser de esas personas que lo expresaban mediante gestos y criticaban de manera silenciosa. La verdad, es que a Otabek no parecía importarle la vida de casi nadie más en ese sentido, así que para Yuri era imposible chismorrear con él como lo hacía con Mila o con Georgi, por ejemplo. Además, Yuri también sentía que a esas alturas tenía muy pocas cosas que ocultarle al otro, así que se dejó hacer.</p><p>—¿Se supone que sabes lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>Otabek no dijo nada, y le contestó pidiéndole el delineador con la mano extendida y agarrándole del mentón.</p><p>—Si lloras me molestaré contigo.</p><p>Yuri apretó los párpados. De nuevo, la voz de Otabek siempre parecía estar en disonancia con las cosas que decía.</p><p>—No, no —dijo Yuri—. Espera. Ya. —Y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.</p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Otabek mientras le delineaba el otro ojo—. Mira hacia arriba.</p><p>—Es mío.</p><p>—Eso no lo dudo. —Otabek se apartó un poco para verlo mejor y luego difuminó la zona con sus pulgares—. Creo que ya.</p><p>Yuri permaneció sentado en la cama, y se dio cuenta de que Otabek continuaba mirándole a los ojos aunque no tuviese necesidad de hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Cómo se ve?</p><p>Otabek entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—Tus ojos se ven muy verdes.</p><p>—Vaya, qué específico, gracias.</p><p>—De nada —dijo, y adoptó una postura más cómoda para continuar leyendo—. ¿A dónde irás?</p><p>—A una fiesta.</p><p>Otabek pasó una página de su libro y subió las cejas de manera leve.</p><p>—No sabía que te gustaba ir a fiestas.</p><p>Yuri no contestó y le dio la espalda, inseguro acerca de lo que iba a decir a continuación. Recordó las palabras de Phichit, y se preguntó qué tan obvio sería para ese chico y para Yuuri de que si llevaba a Otabek a la fiesta, lo más lógico es que le gustara. Últimamente sentía que era demasiado obvio en todo sin él querer.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Es decir, conozco a algunas personas, pero aun así… me gustaría que fueras.</p><p>—Seguro —dijo Otabek, y lo miró—. ¿Irás así?</p><p>Yuri se miró a sí mismo y asintió. Iba casi todo de negro, a excepción de los zapatos que eran blancos y combinaban con el contorno de la camiseta.</p><p>—¿Tiene algo malo? —preguntó, un poco más a la defensiva de lo que le hubiese gustado. Aun así, Otabek negó y se puso de pie, para luego revisar entre su armario y empezar a buscar.</p><p>Yuri permaneció esperando de pie detrás de él. Él mismo había resistido buscar entre la ropa de Otabek varias veces, aunque recordó haberlo hecho una vez cuando este recién había llegado.</p><p>—Ponte esto —dijo Otabek, y le tendió una chaqueta.</p><p>Yuri agarró el gancho, y apenas lo hizo, Otabek entró al baño.</p><p>Yuri se quedó viendo la chaqueta, que, de manera curiosa, parecía poder quedarle bien. Era de <em>jean</em>, tenía bolsillos y un cuello afelpado de un tono beige claro. Él tenía que haber visto esa clase de chaquetas miles de veces, pero reconocía que al venir de Otabek, era distinta. Cuando se la puso, se dio cuenta de que el atuendo se veía mucho más estilizado que antes, y cuando Otabek salió del baño en ropa interior diez minutos después Yuri le esperaba sentado en la cama mientras usaba el teléfono.</p><p>—Te queda bien —dijo Otabek.</p><p>—Sí, eso creo.</p><p>—Puedes quedártela —dijo, mientras le daba la espalda—. Ya no me queda, a pesar de que es una de mis favoritas.</p><p>Yuri asintió. Cuando levantó la mirada Otabek todavía estaba cambiándose, y toda la habitación olía a colonia de hombre y al estúpido champú olor a frutas que Otabek mencionó que Mila le había regalado.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo, sin ser capaz de mencionar alguna otra cosa.</p><p>Aun así, todo el asunto le descolocó un poco, porque Otabek tuvo que recordarle que llevara su bolso ya que casi lo había olvidado.</p><p>Ambos emprendieron su camino a pie, considerando que la motocicleta de Otabek siempre se quedaba dentro del internado cuando se iban de vacaciones y la casa no quedaba tan lejos. Al llegar, tocaron el timbre y esperaron pacientes.</p><p>Phichit les mostró la sonrisa más amigable que tenía y miró de arriba a abajo a Otabek antes de decir algo.</p><p>—¡Yuri, llegaste! Y trajiste compañía.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones.</p><p>La sonrisa y la ropa de Phichit no encajaban muy bien con la canción de trap electrónico que sonaba de fondo.</p><p>—Y no cualquier compañía —continuó Phichit, para tragedia de Yuri—, trajiste a Otabek. Ah, bienvenidos. Yuri, puedes dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto y arreglarlo para cuando duermas allí. Es arriba al final del pasillo.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Otabek también dejará sus cosas allí —dijo para luego entrar en la casa y pasar de largo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada sorprendida que le dedicó Phichit.</p><p>—Phichit me cae bien —dijo Otabek mientras subían las escaleras.</p><p>Yuri sonrió, porque era exactamente lo que él había dicho la primera vez que había hablado con él.</p><p>Tal y como se había imaginado, las personas a su alrededor permanecían dispersas por todo el primer piso, algunas en la sala jugando videojuegos, otros en la cocina y algunas parejas en los pasillos. Yuri no dejó que eso le desanimara y apretó fuerte una de las asas de su mochila mientras subía las escaleras.</p><p>Gracias a algún tipo de mecanismo extraño que tenía la casa, al parecer había equipos de sonido cada ciertos metros, y Yuri se dio cuenta porque aun cuando estaban en el piso de arriba, la música sonaba igual de fuerte sin importar hacia qué sitio se movieran.</p><p>Siguió las instrucciones a lo que Phichit le decía y abrió la puerta.</p><p>Además del hecho de que dentro de las habitaciones la música cesaba, Yuri pudo haberse detenido a admirar la habitación, pero lo más resaltante de todo era un chico de pie en ropa interior que revisaba su teléfono. Al cabo de unos segundos Yuri se dio cuenta que era Seung-Gil, y que este no se daba cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.</p><p>Eran demasiados hombres semidesnudos para lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado en un día. Otabek, sin verse afectado —como siempre—, tocó la puerta una vez más a pesar de que ya habían entrado, solo para hacer ruido. Seung-Gil volteó a mirarlos.</p><p>—Oh, hola —dijo, y les dio la espalda para terminar de ponerse la camisa—. Está ocupado. Pueden usar la habitación que está a la derecha si quieren…</p><p>—No vinimos a eso —dijo Otabek, para luego avanzar en el cuarto. Yuri se quedó quieto cerca del marco de la puerta, sin siquiera terminar de internalizar lo que les habían insinuado—. Phichit dijo que dejáramos esto aquí.</p><p>—Ah, sí. —Seung-Gil sacudió su cabello con una toalla y caminó de regreso al baño. Yuri trató de no fijarse en el hecho de que no llevaba pantalones—. Déjenlo ahí. Están en su casa o lo que sea.</p><p>Seung-Gil era de <em>esa</em> manera. Tenía cara de que si lo mirabas por mucho tiempo, él mismo se encargaría de masacrar ritualmente a tu descendencia, o algo así. Las expresiones de su rostro no cambiaban casi nunca, y en general, el chico daba miedo. Por esa misma razón Yuri no dijo más nada y dejó que fuese Otabek quien lo hiciera.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Luego de eso, Yuri miró alrededor de la habitación hasta posar su mirada en la cama, la cual se quedó viendo con recelo. Si esa era la habitación de Phichit, y Seung-Gil estaba casi desnudo…</p><p>—No tuvimos sexo ahí —dijo Seung-Gil, mientras salía del baño (ya con pantalones puestos), y como leyéndole el pensamiento, agregó—: Aunque no puedo decirte lo mismo de otros lugares de la casa.</p><p>Y dicho eso agarró los zapatos y salió de la habitación.</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek y se descolgó el bolso.</p><p>—¿Lo conoces?</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba las pertenencias de su bolso.</p><p>—Hemos intercambiado algunas palabras —dijo. Yuri subió las cejas—. ¿Dormirás aquí? —Otabek lo miró.</p><p>—Sí. En la mañana tomaré el tren.</p><p>Cuando ambos salieron al pasillo, un par de chicas los miraron fijamente, y Yuri no supo si le sonreían a Otabek o a él, o a ambos.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Otabek, un poco más fuerte debido a la música.</p><p>—Esa chica me guiñó el ojo.</p><p>Otabek rio.</p><p>—Debiste devolvérselo, Yura.</p><p>Yuri refunfuñó y quiso poder decirle algo parecido, pero no se le ocurrió nada.</p><p>Cuando regresaron a la sala, pudo ver que había varios grupos de personas haciendo juegos de bebidas, pero de inmediato Yuri se negó de manera silenciosa a jugar. El juego en la casa de Leo le había quitado cualquier diversión de ese tipo, y Yuri no estaba dispuesto a besar a nadie, o a confesarle a toda la fiesta que todavía era virgen.</p><p>Se sentaron en un sillón y miró a Otabek, quien movía la cabeza de manera leve al ritmo de la música. Pocos segundos después lo vio sacar su teléfono y utilizar una aplicación para saber el título de la canción.</p><p>—Me gustaría hacer una mezcla después —dijo a modo de explicación al fijarse que Yuri no le quitaba el ojo de encima.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente.</p><p>—¿Por qué no vas a bailar?</p><p>—¿Y dejarte solo?</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo mientras Otabek guardaba el teléfono.</p><p>—No, es decir…</p><p>Yuri sintió que una mano le jalaba y cuando volteó a verlo, era Phichit.</p><p>—¿Bailas?</p><p>—No, no lo hace —dijo Otabek con su cara y su deje despreocupado de siempre, y Yuri deseaba poder saber qué era lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Así que Yuri frunció el ceño y sonrió.</p><p>—Sí lo hago.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —A pesar de la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro, Otabek sonaba genuinamente interesado.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Yuri, y no supo si le contestaba a Otabek o a Phichit, o si solo lo decía en voz alta para convencerse a sí mismo.</p><p>Phichit miró a ambos chicos, y a Yuri le dio la impresión que quería decir algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y guardar silencio con respecto a lo que fuese que estuviese pensando.</p><p>—¿Vienes, Yuri?</p><p>Yuri no volteó a mirar a Otabek y se levantó del asiento, sin saber si era la mejor idea hacer justamente lo que Otabek había evitado hacer con él. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que quizá su repentino interés por bailar estaba relacionado con que Otabek había dicho que no podía hacerlo, y eso junto con la idea de que Otabek no captaba ninguna de sus indirectas —y si lo hacía fingía ignorarlas—, causó en Yuri ganas de llevarle la contraria al otro una vez más.</p><p>—¿Se supone que…?</p><p>—¿Vas a bailar conmigo? No. Estoy cumpliendo aniversario con mi novio, y nuestra relación es estrictamente monógama, gracias —dijo Phichit con una sonrisa. —Yuri abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería, pero prefirió no hacerlo—. Bebe esto.</p><p>Phichit le ofreció un vasito de plástico con algo dentro, y Yuri lo miró escéptico por unos segundos, para después terminar por hacerle caso.</p><p>—No sabe tan mal —dijo, recordando las veces en la casa de Leo cuando el chico le hizo beber directamente de una botella. Así que bebió de nuevo—. De hecho tiene un sabor muy dulce…</p><p>—Es un cóctel —dijo Phichit orgulloso—. Lo hice yo mismo así que siendo tú, yo controlaría lo que bebo. —Miró al frente—. ¡Yuuri-kun! Te traje compañía.</p><p>Yuuri se encontraba sentado cerca de una pared, tenía un vaso en la mano y con la otra mano sostenía el peso de su rostro, con el codo en el reposabrazos. Algo en su mirada le dijo a Yuri que Phichit solía hacer eso a menudo.</p><p>—Phichit, otra vez no.</p><p>La sonrisa de Phichit se hizo más grande.</p><p>—Vas a bailar. Tienes que salir más, Yuuri. —Luego, como si fuese una clase de confidencia, se dirigió a Yuri—: Lo obligué a venir.</p><p>Yuri vio como Phichit le susurró algo a Katsuki al oído y luego se fue. Katsuki suspiró y levantó la mirada.</p><p>Lo que sí le sorprendió a Yuri, fuese que el chico le diera el vaso a alguien más, tomara su mano y lo arrastrara hasta la pista de baile.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Otabek? —preguntó.</p><p>—¿Sentado en la sala? No lo sé.</p><p>Katsuki lo miró y luego señaló hacia su chaqueta.</p><p>—Quítatela.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Voy a bailar contigo o a hacer un estriptís?</p><p>—Bailar, pero necesito que me hagas caso.</p><p>Yuri hizo un sonido de exasperación, se quitó la chaqueta y se la amarró en la cintura.</p><p>—¿Algo más?</p><p>Katsuki negó.</p><p>—¿Me seguirás la corriente?</p><p>Yuri tragó saliva, porque nunca en un millón de años se habría imaginado ver a Yuuri diciendo eso, o teniéndolo tan cerca de él. Aun así, asintió algo inseguro.</p><p>Sintió que Katsuki posaba un brazo en su hombro y comenzaba a bailar.</p><p>No era como si él no supiera qué hacer o algo por el estilo, pero el choque de ideas de que Yuuri era capaz de hacer algo así siempre y cuando hubiese bebido la cantidad correcta de alcohol probablemente le continuaría sorprendiendo por un buen tiempo.</p><p>—Lo estás haciendo mal —dijo Katsuki.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Estás concentrado en otra cosa y bailas como si sintieras vergüenza.</p><p>Eso, sí que le hizo fruncir el ceño.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no.</p><p>Yuuri le agarró la mano y la posó en su cadera. La mano de Yuri se quedó casi estática allí en la cadera de su amigo, y todo eso tenía que ser la cosa más rara del mundo.</p><p>—Vas a bailar un par de minutos y luego ya está.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos. No había demasiada ciencia detrás de un baile, y él lo sabía. Era el mismo chico que había bailado durante años para toda clase de público, donde en algunas ocasiones eso lo convertía en el principal centro de atención.</p><p>Siempre sintió que había nacido para ello, y la vergüenza no era algo que estuviese en su vocabulario en aquel entonces.</p><p>—¿Dices que tú no sientes vergüenza?</p><p>Katsuki negó, divertido.</p><p>—Ni siquiera puedo verte bien.</p><p>Yuri sonrió. El chico no traía anteojos.</p><p>—Te lo pierdes.</p><p>—No lo creo. No eres mi tipo y sé que no soy el tuyo.</p><p>—Me alegra que lo tengas en claro —dijo con una sonrisa, y Yuuri le dio la espalda—. Creo que me caes mejor cuando estás borracho.</p><p>—No te acostumbres.</p><p>Estuvieron por unos minutos de esa manera, hasta que Yuri sintió que hacía mucho calor y que el sudor se le pegaba a la camisa. Katsuki miró a ambos lados y luego habló:</p><p>—¿Tienes sed?</p><p>Yuri asintió, aunque algo le dijo que quizá no se hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por el hecho de que Katsuki se lo mencionara. Se dirigieron a la cocina.</p><p>—¿Y eso qué es?</p><p>—Agradéceme más tarde —dijo Katsuki, y le tendió un vaso de plástico. Yuri parpadeó varias veces—. Es agua —dijo—. Te ayudará a que vuelvas a estar normal. Bébelo completo.</p><p>Yuri asintió e hizo como le pedían. No sabía si era el efecto del alcohol, pero algo le decía que era mejor hacerle caso a Katsuki cuando se ponía de esa manera.</p><p>—Deberías regresar con Otabek —continuó Yuuri.</p><p>Yuri asintió. El hecho de haber bailado le daba una sensación distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía mejor que antes, y de nuevo, no sabía si era el alcohol, pero sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, y aun cuando fuese un estado inducido, se alegró de poder sentirlo después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>Otabek permanecía sentado en el mismo sillón en que lo había dejado, no veía en su dirección y hablaba con Seung-Gil, quien se había sentado al lado de él. Al acercarse más, Seung-Gil lo miró de reojo y fue luego cuando Otabek se dio cuenta de su presencia, dedicándole una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Te divertiste?</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>«Me hubiese gustado que bailaras conmigo», pensó. Miró a Seung-Gil al lado de él, y se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa de ese tipo que se le ocurriera.</p><p>Seung-Gil no dijo nada, solo se limitó a llamar con la mano a alguien, y lo siguiente que vio fue que Phichit se sentaba en su regazo y comenzaban a besarse.</p><p>Yuri se quedó viéndolos por un momento, pero Otabek pareció interrumpirle.</p><p>—¿Te parece si…?</p><p>—¿Salimos de aquí? Sí, perfecto. Necesito aire.</p><p>Otabek se levantó y se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para que él pasara primero. Yuri se abrió paso hasta la puerta principal, y se sentó en una acera no sin antes verificar que no tuviese ningún líquido o sustancia que pudiera venir de un cuerpo humano.</p><p>—Estabas perdido.</p><p>Yuri lo miró.</p><p>—¿Eso crees?</p><p>—¿Estabas bebiendo?</p><p>Yuri negó, para luego soltar un suspiro.</p><p>—Solo un poco. Pero tuve que parar porque me estaba mareando y… entonces bebí esta cosa y…</p><p>—¿Bebiste algo que alguien más te dio?</p><p>—No, no, no. Yuuri, él me dio un vaso de agua. Él… jamás me haría algo así. Y ahora estoy igual que siempre.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Claro que sí.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? Quise…</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Estar contigo, no lo sé.</p><p>A pesar de que la luz no era demasiado fuerte, Yuri vio la mandíbula de Otabek tensarse.</p><p>—Es una buena fiesta.</p><p>—¿Lo es? Nunca fui a muchas fiestas antes, en realidad.</p><p>—Eres joven, podrás ir a muchas más —dijo, y al ver unos cuantos metros al frente pudo visualizar a dos chicas mientras cargaban a otra, quien parecía demasiado borracha para poder caminar por sí misma—. Créeme, no te pierdes de nada.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—¿Recuerdas esa vez que me dijiste algo acerca de luchar por las cosas que quieres?</p><p>Yuri bufó.</p><p>—Suena algo estúpido ahora, ¿verdad?</p><p>—No me parece estúpido.</p><p>—Claro que sí. Suena como a publicidad mala de un motivador de esos que dan discursos… —dijo. Otabek lo miró por unos segundos para luego mirar al frente y no dijo más nada. Yuri apretó los labios—. Estás extraño. —Y luego, con la sonrisa más encantadora que podía dedicarle, agregó—: Dime, ¿hay algo que quieras?</p><p>Otabek negó y miró hacia abajo, y cuando levantó la mirada, él también sonreía.</p><p>—No es nada.</p><p>Yuri le miró fijamente, algo ido y con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.</p><p>—Mentiroso.</p><p>Otabek ladeó la cabeza y reprimió una risa.</p><p>—De verdad, Yuri. No es algo que…</p><p>—Por favor —dijo, y cuando Otabek no parecía querer ceder, miró al frente y continuó—: ¡Hay algo! Sé que lo hay, siempre hay algo que…</p><p>—¿Puedo besarte?</p><p>Yuri permaneció quieto.</p><p>Por un momento estuvo inseguro acerca de si lo que había escuchado era real o no. Cuando volteó su mirada hacia Otabek, este le observaba atento, quizá el único indicio de lo que había dicho siendo sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos fijos en él.</p><p>A pesar de eso, de que Otabek esperaba una respuesta, algo mínimo que pudiera decirle lo que el otro chico pensaba, Yuri se quedó observando sus ojos, parte de él queriendo que Otabek lo repitiera, que lo repitiera mil veces porque tal vez solo así Yuri estaría seguro de que no era un sueño. Parte de él, sabía que era imposible que lo fuera cuando Otabek lo miraba de esa manera, rayando en lo vulnerable y a punto de aceptar el rechazo inminente que implicaba el hecho de que Yuri no dijera nada.</p><p>Allí afuera, se escuchaba el sonido del viento al arrastrar las hojas de los árboles. Una ráfaga de aire frío removió el cabello de Yuri haciendo que mechones de su cabello ondearan por doquier, y él resistió el impulso de acomodarlo, de colocarlo en su sitio, todo por miedo a arruinar lo que fuese que estuviese pasando.</p><p>Intercaló la mirada entre los ojos de Otabek y sus labios, inseguro de qué hacer, pero completamente seguro de lo que quería: justo en ese momento se sentía como lo único que alguna vez había querido. Se inclinó un poco, apoyando su mano en la acera lo suficiente hasta que sus dedos rozaran los de Otabek. Asintió varias veces, cerró los ojos y cortó la distancia que los separaba.</p><p>Otabek no se movió en un principio, y por un momento Yuri solo sintió los labios de Otabek apenas posados contra los suyos, de manera tan débil que le dolía, le quemaba. Sabía que necesitaba más, y apenas pudo darse cuenta que fue él quien agarró el cuello de Otabek con ambas manos acercándolo lo más que podía, dándole permiso de que lo besara una y otra vez en su labio inferior.</p><p>Era caliente, y suave, y se sentía bien, y Yuri en serio no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió que Otabek le sujetaba de los antebrazos, ajeno a la idea de alejarlo o de terminar el beso, sino más bien buscando tocarle, buscando estabilizarse dentro de lo que estaba pasando. La mente de Yuri permanecía nublada, consciente de que estaba besando a Otabek, ambos se estaban besando, con todo lo que eso implicaba.</p><p>Fue Otabek quien se separó primero, más por necesidad que por cualquier otra cosa. Acarició los brazos de Yuri, quien permaneció con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos más. Yuri se imaginaba como él mismo debía verse, sonrojado y respirando por la boca. Se obligó a parpadear varias veces y a ver al frente.</p><p>Los ojos de Otabek brillaban, y por primera vez desde que Yuri lo sostenía de las mejillas pudo darse cuenta de lo caliente que estas estaban. Miró sus labios, todavía entreabiertos. Yuri se preguntó cómo se sentiría besarlo como lo hacían en las películas, sintiendo sus lenguas juntas y eso. No le dio tiempo de comprobarlo en ese instante, por mucho que quisiera, porque a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, Yuri todavía sentía vergüenza. Quitó sus manos de la cara de Otabek de manera automática, casi brusca y se acomodó viendo al frente.</p><p>—Perdón —dijo Yuri, la voz ronca haciendo muy obvio lo que el beso había causado en él—, perdón.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué se disculpaba. Probablemente por besarlo en una fiesta donde cualquiera podía verlos, por besarlo cuando lo más probable es que lo hubiese hecho terrible, tan necesitado y desesperado e inexperto, que la simple idea de recordarlo le hacía querer salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí.</p><p>—No te disculpes. Yo…</p><p>Yuri se levantó de la acera, y de repente se sentía frío, solo, y contrario a lo que él había creído, las ganas de besar a Otabek permanecían allí, inalterables y si acaso más fuertes que nunca. Negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Te veré después de vacaciones —dijo. Era incapaz de tener esa conversación con él en ese momento—. Hablaremos de esto, lo prometo. Solo… no hoy. —Miró a Otabek desde arriba, sin ánimo de que sonara como una amenaza, sino porque de verdad quería verle el rostro—. Por favor.</p><p>Otabek lo miró por varios segundos y asintió.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Probablemente no lo estaba, y la situación era bastante extraña por sí sola, pero Yuri no podía regresar a lo que era antes. Ya había besado a Otabek, ya había decidido huir, porque la idea de haberlo besado y que quizá la idea tampoco le desagradara a Otabek le era muy difícil de internalizar de una sola vez.</p><p>Vio que Otabek se ponía de pie y entraba a la casa. Y solo allí Yuri pudo respirar.</p><p>Respirar y acuclillarse en el sitio con las manos a ambos lados de su cara y tratar de no gritar lo más fuerte que podía.</p><p>Se quedó allí sin saber por cuánto tiempo, pensando en que quizá eso había sido lo peor que pudo habérsele ocurrido. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Katsuki de pie a su lado. Cuando su expresión de incredulidad —y en parte miedo— de encontrárselo allí no fue suficiente, tuvo que hablar.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que haces allí? —Yuri no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero continuó—: Mejor dicho, ¿<em>cuánto</em> tiempo llevas allí?</p><p>—¿Te…? ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>Yuri decidió que quedarse allí agachado probablemente le hiciera ver muy ridículo, así que se levantó con un suspiro y asintió. Además, la fase de Katsuki ebrio parecía haber terminado, y el chico se asemejaba más a la versión de todos los días: preocupado y ansioso y nada seguro acerca de lo que tenía que hacer.</p><p>—Sí, eh… —Se llevó la mano a la frente—. Ah…</p><p>Katsuki se acercó más a él, examinándolo de cerca.</p><p>—¿Quieres vomitar?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No! Iba… Iba a preguntarte si has visto a Otabek.</p><p>Katsuki parpadeó varias veces, como queriendo asegurarse que en realidad se encontraba bien y habló:</p><p>—Lo vi entrar a la casa, tomó su bolso y se fue.</p><p>—¿A dónde se supone que fue?</p><p>—Me dijo que iría a visitar a su tía.</p><p>—Es la una de la mañana.</p><p>—No lo sé, perdona. ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? —preguntó, y al voltear a ver a Yuri, este permanecía tan sonrojado como podía estarlo. Katsuki, cuyo objetivo era cualquiera menos incomodar a alguien más, desvió la mirada de inmediato—. Ah, ya. Perdona. Eh, iré a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Estarás bien.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente.</p><p>—¿Lo dices de verdad?</p><p>Katsuki se giró en su dirección y asintió.</p><p>—Es Otabek. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ustedes siempre estarán bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Un compromiso, un pretendiente, un consejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días de vacaciones después de eso fueron muy distintos a lo que Yuri estaba acostumbrado. Esta vez tenía mucha más tarea, y además, sus planes de quedarse en el internado por una semana se habían esfumado por completo. Al parecer ahora su madre se preocupaba por él, y le pedía por mensajes y llamadas que apenas pudiera se pasara por Moscú.</p><p>Pero, de entre todas, la diferencia más notoria es que no podía sacarse de su mente la idea de haber besado a Otabek.</p><p>Ese mismo domingo fue el primer día que tuvo que ir a cumplir la tarea de visitar a su familia, y era obvio que llegaba tarde para el almuerzo. Encontró a su abuelo y a su madre charlando con un desconocido de manera muy alegre en el comedor, y apenas cruzó la puerta, todos se quedaron viéndolo, encantados con la sorpresa.</p><p>—¡Yura! Gracias al cielo estás bien —dijo Alina, quien se levantó para abrazarlo—. Pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana. Nos hubieses avisado y pudimos ir a buscarte.</p><p>Yuri se sentía algo cohibido. Incluso, casi dudó de ir a abrazar a su abuelo, principalmente porque las muestras de afecto eran extrañas en él de por sí, y más aun con los otros dos pares de ojos viéndolo como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho antes.</p><p>—Almuerza con nosotros, Yurochka. Iré a servirte la comida —dijo su abuelo al separarse de él, y empezó a levantarse del asiento cuando el desconocido le detuvo.</p><p>—Por favor, siéntese —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. Yuri no pudo evitar ver el anillo de compromiso, más brillante que nunca cuando el tipo apoyó sus manos en la mesa—. Lo haré yo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y se negó a hacer contacto visual con su madre. No era necesario que nadie le dijera lo que pasaba, pero aun así sentía que alguien allí debía explicarle la situación. Nikolai pareció darse cuenta del asunto y le habló un poco a Alina acerca de Yuri y su vida en el colegio. Ese parecía ser el tema de conversación que nunca fallaba al hablar de tus hijos, según Yuri se daba cuenta. El problema es que Nikolai no era su padre, y alguien que escuchara la conversación jamás adivinaría que Alina era su madre.</p><p>Cuando minutos después el tipo trajo la comida, Yuri ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa. Habían ordenado comida rápida, así que todos sus platos eran iguales. Su madre tampoco sabía cocinar, eso lo recordaba bien.</p><p>—Yura, él es Pyotr.</p><p>El hombre sonrió y le extendió la mano. Yuri removió la comida en el plato por unos segundos antes de devolverle el saludo.</p><p>—Es un gusto —dijo con ironía—. Soy Yuri, hijo único de la mujer con la que te vas a casar.</p><p>Pyotr se rio un poco, y Alina pareció aliviada de que él se lo tomara a modo de chiste.</p><p>—He escuchado de ti, Yuri —dijo, y bebió un poco de jugo. Era un hombre muy alegre, y Yuri en serio esperaba que el tipo le diera una razón para comenzar a odiarlo lo más pronto posible—. Hablaba con tu madre de que hace algunos años llegué a ver una de tus presentaciones bailando ballet. Eras muy conocido en aquel entonces.</p><p>Yuri miró a su madre y ella apretó los labios, quizá consciente de que su hijo no querría escuchar de eso.</p><p>—Lo era —dijo Yuri—. Pero un día mi profesora se dio cuenta de que vomitaba todo después de comer, así que mamá tuvo que sacarme.</p><p>Pyotr mantuvo su sonrisa, un poco más incómodo ahora.</p><p>—Me alegra que se haya tomado la mejor decisión con respecto a tu salud.</p><p>Yuri no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, pero no se lo hizo saber.</p><p>Esa tenía que ser la primera vez en todo el mundo que alguien le decía algo parecido. Además de su profesora de ballet, quien por obligación siempre se preocupó por su bienestar, o de su psicóloga, quien siempre le recordaba como su salud mental era mucho más importante que ninguna otra cosa, nadie fuera de su círculo cercano le había dicho algo de ese estilo. Todos se preocupaban mucho más por el hecho de haber perdido a una estrella, por perder al chico prodigio con cara de ángel que iba a tener un buen futuro.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Yuri, y bebió de su jugo para tratar de disimular parte de su sorpresa.</p><p>Pyotr asintió, como si no fuera nada.</p><p>—Me dijeron que estudias en Petersburgo. ¿Te gusta vivir allá?</p><p>Y Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Sí, bastante. —Sabía por dónde venía la conversación, y lo más probable es que el tal Pyotr iba a invitarlo a vivir en Moscú, así que se permitió especificar—: Al principio extrañaba a mi abuelo pero creo que luego me fui acostumbrando.</p><p>Aunque, la conversación fue dirigida hacia otro tema.</p><p>—Mi hijo hará una pasantía allí. Me han dicho que es un internado excelente.</p><p>—¿Hijo? —preguntó Nikolai, por primera vez en lo que parecía años de haber dicho una palabra. Después de haber terminado la comida se había quedado allí para acompañar a su nieto.</p><p>—Sí, hijo —dijo Pyotr y miró a Alina—. Pensé que le habías dicho.</p><p>—A Yuri… se lo mencioné.</p><p>Pyotr sujetó la mano de Alina, y le sonrió con tanta ternura que Yuri se sintió contrariado, confuso de que una sola mirada pudiese transmitir el amor que existía entre dos personas. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Bueno —dijo Pyotr, y se dirigió a los demás en la mesa—, tengo un hijo. Me hubiese gustado que pudiera acompañarnos, pero ha estado ocupado desde que se graduó del colegio —explicó, y Nikolai y Alina asintieron, como si estuviesen eximiéndolo de alguna culpa que no tenía—. De verdad me hubiese gustado que se conocieran antes de la boda.</p><p>La boda, claro. Yuri casi olvidaba que las personas al casarse hacen toda una celebración, invitan a sus familias y que además de eso, él iba a tener que ir.</p><p>La conversación pareció amainar a partir de ese punto, con Nikolai garantizándole que se llevarían bien y de que esperaba que Yuri no estuviese muy ocupado con sus exámenes el día que hicieran dicha boda. Pyotr agradeció los buenos deseos y se ofreció a lavar los platos, cosa que por supuesto, Nikolai no permitió.</p><p>Yuri no dijo más nada y subió las escaleras, sin saber muy bien qué tenía que hacer en esas situaciones. Al llegar a su cuarto, se planteó la posibilidad de llamar a Otabek, pero luego al pensarlo por unos segundos más, se dio cuenta de lo mala que era la idea, y de lo mucho que implicaba tener que decidir entre actuar como si nada o de comenzar la conversación disculpándose —por lo que parecía ser la tercera vez, si contaba las dos veces que lo había dicho justo después del beso—, y Yuri no estaba listo para eso.</p><p>Pensó en Mila, a quien tampoco podía llamar por obvias razones. Georgi era insoportable para hablar de temas amorosos, porque todo le recordaba a Anya.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y luego de elegir su víctima, envió un mensaje.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¿Puedo llamarte?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Le fue contestado con un emoticón con el pulgar arriba, y Yuri rodó los ojos. Lo llamó antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.</p><p>—Hola —dijo Katsuki. Usaba un pijama y se restregó los ojos por varios segundos antes de colocarse los anteojos.</p><p>Yuri se tumbó en la cama y se quedó viendo la pantalla, inseguro acerca de qué podía decir. Sin querer, lo único que le salió fueron amenazas.</p><p>—Si le dices a alguien acerca de esta conversación voy a matarte.</p><p>Katsuki, a estas alturas inmune a cualquier amenaza y cara fea que pudiera poner Yuri, asintió con una sonrisa. Parecía más divertido con el hecho de que necesitaran su ayuda que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo—. ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Sí, sí. No vengo a hablar de eso —dijo, sonando un poco más grosero de lo que debería. Es decir, se suponía que Katsuki le estaba haciendo un favor, pero a Yuri no se le ocurría más nada que amenazarlo y ser maleducado con él.</p><p>Yuuri no pareció afectado por ello, de todas formas.</p><p>—Eh, okay… —Sonrió—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?</p><p>Yuri miró fuera de la pantalla y suspiró.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a alguien? —preguntó, y apenas las palabras dejaron su boca se sintió extraño de siquiera cuestionarse esas cosas. Trató de disimularlo.</p><p>Katsuki ladeó la cabeza, quizá extrañado de la elección en cuanto al tema que iban a hablar. Y Yuri, Yuri abrió más los ojos y subió las cejas, cosa que en vez de parecer amenazante, lo hacía ver como un maniático.</p><p>—Bueno, supongo que cuando te gusta alguien quieres estar con esa persona —comenzó, y se quitó los anteojos. Yuri sabía que esa era una de sus manías al estar frustrado, o avergonzado—, quieres pasar tiempo con…</p><p>—No, eso no. —Yuri lo cortó de inmediato—. Es decir, sí sé lo que se siente eso. Eso de que te guste alguien. Me lo imagino. Yo… siento que es más fácil de reconocer —dijo, para luego hacer una pausa—. Me refiero a cómo saber si le gustas a alguien más. —Tuvo que repetirlo, y esa vez fue peor, porque Yuri ahora había tenido tiempo de rectificarlo, incluso de no interrumpir a Katsuki y dejar las cosas así. Pero en vez de eso, Yuri volvió a preguntar lo mismo, y además, expresar más de lo que quería.</p><p>—Ah, ya. —Yuuri se movió en la cama—. Eso es más difícil, pero es parecido. Creo que cuando le gustas a alguien esa persona quiere pasar tiempo contigo, te hace reír, se preocupa por ti sin necesidad de obtener algo a cambio…</p><p>Katsuki parecía ensimismado mientras enumeraba distintas formas de expresar amor mediante gestos o acciones. Yuri tuvo que cortarlo de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Y si…? —empezó, y se rascó la cabeza. Era demasiado incómodo, pero suponía que era mejor a preguntarle a cualquiera de los prospectos que había pensado más temprano—. ¿Y si esa persona dice que quiere besarte? ¿Eso es…?</p><p>—¿Otabek te dijo eso? —preguntó Yuuri, incrédulo.</p><p>Yuri apretó los párpados, y se preguntó mentalmente si es que acaso era tan obvio.</p><p>—Sí —admitió, todavía con los ojos cerrados. No tenía sentido negarlo—. Bueno, no. Preguntó si podía besarme.</p><p>Yuuri lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, expectante. Y a continuación, esbozó una sonrisa.</p><p>—Entonces el plan funcionó.</p><p>—¿De qué se supone que hablas?</p><p>Yuuri miró directo a la cámara y parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—¿No te diste cuenta?</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>—¡No! Ahora, ¿podrías decirme de qué hablas?</p><p>Katsuki suspiró.</p><p>—¿Qué otra cosa relevante pasó ese día?</p><p>—Eh… bebí un poco, pero luego me hiciste beber agua…</p><p>Yuri creyó que nunca había visto al otro chico tan fastidiado.</p><p>—Bailamos juntos.</p><p>—¿Ah?</p><p>—Tú y yo, bailamos un par de canciones. ¿Recuerdas eso?</p><p>Yuri se removió en la cama. El hecho de que Yuuri mencionara ese tema no lograba entenderlo del todo.</p><p>—Recuerdo que Phichit me arrastró para que bailara contigo. Eso es muy distinto.</p><p>—Exacto. Phichit quería que Otabek tuviera celos.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño en confusión y luego parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—Dijiste que bailaba mal.</p><p>Katsuki sonrió de medio lado.</p><p>—Lo dije solo para molestarte, y tal vez así te esforzabas más. ¿Crees que Otabek se molestó?</p><p>Yuri guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de recordar.</p><p>—No lo creo.</p><p>—¿Y bien? Continúa.</p><p>Yuri desvió la mirada y suspiró.</p><p>—Y entonces tal vez yo lo besé y nos besamos… y luego él se separó —dijo, y Yuuri parecía sonreír a través de la sorpresa—. Luego de eso entré en pánico y escapé.</p><p>La sonrisa de Katsuki se borró por completo.</p><p>—¿Escapaste? —preguntó. Yuri asintió sin mucho orgullo—. ¿De quién?</p><p>Yuri se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¿De mis sentimientos? ¿De él? No estoy muy seguro…</p><p>—Yuri, ¿qué…? —Sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera entender lo que acababan de decirle—. ¿Te preguntaste <em>cómo</em> se pudo sentir él?</p><p>—Sí, pero después. Me imagino que pésimo. Yo no quería herirle. Solo… Yo nunca había besado a alguien.</p><p>Katsuki frunció los labios.</p><p>—Aun así no tenías por qué huir.</p><p>—Ya deja de restregármelo en la cara. ¿Crees que…?</p><p>—Habla con él, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. —Hizo una pausa, y luego—: No puedo creer que escaparas.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—¿No hubieses hecho lo mismo?</p><p>—Eh, no lo sé. Creo que para hacer eso tendría que estar borracho.</p><p>Yuri sonrió un poco.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez le has gustado a alguien?</p><p>Katsuki pareció pensárselo por unos segundos.</p><p>—No lo sé. Por ahora nadie me ha dicho algo parecido.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas. Era extraño, porque Yuuri era una buena persona. Era tan inocente y callado que resultaba tierno, pero aun así Yuri no tenía más sentimientos hacia él. Y lo sabía, porque no era su mano la que quería sostener al caminar por la calle, y jamás se le había pasado por la mente la idea de besarlo, ni siquiera aquella vez que bailaron juntos.</p><p>Por otro lado, Otabek no era tierno, al menos no siempre. Yuri recordó algunas mañanas en el internado en las que se levantaba primero que Otabek, veces en las que podía ver su rostro, tan relajado y en paz que le costaba creer que en algún momento quiso sacarlo de su habitación. También recordó las pocas veces en las que había visto a Otabek sonrojado, veces que eran mucho menos comunes que cuando a Yuri le pasaba. Contrario a sí mismo, todas esas ocasiones Otabek lo había mirado a los ojos, sin nada de vergüenza ni nada que ocultarle, a pesar de que esa era una de las pocas cosas ajenas a él, ajena a sus expresiones calculadas y metódicas que no parecían expresar sentimientos.</p><p>La última vez que Yuri lo había visto de ese modo fue después del beso.</p><p>Justo ahora, el hecho de solo recordarlo hizo que el rubor le invadiera el rostro. Por suerte, no tuvo que decir más nada al respecto. Se escuchó un sonido parecido a «Yuuri-kun, ven a comer» a través de la línea, y Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Ese es Phichit?</p><p>Katsuki asintió.</p><p>—Me ofrecieron quedarme en su casa en vez de estar solo en el internado.</p><p>—¿Seung-Gil y él? —Yuri subió las cejas—. ¿Y tú aceptaste ser el tercero en esa casa?</p><p>Katsuki puso cara de desgracia.</p><p>—No me lo recuerdes —se quejó—. Ya tengo suficiente con encontrármelo semidesnudo en la habitación de nuestros dormitorios, créeme, pero Phichit me obligó.</p><p>A Yuri le causó gracia pensar en Seung-Gil, y en el hecho de que probablemente no quería que alguien más le arruinara el tiempo a solas con su novio.</p><p>—¿Dónde están sus padres? —preguntó Yuri, medio en broma.</p><p>—Los de Phichit, siendo embajadores aquí en Rusia y los de Seung-Gil probablemente siendo ministros de algún país asiático. En realidad no creo que les importe —dijo. Yuri rio—. En cambio, anoche Minako me llamó al menos diez veces preguntándome por qué no había llegado. Nunca entenderé la vida de los ricos.</p><p>Yuri asintió con una sonrisa, como dándole la razón.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo. Katsuki sonrió, y antes de que colgara, Yuri tuvo que decir algo más—: Estoy seguro… de que pronto encontrarás a alguien especial.</p><p>La cara de Katsuki se iluminó ante eso, pero Yuri sabía que era por el hecho de que él estuviese diciéndole algo relativamente amable, y no por el significado detrás de las palabras.</p><p>—Gracias, Yuri, yo…</p><p>—No digas más nada —le interrumpió, con un tono muy distinto al que había usado antes—. Mencionas esto siquiera a Yuuko y te mataré.</p><p>Y colgó.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Las flores nacen sin arrepentimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri trató de que no se le notara el hecho de que llevaba toda la semana esperando ver a Otabek. De por sí, las ganas de verlo predominaban en él más que cualquier otra cosa, pero ahora con todo lo que había pasado y sintiéndose más confiado que otras veces, en serio quería poder verlo.</p><p>Además de eso, todo el espectáculo de Alina con su prometido en casa solo hacía que tuviese más ganas de irse. El tal Pyotr no le caía mal, pero sí que le daba rabia lo amable que podía ser en ocasiones. Era obvio que amaba a Alina, y que trataba —y de una manera muy pacífica, por cierto—, de llevarse bien con todos los allegados a ella. Nikolai estaba feliz de que su hija encontrara el amor en alguien estable, pero Yuri, Yuri no estaba tan convencido.</p><p>Pyotr se quedó en su casa toda la semana que él estuvo allá, y sin que hubiese necesidad alguna de eso. Yuri sabía que el tipo tenía una mansión enorme en uno de los vecindarios más costosos de la ciudad, la había buscado en Google y todo. El tipo tenía que ser importante si su empresa llevaba su bendito apellido. De igual forma, Yuri suponía que su madre había armado todo meticulosamente para que uno se acostumbrara a la presencia del otro.</p><p>Pero, lo que más le desconcertaba, era despertar por las mañanas y ver a los dos susurrar entre ellos, su madre encantada tratando de cocinar para los demás, los besos que la pareja se daba en ocasiones. Era extraño vivir con alguien que lucía como un padre.</p><p>Mientras iba directo a su casa dentro del internado, sintió su teléfono en el bolsillo, y sin querer, abrió la aplicación antes de poder fijarse de quien era el mensaje. Era de Mila, y si entre los planes de Yuri estaba ignorarla por un rato más, ella se encargó de decirle que ni se le ocurriera hacer eso. De inmediato, le llegaron otros mensajes con «vi que estás en línea», «me ignoras y cortamos relaciones, Yuri Plisetsky».</p><p>El corazón le dio un vuelco por un momento. Recordó a Otabek, y a Mila, y además de eso no supo que sentir. Se reprochó a sí mismo, y le culpó al cansancio, a la extraña semana que había tenido, y a sí mismo una vez más. Se suponía que Otabek <em>tenía</em> una novia. Y por primera vez la idea de haber traicionado la confianza de su amiga le pesó como nunca.</p><p>Iba a decirle a Mila. Es decir, parte de él le gritaba que tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>Trató de huir de ello en Moscú, donde le era fácil pensar en otra cosa. Pero ahora, justo en la posición donde se encontraba, era difícil. Negó con la cabeza. Quizá era mejor que no le dijera nada, que él olvidara todo lo que había pasado, y que cada quien siguiese su vida como si nada. Incluyendo, Otabek en su vida teniendo novia, y Yuri en su vida de soltero para siempre, porque se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de enamorarse del peor chico del que podía estarlo.</p><p>Esa vez, Mila no lo esperaba en la sala común de su casa, sino que se sentó en uno de los bancos de las áreas verdes y balanceaba las piernas mientras utilizaba el teléfono. No llevaba puesto el uniforme todavía, ya que los fines de semana antes del regreso a clases no eran obligatorios. Al ver a Yuri, sacudió su mano y dio palmaditas al banco, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.</p><p>Cuando lo hizo, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Yuri, porque se sentía como alguien a punto de ser descubierto, a la expectativa de que Mila se levantara y empezara a gritarle que ya no serían amigos, que tenía el corazón roto, que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, entre otras cosas. Pero eso no pasó.</p><p>Al ver a Mila, esta suspiró y apretó los labios, y Yuri sintió la preocupación acrecentarse en él. Mierda que lo hizo, porque era Mila Babicheva a quien tenía al frente. Una de las personas más fuertes que Yuri conocía, en todos los sentidos. Y verla así, instaló en él un sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa si te digo que Sara me gusta? —preguntó ella, mientras veía al frente—. Y que… ¿es probable que me gusten las chicas en general?</p><p>Yuri levantó las cejas.</p><p>—Mila, eso es…</p><p>Mila volteó a mirarlo, y su cara permanecía tranquila, pero con seguridad. Al principio Yuri no entendió la fiereza detrás de eso, pero la declaración le había hecho sonreír.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.</p><p>—Estupendo, me parece bien —Yuri lo decía en serio.</p><p>Pero Mila esperó unos segundos, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos. Yuri la miró en silencio, porque se sentía parecido a cuando ella lo regañaba.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo? ¿No dirás más nada?</p><p>—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir para acá solo para decirme eso —dijo Yuri, casi como una exhalación. Miró a su alrededor, y como muchas otras veces, varios grupos de personas permanecían sentados en el césped, hablando y tomándose fotos. Esa era la principal razón por la cual Yuri no salía de su habitación esos fines de semana. En cambio, a Mila no parecía importarle—. Me preocupaste, pensé que…</p><p>—Y yo, no puedo creer que no me dijeras que te gustaban los chicos —dijo ella. Yuri abrió los ojos de más, volteó a mirarla y luego vio al frente, sin saber qué decir—. Otabek me contó varias cosas.</p><p>—¿Te contó que…?</p><p>—Me contó todo —le interrumpió, y Yuri se mordió el labio. De nuevo, esperó paciente por una cachetada, o una demostración de lo molesta que estaba su amiga. Nada de eso pasó. Mila lo miró a los ojos y suspiró—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él te gustaba?</p><p>Yuri tampoco se esperaba eso, y la verdad es que no sabía cómo Mila se había dado cuenta, o si ella sola había llegado a esa conclusión, pero a esas alturas ni siquiera tenía sentido preguntar. Todo el mundo parecía haberse enterado antes que él.</p><p>—No lo sé. Hasta hace algún tiempo yo tampoco estaba seguro. No quise… meterme en lo que ustedes tenían.</p><p>—Nuestra relación nunca fue en serio, Yura. Sabes cómo soy con los chicos. Y yo estuve allí haciendo <em>esas</em> cosas con él al frente de ti.</p><p>Sí, Yuri sabía. Mila había tenido varios novios, tanto dentro como fuera del internado, y ella siempre les terminaba. No importaba que tan bien fuese la relación según ellos o si habían durado más de un año siendo pareja. Él nunca había visto a Mila llorar o parecer afectada por eso. Incluso, una vez había sido novia del hijo del alcalde, y por un par de semanas Mila estuvo regalándole chocolates a todo el salón diciendo que era imposible que se los comiera ella sola.</p><p>—Me siento pésimo —continuó Mila, y lo miró—. ¿Creíste que no te aceptaría si me decías que eras gay?</p><p>—Hasta hace poco tampoco sabía que lo era —admitió, y todavía le costaba permitirse ser vulnerable ante su amiga, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Me gusta Otabek y él es un chico. Eso es todo.</p><p>Mila sonrió y le dio un empujón en el hombro.</p><p>—¡Eso tiene que ser lo más cursi que he escuchado en toda mi vida!</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, pero su cara tenía el rastro de una sonrisa.</p><p>—Por eso es que no te digo estas cosas —dijo, pero Mila parecía encantada—. Exactamente por eso.</p><p>—Ya, ya. —Ella calmó su risa, y sujetó el antebrazo de Yuri para estabilizarse—. Entonces, ¿se besaron?</p><p>—Muérete.</p><p>—¿Sí o no? —preguntó, a la expectativa. Al ver que Yuri no decía nada, continuó—: ¡Es imposible que no hayan hecho algo si incluso son compañeros de cuarto! Mira, una vez yo me besé con …</p><p>—Creo que nos quedó en claro con quien te has besado después de aquel juego en la casa de Leo, gracias.</p><p>Mila asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Tal vez le pida que sea mi novia.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarla.</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó. Mila volvió a asentir y Yuri negó con la cabeza—. Solo para aclarar, estamos hablando de Sara, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Otabek lo sabe desde hace unos meses.</p><p>—Le dijiste a tu novio que te gustaban las chicas —dijo, como una afirmación—. Mila, ¿qué…?</p><p>—No fuimos novios —le interrumpió, y Yuri frunció más el ceño—. Bueno, lo fuimos… por una semana. Pensé que salíamos pero luego del baile él me dijo que tú le gustabas. Luego nos hicimos mejores amigos.</p><p>—Pensé que ustedes… Ustedes siempre estaban juntos. Y después del baile… tú dijiste que era tu novio.</p><p>—Vale. —Mila asintió, dándole la razón—. Después de eso, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste si éramos novios? ¿O a mí?</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca y luego la cerró, mientras trataba de recordar. A Otabek le había preguntado en dos ocasiones. En la primera, Otabek le rectificó que eran amigos, y en la segunda, aquella vez cuando Otabek se encargó de cuidarlo mientras tenía gripe, donde ni siquiera se molestó en volver a decírselo.</p><p>—Creo que lo hice, y en serio pensé que lo de ustedes iba más en serio —dijo él, algo a la defensiva.</p><p>—Y yo en serio, pensé que no te gustaba Otabek. No pensé que te llegara a gustar alguien en algún momento de tu vida.</p><p>—Eso es ridículo. ¿No estás molesta? —preguntó. Mila le miró como si dijera una tontería y negó—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?</p><p>—¿Acerca de qué? Lo de Sara se lo dije a Otabek y…</p><p>—¿Ahora <em>él</em> es tu nuevo mejor amigo?</p><p>Mila levantó las manos en posición defensiva.</p><p>—Casi no hablabas conmigo. Tenía que decírselo a alguien.</p><p>—No hablaba contigo porque estaba pasando por una crisis emocional.</p><p>—Qué dramático.</p><p>—¿Acaso soy el único que pensó que ustedes eran novios?</p><p>Mila se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—La gente a veces creía que tú eras mi novio, así que… No lo sé, tal vez.</p><p>Yuri puso cara de querer matar a alguien, pero como siempre, esa solía ser su cara habitual. Mila rodó los ojos, sin prestarle mucha atención y continuó:</p><p>—Otabek es mi amigo, y no planeaba traicionar su confianza. Además, creo que él manejó el asunto muy bien —dijo, y Yuri frunció el ceño. Mila suspiró con una sonrisa—. No es tan malo después de todo que ustedes sean novios —dijo, y le agarró de las manos—. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Mi ex novio tiene algo con mi mejor amigo! Parece sacado de un manga yaoi de esos que…</p><p>Yuri se salió del agarre, asqueado por su emoción.</p><p>—No soy tu mejor amigo. Además, ¿qué mierda es un <em>manga yaoi</em>?</p><p>Mila sonrió, para luego pasar su brazo por el hombro de Yuri.</p><p>—Tienes demasiado que aprender.</p><p>—No fastidies.</p><p>Para su pesar, Mila siguió fastidiando, y Yuri tuvo que negarse varias veces cuando ella quiso acompañarlo a la casa. Ella le dijo algo parecido a «estarás bien» y «anda a por ello, tigre» y lo abrazó.</p><p>Y para la suerte de Yuri, la mayoría de esos problemas se vieron desplazados a otro plano cuando llegó a la habitación, y Otabek estaba allí.</p><p>Mientras estaba en el tren lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las posibilidades de que Otabek se hubiese desaparecido, que se hubiese cambiado de habitación, o casi igual de terrible, que estuviese allí, pero dormido. Ya era de noche, y los hábitos de sueño de Otabek variaban demasiado. Algunas veces podía irse a dormir a las nueve, y otras veces se acostaba a las tres de la mañana. Yuri trataba de no prestarle mucha atención.</p><p>Pero ahora, el deseo de verlo de nuevo lo había consumido a tal punto, que al tenerlo al frente de él no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra por temor a hacerlo mal, o de decir algo estúpido y que delatara lo torpe que era en esas situaciones.</p><p>Otabek levantó la mirada de su portátil, y se quedó viéndolo. Yuri sabía, que eso era algo extraño, incluso para Otabek. Probablemente Otabek quisiera que le devolvieran la mirada, pero Yuri se negó, cerró la puerta detrás de él y terminó por entrar en la habitación mientras sujetaba una de las asas de su mochila con fuerza.</p><p>—Creo que Isabella quería convocar a una reunión de tu club para mañana —dijo Otabek de manera casual. Era una frase meramente informativa, pero Yuri se sintió más débil al escuchar su voz.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo mientras le daba la espalda.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? Pensé que esta semana te quedarías aquí.</p><p>Yuri movió algunas cosas en su bolso de manera desorganizada, solo para sentir que estaba haciendo algo.</p><p>—Sí, es que… sabes que mi madre vivirá en Moscú ahora y… —Dejó de mover su bolso, y suspiró—. Oye, tengo que hablar contigo.</p><p>Yuri se sentó en la cama de Otabek, causando que este le mirara de reojo. Solían hacerlo todo el tiempo, y Yuri trataba de repetirse en su mente que esa vez no tenía por qué ser diferente.</p><p>—Adelante.</p><p>Yuri posó sus manos en las rodillas.</p><p>—Solo para dejarlo en claro, ¿estabas…? ¿Bajo los efectos de algún…?</p><p>—¿Borracho?</p><p>—Ajá…</p><p>—No, ¿y tú?</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Bebí un poco, pero… es decir, cuando hablé contigo… creo que estaba bastante normal. —Yuri esperó una reacción por parte de Otabek, pero al no obtener ninguna, continuó hablando—: Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien.</p><p>Otabek ladeó la cabeza un poco, mientras Yuri deseaba que Otabek no fuese tan estoico en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>—¿Lo dices de verdad?</p><p>Yuri asintió, y por un momento tuvo que recordarse con quién estaba hablando. Ese, era Otabek. No se iba a burlar de él, ni hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar. Aun así, a Yuri le costaba mirarlo a la cara.</p><p>—¿No te molesta? —continuó.</p><p>—No. —Dejó la portátil a un lado y se incorporó en la cama—. ¿Por qué lo haría? —preguntó. Yuri se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No lo sé.</p><p>Otabek suspiró.</p><p>—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres…</p><p>—No, no, no. No es eso. Sí quiero, de verdad. He estado pensando en ti toda esta semana. Y en lo que me preguntaste, y en lo que yo hice…</p><p>—Yuri…</p><p>—No, de verdad. Escúchame.</p><p>Otabek, inescrutable como solía serlo, lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió.</p><p>—Bien —continuó Yuri—. ¿Lo harías de nuevo?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Eso —dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca—, besarme.</p><p>Otabek guardó silencio y Yuri se negó a mirarlo, de nuevo.</p><p>—Sabes que sí, Yura. No entiendo lo que…</p><p>—Entonces hazlo —dijo, y antes de poder contenerse, se movió en la cama hasta que sus rodillas chocaran con las de él—. Puedes… besarme.</p><p>Otabek se quedó viéndolo, y Yuri no sabía si se burlaba de él muy a su manera, o si acaso lo que había dicho sonaba muy estúpido. De todas formas, no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse.</p><p>Otabek lo sostuvo de los hombros y en ese momento Yuri sintió que lo anclaban al sitio, que su mente regresaba al presente, a Otabek sentado al frente de él mirándolo como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Yuri esperó y esa vez Otabek le sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó.</p><p>Debido a que fue Otabek quien inició el beso, el ángulo fue menos extraño que la primera vez, y fue mucho más seguro en comparación. Al cabo de unos segundos, Otabek se separó de él con una sonrisa y lo miró de esa manera que Yuri no iba a poder describir correctamente ni aunque pasaran mil años. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo Otabek lo habría estado haciendo antes de que él pudiese darse cuenta, tan lleno de amor y ternura que para Yuri era difícil poder reconocer que él era la razón detrás de todo ello.</p><p>Otabek volvió a unir sus labios y Yuri permaneció reticente al principio, pero el suave empuje de los labios de Otabek contra los suyos le hizo suspirar y de nuevo, fue él quien se movió más cerca y ladeó el rostro, besándolo con más fuerza que antes.</p><p>A manera de prueba, Yuri sostuvo entre sus dientes el labio inferior de manera suave, y eso, fue lo que pareció causar una respuesta más visible en Otabek, sujetándolo de la cintura queriendo tenerlo más cerca para luego enterrar las manos en su cabellera. Yuri lo agarró de los hombros, quizá demasiado fuerte para ser considerado amable, y se colocó en su regazo.</p><p>Otabek hizo un sonido grave, y lo siguiente que Yuri sintió fue la lengua de Otabek presionando contra sus labios, y Yuri se dejó hacer, entreabriendo sus labios lo suficiente para dejar que Otabek presionara su lengua contra la suya. Le era difícil pensar al estar tan cerca de él.</p><p>Cada vez que Yuri se separaba y respiraba el aire que se encontraba entre ellos, el frío en sus labios debido a la humedad le hacía estremecer, y el aliento de Otabek volvía a llamarle, siempre deseoso de tener más.</p><p>Cuando Otabek se separó para verle, Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse inspeccionado, pero se negó a mirar a cualquier otro sitio que no fuesen sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Crees…? ¿Crees que esto es extraño? —preguntó. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su respiración.</p><p>—No. —Su voz sonaba seca y áspera, y la expresión de su rostro tenía que ser lo más afectado que Yuri lo había visto alguna vez—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p><p>Allí fue cuando Yuri miró hacia otro lado, porque en la posición que se encontraba, aun cuando estuviese encima de Otabek, se sentía muy vulnerable.</p><p>—Es decir, hace unos meses quería matarte.</p><p>Yuri sintió que Otabek le hablaba contra su clavícula.</p><p>—¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?</p><p>Apretó los labios, indignado ante esa lógica.</p><p>—A veces sí quiero —admitió. Otabek rio, y Yuri se daba cuenta porque todo su cuerpo se movía contra el suyo.</p><p>—¿Solo a veces?</p><p>—Cállate —dijo, mientras empezaba a estar más consciente del hecho de que estaba sentado en las piernas de un chico que le gustaba, y por un instante se preguntó si alguna vez se había imaginado una situación parecida. Otabek se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, y sonrió—. Ni se te ocurra decirlo.</p><p>—¿Decir qué?</p><p>—Algo cursi como «cállame» o cosas de ese estilo.</p><p>—Yura, voy a tener que considerar el hecho de que quizá leas mentes.</p><p>Yuri lo empujó del hombro e hizo ademán de bajarse, pero las manos de Otabek le sujetaron de la cadera.</p><p>—Eres insoportable.</p><p>—Pero beso bien.</p><p>—Todo lo haces bien.</p><p>—Menos expresar mis sentimientos cuando alguien más me gusta.</p><p>Eso sí que lo obligó a ver a cualquier otro sitio y a esforzarse para no salir corriendo, de nuevo. Otabek no mencionó más nada, pero Yuri podía fijarse en la manera en la cual sonreía, y en la manera en la que no dejaba de hacer patrones invisibles sobre sus muslos.</p><p>Yuri duró un par de segundos sin decir nada. Se tuvo que repetir mentalmente que no debía sentirse nervioso y que Otabek jamás iba a juzgarlo, pero aun así la idea de que Otabek se había sentido igual que él todo ese tiempo le sorprendía. Quería saber todo al respecto.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando eso?</p><p>—Más de lo que crees, en realidad.</p><p>Yuri llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Otabek y le sostuvo del rostro, queriendo verle a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió decirme?</p><p>Otabek sonrió y cerró los ojos de manera tranquila, como si a pesar de todo esperara un reclamo. Luego, restregó la cara contra sus mejillas, y Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en que tenía que ser lo más tierno que había visto en su vida.</p><p>—Creo que te lo estoy diciendo. Es decir, creo que fue después de una semana de vacaciones. Cumpliste dieciséis y… casi no tratabas de matarme.</p><p>Yuri negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Eso suena justo. ¿Algo más?</p><p>Otabek abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mirada se entretuvo en los ojos de Yuri, y luego en sus labios, para después mirar a otro lado y sonreír.</p><p>—Además de eso siempre me pareciste lindo.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—No es como si mucha gente lo pensara.</p><p>Otabek subió las cejas.</p><p>—¿Lo dices de verdad? El día de la fiesta pensé que Yuuri iba a comerte.</p><p>—Sí, bueno… respecto a eso. —Yuri se movió un poco, incómodo ante el tema—. ¿Sentiste celos?</p><p>Otabek frunció el ceño de manera leve.</p><p>—Creo que no supe muy bien cómo sentirme.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. «Lógica de Phichit y Yuuri 1, Otabek 0».</p><p>—¿Estás seguro sobre eso?</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Dime, ¿te molestaría que alguien más bailara conmigo?</p><p>Yuri se lo pensó por un momento, imaginándose a Otabek mientras bailaba con cualquier persona viviente que no fuese él. Tuvo que detenerse antes de molestarse de verdad.</p><p>—Bastante.</p><p>—Entonces eso no pasará.</p><p>Yuri sonrió, complacido. Otabek volvió a cerrar los ojos, y ese momento de silencio fue más que suficiente para que Yuri decidiera que debía sentarse en otro sitio.</p><p>—Oye, me voy a bajar de aquí antes de que la situación…</p><p>Mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Otabek le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>—Ya sabes…</p><p>—Me parece bien, Yura.</p><p>Tal y como dijo, Yuri se bajó del regazo de Otabek para quedar hombro con hombro a su lado.</p><p>—Quizá me tome algún tiempo acostumbrarme a esto.</p><p>—Sabes que no me importa, y que podría esperar todo el tiempo del mundo.</p><p>—Creo que ya te hice esperar demasiado.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio.</p><p>—Yo… No pensé que querrías besarme.</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo. A esas alturas no le sorprendía lo ambiguo que era Otabek con algunas cosas, y lo raro que era a veces a la hora de expresar ideas. Por lo tanto, no le sorprendía que dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta sin ningún contexto alguno, pero esa vez, lo que dijo le dejó estático en el sitio.</p><p>—Pero tú me lo preguntaste.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Esperaba que dijeras que no —dijo, y se inclinó hasta presionar sus labios contra el hombro de Yuri a través de la tela. De manera automática, Yuri llevó una mano a acariciar su cabello.</p><p>—¿Y si lo hacía?</p><p>—No volvería a molestarte —habló, apoyando su frente—. No volvería a preguntártelo solo… quería saber si tenía una mínima oportunidad. Quería sentir tus labios, pero no iba a permitirme hacerlo sin que tú quisieras.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—No… No digas eso. Soy yo quien… —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, negando—. En realidad no pensé que… —Volvió a interrumpirse, contrariado, y frunció el ceño—. Sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas y no te haré salir nunca de aquí.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>Yuri asintió, y aunque su idea inicial era besarlo, tuvo que detenerse cuando un bostezo se interpuso en su camino.</p><p>—Oye, ¿a qué hora llegaste?</p><p>—Mañana puedo contarte, deberías ir a dormir —dijo. De repente, la cara de Yuri volvía a reflejar algo parecido a «quiero matarte» y Otabek suspiró, derrotado—. En la mañana.</p><p>—¿Pasó algo interesante?</p><p>—Me llamaron a dirección por algo que vieron en las cámaras de seguridad.</p><p>Yuri abrió más los ojos y trató de sacudirse a Otabek de encima para poder verlo a la cara, pero este no le dejó.</p><p>—¿Se enteraron de lo de…?</p><p>—La vez que llegamos tarde, sí.</p><p>Como solía pasar a menudo, Yuri quería poder entender cómo era que Otabek reaccionaba de manera tan calmada ante ciertas situaciones.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó mientras trataba de no exasperarse, a la vez concentrado en pasar la mano por el cabello de Otabek una y otra vez—. ¿Cómo se supone que seguimos estudiando en este colegio?</p><p>—Solo yo salgo en el video.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y le sacudió la cabellera a modo de juego.</p><p>—Sabes que yo también salgo allí.</p><p>—No. Te dije que me hicieras caso, ¿recuerdas? Soy más alto, así que tu rostro no se ve.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—Eres un maniático.</p><p>Otabek sonrió contra su hombro.</p><p>—No te metiste en problemas.</p><p>—Pero tú sí. Dios mío. La próxima vez podrías decirme tus planes.</p><p>—No habrá una próxima vez, ya me dieron una advertencia. Además, si te decía la verdad no me hubieses hecho caso.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por varios segundos, y luego negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Probablemente no. —Suspiró—. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?</p><p>—Mi madre me acompañó a la dirección, así que prefirieron no hacer un escándalo.</p><p>—¿Tu madre? ¿Aquí? —preguntó, y Otabek asintió—. Vaya, privilegios de ser Otabek Altin.</p><p>Otabek se separó.</p><p>—Mi mamá les causa miedo, eso es todo.</p><p>—¿Te dijo algo?</p><p>—Ella dejo de reclamarme cosas hace algún tiempo —dijo. Yuri apretó los labios y Otabek rio.</p><p>—¿Alguna otra cosa?</p><p>—Sí hubo algo, pero… —La mirada de Yuri le obligó tener que considerar decirlo—. Al parecer se plantearon la posibilidad de cambiarme a una nueva habitación.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Dijeron que por ser un año mayor podría ser una mala influencia.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Vaya.</p><p>Otabek bufó, como si todo fuese una clase de mal chiste.</p><p>—No dejaré que me separen de ti. No ahora.</p><p>Yuri tuvo que resistir la idea de golpearle.</p><p>—Yo… tampoco quiero eso.</p><p>Otabek hizo un «mmm» de asentimiento.</p><p>—Entonces no volveremos a meternos en problemas, ¿vale?</p><p>Yuri asintió y lo sujetó de la mejilla para besarlo. Otabek se rio en medio del beso, y Yuri se separó en forma de reclamo.</p><p>—¿De <em>qué</em> te ríes?</p><p>—Yura, por favor descansa.</p><p>—No quiero descansar… Quiero besarte.</p><p>—Podrás besarme mañana y el día después de ese.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—Está bien, pero quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—¿Quieres dormir conmigo?</p><p>Yuri, en medio del sueño y la tranquilidad de tener a Otabek a un lado, en un principio no se inmutó. Luego, abrió los ojos de más y de repente pensó en todas las cosas que implicaba tener que estar con Otabek. Cosas como llevar puesta ropa interior decente, y oler bien en ciertas partes de su cuerpo que quizá no hubiese pensado en ellas antes.</p><p>—Beka, no sé si…</p><p>—Solamente dormir —aseguró, y Yuri supuso que se había dado cuenta de su pánico creciente—. No tienes que preocuparte por esa clase de cosas. Al menos no todavía.</p><p>La implicación de que de nuevo, Otabek sabía lo que pensaba y se daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurría con él con tan solo mirarlo, le hizo sentir algo tibio en el estómago.</p><p>—Bien, eh…, sí. Creo que voy a cambiarme de ropa.</p><p>—Te espero —dijo, y estiró el brazo para agarrar su teléfono.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera detenerse, sacó una muda de ropa de su bolso y se dirigió al baño. Sí, se había cambiado frente a Otabek en algunas ocasiones. Sí, se habían visto casi desnudos. No, no iba a dejar que eso siguiera pasando. Al menos no en ese momento, y se dijo a sí mismo que luego se las arreglaría para tener eso a su favor.</p><p>Luego de cambiarse en un suéter y pantalones holgados, salió y se sentó en la cama. Otabek dejó su teléfono y se quedó mirándolo, paciente.</p><p>—Yura…</p><p>—Sí, sí.</p><p>Yuri apagó la luz. Después, se tumbó de lado en la cama y Otabek hizo lo mismo. Yuri lo vio cerrar los ojos y tomar una de sus manos, jugando con ella mientras se quedaba dormido. A pesar de eso, Yuri sentía que el sueño se le había esfumado por completo.</p><p>—Gracias por preguntar si podías besarme.</p><p>Otabek, todo ojos cerrados y facciones suaves, le sonrió.</p><p>—Fuiste tú quien me besó.</p><p>—Sí, pero… si no hubieses preguntado no lo hubiese hecho.</p><p>—No te hubiese preguntado de no ser por tu maravilloso discurso motivacional.</p><p>Yuri asintió, satisfecho.</p><p>—Entonces gracias por quedarte conmigo a pesar de que te puse mantequilla en las medias.</p><p>Otabek abrió los ojos sin poder contener la risa.</p><p>Era tan lindo, y puro y tierno. Yuri juró que era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Otabek riéndose, aun cuando era la misma persona que la mayoría del tiempo decidía no hacerlo, mientras se tapaba la boca con el puño o hacía cualquier otra mueca para evitar reírse.</p><p>—Gracias a ti por existir.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas en sorpresa, y a la vez decidió que no podía contestar con algo mejor que eso.</p><p>Así que decidió quedarse viendo el rostro de Otabek por un rato más, hasta que Otabek le insistió en que durmiera, y esa vez Yuri tuvo que hacerle caso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tengo cien problemas y tú eres todos ellos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo más tierno hubiese sido que ambos se quedaran en la misma posición como habían empezado a dormir por el resto de la noche: uno al frente del otro y con sus manos rozándose.</p><p>El problema, fue precisamente ese. Por alguna razón desconocida, Yuri estaba diagonal en la cama y sus piernas las tenía encima de las de Otabek, quien de forma inconsciente mientras dormía luchaba con todo lo que tenía para proteger el poco espacio en el colchón que le quedaba.</p><p>A pesar de eso, Yuri fue el que se despertó primero debido al timbre de su teléfono.</p><p>Tuvo que suspirar, arrastrarse a sí mismo hasta el baño y ponerse ropa decente para salir de la habitación. Si bien el internado era un sitio donde los estudiantes tenían que vivir, al menos en su caso, salir fuera de los dormitorios con pijama o ropa cómoda era mal visto. En los fines de semana las normas en cuanto a la ropa eran mucho más flexibles, pero sí salías, debías estar presentable, y como regla implícita y si por alguna razón no podías estarlo, al menos debías salir en uniforme.</p><p>Mientras luchaba por colocarse los zapatos y revisar las notificaciones de su teléfono al mismo tiempo, Otabek se movió en su cama y lo miró.</p><p>—¿Reunión del club? —preguntó.</p><p>—Algo así. Creo que tengo que ir a hacer algunas actividades —dijo, mientras trataba de leer la información del grupo del club, la cual se perdía entre tantos emoticones y calcomanías que enviaban los demás.</p><p>—Iré por ti —dijo Otabek, y se colocó boca abajo para luego poner una almohada encima de su cabeza.</p><p>Otabek no parecía dispuesto a ir a por nadie, pero Yuri no le mencionó nada al respecto. Agarró su mochila, abrazó a Otabek como pudo —parte de él todavía sin poder creerse que hubiesen dormido en una misma cama—, y salió de la habitación sin poder quitarse la sonrisa del rostro.</p><p>Para su suerte, llegó a tiempo, así que Isabella no tuvo la oportunidad de reclamarle algo. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado en sus propias actividades, y Yuri se fijó en algo nuevo que no había visto antes: en una pared alguien había colgado un calendario con el número de días que faltaban para la obra, junto con la fecha de la misma resaltada en rojo.</p><p>—Todo un escándalo, ¿eh? —dijo alguien al pasar por allí.</p><p>Yuri asintió, medio distraído y tratando de buscar entre todas las personas que trabajaban un lugar donde poder instalarse. Preferiblemente, que fuese con personas que él conocía. Pronto encontró a Yuuri y se quedó a su lado.</p><p>Ese día Isabella estuvo más insoportable de lo habitual, pero Yuri sintió que nadie podía quitarle su buen humor, ni siquiera ella.</p><p>A pesar del estado en el cual Yuri lo había dejado, Otabek se presentó puntual a buscarlo, y al principio Yuri no se dio cuenta, de no ser por la sonrisa cómplice que Yuuri tenía en su dirección. Pudo verlo a través de la puerta.</p><p>—¿Hicieron las paces? —preguntó Yuuri, ensimismado mientras pintaba la parte de arriba de un árbol. Su cara tenía una mancha verde oscuro que se había hecho sin querer.</p><p>—Nunca estuvimos molestos —dijo Yuri entre dientes, y con disimulo levantó la mirada para ver a Otabek. Supo que no fue demasiado sutil, porque este le miraba y le guiñó el ojo. Tuvo que bajar la mirada—. Solo… ya sabes.</p><p>De inmediato, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Casi nadie prestó atención, ya los sonidos provenientes de la indumentaria al moverse y las máquinas de coser eran bastante fuertes de por sí. Porque sí, al parecer existía un club de costura y ahora se veían obligados a compartir un espacio con ellos. A Yuri le parecía más fácil tener que comprar los trajes ya listos, pero algo sobre autenticidad y originalidad en una charla que Isabella les había dado le quitaron todas las ganas de expresar su opinión al respecto.</p><p>Fue Phichit quien entró a la sala, y sonrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraban ellos.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>—La chica católica me está viendo raro —dijo Phichit, quien miró a los lados y luego se dirigió a Katsuki—. ¿Ya terminaste? Hoy hice comida tailandesa y no quiero comer solo.</p><p>Yuuri asintió, como si ya se lo esperara.</p><p>—Ya voy a salir. —Miró a Phichit, y al ver que no se movía, agregó—: ¿Y bien?</p><p>—Quería ver cómo iban con los preparativos para la obra, eso es todo. Además, Otabek está muy simpático.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Simpatiquísimo.</p><p>Yuuri se rio y Phichit mantuvo la sonrisa.</p><p>—Ya, ya, cuidado ahí, tigre. Es todo tuyo y lo sabes. —Phichit sonrió de manera maliciosa y volteó hacia la puerta para saludar a Otabek con la palma de la mano—. ¿Ya decidieron cómo será su relación?</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada, recién dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.</p><p>—Espera, ¿tú cómo sabes que…?</p><p>Phichit mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, como si él tampoco se lo creyera, y no pudo evitar mirar a Katsuki de reojo.</p><p>—¿Instinto? —se excusó Phichit—. Mis planes siempre funcionan.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos, y era obvio que no le creía nada. Se dirigió a Katsuki:</p><p>—¿Acaso las amenazas de muerte no te asustan?</p><p>Katsuki alternó las miradas entre un chico y otro.</p><p>—¡Yo no le dije nada!</p><p>—Como sea —dijo Yuri, y miró a Phichit—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p><p>—Bueno, ¿son novios?</p><p>—No estoy muy seguro. —Miró a Otabek, todavía en la puerta, y luego a Phichit—. ¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>—¿Conocerás a su familia? ¿Serán una pareja pública?</p><p>Yuri no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. En su mente solo había espacio para Otabek.</p><p>A pesar de lo alegre de Phichit y de lo divertido que podía ser, el mismo Yuri había sido testigo de las miradas despectivas y comentarios en los pasillos que en ocasiones hacían de él. Era extraño, pero a pesar de que el rumor de ser la pareja de Seung-Gil empezaba a ser más conocido, era el tailandés quien se llevaba la peor parte. A pesar de que eran dos personas las que estaban en la relación, y dos personas que expresaban abiertamente su orientación sexual, alguien siempre debía sufrir más.</p><p>En su propio caso, Yuri se imaginaba quien podía pasarlo peor. Si ya era motivo de burla por existir, no quería pensar en lo que significaría que le gustaran los chicos y que todo el colegio lo supiera. Quizá no dirían nada al frente de Otabek, pero su novio no estaría ahí siempre para protegerlo, por más que quisiera.</p><p>Así que por ahora, lo más viable tendría que ser actuar como si nada.</p><p>Tuvo que quedarse un rato pensando sin saber qué decir, porque Phichit le agarró de la mano.</p><p>—Yuri, está bien. Estamos aquí para apoyarte.</p><p>Katsuki asintió, dándole la razón.</p><p>—¿Tienes alguna pregunta qué hacer?</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—¿Sobre qué?</p><p>—No lo sé. No te enseñan mucho de sexo gay en educación sexual, ¿o sí? —preguntó Phichit mientras se volteaba a ver a Katsuki—. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que no te enseñan nada.</p><p>Katsuki se llevó una mano a la cara, sin importarle si eso le llenaba de pintura.</p><p>—Phichit, no.</p><p>—Phichit, sí —dijo Phichit. Volteó a mirar a Yuri—. ¡Tiene que saber algo!</p><p>—Por Dios. ¿Vamos a tener esta conversación justo ahora?</p><p>Phichit se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Algún día tendrás sexo, así que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que…</p><p>Isabella llamó la atención de todos e hizo que voltearan a verla.</p><p>—Terminó la clase.</p><p>Katsuki parpadeó varias veces y le tomó varios segundos remover el pincel en el agua para quitarle la pintura restante. Phichit se quedó esperándolo, y le hizo una seña a Yuri para que fuese a ver a Otabek.</p><p>Yuri tiró el pincel que utilizaba en un envase lleno de agua amarilla y salió casi corriendo en su dirección.</p><p>Otabek permanecía de pie leyendo una de las carteleras fuera de la sala de manualidades. Mientras se acercaba a él, mentalmente Yuri se preguntó cómo es que Otabek podía verse tan bien aun cuando era obvio que acababa de levantarse. Quizá ahora fuese su novio, o se gustaran o algo de ese estilo, pero esa seguía siendo una característica envidiable. Estúpido Otabek.</p><p>—Vámonos, me estoy muriendo de hambre.</p><p>Yuri jaló de la mano a Otabek sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlos. Parte de los alumnos ya estaban caminando camino a sus casas por los pasillos, los cuales de por sí permanecían casi solos debido a que era domingo, y la mayoría del estudiantado se encontraba afuera en el campus o dentro de sus habitaciones.</p><p>Además de hambre, Yuri quería besarlo, y quizá disuadirlo de que hiciera otras cosas con él.</p><p>Sin embargo, Otabek no se movió. Yuri soltó su mano y cuando volteó a verlo, este tenía la vista fija en alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo.</p><p>—Jean-Jacques, ¿podemos hablar?</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek, queriendo captar cualquier emoción que expresara en su rostro, sin embargo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal.</p><p>En cambio, JJ bufó como si fuese alguna clase de chiste, y luego ladeó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—¿De qué se supone que vamos a hablar?</p><p>—Es sobre el campeonato de tenis. Mi opinión es que…</p><p>—¿Él tiene que estar aquí? —preguntó JJ, y Yuri no tuvo que preguntar de quién hablaban—. Gatito, anda a recortar algo más de cartulina, ¿quieres?</p><p>Yuri iba a contestarle, más que dispuesto a contraatacar con cualquier insulto que se le ocurriera, pero cuando volteó en dirección a Otabek, este le miraba atento.</p><p>Era la mirada de querer proteger a alguien, una mirada que parecía querer disculparse por todas las cosas que le hicieran, aun cuando él no tuviese la culpa. Yuri retrocedió, pero Otabek negó de manera casi imperceptible.</p><p>—Quédate —dijo, y lo miró por unos segundos más para luego suspirar y dirigirse a JJ.</p><p>Yuri sentía la mirada de JJ clavada en él, pero su silencio le hizo saber que este no parecía dispuesto a formar parte de una pelea solo por su presencia en ese lugar.</p><p>—¿Ibas a decir algo? —preguntó JJ.</p><p>—Quiero otorgarte el título del campeón, no lo quiero.</p><p>El rostro de JJ cambió por un momento para luego transformarse con más rabia que antes.</p><p>—Y tú piensas que vas a decirme eso y yo voy a tener que aceptarlo solo porque te da la gana. Perfecto, pero no, gracias.</p><p>—No pienso que lo aceptes, pero me gustaría que fueses tú. Tú quedaste en el segundo lugar.</p><p>JJ negó.</p><p>—Yuri, en serio será mejor que te vayas.</p><p>—¿Por qué te molesta que él esté ahí? —Otabek pareció debatirse por un momento y bajó la voz—. Leo está preocupado por ti, no lo demuestra, pero él se da cuenta.</p><p>—Ese no es tu problema. —Miró a Otabek, luego a Yuri y sonrió de manera leve—. Espero que estés feliz.</p><p>Yuri apretó la mandíbula y miró a Otabek, pero de nuevo, nada.</p><p>Después de la fiesta en la casa de Leo, Yuri se había preguntado en varias ocasiones si JJ recordaba lo que habían hablado. Ahora, era más que obvio que sí lo recordaba, y Yuri no pudo evitar sentir que esa última frase era para él.</p><p>Por alguna razón desconocida, JJ se daba cuenta, se había dado cuenta de todo. Le había insinuado que le gustaba Otabek, de que a Leo le gustaba Mila, pero que ella no podía correspondérselo. Lo más probable es que ahora también supiera que algo ocurría entre él y Otabek.</p><p>El sonido de las llaves y la puerta cerrándose les llamó la atención. De inmediato, Isabella caminó en su dirección, pero no prestaba atención a las personas a su alrededor. Mantenía su mirada fija en JJ, de manera diligente y preocupada.</p><p>—Jean-Jacques, vámonos —dijo, apenas quedándose de pie a su lado, sin jalarle de los hombros como Yuri pensó que haría—. Está bien así.</p><p>JJ dejó de mirar a Yuri y posó su vista en cualquier otro lado. Suspiró. Cuando volteó a ver a Isabella, parecía cansado. Nadie dijo más nada y salieron del lugar. Yuri se quedó viendo a Otabek y cuando este le correspondió la mirada, sonreía de medio lado.</p><p>—¿Qué? —dijo Yuri—. Yo siempre he pensado que JJ es un pedazo de mierda.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Top 10 Mejores Peleas de Anime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pelear con Mila no traía nada bueno y eso era algo que Yuri sabía muy bien.</p><p>En el primer año que pisó el internado, ella fue la primera persona en darse cuenta de sus problemas. Se preocupaba mucho por los demás como para no hacerlo. Eso, y que en el día cuando fue a inscribirse ella había estado en la dirección mientras peleaba para que la dejaran usar pintura de uñas color negro. Mila se había fijado en la actitud desdeñosa de Yuri, y eso había sido todo. Desde ese instante ella decidió que le caía bien y que serían amigos, aun cuando Yuri no tuviese esos planes.</p><p>Cuando descubrió que estaban en la misma sección, Mila fue más insistente. Yuri se vio obligado a utilizar su ayuda una que otra vez, considerando que faltaba a la mayoría de las clases y siempre llegaba tarde a otras. Ella tuvo que ser la primera persona fuera de su círculo familiar en preocuparse por él.</p><p>Por lo mismo, peleaban casi todas las semanas. Algunas personas rumoreaban que salían juntos, o que Mila le era infiel a fuese cual fuese el novio que tuviera en ese momento con Yuri. Incluso, Mila le terminó a uno de ellos una vez que este empezó a decir que pasaba demasiado tiempo con él.</p><p>Mila era más alta y más fuerte que Yuri, aunque eso último no lo pareciera a simple vista a los ojos de los demás. En cambio, para Yuri era muy claro que todas esas suscripciones a gimnasios y clases de Pilates  tenían que servir de algo.</p><p>Moral de la historia: nadie completamente sano iba a querer a Mila Babicheva de enemiga. Y ahí es cuando entra Isabella Yang.</p><p>El internado, era ese tipo de colegios cuyo personal administrativo estaba empeñado en que todo el mundo participara en una actividad u otra. En el año escolar había actividades entre clubes, competencias entre otros colegios y muchos proyectos. Era una de las principales razones por la que cualquier padre iba a querer que su hijo estudiara allí. A Yuri no le gustaba.</p><p>Al llegar allí lo único que le había gustado se lo habían arrebatado por lo que parecía ser su propia negligencia, o su propia debilidad, o lo que fuera. La primera vez cuando se lo dijo a Minako ella lo regañó.</p><p>De igual forma, el colegio fomentaba la competencia siempre y cuando fuera sana, pero Yuri en realidad no entendía cómo podía ser competitivo sin tener ganas de aplastarle la cara a alguien que pudiese ser considerado un competidor en contra.</p><p>Ese día, dos de las secciones de décimo año tenían un debate. Yuri ni siquiera lo recordaba, e incluso estuvo a punto de quedar por fuera, de no ser porque Mila —al ser la líder de su grupo—, lo jalara del brazo y lo hiciera sentarse en uno de los puestos de atrás.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No sabía que hoy teníamos un debate</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Y presionó enviar.</p><p>Miró a Otabek con atención, esperando que revisara el teléfono. Cuando lo hizo, este sonrió y le miró desde el otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>
  <strong>En mi sección no dejaron de hablar de eso en toda la semana. ¿Vas a participar?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nope</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mila se encarga de eso</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dile a Isabella que no le lleve la contraria pls</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ambas secciones se encontraban una al frente de la otra en sillas organizadas por hileras y con un espacio prudente de por medio. Los mejores de la clase eran los que solían tomar la palabra, y el resto de los estudiantes debían intervenir de vez en cuando, de alguna manera apoyando a la sección. Era ridículo, para algunas asignaturas era necesario hacerlo un par de veces cada año.</p><p>
  <strong>Honestamente no creo que me haga caso.</strong>
</p><p>Yuri sonrió.</p><p>El primer tema del debate tenía que ver con el medio ambiente, y Yuri no prestó atención la mayoría del tiempo. Se limitaba a enviarle a Otabek muchos emoticones con la esperanza de que así revisara sus mensajes. Aun así, este no le hacía mucho caso a su teléfono empeñado en prestar atención. Pero, sí que miraba en su dirección de vez en cuando.</p><p>Por su parte, Yuri a veces trataba de prestar atención a lo que decía Mila, y cuando volteaba su vista al frente, Otabek lo miraba.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Deberías prestarle más atención al medio ambiente</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Deberías dejar de verte tan lindo cuando finges prestar atención.</strong>
</p><p>Yuri se negó a voltear a ver a Otabek, y se quedó revisando su teléfono solo para disimular un poco.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>POR ESTO ES QUE NO ESTAMOS EN LAS MISMAS CLASES</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ARRUINAS MI PROCESO DE APRENDIZAJE</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Otabek sonrió y se llevó el puño a la boca tratando de reprimir una risa.</p><p>
  <strong>Entonces deja de escribirme y presta atención.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>No puedo :( cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que se pongan a pelear de verdad?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>En ese momento, Leo, quien estaba al lado de Otabek le dio un golpe en el hombro y le quitó el teléfono.</p><p>
  <strong>entretienes a mi equipo dbo pedirt q lo dejes en paz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>bonitos nudes</strong>
</p><p>Yuri, al darse cuenta de quien le había escrito era Leo, subió las cejas.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>NO LE HE ENVIADO NUDES A OTABEK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>DEJA DE SER TAN MOLESTO</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Un sonido fuerte hizo que los chicos se fijaran a su alrededor. Mila se había salido de su fila y avanzaba con determinación hacia donde se encontraba Isabella. Al llegar, se plantó al frente de ella y dejó caer un cuaderno en su mesa.</p><p>—Basar tus opiniones en la religión no es un argumento.</p><p>Isabella sonrió.</p><p>—Tus ideas son malas, acéptalo y así podemos continuar con el siguiente tema.</p><p>Siempre ocurría algo parecido. Por lo tanto, ni a Yuri ni al resto de las personas les parecía algo extraño. En ese momento, Sara avanzó hacia el frente y le dio un pequeño toque a Isabella en el hombro, queriendo llamar su atención.</p><p>—Disculpa, nuestro equipo cree que…</p><p>—Sara, no te metas. Has sido inútil en todo lo que lleva de discusión.</p><p>Sara parpadeó varias veces y su mirada pareció perdida, sin esperarse ese insulto venir de la nada. De repente, el chiste había terminado, ya la pequeña pelea no daba risa y todos se miraban entre sí. Mila miró a Sara por unos segundos, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien y luego se dirigió a Isabella.</p><p>—Te crees la gran cosa —dijo entre dientes—. Deja de internalizar tu rabia con los demás, ¿quieres?</p><p>—<em>Qué</em> miedo.</p><p>La profesora miró a ambas chicas, dispuesta a interrumpirlas.</p><p>—Isabella, suficiente. Mila…</p><p>Isabella volteó a ver a la profesora, indignada y sorprendida en partes iguales. Parecía que se pondría replicar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Mila, por su parte, tenía las manos hechas puños y se arrugaba el borde de su falda, cosa que hacía cuando de verdad se molestaba.</p><p>—Suspenderemos este debate hasta nuevo aviso —continuó—. Isabella, Mila. A la oficina.</p><p>Yuri se levantó de su asiento y las miró a ambas.</p><p>—¿Va a decir algo, Plisetsky?</p><p>—Yuri, por Dios, siéntate —dijo Mila. Todavía tenía el tono de molestia muy claro en su voz, pero suavizado para hablarle a su amigo—. Te meterás en problemas.</p><p>Isabella hizo un gesto de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?</p><p>Yuri se sentó y juró escuchar que Leo se reía, pero no podía estar seguro. Cuando miró al frente, Otabek negaba con una sonrisa y Michele consolaba a Sara. Leo le hizo una mueca.</p><p>En unos segundos, todos en el salón se dispersaron y salieron al pasillo.</p><p>—Algún día las tenían que llevar a la dirección —dijo Yuri mientras cruzaba la puerta del salón.</p><p>—Mila es tan… —dijo Leo, pero el tono de voz en que lo había dicho era demasiado encantador como para estar describiendo a una chica que recién se había metido en problemas.</p><p>—¿Insistente? ¿Fastidiosa?</p><p>—Linda. Le gusta pelear por todo, es tan…</p><p>—Ah, sí. Pregúntale a Sara —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa. Leo suspiró—. No tienes una oportunidad.</p><p>—No me lo recuerdes. —Leo miró al frente y les sonrió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?</p><p>—¿Quiénes?</p><p>Leo señaló a Otabek y después a Yuri. Yuri frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Eso… no es tu problema —dijo, y tuvo que resistir las ganas de abrazarse al hombro de Otabek, ya fuese por protección o por algo parecido a los celos. No sabía.</p><p>—¿Es desde el día que fueron a mi casa?</p><p>—Leo… —advirtió Otabek—. Yuri y yo estamos saliendo —dijo, y volteó a ver a Yuri para luego dirigirse a Leo—, pero justo ahora lo estás poniendo incómodo.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios mientras trataba de no sonreír y de por supuesto, mantener la fachada de seriedad y molestia fingida.</p><p>—Lo sabía. Es que algo tenía que estar pasando con Otabek. Se reía demasiado y por todo. Me alegro mucho por ustedes —dijo con una sonrisa—. Algo me decía que… —Se interrumpió al ver la hora en su teléfono. Suspiró y miró al frente—. Tengo que ir a ver si Jean no se ahorcó o algo. Perdió la evaluación de hoy, así que… Bueno. Que les vaya bien —dijo, y se despidió con un saludo de manos.</p><p>Lo vieron alejarse en el pasillo, y Otabek miró a Yuri, como preguntándose qué harían ahora.</p><p>—Esperaré a Mila —dijo él a forma de respuesta—. Ella ha hecho demasiado por mí, y creo que es la primera vez que va a la dirección.</p><p>Otabek asintió y se recostó de la pared.</p><p>—Esperaré contigo.</p><p>Yuri quiso amedrentarlo con la mirada, así que se le quedó viendo por varios segundos, pero Otabek sonrió y Yuri terminó por lanzar un suspiro de derrota.</p><p>—No te vas a mover de allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras se apoyaba a su lado.</p><p>—No. ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?</p><p>—¿Salir contigo? —Sonrió—. También puedo quedarme en la habitación y quejarme de mi vida. Creo que mi mamá quiere que vaya a verla… Algo sobre un médico.</p><p>—Deberías ir —dijo en tono neutral, pero Yuri cerró los ojos.</p><p>—No la conoces.</p><p>Otabek se separó de la pared y se colocó al frente de él, queriendo verle a la cara.</p><p>—Yura, es tu mamá.</p><p>Yuri miró hacia otro lado y suspiró, cansado.</p><p>—No empieces.</p><p>—¿Qué piensa Minako acerca de esto?</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca, la cerró y luego frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Piensa que el rencor es malo —dijo—. Pero, también piensa que no tengo que hablarle si me hace daño. No le debo nada a esa mujer y lo sabes.</p><p>Otabek se quedó en silencio, y Yuri temió que se avecinara una pelea. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos Otabek habló:</p><p>—Es difícil para mí verlo de esa manera.</p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices?</p><p>Otabek hizo una pausa antes de poder contestarle.</p><p>—Creo que encontramos algo en lo que no estamos de acuerdo. ¿No has pensado en hacer que hable con Minako?</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó y Otabek asintió—. No, nunca. Ella nunca se molestó en preocuparse por mis psicólogos. O por mi vida, en general.</p><p>De nuevo, Otabek guardó silencio por un rato. A esas alturas, Yuri ya suponía lo que significaba un silencio en medio de ese tipo de conversaciones. «No quiero pelear contigo» o «no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello».</p><p>—Podríamos ir al cine.</p><p>—Prométeme que no será una película de súper héroes.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Sabes que estuve viendo algunas y…</p><p>—No, no.</p><p>—No son tan malas, Yura.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Listo. Te perdí.</p><p>Otabek cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y miró hacia otro lado con una sonrisa. A Yuri le daba la impresión que Otabek empezaba a utilizar más de sus señas y de sus formas de expresarse, aunque quizá él mismo no se diera cuenta.</p><p>—Sabes que nunca vas a perderme —dijo, y de manera tan casual que Yuri tuvo como primer instinto querer golpearlo, aunque no lo hizo—. Además, casi no pasamos tiempo fuera de esa habitación.</p><p>—Una vez…</p><p>—Sí, y tuvimos que entrar por una ventana. No quiero que vuelva a repetirse mientras estés conmigo.</p><p>—Fue divertido.</p><p>Otabek asintió, dándole la razón.</p><p>—Sal conmigo.</p><p>Yuri resopló y le empujó con su hombro.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo, y por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de besarlo allí en mitad del pasillo, para luego suspirar—, está bien.</p><p>Como era de esperarse, Mila salió de la oficina haciendo el símbolo de la paz en cada mano.</p><p>—Me obligaron a abrazarla y eso fue todo. ¿Cómo está Sara?</p><p>—Su hermano se fue con ella —dijo Otabek.</p><p>—¿Él no dijo nada?</p><p>—No que yo recuerde.</p><p>Mila asintió y empezaron a caminar.</p><p>—Vi que se estaban enviando mensajitos en pleno debate…</p><p>—Por favor no comiences. No más preguntas por hoy, gracias.</p><p>Otabek esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.</p><p>—Ya escuchaste.</p><p>—Yuri, es en serio, y lo voy a decir al frente de Otabek, no tienes idea de lo molesto que se ponía cada vez que me preguntaba sobre ti.</p><p>—¿Le preguntabas a Mila sobre mí? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—Una vez le pregunté si te quedabas aquí cada semana de vacaciones.</p><p>—¿Para qué?</p><p>—No lo sé. Quería salir contigo pero me decías que no —dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír también.</p><p>—Me encantan los finales felices —dijo Mila—. Aun así, nos vemos mañana. Creo que iré a ver cómo está Sara.</p><p>Otabek rodeó el brazo encima del hombro de Yuri y asintió.</p><p>—Se cuidan —le dijo a Mila.</p><p>Mientras caminaba de espaldas, Mila le mostró un pulgar en alto.</p><p>—Podría decir lo mismo, Altin. Tengo más razones para asesinarte si le haces algo.</p><p>Yuri miró a ambos lados.</p><p>—Me parece justo —dijo Otabek, pero el único que pudo escucharlo fue Yuri. Mila ya había cruzado la esquina del pasillo.</p><p>—Se tienen mucha confianza —resaltó Yuri.</p><p>—Sí, bueno. El amor no correspondido une a las personas.</p><p>Yuri volteó hacia Otabek y negó.</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? Me tienes aquí contigo. Todo salió bien.</p><p>—Tienes razón. Creer que la persona que te gusta no te corresponde… Es algo que une a las personas.</p><p>—Mejor.</p><p>—¿Iremos al cine?</p><p>Yuri asintió. Ambos emprendieron su camino a la casa, y a veces, solo a veces Yuri empujaba el hombro de Otabek con el suyo de la manera más mínima, solo para hacerlo reír.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Las cosas buenas llegan a aquellos que son pacientes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Tengo que usarlos? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>Alina agradeció al optometrista y se dirigió a su hijo.</p><p>—No son una opción. Los necesitas para leer —dijo, y Yuri suspiró. Las visitas al doctor a veces le traían recuerdos un tanto molestos, pero nada que no pudiese soportar en la actualidad. Vio que su madre ladeaba el rostro y le insistía con una seña—. ¿Y bien?</p><p>—Son lindos.</p><p>Eran de una clase de plástico transparente. A Yuri jamás se le hubiese ocurrido tener que decidir qué modelo de anteojos le parecía más bonito, y ni decir de cuáles se adaptaban a la forma de su rostro, o cuáles eran los recomendados para alguien que solo tenía astigmatismo leve y planeaba usarlos solo para poder leer o usar la portátil.</p><p>—Y te quedan muy bien —dijo su madre.</p><p>Él podía admitir eso. Había olvidado meter en el bolso algo para poder amarrarse el cabello, así que se limitó a utilizar su mano para agarrárselo mientras se veía en el espejo. Una de las trabajadoras que pasaba por allí se quedó viéndolo y le sonrió. Yuri se quitó los anteojos, se pinchó la nariz y volvió a ponérselos, resignado.</p><p>En uno de los fines de semana que había pasado con Alina, ella se encargó de programar varias visitas al médico, incluyendo un oftalmólogo. Una semana después todos los anteojos que le habían parecido decentes tenían la fórmula que necesitaba, y eso se traducía en que Yuri tenía varios anteojos de donde elegir, de marcas, colores y formas distintas.</p><p>Por otro lado, su relación con Alina no había cambiado demasiado. Ella ya no le insistía en que debía mudarse a Moscú, pero Yuri sabía que lo más probable es que siempre pensara en ello. Parecía muy ocupada en los preparativos de la boda, de todas formas. Así que Yuri se limitaba a hacerle caso de vez en cuando y en conectar su teléfono al auxiliar del automóvil, porque el gusto de su madre en música era terrible.</p><p>Cuando Yuri entró a la habitación, sonaba otro tipo de música a todo volumen y Otabek estaba acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. A Yuri le causó gracia y trató de no hacer ruido, pero al cabo de unos segundos Otabek abrió los ojos y sonrió como Yuri lo había visto pocas veces hacerlo, de manera tan pura y amplia que sintió que se derretía.</p><p>—¿Y esos? —preguntó Otabek mientras se incorporaba en la cama.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y lanzó el bolso al piso.</p><p>—¿<em>Qué</em> estás haciendo?</p><p>Otabek pareció perdido un momento y se quedó viendo a Yuri por unos segundos más antes de poder contestar.</p><p>—Mi uniforme —dijo, y luego miró a un lado de su cama, donde la camisa del mismo se encontraba estirada y con una enorme mancha azul oscuro—. Fue Leo —dijo, y al ver el rostro de Yuri y el hecho de que esa explicación al parecer no le era suficiente, continuó—: La clase estaba muy aburrida.</p><p>—¿Y tú dejaste que lo hiciera?</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Me estaba quedando dormido. —Sacó un billete de su bolsillo para luego sacudirlo entre sus dedos—. Me dio esto después.</p><p>—Eres millonario, Otabek.</p><p>—Bueno, luego llegué a la habitación y quise quitar la mancha pero me quedé dormido.</p><p>Yuri tomó el uniforme entre las manos.</p><p>—Eso es muy tierno, pero es imposible que esto se quite. Parece pintura de aceite.</p><p>Otabek negó con una sonrisa y le hizo espacio a Yuri para que se sentara con él.</p><p>—¿Usas anteojos ahora?</p><p>—Fue mi mamá. Cuando se enteró de que no estaba comiendo bien casi me mata.</p><p>—Pero los necesitas para ver, ¿no?</p><p>—Sí, y ella ha estado llevándome a distintos médicos. Como antes.</p><p>Otabek, ensimismado y acostumbrado a lo que siempre hacía cada tarde después de que ambos salían de clase, sujetó las manos de Yuri.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con eso?</p><p>—Antes solía controlarme mucho las citas con el doctor —explicó—. Esta vez solo lo hizo porque me quiere de vuelta. Y porque quiere que viva con ella en Moscú.</p><p>—Aun falta para eso, Yura.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>Yuri jalaba el borde de su camisa y permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Era algo que a veces hacía sin darse cuenta, sobre todo cuando se sentía ansioso o preocupado.</p><p>—Oye...</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Ven acá.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por un par de segundos y luego lo hizo. Lo abrazó del cuello tan fuerte hasta que Otabek cayera y su cabeza reposara en la almohada.</p><p>—No quiero ir.</p><p>—Estás conmigo justo ahora, ¿sí?</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada y reposó su mentón en el pecho de Otabek.</p><p>—Sí, pero...</p><p>—Ya. No te preocupes por eso. —Sonrió, y llevó su mano a la cabellera de Yuri—. Dime, ¿los anteojos te molestan?</p><p>Yuri ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin llegar a darle la razón del todo.</p><p>—No entiendo como hay gente que los debe usar siempre... Son como un peso aplastante en tu cara.</p><p>—Te quedan lindos.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—¿De verdad crees eso?</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Pienso que te ves precioso con lo que sea que te pongas.</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos.</p><p>—Te detesto.</p><p>Otabek lo sujetó de los hombros para acercarlo a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Yuri respiró profundo y se quedó apegado a él, sin hacer más nada. Le gustaba la tranquilidad de tener cerca a Otabek sin necesidad de tener que decir algo, y sin que su mente diera vueltas por doquier preguntándose si Otabek sentía lo mismo. Aunque, no podía dejar de pensar que en ese momento quizá todo fuese más tranquilo si de fondo no sonara ese estruendoso solo de guitarra eléctrica.</p><p>—Apaga eso, por Dios.</p><p>Otabek se rio.</p><p>—Es rock clásico de los ochenta. Respeta un poco.</p><p>Yuri se separó, lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el regazo de Otabek.</p><p>—No puedo creer que te quedaras dormido con ese ruido —dijo. Otabek no dijo más nada, y se limitó a quedarse viéndolo. Yuri ladeó el rostro, con curiosidad—. ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>Otabek negó y se incorporó en la cama para poder alcanzar su teléfono y quitar la música. Yuri sonrió y se inclinó para tumbarlo de nuevo. De inmediato, sintió los brazos de Otabek rodearlo y sus labios colocarse en su cuello.</p><p>—Hueles bien.</p><p>Yuri rio.</p><p>—Podrías tratar de sonar menos como un psicópata cuando dices eso.</p><p>Aun así, Yuri suspiró contra el abrazo, porque a esas alturas sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía perfectamente que de no ser por venir en el automóvil de su madre con el aire acondicionado a mil, estaría sudado, y la camiseta que llevaba puesta la había tenido toda la mañana. Aun así, Otabek restregaba el rostro contra su cuello hasta que le dieran escalofríos, y lo mantenía tan cerca de él que le era difícil pensar en otra cosa.</p><p>Significaba que Otabek lo abrazaba y jugaba con su cabello y le acariciaba cualquier espacio de piel que no estuviese recubierto por la ropa. Para la dicha de Yuri, cada vez que hacía eso estaba casi completamente vestido. Significaba que Otabek le besaba el rostro para luego sujetarle el mentón y era allí cuando Yuri sabía que debía cortar el espacio y besarlo hasta que ambos jadearan y al separarse mantuvieran sus frentes unidas mientras recuperaban el aliento.</p><p>A Yuri le gustaba creer que él había mejorado. No se lo decía a Otabek directamente, pero él sabía que sí. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo de Otabek y se esforzaba en poder recordarlo en un futuro para poder hacerlo cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad. Otabek amaba que lo mordieran, que le sujetaran con fuerza pero sobretodo, que Yuri estuviese encima de él.</p><p>Yuri no se lo cuestionaba en absoluto, pero se daba cuenta que cada vez que Otabek le besaba, llegaba un punto donde Otabek se separaba con gentileza y una sonrisa. Yuri quería poder reclamarle, y sabía que lo conocía lo suficiente y le tenía la confianza necesaria para poder hacerlo, pero aun así, parte de él era incapaz. O al menos lo era hasta esa tarde.</p><p>—Es incómodo con los anteojos, déjame y...</p><p>—¿Puedo quitártelos?</p><p>—Eh..., supongo. Sí.</p><p>Otabek llevó una mano a la mejilla de Yuri y luego hacia su cabello. Era algo que también le gustaba hacer a menudo, donde pasaba las manos por su cabello una y otra vez, masajeando y peinándolo mientras Yuri trataba de no quedarse dormido. Quitó los anteojos con paciencia y los colocó en la mesita al lado de su cama.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo, Yuri lo sujetó de la nuca y volvió a besarlo. Otabek gimió y posó ambas manos en la cintura de Yuri apegándolo a él.</p><p>Esa vez fue distinta, porque además de limitarse a besarse por un rato, Otabek no lo detuvo como hacia otras veces, y tampoco lo hizo cuando Yuri empezó a moverse contra él.</p><p>Había sido sin querer, de todas formas. Así como había sido sin querer el hecho de que Yuri besara a Otabek y tuviese la mínima noción de cómo hacerlo, aun cuando era la primera vez que lo hacía. Así como había sido sin querer el hecho de que en una ocasión lo apretara contra él y le besara el cuello solo porque quería. No sabía en realidad cómo es que pasaba, pero agradecía que fuera así en vez de la posibilidad de quedarse viendo hacia los lados sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>En ese instante Yuri se daba cuenta de que podía sentir a Otabek debajo de él, y probablemente no fuese la primera vez, por supuesto que no. Yuri pasaba tanto tiempo en el regazo de Otabek y acostado encima de él que a veces era difícil estar en otro sitio, así que... no. Tenía que haber pasado otras veces, pero nunca de esa manera.</p><p>Además, era muy distinto tener que sentirlo a verlo, porque al vivir con Otabek era imposible que en algún punto no dirigiera la vista hacia allá debajo —pero no por mucho tiempo porque vamos, no era agradable para un chico heterosexual fijarse en que otro chico se le quedaba viendo en paños menores—. Fue poco tiempo después que Yuri se enteró de que Otabek no era otro chico más, y que en realidad él le gustaba.</p><p>Sus bocas permanecían entreabiertas, el movimiento de Yuri apenas causando que rozaran entre sí. Yuri sujetaba los hombros de Otabek con fuerza mientras trataba de impulsarse y chocar contra él.</p><p>—Otabek...</p><p>Y eso fue lo que pareció traerlo al presente, porque Otabek lo separó de él.</p><p>—Yuri, ya, detente. Mierda, no vamos a hacerlo aquí.</p><p>Por un momento Yuri quiso creer que había escuchado mal. Frunció el ceño y movió sus caderas de nuevo, queriendo que Otabek reaccionara. Otabek suspiró y volvió a negar.</p><p>—<em>Esa</em> —comenzó Yuri— tiene que ser la primera vez que te escucho decir una grosería.</p><p>Otabek levantó una ceja. Era lindo tener que verlo así de vez en cuando, descolocado y perdido y... diciendo groserías. Yuri tomaba todo el orgullo en eso.</p><p>—Lo siento, pero no lo haremos aquí.</p><p>—¿Quién dijo algo sobre hacerlo? —preguntó, queriendo verse inocente, pero Otabek sonrió, y Yuri tuvo que dejar de fingir—. Bueno, ya. ¿Por qué no? —preguntó. Otabek abrió la boca para contestar y Yuri lo señaló con el dedo—. Si dices que es porque soy menor de edad voy a matarte, en serio voy a hacerlo. Solo eres un año mayor que yo.</p><p>Otabek parecía encantado, pero tenía suficiente raciocinio para no reírse de Yuri en su cara.</p><p>—No considero que estés listo, eso es todo.</p><p>—¿No estoy listo? —Yuri frunció el ceño—. En la casa de Leo dijiste que no eras virgen.</p><p>—No lo soy.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no quieres...? Ya sabes, ¿...hacerlo conmigo?</p><p>—No dije que no quisiera —Otabek lo sujetó de las manos y dejó un beso en sus labios—. Dime, ¿tan rápido te cansaste de besarme?</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—No, sabes que no. Solo...</p><p>—Solo quieres tener relaciones porque todo el mundo a tu alrededor ya lo hizo y te sientes dejado de lado.</p><p>Yuri sintió las manos de Otabek acariciarle la mejilla, y suspiró.</p><p>—Tal vez. Pero... ¿no es aburrido para ti? Estás acostumbrado a...</p><p>—Yura, mírame. Hay muchas otras cosas que...</p><p>—¿Otras cosas?</p><p>—Sí, otras cosas.</p><p>Yuri se acomodó en el regazo de Otabek, más animado que antes.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué tipo de cosas?</p><p>Otabek rio.</p><p>—Yuri Plisetsky, eres un desastre.</p><p>Yuri se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Se te puso dura mientras me besabas. Tú empezaste.</p><p>Otabek pareció complacido.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Hoy no haremos nada. Te doy el día libre.</p><p>—¿Qué? No, no, no. —Yuri lo sujetó de los hombros—. Beka, hagamos algo. Por favor.</p><p>—No me iré a ningún lado —aseguró—. Ahora, creo que tienes que estudiar para un examen de la semana que viene.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y se bajó del regazo de Otabek, parte de él asombrado que su novio tuviese tal fuerza de voluntad, y parte de él molesto de que él no fuese igual. La verdad es que sabía que Otabek no iba a cambiar de opinión. Sabía que podía desnudarse allí mismo y Otabek probablemente sufriría por un par de segundos, pero luego le daría una manta y le rogaría que se pusiera ropa.</p><p>Estúpido Otabek con su estúpida moral.</p><p>—De nuevo, te detesto.</p><p>Otabek se inclinó hacia él y rozó su nariz contra la mejilla de Yuri.</p><p>—Sabes que no lo haces. —Sonrió, y se separó un poco—. Ahora, busca tu cuaderno.</p><p>Yuri tragó saliva y al cabo de unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era sacudírselo de encima.</p><p>—Mira, si vas a arrastrarme a tu abstinencia extraña será mejor que hagas esas cosas menos seguido. No planeo, repito, Yuri Plisetsky no planea tener que ir al baño cada vez que tengamos una sesión de besuqueo. Gracias.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Me parece bien. Aunque no es como si no estuvieses acostumbrado.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por unos segundos.</p><p>—Vamos, Altin. Sigue con tus chistes. Te haré esperar hasta que cumpla veintiuno.</p><p>—No aguantarías tanto.</p><p>—Probablemente no. Pero te haré sufrir en el camino.</p><p>—Ya. Como dije, ¿no tienes que estudiar para un examen?</p><p>—Otabek, tú eres el único que estudia una semana antes. Estudiaré la tarde anterior y listo.</p><p>—Eso no funcionará.</p><p>—¿Lo dice quién?</p><p>Otabek tenía que adorar que Yuri siempre estuviese llevándole la contraria. Tenía que hacerlo, porque de lo contrario no sería la persona que siempre se limitaba a sonreír y a contestarle, con tanta tranquilidad y paciencia que resultaba tierno.</p><p>—Yura, por favor no. Estudia y si sales bien, quizá...</p><p>—¿Quizá qué?</p><p>—Quizá te invite a comer...</p><p>—Perfecto. Yo decido lo que voy a comer.</p><p>Otabek rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama.</p><p>—Suerte con eso.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Como digas.</p><p>Yuri se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa. Él iba a hacer que Otabek cayera, de eso estaba seguro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. for him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri no era una persona celosa.</p><p>De verdad, no lo era, o al menos eso era lo que trataba de decirse a sí mismo cada vez que veía a Otabek en plan cariñoso con alguien más. Lo peor del caso, es que «plan cariñoso» según Yuri, se refería a cada vez que Otabek hablara con alguien más y esa persona lo mirara de esa manera. Ojos anhelantes y párpados caídos, la típica expresión de admiración ciega, y lo peor es que Yuri sentía que todo el mundo miraba a Otabek de esa forma.</p><p>A su vez, Yuri tampoco era estúpido. Sabía que Otabek era considerado guapo, siempre lo supo desde el primer momento, aun cuando quería convencerse a sí mismo de que lo odiaba y que quería sacarlo de su habitación. Así como también sabía que ante los ojos de los demás Otabek estaba soltero.</p><p>Eso último por ahora no le molestaba. O trataba de que no le molestara al menos. Por más que sintiese algo de pena de no poder hacer ciertas cosas con él en público, Yuri sentía los ojos de Otabek clavados en él en cada clase que veían juntos, sentía su mano rozarle el brazo cuando se levantaba del asiento para hacerle una pregunta a la profesora. Eran cosas tan simples, pero a su vez muy de ellos dos. Nadie más sabía lo que significaban sus miradas cómplices y sus toques ocasionales.</p><p>Además de todo eso, Otabek nunca le dio razones para sentir celos, y al menos en ese aspecto estaban bien.</p><p>Al menos, hasta el día en el que Yuri estaba en clases de Historia en uno de los pisos de arriba y vio a Otabek hablando con una chica en el estacionamiento.</p><p>No era su culpa por haberlo visto, además, no es como si Yuri fuese esa clase de chico que espía a su novio solo para tener la oportunidad de formarle algún lío. Había sido Mila.</p><p>—Oye, Yura. —Ella le palmeó el hombro, ya que ese día se había sentado detrás de él—. ¿Ese no es tu chico?</p><p><em>Tu chico.</em> Mila tenía maneras muy particulares de referirse a la gente, así que al principio Yuri no le prestó mucha atención. Podía referirse a cualquiera.</p><p>—¿Mi chico?</p><p>—Sí, sí. Otabek. —Mila señaló una de las ventanas.</p><p>Cuando Yuri se inclinó y arrastró su silla lo suficiente como para poder ver desde donde se encontraba, se fijó en que Otabek hablaba con alguien más. Era una chica, y después de unos segundos de verlos a los dos —Yuri no sabía si era peor seguir viendo o no hacerlo—, observó como Otabek se inclinaba para abrazarla.</p><p>—¿Quién es...?</p><p>—Ni idea, no lleva uniforme —dijo Mila, mientras permanecía con la cara apoyada en la palma de su mano, pensativa—. Es bonita.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño. En ese momento, lo menos que necesitaba era que le dijeran que la chica era linda. Ni siquiera entendía como Mila podía darse cuenta, porque desde donde él se encontraba casi ni podía diferenciarle el rostro. Seguro lo decía para molestarlo.</p><p>Yuri salió como un remolino apenas terminó la clase.</p><p>Sentir celos era una emoción extraña. Era tristeza de no poder estar con alguien más y miedo, de ser dejado de lado por esta nueva persona que se presentaba en la vida de alguien que ya conocías. Todo traducido y exteriorizado en tanta rabia que hacía que le costara respirar y le causaba una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Yuri no tuvo que sentirlo por demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que lo odiaba, y odiaba a quien fuese que le hiciera sentir que perdía a Otabek, aunque fuera solo por un par de minutos.</p><p>Al llegar al estacionamiento, su respiración estaba acelerada y tenía que peinarse el cabello con las manos si no quería que este se quedara todo en su cara. Además, cada vez se enredaba más seguido y se dijo que iba a tener que cortárselo.</p><p>Otabek se fijó en él de inmediato, y su sonrisa hizo que por un momento Yuri olvidara todo el supuesto reclamo que iba a hacerle.</p><p>—Yura, ¿todo bien en clases? Pensé que nunca ibas a terminar. —Hizo una pausa, y señaló a su lado—. Quería presentarte a Vera, mi hermana.</p><p>Y todo el asunto le cayó como un cubo de hielo inmenso sobre la cabeza. Ni siquiera agua helada o algo de ese estilo. No, Yuri tenía esperanzas de que le cayera un pedazo de hielo lo suficientemente grande para que le hiciera desmayarse y desviar la atención hacia otra cosa que no fuese él y su cara de rabieta que seguro se había ido desvaneciendo conforme los segundos pasaban apenas se había enterado que no era una amiga, no era una amante y no era la chica por la cual iba a ser reemplazado. Era la hermana.</p><p>—¿Es él?</p><p>Otabek no se movió de su sitio, pero la sonrisa de Vera se hizo más grande, como si estuviese causando algo en Otabek que nadie más podía entender.</p><p>—Sí. Yuri es mi novio.</p><p>Vera lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.</p><p>—Yuri, lamento ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo, pero te mereces alguien mejor.</p><p>A Yuri le tomó varios segundos entender que Vera le había dicho feo a Otabek.</p><p>—Lo más probable es que sí. —Otabek parecía de acuerdo, de todas formas.</p><p>Yuri lo miró casi pidiéndole ayuda, pero él mantuvo su sonrisa, y Yuri no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y asentir. Todo estaba bien.</p><p>—Mucho gusto —dijo, y él no tenía muy en claro si debía estrechar su mano con ella o si debía abrazarla o darle un beso en la mejilla. Aun así, Vera le hizo el favor de no hacer ninguna de esas cosas y limitarse a sonreír.</p><p>—Sigo sin saber como te dejaron entrar —habló Otabek—. ¿Qué les dijiste?</p><p>Vera hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia, aunque parecía estar a la espera de que se lo preguntaran.</p><p>—Les dije que padecía de una enfermedad terminal y que debía decírtelo lo más pronto posible. —Se encogió de hombros y Otabek pareció suspirar aliviado.</p><p>—¿Hiciste eso? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>Ella se miró las uñas y sonrió.</p><p>—Era eso o decirles que llevaba una bomba. Siempre funciona.</p><p>Por supuesto. La chica llevaba todo el cabello y su cuello tapado con un pañuelo naranja opaco, dejando ver solo el rostro. A Yuri le causó algo de gracia, pero Otabek le miró con severidad.</p><p>—Le encanta hacer ese tipo de chistes —explicó.</p><p>—Tienen que servirme de algo.</p><p>Yuri asintió gustoso, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. La imagen al frente de él era todo lo contrario a cualquier idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido desde el primer día que Otabek mencionó que tenía una hermana.</p><p>—¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí?</p><p>—Qué va. Nos tomaremos una foto y la colocarás de perfil para que le dé un ataque.</p><p>Otabek no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Vera tomó la foto y la vio por unos segundos para luego hacer un sonidito de aprobación, como si hacer molestar a su madre fuera su hobbie número uno.</p><p>—Hermano, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? Quiero hablar con Yuri.</p><p>Otabek intercaló miradas entre su hermana y el chico, y ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Es mucho pedir que no lo asustes?</p><p>—Hermano, si tú no lo hiciste no veo por qué yo podría hacerlo.</p><p>Yuri sonrió y Otabek volteó a verlo con ojos entrecerrados. Era divertido tener que verlo fuera de su espacio de confort, donde cualquiera podía hacer un comentario para tratar de hacerlo enfadar. Y sí, Yuri <em>trataba</em> de hacerlo enfadar, sin lograrlo del todo. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Yuri lo había visto molesto de verdad.</p><p>—¿Bebes refresco? —preguntó Vera.</p><p>Yuri asintió y Vera caminó hacia una dirección en donde había una maquina expendedora. Yuri la siguió.</p><p>Al igual que Otabek, tenía esa clase liderazgo en silencio y esa postura que indicaba que cualquiera le iba a hacer caso sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Por lo tanto, Vera no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás para ver si Yuri le seguía. Ella suponía que era así, y Yuri se daba cuenta.</p><p>Ella pidió su propio refresco y le hizo una seña a Yuri para que eligiera el de él, para luego sentarse cerca en un banco.</p><p>Yuri sujetaba el refresco con fuerza entre sus manos. Sentía una molestia en el estómago que solo podía asociarla con nerviosismo. Por más que tratara de ignorarlo, Vera era la hermana de su novio.</p><p>Así que esperó paciente, porque estar sentado un par de minutos al lado de ella le había sido suficiente para reconocer lo fuerte que ella era, y lo poco que parecía importarle que la señalaran públicamente y que murmuraran acerca de la manera en que tapaba su cabello.</p><p>—No sé si debería decirte esto, pero él me ha hablado mucho de ti.</p><p>Yuri volteó a mirarla, medio sorprendido de que fuese ella quien estuviese hablándole a él en ese momento. Vera daba ese aire de ser inalcanzable, tanto como su hermano.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>Vera asintió.</p><p>—No en persona porque casi nunca nos vemos, pero sí de otras maneras.</p><p>—¿Dijo que yo era insoportable?</p><p>—No, nunca. Dijo que roncabas cuando regresabas muy cansado de clases.</p><p>Yuri sintió que sus orejas se ponían rojas.</p><p>—Me gustaría... poder decir algo así de él.</p><p>—¿Algo malo?</p><p>—Sí, algo malo de él como compañero de cuarto.</p><p>Vera sonrió.</p><p>—Entonces tenemos otra cosa en común. Dime, Yuri. ¿Tus papás saben que te gustan los chicos?</p><p>Yuri abrió un poco más los ojos y negó.</p><p>—Mi mamá probablemente cree que me encantan las mujeres o algo así. No... no se lo he dicho.</p><p>Vera asintió, dio un sorbo a su refresco y miró al frente.</p><p>—Cuando él le dijo a mamá a ella no le importó. No es por justificarla, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado conmigo, el hecho de que a su hijo le gustaran los penes no parecía la gran cosa.</p><p>Yuri casi se atraganta.</p><p>—Pensé que...</p><p>—¿Por la religión? Sí, supongo. Pero ella es distinta. Ella ama a Otabek, es su favorito. Aun cuando él no fuese su favorita.</p><p>Yuri asintió y guardó silencio por un rato.</p><p>—Te escapaste de la casa, ¿verdad?</p><p>Vera asintió.</p><p>—Cuando regresé ya era tarde. Otabek había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia solo, y todo el peso de ser perfecto recayó en él.</p><p>»Él nunca armaba alboroto. Siempre fui yo. Él era quien mantenía a la familia unida, siempre queriendo quedar bien con todos. Luego me fui y... míralo. —Ella suspiró.</p><p>—¿Puedo... preguntar por qué te fuiste de la casa?</p><p>—Varias razones. Siempre fui más problemática. Otabek nunca pudo enfrentar a mamá, todavía no puede hacerlo. Mucho menos después de que papá murió. Aun con todo lo que pasó, y cuando lo expulsaron... a veces siento que fue mi culpa. No debí dejarlo solo.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente.</p><p>—Creo que se las ha arreglado muy bien —dijo, y ella volteó a mirarlo. Era intimidante, y Yuri tuvo que disimularlo, y sin querer apretó el envase de refresco mucho más fuerte de lo necesario—. Es decir... nunca lo he visto drogarse, o tratar mal a las personas. Él... siempre fue amable. Aun cuando no nos llevamos muy bien al principio.</p><p>Vera tenía las pestañas muy largas, y además de eso, sus cejas eran muy pobladas y parecía cargar consigo una expresión de escepticismo permanente. Yuri tuvo que mirarla por un buen rato, porque ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.</p><p>—Típico de Otabek. Dime, ¿Te ha contado la verdadera razón por la que lo expulsaron de su antiguo colegio?</p><p>—Me dijo que se peleaba con los demás.</p><p>—¿Más nada?</p><p>—No, más nada.</p><p>—Bueno, sí fue algo así. —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de lado—. Otabek se encargará de contarte mejor apenas pueda, ten eso por seguro. —Suspiró y se quedó unos segundos en silencio—. Almaty no es un lugar seguro para personas como ustedes, chico. Moscú tampoco lo es. Pero estoy segura que ya tú sabes eso.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé.</p><p>—No quiero que él salga herido. Ni tú tampoco, porque aunque no parezca, me caes bien. La otra vez... él regresó a casa. Yo casi nunca estoy ahí, pero esa vez lo estaba. Una mañana mientras él salió a correr revisé uno de los libros que había dejado en la mesa, y allí me di cuenta. Separadores por doquier marcando frases y párrafos enteros que le recordaban a ti. Los libros estaban en inglés.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes que...? ¿Cómo sabes que eran para mí?</p><p>—Decían «<em>for Yuri</em>» —dijo, y Yuri la miró con ojos muy abiertos—. Bueno, algunos decían «<em>for him</em>», pero tú me entiendes. Te adora.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente mientras trataba de internalizarlo.</p><p>—No pensé que...</p><p>—¿Qué fuese capaz de hacer semejante cursilería? Yo tampoco. Mi hermano menor es un caso.</p><p>Yuri rio.</p><p>—¿Verdad que sí? Siempre que no está escuchando música o durmiendo, tiene un libro. Siempre está leyendo.</p><p>Vera asintió de manera animada, dándole la razón.</p><p>—¡Es detestable! Cuando estábamos pequeños él llevaba un libro a todos lados. ¡A todos lados! Te lo digo, papá tuvo que colocarle una estantería en el baño.</p><p>—No puedo creer que nos estemos burlando de Otabek.</p><p>—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y si no lo hacemos tú y yo, ¿quién?</p><p>Yuri asintió, y al cabo de un rato:</p><p>—¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto?</p><p>—Algo me dice que tú y mi hermano son distintos. Espero que sean felices.</p><p>—Que digas eso significa mucho.</p><p>—Está bien. Mira, desde aquí podemos ver a Otabek. Él finge que no nos ve, pero en el fondo tiene miedo de lo que yo pueda decirte.</p><p>—¿Tienes algo que puedas decirme?</p><p>Ella sonrió de manera cómplice.</p><p>—Sí. Por ejemplo, cuando él estaba pequeño en varias ocasiones intenté hacerle creer cualquier cosa, pero él nunca me creía. Ya sabes, lo típico. Que era adoptado, que teníamos un sótano oculto en la casa. Pero él siempre fue mucho más inteligente que yo. Esos benditos libros.</p><p>—También es más inteligente que yo, así que no te sientas mal.</p><p>Vera sonrió. Y a Yuri le recordaba a alguien, pero a la vez a nadie. Era una mezcla de todas las mujeres importantes en su vida, y además, también se parecía a Otabek. Por un momento Yuri se planteó que quizá en otra vida donde no fuese gay, ella podría llamarle la atención, y cuando menos, querer tenerla de amiga. Yuri trató de decirse que el hecho de que se pareciera a Otabek no tenía nada que ver en ello.</p><p>—Si nuestra madre llama a Otabek él seguro le dirá que estuve aquí. —Vera negó—. Dime, ¿te llevas mal con tu mamá?</p><p>—Algo así. ¿Cómo sabes?</p><p>Vera se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ella todavía no sabe que Otabek es tu novio —dijo, como una afirmación—. Eso significa que no le tienes tanta confianza entonces.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios.</p><p>—Hasta hace poco siempre la ignoré, pero ahora va a casarse y quiere que yo forme parte de su vida.</p><p>—No tienes que hablarle si crees que te ha hecho daño.</p><p>«Algo así me dice Minako», pensó.</p><p>—¿No le hablas a tu mamá?</p><p>—Lo necesario, y solo cuando quiero ver a Otabek. Todavía es menor de edad.</p><p>—Otabek me dijo...</p><p>—Otabek es el tipo de persona que le da mucha importancia a la familia. Aun cuando pensamos parecido, siempre fui yo quien se atrevió a decirle algo a mamá. Mamá me odia y lo adora a él, solo porque se quedó callado. ¿Crees que es una buena forma de vivir? No lo es, Yuri.</p><p>Yuri suspiró.</p><p>—Tienes razón.</p><p>Vera asintió.</p><p>—Bueno —dijo para luego suspirar—. Suficiente de esto. —Agarró entre sus manos las de Yuri—. ¿Listo para decirle a Otabek que soy la mejor cuñada del mundo?</p><p>—Más que listo.</p><p>Un par de minutos después, Otabek y él llevaron a Vera hasta la puerta, y se quedaron viendo el automóvil hasta que saliera del estacionamiento y se perdiera en la calle. Cuando Otabek le preguntó a Yuri de qué habían hablado, este sonrió y se negó a decirle.</p><p>Yuri pensó que era divertido tener algo con lo que molestarlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Todo lo que no te enseñaron en el colegio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri había intentado de todo.</p><p>Si en algún momento había creado una lista de ideas para hacer que Otabek se fuera de su habitación, ahora tenía una lista de cosas que hacer para que Otabek se dignara a tocarlo… de esa manera.</p><p>La ironía era demasiada, y Mila se reía de él por eso. Yuri la ignoraba, así como también lo hacía cuando ella empezaba a contarle detalles referentes a su vida sexual. Es decir, por más que quisiera él no podía presumir de lo mismo, especialmente porque su vida sexual con Otabek era nula.</p><p>En una ocasión mientras Yuri cambiaba la sábana del colchón, hizo lo posible para estirarse lo más que podía, se quejaba y gemía en voz alta. Otabek se levantó de la cama, se negó a mirarlo y puso la sábana del colchón él mismo.</p><p>También había puesto música sexy. O al menos lo que él consideraba un buen <em>playlist</em> con canciones que le pusieran en el ambiente para tener relaciones. Eso incluía rock alternativo y por supuesto, <em>Closer</em> de Nine Inch Nails. Otabek no le prestaba atención. De vez en cuando decía algo como «esa canción es buena» y ya. Eso era todo, la conversación había muerto tan rápido como había empezado.</p><p>Entre otras cosas, ¿caminar en ropa interior por toda la habitación? Listo.</p><p>—¿No tienes ropa limpia? —fue lo que preguntó Otabek aquella vez. Yuri no sabía si acaso Otabek era un maestro del sarcasmo y de molestarlo cada vez que podía, o si el asunto era algo que de verdad le preocupaba.</p><p>—Sí, algo así —dijo él—. ¿Tienes ropa que puedas prestarme?</p><p>Otabek levantó la mirada de la portátil. Lo miró de arriba abajo —sí, eso hizo—, y asintió. Por supuesto, Otabek siempre llevaba la delantera: se quitó la camisa ante la mirada atónita de Yuri y se la tendió como si nada.</p><p>Yuri la agarró y le dio la espalda. Cuando se la puso y volteó a verlo, Otabek sonrió satisfecho. De eso habían pasado un par de días.</p><p>Ahora, era el día de su prueba final de Física y la mayor preocupación de Yuri era cualquiera menos el hecho de tener que seducir a Otabek, o lo que fuese.</p><p>Estudiar en su cama era horrible y no era raro que se quedara dormido, pero era mucho más cómodo. Así que allí estaba, tirado boca abajo con guías y apuntes y resaltadores debajo de él que se le clavaban en el pecho y la barriga y con su teléfono en el grupo de chat con Mila y Georgi, quienes no dejaban de enviar audios de más de un minuto intercambiando ideas.</p><p>—Estudiando —dijo Yuri apenas Otabek entró a la habitación, sin que este tuviese que preguntarle. Esas ocasiones donde Yuri estudiaba más de lo normal eran muy pocas, y en asignaturas donde Yuri de verdad era un desastre, pero cuando eso ocurría ninguno debía molestar al otro. Una regla estúpida, considerando que era Yuri quien siempre interrumpía a Otabek y no al revés.</p><p>Otabek se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.</p><p>—No creo que logres aprenderte algo dos horas antes del examen, deberías descansar.</p><p>—Me subestimas. Me he aprendido contenidos más largos en… —Yuri se quitó los anteojos y volteó a verlo. Otabek tenía una botella de agua en la mano y le sonreía—. Estoy casi seguro de que a esta hora tienes clases. ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Era solo entregar un trabajo y ya.</p><p>—Pues no te creo —dijo, y Yuri quería con todo su corazón que sonara como un regaño, pero ni siquiera así Otabek dejó de sonreírle.</p><p>—No nos veremos en todo el día, y además quería desearte buena suerte.</p><p>Eso causó en Yuri un sentimiento cálido. Sacudió su cabeza y vio como Otabek se sentaba en su propia cama y se quitaba los zapatos.</p><p>—Como decía —continuó Yuri, queriendo concentrarse—, me he aprendido contenidos más largos en menos tiempo.</p><p>—Tal vez —aceptó—, pero necesitas descansar.</p><p>Yuri se dejó caer sobre los apuntes en la cama, dramático. Otabek subió una ceja ante eso.</p><p>—Otabek.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Ven y dame un abrazo.</p><p>Otabek sonrió desde donde se encontraba y se vio obligado a levantarse y acercarse a él. A pesar de que no era una obligación en sí, y Otabek en realidad haría casi cualquier cosa por Yuri.</p><p>Yuri continuó de cara a sus apuntes, y sintió un peso aplastar la cama y luego a Otabek apoyar un codo a cada lado de él. Ladeó el rostro de manera instintiva esperando el beso, pero Otabek se limitó a sonreír contra su cuello.</p><p>—Descansa. Has estudiado toda la semana y deberías relajarte.</p><p>—No me digas que hacer —dijo, y volvió a enterrar su cara entre las hojas de papel debajo de él—. Debo sacar una muy buena nota en este examen y… he estado esforzándome mucho para que eso pase.</p><p>—Lo sé, te he visto.</p><p>Yuri no dijo más nada, pero era consciente de que cuando Otabek hablaba, ciertas sílabas hacían que sus labios rozaran contra su cuello, y podía sentir su respiración dar contra su piel.</p><p>—Oye…</p><p>Otabek apartó el cabello de Yuri a un lado. Yuri se quejó y trató de moverse debajo de él, para después reír con suavidad al darse cuenta que apenas podía hacerlo.</p><p>—Eres muy lindo cuando te concentras en algo —dijo Otabek.</p><p>—¿Y cuando no lo hago?</p><p>—Sabes que también lo eres. Sobre todo cuando estás estudiando y me pides ayuda porque tienes más de veinte minutos en el mismo ejercicio y no puedes resolverlo.</p><p>De nuevo, Yuri quería verse intimidante, pero en pijama y debajo de un chico más grande que él no tenía mucha oportunidad. Sonrió ante la ocurrencia y se restregó debajo de Otabek, queriendo ganar su atención.</p><p>—Ya, muy gracioso. Déjame ir.</p><p>Otabek no le hizo caso, y Yuri jadeó al sentir a que le besaban el cuello. De manera inconsciente, llevó su mano a la cabellera de Otabek, agarrándolo en un puño y sosteniéndolo en el sitio. Yuri trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Otabek encima de él, los dientes de Otabek apenas rasgándole la piel, la mano de Otabek en la parte baja de su espalda.</p><p>Cuando Yuri miró hacia un lado, se fijó que su teléfono seguía mostrando los mensajes en el grupo de chat. Otabek se dio cuenta; bloqueó el teléfono y lo quitó de allí. Luego, tomó las guías y los lentes de Yuri entre sus manos y los organizó en el piso, paciente.</p><p>Yuri sentía su propio miembro molestarle contra el colchón, y aprovechando el mínimo momento en el que Otabek se alejó un poco, giró sobre sí mismo, quedando cara a cara con él. Al principio Otabek no se dio cuenta, ocupado en dejar las guías en el orden que Yuri las tenía.</p><p>Otabek se apoyó en la cama en sus rodillas y cuando se fijó en Yuri, este permanecía en silencio, con la respiración acelerada, sonrojado y mirándole a los ojos, totalmente perdido.</p><p>—Qué lindo. —Otabek llevó una mano a su pecho, acariciándolo a través de la ropa. Le gustaba hacer patrones de cualquier forma irregular con sus dedos, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera cada vez que su mano bajaba a su ombligo o subía hasta apenas rozar con sus pezones—. ¿Puedo?</p><p>—¿Por qué…? —Yuri sujetó la mano de Otabek contra su cuerpo, manteniéndola quieta en su sitio—. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas si puedes tocarme?</p><p>Otabek resopló con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Se llama consentimiento.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño de manera leve, como si de todas las respuestas que Otabek pudo haberle dado, esa fuese justo la que menos esperaba.</p><p>—No creo que eso exista en las películas románticas.</p><p>Otabek asintió, dándole la razón.</p><p>—¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera? —preguntó, y Yuri ladeó el rostro—. ¿Que cada vez que te vea después de clase, entre a esta habitación y te bese hasta que me digas que pare?</p><p>Yuri miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Eh, ¿…no? —dijo, aunque no sonaba muy convencido.</p><p>Otabek parpadeó una, dos veces. Suspiró.</p><p>—No quiero abrumarte.</p><p>—No lo haces —respondió casi de inmediato. Otabek apenas y subió las cejas, para luego mover su mano debajo de la de Yuri, jugando con él—. Me gustaría que al menos…</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Tú… —Miró hacia un lado, contrariado—. ¿Sientes algo de…? —Negó, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo—. ¿Siquiera te atraigo de esa manera?</p><p>Otabek lo miró por varios segundos. Era algo que a veces hacía, y aunque cuando apenas se conocieron Yuri lo había interpretado como una forma de intimidación y siempre había tratado de mantener la mirada el mayor tiempo posible, ahora y justo en la situación que se encontraba solo le daba vergüenza, así que por un momento se dedicó a mirar a cualquier otro lado. A la pintura que Otabek tenía en la pared contraria, a los libros de Otabek apilados al lado de su cama, y por último, a él.</p><p>En vez de contestar con palabras, Otabek se apoyó en sus codos hasta quedar más abajo, su rostro en el abdomen de Yuri. Tanteó su cadera hasta dar con el borde de la camisa, y Yuri pretendió no verse afectado por eso. Lo siguiente que Yuri sintió fueron las manos de Otabek llevando la camisa hasta arriba hasta que reposara debajo de su clavícula, y sus labios posarse en su abdomen.</p><p>—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yuri, medio riéndose mientras llevaba las manos hacia la cabellera de Otabek.</p><p>—¿Cómo… puedes…? —Después de cada palabra venía un beso en su abdomen, y Yuri trató de alejarlo ante eso.</p><p>—Ya, ya. —Rio, y posó sus manos en las mejillas de Otabek—. Estás haciéndome cosquillas.</p><p>—¿…siquiera… cuestionar… eso?</p><p>—No lo sé —confesó. Por un momento se perdió en acariciar el rostro de Otabek y de peinar su cabello—. Puedes elegir a cualquiera, y… de alguna manera me elegiste a mí. Es decir, no dudo que me quieras, es solo que a veces… A veces siento que no soy lo que buscabas.</p><p>Otabek había dejado su rostro reposando en el pecho de Yuri, pero ante eso, levantó la mirada.</p><p>—¿De verdad piensas eso? —Yuri mordió su labio y asintió. Otabek negó con una sonrisa—. No quise que lo vieras de esa manera —dijo, y se acercó, estaban tan cerca que sus narices rozaban. Lo miró a los ojos, queriendo que entendiera el mensaje. Se separó—. No quise que llegaras a pensar que no te deseaba.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué no me tocas?</p><p>Otabek subió las cejas de manera leve, y esbozó la más mínima de las sonrisas. Era la mirada que tenía cuando iban a meterse en problemas, cuando iban a hacer algo que no debían. Era su forma de decirle que no lo tentara. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que Yuri trataba de hacer.</p><p>Otabek se inclinó hacia él y con un movimiento abrió las piernas de Yuri, quedando entrelazados. La respiración de Yuri se cortó ante eso.</p><p>—Te estoy tocando —dijo Otabek, y subió su rodilla hasta que esta reposara en la entrepierna de Yuri.</p><p>«Sí, lo estás haciendo», pensó, y de inmediato se planteó a sí mismo la posibilidad de no decir eso en voz alta, o de no decir nada en voz alta, porque todo lo que se le ocurría era un sin sentido de palabras infinito que no parecía querer calmarse pronto. No tuvo que decir nada, porque Otabek lo besó presionando su lengua contra sus labios y eso fue todo. Yuri lo sujetó del cuello y lo apegó a él.</p><p>La verdad era que Yuri tenía cero referencias previas a cómo se sentía besar a alguien que lo hiciera bien, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia. Era imposible que fuese mejor que Otabek. Imposible que fuese mejor que sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo, sin ningún otro motivo más allá que acariciarle. Imposible que fuese mejor que sus labios, los cuales le dejaban besos tan cortos que Yuri trataba de no desesperarse entre uno y el siguiente.</p><p>Cuando Otabek se separó, Yuri quiso poder decirle algo. Cualquier cosa para disimular la falta de respiración constante cada vez que a Otabek le daba por besarle de esa manera. En esas ocasiones, a menudo tenía que recordarse de que podía respirar por la nariz, y que no era necesario apartar a Otabek cada vez que sentía que le faltaba el aire.</p><p>Sus labios permanecían abiertos, con ganas de que volviera a besarle, con ganas de que Otabek entendiera todo lo que era incapaz de decirle.</p><p>Otabek le besó la mejilla, y luego su mandíbula, el cuello y su clavícula. Era distinto. Era sentir la presión contra su entrepierna y el cálido aliento cada vez que Otabek le besaba.</p><p>—Qué bonito —dijo Otabek, y apegaba tanto su rostro al cuello de Yuri que le causaba escalofríos—. Tan bonito y…</p><p>—Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas —pidió, y su voz sonaba como una exhalación que apenas se escuchaba por encima del chasquido de los labios contra la piel.</p><p>—¿Te molesta?</p><p>Yuri apretó los párpados, porque, no, no le molestaba. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía cada vez que Otabek jalaba la piel de su cuello entre sus dientes, para luego presionar con su lengua y soltarle. Yuri sentía el aire frío pegarle de lleno cada vez que pasaba, y en una de esas veces, sujetó la cabellera de Otabek con fuerza más que todo por reflejo, parte de él queriendo pedirle que se detuviera, aunque muy pequeña en comparación a aquella parte que quería continuar.</p><p>La rodilla de Otabek se movía en la entrepierna de Yuri, y se sentía demasiado bien como para no ser a propósito.</p><p>Otabek posó sus labios contra los suyos.</p><p>—Está bien, Yura. Está bien.</p><p>Y lo estaba.</p><p>Otabek era paciente, y Yuri sabía que por ahora, eso era lo único que iba a obtener de él. Ambos con ropa, y caricias y besos que rozaban la ternura pero con una chispa que podía convertirse en algo más en cualquier momento. Yuri sabía que Otabek no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Aun así, se sentía tan bien…</p><p>—Ah, mierda.</p><p>Otabek volvió a besarlo, y continuó haciéndolo hasta que Yuri le golpeó el pecho con suavidad, queriendo que parara.</p><p>—Eso fue muy tierno, bebé. —Otabek sonrió.</p><p>En otra situación Yuri hubiese arrugado la nariz ante ese apodo, de verdad que sí. Pero, todavía tenía a Otabek encima de él, y su cuerpo entero lo había traicionado cometiendo la desfachatez de correrse en su ropa interior.</p><p>Así que se quedó viéndolo mientras respiraba por la boca, incapaz de hacer o decir algo para que Otabek borrara esa sonrisa del rostro.</p><p>—Tengo que cambiarme de ropa.</p><p>—Creo que tienes tiempo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño en un intento de verse molesto. No funcionó. Lo que sí hizo, fue sujetar el cabello de Otabek desde la raíz, y sacudirlo de un lado a otro. Otabek cerró los ojos, a gusto. Yuri rio.</p><p>—¿En serio, Otabek? ¿Te gusta que te jalen el cabello? —Y esa frase nunca había sonado natural en ningún contexto, pero a Otabek no parecía importarle. Asintió, tan serio que Yuri apretó los labios, en parte reteniendo una sonrisa y en parte inseguro de qué hacer con esa información.</p><p>—No lo hagas si no te sientes cómodo. —Le dejó un beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama.</p><p>Yuri recordó la forma en la que Otabek le miraba, y cómo era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en él. No era tierno, no era inocente, no era ninguna emoción que Otabek quisiera asociar con él por el resto de su vida. Era demasiado leve, y por una milésima de segundo Otabek había estado tan descolocado como él. Yuri supo que quería verlo así más seguido.</p><p>De inmediato, también supuso que le iba a costar.</p><p>Otabek regresó con una toalla, se la puso en las manos y lo tomó de la mejilla.</p><p>—Pones una cara muy linda cuando…</p><p>—Deja de hablar.</p><p>Otabek sonrió contra su mejilla.</p><p>—Te muerdes los labios y tu cara se pone muy roja.</p><p>—Debe ser el calor.</p><p>Otabek empezó a reír contra él y ladeó el rostro.</p><p>—Eso también puede ser —aceptó—. ¿Crees que sigues nervioso para tu examen?</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas.</p><p>—No recuerdo haber mencionado la palabra «nervios», pero creo que estoy mejor que antes.</p><p>Otabek pareció de acuerdo, así que le volvió a desear suerte y salió de la habitación.</p><p>…</p><p>Las pruebas finales eran lo peor. Lo eran por el simple hecho de ser finales, ser tan largas y tener el contenido de todo un año escolar acumulado en un par de hojas. Y al menos, en el caso de Yuri, todo el conocimiento que había adquirido en las dos últimas semanas.</p><p>En otras asignaturas era diferente. Podían realizar trabajos o exposiciones, y las notas solían ser buenas en la mayoría del salón. Pero en las asignaturas prácticas era algo totalmente distinto. A excepción de quizá Historia donde habían hecho una dramatización, este tipo de materias siempre requería un esfuerzo extra.</p><p>Así que Yuri siguió consejo de los mejores. Hizo los ejercicios más difíciles y que valieran más puntos primero, leyó todo con mucha paciencia y respiró profundo.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? —Se había encontrado con Phichit al salir, y este último, con la excusa de que tenían algún tiempo sin hablar, le invitó a estar un rato en su habitación.</p><p>—Espero que bien —dijo. Mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones, Yuri vio como Phichit saludaba a varias personas. Dudó por unos segundos si lo que iba a hacer a continuación tenía que ser con él o no, pero tuvo que hacerlo al darse cuenta que no se le ocurría nadie más—. Oye, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte.</p><p>—Claro, como quieras, Yuri.</p><p>Yuri se quedó viéndolo.</p><p>—No sé si aquí sea el mejor lugar…</p><p>Phichit volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, lo agarró de las manos y prácticamente lo empujó dentro de su habitación. Por supuesto, Katsuki permanecía acostado en su cama y se sobresaltó al sentir tanto alboroto. Al darse cuenta de quienes eran, se incorporó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras se quitaba los audífonos—. ¿Cómo te fue en la…?</p><p>—Vamos a tener <em>la</em> conversación —dijo Phichit. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo espacio a Yuri—. Yuuri, tenemos reunión. Por favor más respeto.</p><p>—¿Reunión? —Katsuki alternó miradas entre un chico y otro—. ¿Reunión de qué?</p><p>—¿De qué más? Yuri quiere hacernos unas preguntas. O bueno, a mí, en realidad. Pero es bueno que tú también escuches.</p><p>Katsuki asintió, sin entender del todo.</p><p>—¿Eres pasivo o activo? —preguntó Phichit.</p><p>—¿Ah? —Yuri frunció el ceño. Más allá de no entender, le sorprendía que fuese tan directo.</p><p>—Ya sabes, ¿lo metes o te lo dejas meter?</p><p>Katsuki los miró alarmados.</p><p>—Phichit…</p><p>—Es verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué pregunto. Con solo mirarte la cara…</p><p>—¡Phichit!</p><p>—Aunque, aunque… uno siempre tiene preferencias, pero por ejemplo, la primera vez que Seung-Gil…</p><p>Yuri negó varias veces, y Phichit se interrumpió a sí mismo.</p><p>—No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé si quiero… Es decir, quiero, en algún momento, supongo… pero Otabek dice que no estoy listo.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Katsuki.</p><p>—Yuuri también es virgen —dijo Phichit a modo de explicación.</p><p>—¡No todos hemos encontrado a nuestra alma gemela, Phichit!</p><p>—Por otro lado, esos son los peores. Esos de «no estás listo». Yo que tú voy practicando.</p><p>—Por el amor a lo que más quieras, Phichit, cállate de una vez.</p><p>—Espero que esta sea una buena racha para mis amigos y que el próximo en conseguir novio sea Yuuri, por favor —dijo para luego juntar sus manos y cerrar los ojos—. Y que lo tenga grande.</p><p>Katsuki se llevó la mano a la cara.</p><p>—Gracias por los buenos deseos, Phichit —dijo Yuri—, pero no sé si vayamos a hacerlo todavía. Otabek parecía muy seguro de su decisión.</p><p>—¿Qué tan seguro puede estar? Es hombre.</p><p>Katsuki frunció el ceño y agarró a Yuri de los hombros.</p><p>—Ignóralo por un momento. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Phichit es distinto, es decir… Él lleva conociendo a Seung toda tu vida. Algún día tenía que darse.</p><p>Yuri se removió incómodo.</p><p>—¿Seung te obligó a algo?</p><p>—¿Obligarme? —Phichit rio—. Fue bastante consensual. Apenas cumplí la edad legal, listo, adiós virginidad.</p><p> —No sé si pueda hacer eso.</p><p>—No tienes que —dijo Katsuki—. Tú hazlo cuando te sientas seguro.</p><p>—Pero no lo hagas esperar tanto.</p><p>—Esta conversación me está poniendo incómodo.</p><p>—Agradece que somos nosotros y no tus padres.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. En realidad, la pregunta que a menudo rondaba su mente era otra.</p><p>—¿Eso… duele?</p><p>Phichit entrecerró los ojos, quizá tratando de recordar algo.</p><p>—Es decir, sí. Sí duele bastante, pero con mucho amor y cariño y lubricante estarás bien. ¿Qué otra cosa? Ah, trata de correrte primero y así estarás más relajado.</p><p>—Vaya. Gracias, supongo.</p><p>—De nada.</p><p>Yuri respiró profundo, y luego de un buen rato de Phichit dándole consejos que según él no iba a encontrar en ningún otro sitio, decidió agradecer una última vez y volver a su habitación. Al menos ahora sabía… otras cosas. Esperaba en algún momento de su vida, de preferencia pronto, poder llevarlo a la práctica.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Olvida todas las estrellas fugaces y las lunas plateadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri, aun cuando en su infancia pasó por una faceta de niño rebelde, en aquel entonces siempre tuvo que llegar temprano a todo lo que hacía.</p><p>Cuando tenía seis años, su madre trabajaba en un horario muy exhaustivo y que la despidieran no era una opción. Eso significaba que Yuri llegaba muy temprano a la escuela, a veces hasta una hora antes que el resto de sus compañeros, solo para que ella estuviese en la oficina de manera puntual. Él recordaba sentarse al lado de la profesora y apenas moverse de allí en todo el día. También recordaba comer solo en el recreo, aun cuando la maestra le insistiera en que fuera a comer con los demás. Una de esas veces en las que sí lo hizo, terminó haciendo llorar a otro compañero y ya ni siquiera recuerda por qué. Al final la maestra dejó de insistirle.</p><p>Con las clases de ballet era lo mismo. Recordaba levantarse muy temprano él solo, tocar la puerta de su madre y al ver que estaba dormida —probablemente con resaca por una fiesta de la noche anterior—, él le movía el brazo y le sacudía las zapatillas en su cara. La mayoría de las veces eso era suficiente para que Alina se despertara, encendiera el automóvil, y le sirviera un plato de gachas de avena mientras esperaban que el automóvil terminara de calentarse.</p><p>En la adolescencia, Yuri empezó a llegar tarde a todos lados; a veces incluso lo hacía a propósito. Por cada día que pasaba se sentía más cansado, y prefería dormir un par de minutos más a tener que verle la cara a sus compañeros.</p><p>Yuri relacionaba el hecho de ser impuntual con ser un completo desastre, al menos hasta ese día.</p><p>Ambos iban tarde al cine porque Otabek no dejaba de darle besos a Yuri por toda la cara.</p><p>Lo único que le pudo hacer voltear y por unos segundos desistir de su cometido fue la vibración de su teléfono contra la mesita de noche, y Otabek lo dejó así por varios mensajes hasta que le dio un beso en la frente a Yuri y fue a revisar.</p><p>Yuri vio la cara de Otabek suavizarse como lo hacía en ocasiones, así que se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, queriendo ver de quién era el mensaje.</p><p>Vera acababa de salir de la sala de cine, y le había mandado una foto a Otabek mientras fingía estar llorando. Luego envió muchos emoticones que parecían querer explicar la trama, pero sin usar palabras.</p><p>—En América se estrenó primero —dijo Otabek a modo de explicación. Luego, pulsó el icono de la cámara y antes de que Yuri se diera cuenta, tomó una foto y se la envió.</p><p>
  <strong>Estaban teniendo relaciones???</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Estábamos hablando.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>El cabello de Yuri me dice lo contrario</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cuando vea la película te escribo.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Tarde —dijo, y sacudió el cabello de Yuri—. Si nos vestimos rápido con suerte podremos ver mitad de la película. —Sonrió.</p><p>—A la mierda la película.</p><p>—¿Podrías dejar que me coloque un pantalón? ¿Por favor?</p><p>Yuri se separó y agarró el rostro de Otabek con ambas manos.</p><p>—No —dijo con una sonrisa. Otabek le miró con severidad por unos segundos—. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí y seguir besándonos?</p><p>—Me gustaría llevarte a una cita real.</p><p>—Me gustaría seguir besándote —dijo Yuri, como si eso zanjara el asunto.</p><p>Yuri y Otabek se habían bañado. Después Yuri había querido elegir la ropa de Otabek, pero luego se había entretenido con su teléfono, y Otabek terminó por ponerse una camiseta cualquiera y le había pedido a Yuri que hiciera lo mismo, porque no planeaba que estuviesen semidesnudos por mucho más rato. Eso había resultado en los dos sin terminar de vestirse mientras hacían cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>—Me gusta besarte cuando tengo ropa puesta y no voy tarde a ningún sitio.</p><p>Yuri se sentía con ganas de pelear acerca de lo primero, pero al final decidió no hacerlo.</p><p>—Buen punto, pero igual no vamos a ver la película y lo sabes.</p><p>Otabek subió las cejas.</p><p>—Veremos esa película.</p><p>Yuri le besó la mejilla y soltó una carcajada seca. Sin embargo, al separarse y ver la cara de Otabek, este no se reía.</p><p>—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Yuri.</p><p>—Hablo muy en serio.</p><p>Yuri ladeó el rostro y se quedó viendo a Otabek, pero esa vez tampoco encontró algún rastro de chiste en su cara.</p><p>—¿Qué? Las parejas van al cine a besarse, Beka.</p><p>—La mayoría de las parejas de nuestra edad no viven en la misma habitación, Yura.</p><p>Yuri buscó con la mirada una camiseta tirada en alguna parte de la cama, y se la puso de manera despreocupada.</p><p>—<em>Eso</em> es injusto.</p><p>Otabek rio.</p><p>—Estoy jugando contigo. En parte, al menos.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y se sentó en la cama, resignado. Toda su ropa estaba arrugada, su cabello era un desastre y así como estaba, le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que tenía a Otabek, mostrando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos.</p><p>—Entonces deja de jugar conmigo y vístete —dijo.</p><p>Aun cuando Otabek estaba de espaldas a él, Yuri pudo ver como sonreía y bajaba la mirada.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri estaba tranquilo, pero cada minuto que pasaba era menos tiempo a solas con Otabek y que no involucrara besarse en la habitación hasta que no pudieran respirar, o rozar sus manos cuando creían que nadie los veía en los pasillos. Esa clase de actividades le gustaban, pero también recordaba que cualquier acercamiento fuera de lo normal que hubiese tenido con él había sido fuera del colegio. Comenzando con su primer beso, claro.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, es solo que… ¿Qué tal si nos conseguimos a personas que conozcas?</p><p>Otabek lo miró, pero Yuri mantuvo sus ojos hacia otro lado. Ambos permanecían sentados en una de las mesas que tenía el centro comercial en ese piso. Yuri apenas recordaba haber entrado allí antes.</p><p>—Puedo presentártelos.</p><p>—Sí, pero…</p><p>—Oye, sé que te asustó lo de mi hermana. Ella da algo de miedo. Pero, no tienes que caerle bien a todo el mundo. —Yuri volteó a mirarlo, anhelante. Era su forma de decir «¿de verdad crees eso?», cuando algo le preocupaba. Otabek sonrió, seguro—. A mis amigos les caerás bien.</p><p>—¿A tus amigos?</p><p>—Algún día tienes que conocerlos.</p><p>Otabek había ordenado café, y a esas alturas parecía una clase de broma privada que ellos tenían, pero a Yuri le gustaba. Era increíble que esa persona al frente de él bebiera el café con leche con más azúcar del mundo. No entendía como Otabek tenía tan buen cuerpo al consumir tanta azúcar. Y tampoco entendía cómo es que Otabek podía ser la imagen más viva de la masculinidad que él conocía, y a su vez, ser así. Ese era Otabek. Lentes de sol y chaqueta de cuero cuando salían juntos, y bebidas con mucha azúcar que contrastaban en absoluto con su forma de ser.</p><p>Yuri deseó ser así en algún momento. Es decir, hasta hace poco había dudado en si pintarse las uñas sería una buena idea o no, y tuvo que consultarlo con Mila. Ella se emocionó tanto que incluso se ofreció a hacerlo, y Yuri se ahuyentó y terminó por desistir al respecto.</p><p>—¿Qué color crees que me quede bien en las uñas? —preguntó.</p><p>Otabek llevó la mirada hacia sus manos y se quedó mirándolas. Yuri apretó los labios para resistir una sonrisa; él podía hacerle la pregunta más aleatoria del mundo a Otabek y este la contestaría sin cuestionarle nada, solo porque sí.</p><p>—Negro.</p><p>—¿Y morado oscuro?</p><p>—Los colores oscuros te quedan bien.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no podría llevarlas en el colegio, pero… —dijo, y Otabek esperó—. Ya sabes, por las normas.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Ya tendremos vacaciones. Puedes llevarlas como tú quieras.</p><p>Yuri lo miró por unos segundos, suspiró y luego asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>Eso era algo que jamás dejaría de sorprenderle. Cuando conoció a Otabek, Yuri nunca pensó que él podría estar a su altura. Otabek leía libros clásicos y escuchaba música de décadas pasadas. Aun cuando entre ellos hubiese puntos de encuentro o cosas que tenían en común, Yuri solía ver a Otabek como esta criatura sacada de una clase de película de romance, y que tal vez era demasiado para él. Todavía lo creía así en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>Yuri se imaginaba a sí mismo yendo al cine para ver una película de culto o una que fuese en blanco y negro, como mínimo. Todo lo que fuese popular no parecía ser algo que a Otabek le gustara. Por supuesto, Otabek era impredecible a su manera y lo había invitado a ver una película de DC Cómics. La cual, por cierto, iban a ver en una función más tarde de lo planeada porque se habían atrasado más de lo que creían.</p><p>Sintió la mano de Otabek tocar la suya encima de la mesa.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Otabek.</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿Por ir a ver contigo una de esas películas sobrevaloradas? —preguntó a modo de broma, y Otabek asintió con una media sonrisa—. Todavía estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme. —Señaló una de las salidas.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos, y quizá fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Otabek apartó la mirada primero. Yuri sintió cosquillas en su abdomen, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado y ponerse de pie, solo para tratar de disimularlo.</p><p>…</p><p>La película transcurrió sin problemas, además de una niña que pensó que era divertido lanzar palomitas al cabello de Yuri, y alguien en la fila de atrás que ya sabía lo que pasaba, porque no dejaba de decirles a sus amigos cuando iba a ocurrir algo importante en la trama; todo estuvo bien. Yuri en encontró a sí mismo interesado y a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar.</p><p>A pesar de que Otabek sugirió ir a comer algo después, Yuri le dijo que estaba lleno de tantas palomitas, y que en vez de eso podían caminar un poco.</p><p>Aunque ese «caminar» fuese ver cómo Otabek se detenía cada cierto tiempo para tomar fotos del cielo. Era bonito, en realidad, y todo era rosado y morado y en miles de tonalidades de colores pastel que Otabek disfrutaba observar. Incluso, Yuri se fijó cómo luego de tomarlas las colocaba con parsimonia en una carpeta llena de fotografías parecidas. Yuri tenía que estar al frente de una de las personas más tiernas que conocía.</p><p>—Pareces un turista. —Yuri se apoyó sobre Otabek mientras lo veía tomar más fotos.</p><p>Otabek asintió, dándole la razón.</p><p>—En un futuro me gustará recordar cómo lucía el cielo hoy.</p><p>Yuri se inclinó para besar su hombro. Otabek volteó a mirarlo y antes de que dijera algo más, activó la cámara frontal por segunda vez en el día y le tomó una foto.</p><p>—Tramposo.</p><p>Otabek sonrió y guardó su teléfono.</p><p>—Recuerdas… —Otabek se volteó a verlo—. Esa vez cuando me preguntaste desde hace cuanto me gustabas…</p><p>—Cuando cumplí dieciséis, ¿no?</p><p>—Algo así. No fui tan sincero contigo —dijo, y pareció pensar lo que diría antes de hablar—. Dime, ¿qué hacías cuando tenías doce años?</p><p>—Bailar. Bailar y… —Resopló con una sonrisa—. No recuerdo más nada además de eso.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Después de que mi papá muriera, todos en la casa trataron de mantenerme ocupado. Ir al teatro, al cine, partidos de hockey, de fútbol, exposiciones de arte… En una de esas ocasiones me llevaron a ver una presentación de ballet, y allí estabas tú.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—Otabek…</p><p>—Sé que sonará como una estupidez, pero te veías triste. No sé por qué, y por varios años me dije que tenían que ser cosas mías. Un niño de doce años no debía estar tan triste. —Otabek se quedó viendo el cielo, como si en este se reflejaran todos los recuerdos que trataba de evocar—. Luego del espectáculo, mamá me llevó tras camerinos a conocer a la bailarina principal, y, te pude ver mejor. Eras… no lo sé. Actuabas como todo un adulto.</p><p>—Tenía que hacerlo, era uno de los pocos niños allí.</p><p>—Esa noche me pediste una llamada.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Pediste mi teléfono, querías llamar a tu mamá para que fuera a buscarte.</p><p>—No… No recuerdo eso muy bien.</p><p>Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.</p><p>—Me puso triste que tu mamá no estuviese a tu lado.</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándolo, y sabía que lo que pensaba en ese momento era algo tonto en comparación al hecho de que Otabek lo conociera —y lo recordara con perfecto detalle—, desde hace años, pero aun así debía preguntar.</p><p>—¿Te cambiaste al internado sabiendo que…?</p><p>Otabek negó con rapidez.</p><p>—Fue más una coincidencia que otra cosa.</p><p>—¿Hablas en serio?</p><p>Otabek asintió, y Yuri le empujó el hombro con suavidad.</p><p>—Cuando te vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo… fue distinto. En aquel entonces no me gustabas, pero estabas mayor. Era más alto, y parecías estar siempre molesto.</p><p>—Es muy probable que siempre lo estuviera.</p><p>—Al principio no planeaba decírtelo. Al cabo de un tiempo decidí que tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>Yuri negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Sabías que ya nos conocíamos y no dijiste nada? —Otabek lo miró, sin contestarle. Yuri rio y volvió a negar—. Otabek, voy a matarte.</p><p>—No podía decir nada… Ibas a creer que era un acosador o algo así.</p><p>—¿Cómo me recordaste después de varios años?</p><p>—Tu nombre. —Otabek se encogió de hombros—. Me lo dijeron cuando me asignaron la habitación. Pensé que serían cosas mías, ya sabes, pero eras tú.</p><p>—Sí, pero… —Negó—. Entonces, ¿una llamada?</p><p>—Sí, una llamada. Deseé poder verte en algún futuro cercano, pero no pasó.</p><p>—Dejé de bailar.</p><p>—Sí. Había veces… que deseaba no haberte conocido. Deseaba no haberte visto tan triste. Que no me hubieses pedido la llamada, eso estaría bien.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque ahora conocía algo de ti. Tu mamá no te prestaba atención y habías tenido que madurar muy pronto. Ya no eras un chico que bailaba, sino que tenías una historia, y eso me dejó pensando por un tiempo.</p><p>—Lo haces sonar muy triste.</p><p>—Quizá, pero así fue como lo vi.</p><p>—Vale, ¿eso significa que estamos unidos por el destino o algo así?</p><p>Yuri lo había dicho jugando, pero Otabek volteó a mirarlo y sonrió y Yuri pensó que era hermoso. Le gustaba ver cómo su cara cambiaba cuando le decía algo que no esperaba escuchar. Sus cejas subían de manera leve y sus labios se curvaban, como si resistiera una sonrisa.</p><p>—Me gusta pensar que nos conoceríamos de todas formas.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—A mí también.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.</p><p>—¿Algo más que tengas que decir? —preguntó Yuri—. No eres un príncipe heredero de una gran fortuna o algo de ese estilo, ¿verdad?</p><p>Otabek rio, y Yuri pensó que probablemente era el sonido más lindo del mundo.</p><p>—No. Voy a hacer varias proposiciones.</p><p>—¿Ya tan rápido? Si es de casamiento, nos casaremos en España.</p><p>Otabek resopló y ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera considerándolo.</p><p>—Lo anotaré. Pero, primero, ¿quieres ser mi novio?</p><p>—Otabek, ya somos novios —dijo, y ante la mirada seria de Otabek, agregó—: No tienes que pedírmelo, ¿verdad? ¿La gente sigue haciendo esas cosas? Tú mismo dijiste que éramos novios…</p><p>Otabek parpadeó, una, dos veces.</p><p>—Me refería a formalizar nuestra relación llevándote a una cita…</p><p>—Por favor no hables así. —Rio, y puso sus manos al frente, queriendo detenerlo—. Ya, como sea. Acepto ser tu novio —dijo, y miró a Otabek con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Feliz? Pudiste pedírmelo hace semanas. Anticuado.</p><p>—<em>Creo</em> que ya hemos dejado en claro lo anticuado que soy.</p><p>—Y eso me hace feliz —dijo, y Otabek sonrió—, pero ya yo era tu novio.</p><p>—Hablando en serio, quería pedirte ir al baile juntos.</p><p>—¿Baile?</p><p>—Sí, el baile final. Es el día después de la obra de teatro y luego…</p><p>—Vacaciones. —Yuri recién se daba cuenta de la fecha en la que se encontraban—. No te veré por… meses.</p><p>—Dos meses, y te llamaré todos los días.</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek, y cortó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos. Por un momento no le importó estar en público, y esperó que la oscuridad debajo de ese farol que no funcionaba sirviera de algo. Lo tomó de las manos y se acercó a él, casi tanto como para besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Otabek se inclinó y juntó su nariz contra la de él, haciendo que Yuri riera.</p><p>—Bien, entonces ese baile tiene que ser un buen baile —dijo Yuri.</p><p>—Lo será. ¿Quieres hacer algo más justo ahora?</p><p>—¿La verdad? Solo quiero besarte.</p><p>—Puedes hacerlo, está bien.</p><p>Yuri negó.</p><p>—Es que no sé si pueda detenerme si lo hago.</p><p>Otabek se hizo hacia un lado, riéndose.</p><p>—¿De <em>dónde</em> sacas esas cosas? Ya, regresaremos. Pero esta vez nos quedaremos afuera.</p><p>—¿Iremos a un hotel?</p><p>Otabek continuó viendo a la nada por unos segundos, y luego volteó a verlo.</p><p>—Sabes que no podemos. Visitaremos el apartamento de mi tía. Esta noche no estará allí.</p><p>Yuri asintió mientras trataba de no mirarlo de esa manera, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía. Algo que estaba implícito solo por mencionarle el hecho de que no habría nadie más en el apartamento.</p><p>—¿Queda cerca?</p><p>—Sí, como a tres cuadras hacia allá. Es un complejo de apartamentos que…</p><p>Yuri empezó a correr y Otabek, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, también. Era algo gracioso, porque al llegar chocaron con las escaleras y en algún punto Yuri jaló de las manos de Otabek, casi arrastrándolo y no al revés.</p><p>Y cuando Otabek trató de abrir la puerta, Yuri no dejó de abrazarlo, haciendo que Otabek dejara caer la llave dos veces. Yuri rio contra su cuello, y luego le miró a los ojos y sonrió como ahora lo hacía a menudo.</p><p>Era extraño, pero Yuri siempre se había preguntado cómo hacían las parejas al besarse o al abrazarse o al hacer cualquier actividad que los requiriera a los dos. Es decir, se preguntaba si tener pareja hacía que siempre quisieras intimidad con la otra persona o, si alguien siempre tendría que acceder a la intimidad solo por el hecho de que era tu pareja. Yuri dejó de preguntarse esas cuestiones al estar con Otabek, porque la verdad era que quería estar cerca de él sin importar lo que estuviesen haciendo.</p><p>Otabek sostuvo la mano de Yuri mientras pasaban por la sala, y cuando llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación de Otabek, Yuri observó a su alrededor con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Es…</p><p>—Muy impersonal —dijo Otabek, acariciando la mano de Yuri con su pulgar. Este volteó a mirarlo—. Apenas y tiene algunas de mis cosas. Casi nunca paso tiempo aquí.</p><p>Yuri asintió y se entretuvo mordiendo su labio inferior, sin saber que más decir al respecto.</p><p>—La cama se ve cómoda.</p><p>—¿Quieres dormir?</p><p>—No —dijo Yuri, casi tan rápido como lo había pensado, pero Otabek pensaba lo mismo. Lo vio quitarse la chaqueta, sentarse en la cama y mirarle. Otabek podía actuar como un pequeño bastardo cuando quería.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿vas a venir o no?</p><p>Yuri se sentó a su lado y lo arrastró hacia él tan fuerte que sus dientes chocaron, tan fuerte que quizá nunca se detuvo a pensar lo mucho que deseaba a Otabek hasta que lo tuvo al frente de él, sin ninguna restricción. Y lo supo porque no sabía qué hacer, y no podía formular otro pensamiento que fuera más allá de saber lo que quería y el hecho de que toda la idea le nublaba la mente. Se sentó en su regazo.</p><p>—Beka, yo… —Y en definitiva Yuri había tratado de no sonar tan desesperado como en realidad lo estaba, pero al escucharse sabía que había fallado miserablemente.</p><p>—Está bien, dime qué necesitas.</p><p>—No, no es eso. Quítate la camiseta —pidió, y tan pronto como lo dijo quiso ocultarse de la mirada de escrutinio de Otabek—. O… yo puedo quitarme la mía. Es decir… —Negó—. Ayúdame.</p><p>—Está bien. —Otabek le sujetó de las manos y las acarició entre sus dedos, comprensivo—. Puedo quitármela. Puedo poner mi mano aquí —dijo, y llevó su mano hasta la cadera de Yuri y este contuvo la respiración—. ¿Te parece bien?</p><p>Yuri respiró profundo y se quitó la camiseta. Tuvo que hacerlo en ese momento, porque no supo si iba a poder hacerlo después.</p><p>—Ahora quítatela —le dijo.</p><p>Otabek se entretenía en pasar la yema de su dedo por el pecho de Yuri, y al escuchar su voz, levantó la mirada y asintió. Yuri vio como Otabek sujetó la camiseta por el cuello y se la quitaba, de la manera en que lo hacía en el dormitorio que compartían.</p><p>Su primer instinto fue ir hacia sus hombros, porque era lo más cercano que podía tocar sin que esto fuese su cara, pero que a su vez estuviese relacionado con la piel recién revelada. Tanteó el músculo, firme y fuerte, y no pudo evitar subir las cejas un poco. Bajó las manos hasta sus brazos, y se quedó sujetándolos por el simple placer de hacerlo.</p><p>Cuando miró a Otabek a los ojos, se encontró con que este le devolvía la mirada atento. Yuri resistió las ganas de taparse la cara y trató de darse ánimos a sí mismo a través de la vergüenza que sentía. Tuvo que desviar la mirada y asentir a la nada, sin poder soportar los ojos de Otabek clavados en los suyos.</p><p>Otabek acomodó el rostro en el espacio entre el hombro de Yuri y su cuello. Besó su mandíbula, la manzana de adán, el mentón. Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda baja y lo apegó a él, haciendo que sus pechos tocaran. Yuri tragó aire, porque podía jurar que su cuerpo entero irradiaba calor en la dirección de Otabek. Su rostro tenía que estar muy rojo, tanto que le ardía, y su garganta se cerraba causando que exhalara pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Pudo volver al presente cuando Otabek hizo un «mmm» contra él.</p><p>Por supuesto, sus uñas estaban clavadas en los brazos de Otabek.</p><p>—Sé que… sé que te <em>gusta</em> que lo haga, pero… —Yuri sentía los labios de Otabek dejar pequeños espacios de humedad por todo su cuello, y tenía que ser asqueroso, pero no lo era—. Eso fue sin querer.</p><p>Otabek puso sus manos en las mejillas de Yuri, y lo acercó hacia sí tan rápido que Yuri casi pierde el equilibrio.</p><p>Yuri estaba acostumbrado a que la mayoría de los besos de Otabek fuesen de cierta manera, tiernos y demasiado suaves para su propio bien, pero también sabía que en ciertas ocasiones sus besos eran más rudos, y eso le agradaba. Era en ese tipo de besos que Yuri se dejaba hacer, abriendo los labios mientras Otabek exploraba su boca. Otabek le delineaba los dientes con la lengua, subía hasta su paladar y luego enterraba las manos en su cabellera para mantenerlo en el sitio, justo donde lo quería. En verdad, Yuri agradecía que lo hiciera, porque no sabía si él por sí solo podía.</p><p>Y era bastante. Yuri jadeó en el beso, porque su cuero cabelludo ardía, y las manos de Otabek le jalaban lo suficiente para que apenas fuese doloroso, pero seguía siendo lo suficientemente rudo como para ser considerado un masaje.</p><p>Cuando Otabek se separó de él, Yuri se sintió parecido a estar flotando bajo el agua. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos, y de repente sentía la humedad y el ardor en cualquier sitio donde Otabek lo había mordido, como en su labio inferior, y en alguna parte de su cuello.</p><p>Yuri quería ser capaz de pedirle algo, pero las palabras no le salían. Se preguntó si algún día dejaría de ser tan maleable ante Otabek, y ante todo lo que él le provocaba. Otabek le miraba con los labios apenas entreabiertos, los ojos siempre fijados en los suyos. Yuri pensó que Otabek era hermoso.</p><p>—Te ves precioso —dijo Otabek, y aflojó el agarre en el cabello de Yuri, hasta que una de sus manos reposó en la mejilla de él.</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos.</p><p>—Estaba pensando algo parecido. Es decir, que tú lo eres… No es que…</p><p>Otabek resopló con una sonrisa, algo que hacía a menudo en vez de reírse. Besó sus labios una última vez y llevó sus manos a la cadera de Yuri. La diferencia, fue que el agarre fue más fuerte esa vez, y cuando Yuri se dio cuenta, su espalda y su cabeza cayeron de manera amortiguada contra el colchón.</p><p>Otabek le quitó el pantalón y el bóxer de una sola vez, y Yuri soltó un sonido ahogado. Se apoyó en los codos, y sintió como le acariciaban la pierna, como Otabek doblaba su rodilla y como la mano de Otabek subía hasta dar con sus muslos, donde los sujetó hasta que Yuri no tuvo más remedio que dejarse caer en el colchón y morder su labio, fuerte.</p><p>Luego, Otabek llevó la mano hasta su miembro, haciendo que Yuri gimiera. Sin poder soportarlo esa vez, tapó su rostro con el antebrazo y varios segundos después, cuando miró a Otabek, este le devolvía la mirada, y Yuri sintió que lo deseaba más que a nada en toda su vida.</p><p>—Quítate el pantalón —le dijo, aunque había sonado mucho más débil de lo que le hubiese gustado, porque no era justo, que él, Yuri Plisetsky, estuviese desnudo y hecho un desastre, y su novio no.</p><p>Otabek ladeó el rostro, quizá preguntando «¿es en serio?». No le hizo caso y movió su mano contra él, y Yuri apretó sus ojos, porque mientras él trataba de ser un poquito más demandante en la situación en la que se encontraba, Otabek no le dejaba.</p><p>Así que Yuri frunció el ceño y se incorporó, dispuesto a tener que hacer algunas cosas por sí mismo. Sabía que no era el momento de ponerse tímido al respecto. Jaló el pantalón de Otabek con ambas manos, sufriendo con el botón y el cierre al mismo tiempo. Se le olvidó la posibilidad de verse desesperado y lo bajó de un solo tirón hasta donde podía, sin pasar más allá de las rodillas ya que Otabek permanecía apoyado en la cama. Miró arriba y bajó un poco más el bóxer, que no había terminado de quitar por completo, haciendo que el elástico le apretara el miembro.</p><p>Es decir, lo lógico era que Yuri tuviese una idea de lo que se iba a encontrar y que por lo tanto no debía estar tan sorprendido como lo estaba en ese momento. Lo próximo que sintió en él fue el deseo irremediable de tocar a Otabek. Era grueso y grande y cuando Yuri pasó su pulgar por el glande apenas presionando, pudo sentir la respiración de Otabek entrecortarse.</p><p>Yuri apegó su cuerpo al de Otabek, posando los labios sobre su hombro, y causando que la cabeza de su miembro rozara contra el abdomen del otro.</p><p>La posición era algo incómoda, ambos sobre sus rodillas y el brazo de Yuri entre ellos dos, de manera inevitable moviéndose para buscar fricción.</p><p>Otabek movió su mano hasta el trasero de Yuri, y apretó con fuerza. Yuri gimió contra su hombro.</p><p>Cuando Otabek se separó, fue para terminar de quitarse la ropa. Yuri lo miró, completamente desnudo hasta que de nuevo, todo su cuerpo fue empujado hacia abajo. Otabek apoyó las manos a los lados de su cara, y por primera vez Yuri se sintió tan… vulnerable, y expuesto. Miró hacia otro lado y cerró los labios, apenas consciente de que los tenía abiertos y que su boca comenzaba a secarse. De todas formas, Otabek se inclinó hacia él, haciendo que su miembro diera contra su muslo y la mano de Yuri buscara de manera ciega algo que apretar.</p><p>—Eso es —susurró Otabek contra su oído. Yuri sintió escalofríos y Otabek continuó mientras llevaba la mano de arriba abajo en su pecho—: Te ves muy lindo así.</p><p>Entonces, Otabek comenzó a restregarse contra él. Yuri jadeó ante el contacto, porque el pene de Otabek caía contra su muslo, se movía contra su abdomen y contra su propio miembro, y era un movimiento quizá muy leve para llevar a Yuri fuera de sí, pero lo suficiente para retorcerse debajo de Otabek y jadearle en su oído. Sin esperarlo, Otabek volvió a apoyarse encima de él, esta vez viéndolo a los ojos. Yuri casi hubiese preferido no tener que verlo, con los ojos tan oscuros, mientras todo su cuerpo se movía de esa manera, buscando darse placer.</p><p>Yuri miró el cabello de Otabek, apenas un mechón cayéndole sobre la frente. Yuri sintió deseos de colocarlo en su sitio, pero estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para siquiera moverse. Sentía la humedad de su propio líquido preseminal llenarle el abdomen, y clavó los talones al colchón lo más que podía, parte de él queriendo mantenerse en el sitio. De nada sirvió de todas formas, porque sin él querer y sin darse cuenta había empezado a mover sus caderas hacia arriba de manera casi penosa.</p><p>Podía ver la piel bronceada de Otabek iluminarse en algunas partes y crear sombras en otras mientras se movía encima de él. Era bonito tener que ver a Otabek de esa forma, sus cejas apenas fruncidas en concentración y era tan leve, y aunque parte de Yuri quería verlo, quería <em>memorizarlo</em>, quería poder recordar su rostro después, párpados caídos y la manera en la que humedecía sus labios, y el momento cuando bajaba su mirada y veía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, ambos miembros apenas rozando pero haciéndolo lo suficiente como para que ambos chicos respiraran de forma entrecortada; también quería desviar la mirada, porque los ojos de Otabek sobre él eran más de lo que podía soportar.</p><p>Así que Yuri sostuvo el rostro de Otabek entre sus manos y lo besó, para luego dejarse caer de nuevo en las almohadas.</p><p>Todo se sentía demasiado caliente, como fuego quemándole desde adentro. Contrario al principio, en ese momento Yuri pensó que podía correrse así, con Otabek arriba de él y con su miembro moviéndose de manera extremadamente obscena contra su abdomen. Ambos permanecían demasiado cerca, los muslos de Otabek presionándose contra los suyos. Y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, Otabek tomó su miembro en una mano formando un puño, y le susurró todas las palabras de ánimo debajo de la tenue luz de la lámpara que pudiesen ocurrírsele.</p><p>—Vamos, Yura —susurró, y Yuri sentía los labios de Otabek húmedos contra su cuello después de haber estado besándolo—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, eres perfecto.</p><p>El cuerpo de Yuri se doblaba ante el elogio, ante el reconocimiento de que cada parte de su ser deseaba a Otabek. Gimió, y sus manos fueron hacia la almohada que estaba a su lado, apretando tan fuerte que le dolía. Se movió contra el puño de Otabek y miró el techo encima de él, todo luces led apenas dejándole ver lo que pasaba.</p><p>—Beka. —Mordió su labio, sin saber bien qué era lo que pedía—. A-Ah.</p><p>Otabek gruñó ante eso, y se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Yuri estaba demasiado ido para negarse o estar avergonzado y no estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que la mirada de Otabek no se separara de él. Su voz salió entrecortada ante el movimiento que ambos hacían uno contra el otro.</p><p>—Beka, ¿puedo…? ¿Por favor?</p><p>Otabek cerró sus ojos y exhaló, como si la imagen fuese mucho para él.</p><p>—Sí, Yura, sí.</p><p>Yuri atrapó un quejido en su boca sin dejarlo salir del todo. Definitivamente no estaba listo para que Otabek lo dijera —siempre que Otabek hablaba era un desastre sobre él, en todos los sentidos—, y para que Otabek moviera su mano de forma más rápida, tanto que Yuri hizo como le pedía, mientras acercaba a Otabek hacia sí para besarlo. Otabek por su parte, se limitó a beber de los jadeos que Yuri soltaba, y le besó el rostro mientras la respiración de Yuri se calmaba.</p><p>Yuri permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y al instante sintió a Otabek rodar hacia un lado. Así que cuando los abrió, estuvo mitad sorprendido y mitad agradecido con lo que veía.</p><p>Otabek se estaba tocando, ahí, en frente de Yuri, y Yuri estaba ahí, sin hacer nada al respecto. Para el deleite y horror de Yuri, usaba la misma mano que había usado con él. Perfecto. Yuri hizo una plegaria silenciosa mientras trataba de no ponerse duro de nuevo.</p><p>Miró hacia todos lados, sin saber muy bien en donde concentrarse.</p><p>Yuri se hizo hacia un lado —apreciaba que Otabek lo mirara de esa forma, pero se sentía algo torpe sin hacer nada—, así que acarició el cabello de Otabek, acarició su nuca y su cara y sus labios. Prestó atención cuando el abdomen de Otabek se contraía, y prestó atención a la forma en que jadeaba haciendo que Yuri sintiera su aliento en el pulgar, allí donde le acariciaba el rostro. Prestó atención cuando Otabek se corrió sobre su abdomen.</p><p>Otabek parpadeó varias veces, aunque Yuri no levantó la mirada.</p><p>—Eh, sí… eh.</p><p>Otabek contuvo una risa.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>Ahí fue cuando Yuri se obligó a dejar de verle el miembro a Otabek y encararlo con los ojos.</p><p>—Sí —dijo, como si fuese algo más que obvio y no fuese necesario preguntar, pero luego sonrió y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Estuvo… bien? Es decir…</p><p>Cuando Yuri volteó a ver a Otabek este asentía con una sonrisa. Otabek se limpió con una toalla y luego hizo lo mismo con Yuri.</p><p>—Ven —dijo, y Yuri mordió su labio en anticipación—. Eres un sueño, Yura.</p><p>Yuri lo abrazó.</p><p>—¿Crees que en unos diez minutos… ya sabes…? —Hizo una seña hacia el miembro de Otabek, de manera casi distraída—. Quiero probar otras cosas… entonces, quiero saber si…</p><p>Otabek se quedó viéndolo sonriente, sin terminar su frase, como probablemente Yuri quería que hiciera.</p><p>—Si no te quedas dormido, por mi está bien.</p><p>Yuri lo tomó como un reto, por supuesto. Aunque de nada le sirvió. Cinco minutos después dormía profundamente.</p><p>…</p><p>En sus diecisiete años de vida, Otabek jamás había tenido que ocultar lo que era. Aun así, nadie de su familia se había enterado de sus parejas sexuales, porque su madre era su madre, y a él le habían inculcado algo acerca de que su familia se respetaba y eso incluía no tener relaciones en la misma casa mientras ellos estuvieran allí. Así que cuando lo que le despertó fue el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.</p><p>Se vio a sí mismo, semidesnudo y tirado en una cama, con el chico más lindo del mundo acostado sobre su pecho.</p><p>Lo sacudió con suavidad del hombro, lamentándose de tener que ser él quien lo despertara y le pusiera de mal humor tan temprano.</p><p>—Yura… —susurró, aunque sin prisa—. Despierta.</p><p>Yuri dejó salir unos quejidos ininteligibles. Al cabo de un rato, aun cuando seguía igual de somnoliento, habló:</p><p>—Si no hay desayuno, no quiero…</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Me hubiese gustado despertarte con desayuno, sabes que sí. —Se inclinó y le besó la frente—. Pero no queremos que te intoxiques. Además, alguien llegó a casa.</p><p>Yuri se sentó recto en la cama, como quien recién se da cuenta de la situación.</p><p>—No voy a tener que salir por una ventana o algo de ese estilo, ¿verdad?</p><p>Otabek pareció alarmado. Lo más que podía estarlo, como siempre.</p><p>—No. —Y con eso volvía a ser el calmado Otabek, aunque seguía insistiendo con cierta obstinación a que Yuri se pusiera algo de ropa. Yuri agarró una camisa entre las manos—. No es eso lo que me preocupa.</p><p>Yuri quería preguntar qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero lo vio terminar de ponerse un pantalón y salir por la puerta, y Yuri tuvo que apresurarse para poder alcanzarlo.</p><p>Al asomarse por el pasillo vio a una mujer, quizás en sus treinta y tantos, echarle azúcar a su café de forma distraída.</p><p>—Tía, buenos días, hola. Pensaba que…</p><p>Otabek se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando ella volteó a verlo. Cargaba un pantalón de vestir negro a la cintura, junto con una camisa de seda de color bronce. Un abrigo beige colgaba en la silla su lado.</p><p>—Que no llegaría este fin de semana, lo sé.</p><p>Ella miró a un punto detrás de Otabek, como si antes no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de alguien más. Yuri se encogió casi sin querer, buscando que ella no lo viera. Era muy parecida a Vera. Demasiado. Y daba algo de miedo.</p><p>—¿Y este chico quién es? —preguntó ella. Otabek se había movido de sitio y ahora colocaba el abrigo de su tía en el perchero—. Qué lástima que no me conozcas en mis mejores condiciones.</p><p>Otabek regresó al lado de Yuri y se quedó viéndolo, quizá también recién dándose cuenta que Yuri había estado ahí todo el rato.</p><p>—Tía, te presento a mi novio, Yuri.</p><p>Yuri vio como Otabek se apartaba a un lado, haciendo que Yuri quedara de pie allí, con casi toda la ropa arrugada a excepción de la camisa —ya que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en doblar sus ropas después de anoche—, además, la camisa le quedaba grande porque era de Otabek.</p><p>—Encantado. Eh…</p><p>—Dime Amira. —Ella sujetó la taza de café y se la llevó a la boca, sonriente—. Vera dijo que eras lindo pero no dijo que lo eras tanto —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Otabek.</p><p>Yuri aceptaba el cumplido; pero más allá de eso, lo que llamaba su atención era otra cosa.</p><p>—¿Vera le habló de mí?</p><p>—Me pasó una de tus redes sociales, pero no le digas que te dije. Me mataría.</p><p>—Tía. —Otabek frunció el ceño, pero de inmediato relajó la mirada—. Yuri y yo nos vamos.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó y pudo sonreír con mucha vergüenza en dirección de Amira, quien frunció los labios, algo decepcionada.</p><p>—¿No se quedan a desayunar?</p><p>—La verdad es que eso estaría…</p><p>—No —dijo Otabek—, pero gracias.</p><p>Ella los miró por unos segundos y luego asintió, comprensiva.</p><p>—Yuri, estás invitado a venir a vernos en las vacaciones.</p><p>Yuri le aseguró que haría lo posible para ir. Cuando volteó a ver a su lado, Otabek se había ido. De igual forma, Amira le hizo el favor de no preguntarle nada y de despedirse con un saludo de manos diciendo que iría a descansar.</p><p>—Tu tía vive sola y… no usa el…</p><p>—Hiyab —completó Otabek. Ya estaba vestido, y le entregó a Yuri zapatos y un cepillo de dientes nuevo y una liga para el cabello—. No, no lo usa.</p><p>—¿Es una rebelde como Vera?</p><p>—Algo así. —Levantó un mechón de la frente de Yuri y le besó la frente—. Cosas típicas de familia.</p><p>Yuri observó a Otabek servirse café y ofrecerle, pero Yuri negó con la cabeza. Pensaba en otras cosas, como la familia de Otabek, y en Vera, y en las cosas que ella había dicho…</p><p>—Oye, tendremos que ocultar lo nuestro, ¿verdad?</p><p>Otabek lo miró a los ojos, tan oscuros y dulces y calmados, y luego apartó la mirada, como si eso fuese suficiente para contestarle. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y Yuri continuó:</p><p>—Quisiera poder tomarte de la mano en público, solo eso. Ni siquiera besarte o tener relaciones en una azotea o algo por el estilo. Solo tomarte de la mano, pero sé que habrá veces en las que no podamos. ¿Qué piensas?</p><p>—¿La verdad? —preguntó y Yuri asintió—. No lo sé. Nunca quise ser novio de alguien.</p><p>—No puedes hablar en serio.</p><p>—De verdad.</p><p>—¿Ni siquiera quisiste ser novio de un actor? —preguntó Yuri, y Otabek negó—. ¿O actriz? ¿Cantantes?</p><p>—Eso no cuenta.</p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo que soy tu primer novio? —Otabek asintió—. No te creo nada.</p><p>—Has conocido a más miembros de mi familia que cualquier otra persona jamás lo ha hecho. Me provocas en público, y tienes la valentía, o locura, a estas alturas no lo sé muy bien, de ser tan ruidoso cuando estás en una casa que no es tuya.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa—, es que…</p><p>—Eres así. Todo eso es lo que te hace ser Yuri, y, estoy agradecido de que me permitas vivir esa faceta contigo.</p><p>—Otabek…</p><p>—Pero si no estás listo para compartir esa faceta con los demás, está bien. Yo… tuve muchos problemas en mis colegios anteriores. No quiero hacerte pasar por lo mismo.</p><p>Yuri sintió un nudo en el fondo de su garganta. Porque odiaba eso, odiaba pensar que en alguna parte del mundo se encontraba alguien que había hecho sentir miserable a Otabek; pero también necesitaba saber al respecto. Así que se tomó el tiempo en terminar de vestirse y de verse mínimamente presentable, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, miró a Otabek a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó en tu otro colegio?</p><p>Otabek asintió y luego suspiró, viéndose tan humano que a Yuri se le encogió un poco el corazón.</p><p>—Antes de todo este problema de cambiarme de colegio y mudanzas, viví por varios años en el mismo sitio en Almaty. Todo ese tiempo viví al lado de Farida. Siempre fue una amiga de la infancia, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando empezamos a hablar. Ella es menor que yo.</p><p>»Cuando cumplí dieciséis ya yo había pasado por distintos colegios en la ciudad, mi mamá quería cambiarme de nuevo, porque no me adaptaba a ninguno y por supuesto, el problema era de los colegios, no de su hijo. Ese mismo año el hermano mayor de Farida, Alexandr, iba a cursar su último año en este colegio súper lujoso, así que me inscribieron allí.</p><p>—¿Él fue… tu casi novio?</p><p>Otabek negó, frunciendo el ceño de manera leve. Aunque luego, el deje de extrañeza desapareció de su rostro y pareció divertido.</p><p>—Por él me expulsaron.</p><p>Entonces fue Yuri quien frunció mucho el ceño, quizás adelantándose a la situación.</p><p>—Ven acá —dijo Otabek, y le hizo señas para que se sentara en su regazo. Yuri lo hizo, con los brazos cruzados y refunfuñando—. No creo que sea como tú piensas. Un día salimos de clase y un grupo de personas se estaba metiendo con Farida, así que Alexandr les cayó a golpes. Ellos eran mayoría de todas formas.</p><p>—Casual, pero, ¿por qué te metiste en problemas?</p><p>—Éramos amigos, y seguro te imaginas como se veía eso ante el resto de las personas. A él le gustaban los chicos, yo era su amigo que no hablaba con casi nadie más. Ese día lo defendí, lo ayudé a limpiarse la sangre del rostro, y nos expulsaron a los dos.</p><p>—No hiciste nada —dijo Yuri, quien ahora parecía molesto por otra razón—. Literalmente no hiciste nada. ¡Solo lo defendiste!</p><p>—Mi expediente dice «expulsado por conducta inapropiada» —dijo, mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Yuri para quitarle la liga del cabello.</p><p>—¿Y es que acaso te encontraron metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta o algo? Dejar que mataran a tu amigo a golpes no me parece muy apropiado tampoco.</p><p>Otabek sonrió y sujetó entre sus dedos parte del cabello de Yuri, tratando de peinarle.</p><p>—Ellos vieron lo que quisieron ver, y yo no quería estar en un sitio así. Luego de eso mi madre tuvo que preguntarme si me gustaban los chicos, y yo le dije que sí, pero que Alexandr no era mi novio. También me preguntó si las chicas con las que había estado eran, y cito textualmente «solo mentiras», pero le dije que también me gustaban las chicas.</p><p>Yuri rio ante eso.</p><p>—¿Te creyó?</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Tuve que explicarle algunas cosas, pero confío que ahora entiende más que antes.</p><p>—Así que esa era la razón —dijo Yuri, y volteó a ver a Otabek—. Eso era, ¿verdad? Me habías dicho que era por golpear chicos pero no pensé… Por un tiempo pensaba que tu familia era parte de una mafia o algo súper oscuro.</p><p>—Nada de eso. —Sonrió—. Mi mamá pensó que enviarme a un colegio internacional me ayudaría.</p><p>—¿Te ayudó?</p><p>Otabek terminó de recogerle el cabello, y se inclinó hasta besarle el hombro.</p><p>—Puede ser —bromeó—. Cualquier cosa era mejor que un colegio militar. —Ante la mirada atónita de Yuri, agregó—: Estuvo muy cerca de inscribirme en uno.</p><p>—Supongo que luego recordó que allí hay solo hombres y se le pasó —completó Yuri.</p><p>—Puede ser —volvió a decir—. Dime, ¿estás listo? Nuestra ropa la metí en un bolso, y mi tía me matará si ve que nos quedamos cinco minutos más y que no aceptamos su desayuno.</p><p>Yuri asintió, y una vez verificaron que no se les hubiese quedado nada, ambos se dispusieron a regresar de nuevo al internado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sabemos lo que somos, pero no lo que podemos llegar a ser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo lo relacionado con esa <em>estúpida</em> obra de teatro llevaba demasiado trabajo.</p><p>Al principio, y más que todo por desconocimiento, Yuri esperaba que todo el asunto fuese sencillo. Lo único que él hacía era pintar, porque eso era en lo que Katsuki era bueno y Yuri no planeaba alejarse demasiado de él. Entonces, hasta donde Yuri se había enterado, al menos cinco clubs tuvieron que dejar sus actividades de lado para formar parte del comité de la obra. Pintura, costura, carpintería, y unas cuantas personas que se iban a encargar del maquillaje o de la iluminación.</p><p>Ni siquiera entendía cómo era que le habían permitido a Isabella hacer esa obra. Además, y para hacerlo de mayor prestigio, ella se había empeñado en que la mayoría de las personas en trabajar en dicha obra fuesen estrictamente del colegio.</p><p>En ese momento, Yuri revisaba su teléfono y permanecía sentado detrás de bastidores, aun cuando eso significara tener que escuchar los quejidos de Katsuki de vez en cuando. Ver las obras del colegio jamás había sido su mayor prioridad, y era algo en lo que nunca hubiese pensado participar hace unos meses, pero de nuevo y como había ocurrido con el partido de tenis y las fiestas, allí estaba. Minako también se lo decía de vez en cuando, y en una ocasión ella le mencionó que ahora era más expresivo a la hora de contarle las cosas que le pasaban día a día. Y estaba bien.</p><p>Hace unos días le había hablado de Otabek. Yuri le habló de su conversación con Vera, y que algunas cosas que ella había dicho todavía resonaban en su mente y le hacían pensar en otras cosas. Asuntos como a donde iba a parar su relación con Otabek, o con su madre, o con ese hombre que ahora iba a ser su padrastro.</p><p>—Parece que te llevas bien con esta persona.</p><p>—Sí —dijo él, ensimismado en la conversación—. Vera es la hermana de Otabek y… es tan distinta pero a la vez es muy parecida a él.</p><p>—¿Conociste a la hermana de Otabek?</p><p>—Eh, sí. Ella vino al colegio hace unas semanas. Me agradó.</p><p>Minako no dijo más nada al respecto. Yuri se preguntó si debía decirle lo de Otabek, y sobre todo, mencionarle el hecho de que ahora eran novios y quizás en un futuro cercano llegaría a hacer cosas más íntimas con él. Tenía ese dilema, ya que si ella fuese su psicóloga hubiese tenido que hacerlo; pero ella era una terapeuta escolar y eso le cohibía un poco. Aun cuando confiara en ella y toda la cosa. Lo más probable es que sí tuviera que decirle tarde o temprano.</p><p>—Hay mucha gente…</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Katsuki, quien mantenía las manos hechas puños para evitar que temblaran.</p><p>—Ni siquiera vas a actuar.</p><p>—No, pero…</p><p>—Todo saldrá bien —dijo, aunque sonó innatural. Como si quisiera poder ayudarlo pero sin saber hacerlo del todo—. ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Vas a poner nervioso a los demás.</p><p>Katsuki se quedó callado y se jaló el borde de la camisa antes de hablar.</p><p>—Tengo un mal presentimiento.</p><p>—No, no lo tienes. Solo es la ansiedad.</p><p>Eso sonaba igual a Minako. Y Katsuki tuvo que darse cuenta, porque volteó a mirarlo con labios apretados como si él mismo ya supiera eso.</p><p>—Ya —continuó Yuri—. Es solo que no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto…</p><p>Yuri sintió que alguien le saltó encima, o casi encima, porque Yuuko se detuvo a pocos milímetros de él y se quedó viéndolo hasta que él le devolviera la mirada. Apenas Yuri hizo un movimiento de cabeza que ella pudo interpretar como permiso, lo abrazó.</p><p>—¡Yuuko! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Katsuki.</p><p>—Vine a ver a un amigo.</p><p>—¿Un amigo?</p><p>Mientras Yuri tenía a Yuuko pegada al lado de él, se quedó viendo al frente, a Katsuki. Parte de él pensaba que harían muy linda pareja, de no ser porque ahora estaba completamente seguro de que a Katsuki le gustaban los chicos. Toda esa charla con Phichit acerca de sexo gay y perder la virginidad se lo dejó más que en claro.</p><p>—Nishigori. —Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yuri y se separó—. Va a actuar hoy.</p><p>—¿Él actúa?</p><p>—Sí, pero le da vergüenza mencionarlo.</p><p>Yuri se separó un poco y los dejó hablando. Cuando se giró a un lado, allí estaba Otabek. Al parecer había llegado con Yuuko, y por un momento Yuri se preocupó de lo que pudieron haber hablado en el camino, aunque tuvo que sacudirse esas ideas. Este le sonrió.</p><p>—¿Tú también viniste a ver a alguien?</p><p>Otabek ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>—Puede que sí.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Un chico como de mi misma estatura, cabello largo y los ojos más lindos del mundo. ¿Lo conoces?</p><p>—Exceptuando eso último, puede que lo hayas encontrado.</p><p>Otabek resopló con una sonrisa y rodó los ojos, de esa manera que casi nunca lo hacía. Yuri sospechaba que era un gesto que copiaba para imitarlo, pero ahora este permanecía en él sin querer y lo hacía en ocasiones no irónicas.</p><p>—Estoy muy seguro acerca de eso. Pero sí, supongo que ya lo encontré.</p><p>Yuri caminó hasta recostarse de un taburete.</p><p>—Hablando en serio, ¿de verdad viniste para ver la obra? —preguntó, y Otabek asintió varias veces—. Bueno, de no ser porque mi presencia es obligatoria, yo hubiese venido a ver a Georgi. Creo que quería hacer el papel de Ofelia, aun cuando fuese femenino.</p><p>—Ya, sabes que vine por ti. Mila y Sara ya están sentadas.</p><p>Otabek se sentó a su lado, y Yuri sintió su hombro rozar con el suyo. Suspiró. Era una estupidez, considerando todo lo que había pasado en la última semana. Yuri deseaba poder explicarle lo mucho que le agradaba su presencia allí. Lo mucho que sentía haber estado viviendo solo y lo mucho que se daba cuenta de que debía haberlo conocido antes. Lo mucho que había necesitado alguien como él, y cómo le había tomado casi dieciséis años en encontrarlo.</p><p>Seguía siendo muy poco tiempo, y eso a veces le descolocaba.</p><p>—Gracias por venir.</p><p>—Pudiste soportar un partido de tenis, creo que esto es lo más justo. —Otabek miró al frente, donde Yuuri y Yuuko todavía conversaban de forma alegre a unos metros de ellos—. Igual hubiese venido. Adoro el teatro.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Trata de aguantar la risa cuando veas a Georgi, eso es todo —dijo, y Otabek subió las cejas—. ¿Te estoy pidiendo algo imposible?</p><p>—Creo que puedo arreglármelas.</p><p>—Sí, tienes razón. El que tiene que aguantar la risa soy yo. Es un desastre.</p><p>Como una premonición, Georgi caminó al frente de ellos con un balanceo, mientras recitaba parte de sus líneas con un tono demasiado exagerado al que ameritaba. Porque sí, a pesar de que Hamlet era una tragedia, Georgi tenía la capacidad de convertirlo en una tragicomedia, o en comedia completa si tenía ganas. Otabek se tapó la boca con el puño y Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Vaya…</p><p>—Sí, es pésimo —dijo Yuri, y volteó a mirar a Otabek—. Vamos, puedes reírte.</p><p>«Me gusta cuando te ríes», pensó, sin poder decirlo en voz alta. Hacer reír a Otabek era todo un logro que le llenaba de orgullo aunque nunca se lo dijera. Era la forma más bonita de ver a Otabek con su guardia baja. Como miel brotando a través de una fuente, suave y a la vez tan dulce, y Yuri no hubiese deseado cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Aun así, seguía siendo Otabek. El mismo Otabek que lo sujetaba y le hacía reír y le hacía sentirse tan cómodo con cualquier cosa en el mundo. Ese era su Otabek, el que le ayudaba en Física, el que a veces lo despertaba por las noches sin querer solo porque quería abrazarlo, el que dormía tan seguido como le era posible.</p><p>—Te ves tenso.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que Yuuko ya no estaba. A su lado, Otabek lo miraba, recién recuperado de haber estado riendo, todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>—No, no lo creo…</p><p>—¿Te hago un masaje?</p><p>A veces Yuri no sabía si es que él malinterpretaba todo, o si acaso eran las hormonas, o si Otabek siempre sabía más que él y hacía esas cosas muy a propósito.</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra.</p><p>Otabek asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo. Yuri volteó al frente y estuvieron así por un rato.</p><p>Cuando sintió que Otabek le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención, algo explotó dentro de él. Pero de la buena manera, si le preguntaban.En el momento supuso que eran nervios, o ansiedad. Quizá fuese algo de ambas. Eso también podía mencionárselo a Minako apenas pudiera.</p><p>Al levantar la mirada, se fijó en que Katsuki los observaba de reojo, y que luego, al darse cuenta de que también lo miraban, fingió que no los veía. Yuri sonrió.</p><p>—¿Ustedes se conocen? —le preguntó Yuri a Otabek, y este lo miró. Yuri dio un paso hacia adelante—. Vamos.</p><p>Yuuri pareció casi espantado de que se acercaran hacia él. Al principio Yuri pensó que era parte de su ser —Katsuki parecía tenerle miedo a todo—, pero luego recordó.</p><p>—Hola —saludó Otabek.</p><p>—Katsuki, Otabek —dijo Yuri. Vio como Katsuki abría la boca y luego la cerraba, indeciso—. Yuuri, está bien. Otabek no muerde.</p><p>—Eh, no nos conocemos, pero nos hemos visto antes. Amigo de Phichit, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí. —Katsuki no dejaba de mover sus manos. Se quitó los lentes y volvió a ponérselos—. Seguro fue en la última fiesta que hizo.</p><p>Yuri asintió y en cada mano agarró el hombro del chico a su lado.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Yuri con un asentimiento. Miró primero a Otabek y luego a Katsuki. Este último parecía querer mirar a cualquier otro sitio que no fuese al chico al frente de él—. Bueno…</p><p>—Creo que iré a…</p><p>—¿Hacer cualquier otra cosa?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Yuri sonrió mientras lo miraba irse.</p><p>—Es demasiado tímido —dijo Yuri, casi hablando para sí mismo.</p><p>—¿Él era el que estaba bailando contigo?</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo.</p><p>—Ah, sí.</p><p>—Parece una persona distinta.</p><p>—Sí, eh… No se lo menciones.</p><p>Otabek alcanzó la mano de Yuri y la apretó por unos segundos, y cuando dejó de hacerlo y la apartó, sus dedos rozaron contra los de él. Yuri exhaló y dio un paso hacia atrás.</p><p>—Iré a sentarme, ¿sí? —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Alguien del personal comenzó a dar órdenes de un lado a otro.</p><p>—Listo, cada quien a sus sitios. Georgi, por favor bájate de la mesa, ya vamos a comenzar…</p><p>—Le dices a Mila que grabe.</p><p>—Está bien, lo haré.</p><p>—Nos vemos.</p><p>Otabek le sonrió y salió del lugar.</p><p>Yuri volvió a su puesto, y se limitó a ver su teléfono mientras la obra comenzaba y los personajes salían y entraban detrás de escenas. En algún momento incluso se puso a leer, ya que estar allí sin hacer nada era aburrido, y Otabek a veces le decía que podía ser divertido intentarlo de vez en cuando. Después de varias escenas, hubo alboroto y tuvo que levantar la mirada.</p><p>En un principio Yuri no entendió.</p><p>No había manera de que supiera lo que estaba pasando si tomaba en cuenta el hecho que se encontraba tras bastidores, y la única razón por la cual estaba allí era para reírse de Georgi.</p><p>Escuchó sobresaltos en la audiencia, varios de los actores se quedaron de pie sin saber qué hacer, y aunque una parte de ellos siguió como si nada, se vieron opacados por lo que fuese que estuviese pasando.</p><p>Yuri se movió unos pocos centímetros y allí estaba. A varios metros y colgando del techo, un pedazo de tela con pintura roja que decía:</p><p>«ISABELLA YANG ES UNA CABRONA».</p><p>Levantó las cejas, y dentro de los bastidores miró de un lado a otro de manera disimulada, mientras trataba de buscar a alguien conocido. Alguien a quien preguntarle qué estaba pasando, o una emoción que predominara en el grupo de personas a su alrededor. Porque él, no sabía muy bien qué pensar.</p><p>Isabella pasó al frente de él por un momento, su cara más pálida a pesar del maquillaje que usaba. Aun así, su rostro permanecía lleno de compostura, siempre mirando por encima de las personas y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y al cabo de unos segundos, el frío inicial parecía haber pasado. Todos en la audiencia comentaban al respecto, tomaban fotos y ya no se molestaban en ocultar la risa.</p><p>Alguien pasó corriendo al frente de Yuri para subir al escenario y hacer alguna aclaratoria. Yuri no estaba seguro si eso era lo que debía hacerse, pero el instinto le hizo retroceder y volver a su puesto inicial cerca de los bastidores.</p><p>Al llegar se apoyó de una pared y pensó en escribirle a Otabek, hasta que alguien le llamó por su apellido y tuvo que mirar al frente.</p><p>—Voy a matarte.</p><p>Leo se apresuró y agarró a JJ por la espalda, diciéndole que se calmara. Cuando parecieron llegar al acuerdo que no iba a caerle a golpes a Yuri solo por la razón de hacerlo, JJ explotó contra Leo:</p><p>—Dime, ¿de qué mierda te ríes? —JJ sujetó el brazo de Leo con fuerza, casi zarandeándolo—. ¿Acaso fuiste tú?</p><p>Leo parpadeó varias veces, para luego mirar su propio brazo. Frunció el ceño, y no contestó hasta no sentir el agarre aflojarse.</p><p>—Lo siento, viejo. Ignorando lo que diga el cartel. Sea quien sea, es un maldito genio —dijo, y de inmediato volteó a ver a Yuri.</p><p>Yuri se quedó callado por un momento, pero luego, al ver lo que significaba la mirada de Leo y que lo más probable es que pensara que había sido él, se apresuró en rectificar:</p><p>—No fui yo —dijo, y miró a Leo y luego a JJ.</p><p>—No te creo en lo absoluto, Plisetsky.</p><p>Yuri lo miró a los ojos y dio media vuelta para irse, pero JJ se atravesó en su camino.</p><p>—Dime, ¿en qué era gracioso?</p><p>Aunque en otra situación Yuri hubiese admitido que sí daba algo de gracia, no podía hacerlo. Uno, porque él podía ser una mente maestra pero jamás se le había ocurrido esa idea. Era alguien de palabra. Y dos, el rostro de JJ no le daba risa. Le molestaba de sobremanera, pero no le daba risa.</p><p>Jean-Jacques había estado actuando de <em>esa</em>forma extraña con él, donde cada quien se ocupaba de lo suyo sin molestar al otro. Al menos hasta ahora. Porque de repente su tiempo neutral se había acabado y habían regresado al principio: Jean-Jacques Leroy quería golpear a Yuri Plisetsky.</p><p>—Me vale si me crees o no —dijo Yuri, y los ejercicios de respiración no estaban funcionando, y tenía muchas ganas de golpear a JJ—. Pero te lo digo aquí, antes de que me traigas a tus abogados o alguna mierda de ese estilo.</p><p>—Yuri… —comenzó Leo.</p><p>—Es la verdad —dijo, sin dejar de mirar a JJ en ningún momento—. Pero tú y tus amigos creerán lo que quieran creer.</p><p>JJ lo miró por unos segundos, y Yuri sabía que era él quien saldría perdiendo, que sería él quien se metería en problemas. No le importaba, y no sabía si era la adrenalina o el hecho de que JJ se había comportado peor de lo usual, no solo con él, sino con Otabek. Pensarlo le hizo creer que tal vez esto era lo correcto.</p><p>Lo que si no se esperaba, era que JJ hiciera un puño con su mano y golpeara con fuerza la pared.</p><p>Y ni Leo ni el resto de las personas en el pasillo parecían esperárselo, porque todos voltearon a ver la escena, y de repente Yuri sentía demasiados ojos encima de él.</p><p>—¿En serio, viejo? ¿En serio tenías que golpear la pared? Vamos a…</p><p>—Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?</p><p>JJ se acercó de manera peligrosa hacia él, y era distinto, era distinto a esa manera jocosa de jugar que siempre habían tenido y que involucraba insultos más que cualquier ofensa física.</p><p>—No lo sé —replicó Yuri—, deja de molestarme.</p><p>—Hicimos un trato —dijo, y Yuri se quedó mirándole totalmente ajeno a esa idea que acababan de mencionar—. Hicimos un trato y eso incluía no decir nada sobre lo que fuese que hubiese pasado. Entonces, ¿por qué?</p><p>—¡Yuri! Ahí estás.</p><p>Yuri volteó en la dirección que le llamaban, encontrándose con Mila quien le sacudió la mano de forma alegre. Detrás de ella, Otabek recién llegaba a la escena. Y Yuri, él se dio cuenta de que algo debía de estar pasando y que quizá no estaba loco al percibir el peligro en Jean-Jacques. Otabek se acercó a él.</p><p>—¿Ahora él viene a defenderte? ¿Después de que querías sacarlo de tu habitación? Vaya mierda.</p><p>—Jean-Jacques, el problema que tienes es conmigo —dijo Otabek, tan calmado que Yuri se sintió mejor al instante—. Todo este asunto de estar en el equipo me parece innecesario. No quiero…</p><p>—Tengo mis propios problemas con Yuri —le interrumpió—. Si me pides que no lo meta en los nuestros, tú no te metas en los míos tampoco.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? —preguntó Otabek, se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró hacia Yuri.</p><p>Yuri apretó sus labios y quiso abrazarlo, pero no por sí mismo, sino por él. Se preguntó qué sentiría Otabek al ver que su amigo actuaba de esa forma, sin compartir la carga que llevaba con nadie más. Porque sí, puede que JJ y Yuri tuviesen una relación extraña pero Otabek había sido su amigo en algún momento. Y ahora y de la nada, lo trataba así sin razón.</p><p>—Dime—Otabek continuó—, ¿tienes algo que hablar con él?</p><p>—No. —Yuri miró a JJ y quiso poder entenderlo, pero solo sintió rabia—. No en realidad.</p><p>—Está bien. —Leo miró a Otabek, y agarró el hombro de Jean—. Déjalos.</p><p>JJ masculló algo entre dientes y se alejó junto con Leo.</p><p>—Yura, ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, es… Yo no lo hice, de verdad —y las palabras empezaron a brotar de él como un río sin cauce, y de repente sentía miedo y sus manos temblaban un poco—. No pensé que él diría… Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…</p><p>—Está bien, no estoy molesto. —Otabek le sujetó de los hombros y le acarició esa zona, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual él cree que fuiste tú? —preguntó, y Yuri suspiró—. ¿Además del simple hecho de que se llevan mal?</p><p>—Él y yo hicimos un trato, hace varios meses. Fue como él dijo. Yo quería sacarte de la habitación a cambio de… algo más.</p><p>—¿Guardar un secreto?</p><p>—Sí, algo así.</p><p>Otabek asintió y guardó silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos continuó:</p><p>—No parecía que fuese tan secreto. Dime, ¿todavía quieres que me vaya de tu habitación?</p><p>—Beka —dijo, tratando de contener una sonrisa—, esto es serio. Además…, sabes que es nuestra habitación.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—También sé que tú no hiciste ese cartel.</p><p>—Sólo tú piensas eso.</p><p>—Porque te creo, y confío en ti.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo, y de repente se sentía mil veces más tranquilo—, gracias.</p><p>—¡Yuri! —exclamó Mila, acercándose a ellos—. Es que te juro que el idiota ese te ponía una mano encima, una sola, créeme, y le hubiese caído a…</p><p>—Sí, Mila, me lo imagino —dijo Yuri, y ella asintió con una sonrisa—. Gracias.</p><p>Aun en la habitación, mientras Otabek no dejaba de peinarle el cabello con los dedos, Yuri se quedó pensando en cuáles serían los problemas que JJ tenía con él, y si en realidad debían o no tener una conversación acerca de ello. Decidió tampoco preguntárselo a Otabek, él suponía que eso era algo que debía arreglar por su cuenta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Dices mi nombre y cada color se ilumina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por primera vez en años, Yuri iba a ir al baile de fin de curso. Mejor aún; no iría con Mila, como había ocurrido en la última ocasión. Ella era el tipo de persona que prefería ir con sus amigos antes de ir con su novio. Estaba bien.</p><p>Pero ahora, Mila tenía novia y Yuri tenía novio. Así que estaba más que bien.</p><p>Era un sábado a las dos de la tarde, el baile era en la noche y siguiendo el orden natural de las cosas según Mila, Yuri y ella se encontraban sentados en la sala común esperando que Otabek saliera con su traje nuevo. Tenían suerte de que la sala común estuviese vacía, y Yuri imaginaba que era por la cantidad de personas que estarían comprando ropa a última hora. Desde hace unos minutos él había optado por revisar su teléfono, con el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos y la mejilla hundida en la palma de su mano.</p><p>Al cabo de un rato, Otabek salió de manera silenciosa por el pasillo, mientras trataba de abrochar uno de los puños de su camisa.</p><p>La chaqueta del traje era color blanco marfil, y la única razón por la cual Yuri sabía eso y no lo confundía con el blanco puro, era porque la camisa sí era de ese color. Era un contraste que apenas se notaba, en conjunto con un moño negro.</p><p>Cuando volteó a ver a Mila, esta subió las cejas y le hizo una seña a Yuri para que se levantara. Yuri no entendió qué quería decirle.</p><p>—Anda y ayúdalo —susurró ella con una sonrisa.</p><p>Yuri le hizo una mueca, pero terminó por ponerse de pie.</p><p>—¿No crees que la elección del color se vea opacada por la textura de la tela? —preguntó Otabek, y Yuri rodó los ojos.</p><p>Le gustaba formar parte de ese juego sin nombre que ambos tenían, donde Otabek decía algo extremadamente pretencioso para fastidiarlo, y Yuri le seguía la corriente porque sí, en ocasiones era divertido simular y burlarse del resto de sus compañeros.</p><p>—No, pero pienso que la elección del calzado quizá sea un poco estrafalaria para mi gusto.</p><p>Otabek miró sus pies, y la verdad era que no llevaba zapatos y estaba usando medias. Mila, con el mentón encima de sus rodillas y los pies sobre el sillón, alzó la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar. Otabek hizo un asentimiento.</p><p>—Queremos ver el <em>outfit</em> completo —dijo Mila.</p><p>—Me verán en la noche. Me queda bien, de verdad —dijo, y miró al frente—. Aunque Yuri me verá antes.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Te veré antes.</p><p>Mila se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a moverse en el sitio. Yuri había visto que ella hacía eso cuando veían una película juntos y pasaba una escena muy cliché y romántica.</p><p>—¿Qué tal tú, Yuri? ¿Cuándo te veré con tu traje?</p><p>—No lo sé, no molestes.</p><p>Mientras decía eso, Mila recibió una llamada. Lo más probable es que fuese de Sara, por la manera en la que sus facciones se habían iluminado y había apartado el cabello de su rostro, como si ella estuviese allí. Yuri intercambió una mirada con Otabek y sonrieron.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es suficiente por esta tarde —dijo Mila para luego levantarse del asiento, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro—. Tengo que irme.</p><p>—Manda mis saludos a Sara —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Mila asintió y se fue del lugar con un saludo de manos. En el pasillo, se escucharon exclamaciones mientras ella saludaba a alguien, y al cabo de unos segundos Georgi entró a la sala, sin decir nada hasta que vio a Yuri y a Otabek de pie, uno muy cerca del otro mientras se susurraban cualquier cosa.</p><p>—¡No entiendo! No entiendo cómo es que se supone que disfrutemos esto si apenas y he dormido en las últimas semanas. Sigan en lo suyo, voy a dormir.</p><p>Yuri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Georgi parecía hablar en serio y se encerró en su habitación.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó Otabek, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo a la vez que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.</p><p>—¿Y bien qué?</p><p>—¿Cuándo te veré en tu traje?</p><p>Yuri lo miró por unos segundos, sin saber si seguían jugando o no.</p><p>—No lo sé. Alina quiso hacerme uno a la medida esta vez.</p><p>Otabek continuó ensimismado en quitarse la ropa, incluso cuando entraron a la habitación y Yuri cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.</p><p>—Me gustaba tu otro traje.</p><p>—¿Cuál?</p><p>—El que usaste en el baile del día de la mujer.</p><p>—Ah, ese traje —dijo, y Otabek levantó la mirada—. Está… dañado.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándolo, una pequeña parte de él consideraba mentirle. Al final suspiró y decidió ceder, aunque no le gustara decirlo en voz alta. Nadie más sabía de eso.</p><p>—Esa noche fue… —comenzó, y parte de su estómago se revolvía ante ello. Otabek le miraba atento, ya en ropa más cómoda y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. No la pasé muy bien ese día.</p><p>—Entiendo.</p><p>—Tú y Mila…</p><p>Otabek entrecerró los ojos de manera leve, y casi de inmediato su expresión cambió, subiendo las cejas como si recién se diera cuenta de algo.</p><p>—Yura…</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo él—. Es tonto. Y Mila es mi mejor amiga y… Pero… me gustabas tanto. Me gustas. Y… sé que a Mila le gustan las chicas, lo sé. Pero en aquel entonces no sabía. Y… me dolió.</p><p>Yuri dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Otabek. Cuando Otabek volteó el rostro hacia ese lado, rozó con su nariz con los mechoncitos de cabello rubio, y al instante llevó su mano hacia la nuca de Yuri, ahí donde caía el resto del cabello.</p><p>—Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto —dijo, y Yuri negó—. O de sentirte así, entonces. Es mi culpa; debimos hablar de esto antes.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada.</p><p>—Mila me dijo… Ella me explicó, y nunca me molesté. No me molesta, en parte fue mi culpa por malinterpretar todo.</p><p>—Le dije que me gustabas, y que no podía estar con nadie más mientras así fuese —dijo, paciente—. Luego traté de hacértelo ver. Hacerte ver que me gustabas, muchas veces. Tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba para que te dieras cuenta, pero está bien. Valió la pena.</p><p>Yuri suspiró, apenas consciente de que había estado reteniendo la respiración.</p><p>—Gracias por entenderme, y por explicarme. Gracias.</p><p>—Está bien, Yura. Está bien.</p><p>Otabek lo abrazó y Yuri se permitió hundirse en la curva de su cuello.</p><p>Luego Otabek le dejó acostarse en su pecho, y le peinó el cabello con los dedos hasta que se quedara dormido.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando Yuri se despertó, Otabek ya estaba vestido y permanecía sentado al pie de su cama, con una mano leía un libro y con la otra acariciaba su pierna, distraído.</p><p>—¿Está tarde? —preguntó Yuri, mientras trataba de reincorporarse en la cama—. ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>—Todavía falta —dijo Otabek, y levantó la mirada—. No quería despertarte. El paquete llegó hace unas horas.</p><p>—Quería bañarme contigo —dejó salir, y Otabek subió una ceja—. Y ahora ya estás vestido… —Sacudió su cabeza de forma dramática, como si hubiesen arruinado todos sus planes.</p><p>—Termina de arreglarte. —Sonrió, y continuó leyendo.</p><p>Yuri no podía reclamarle nada aunque quisiera, porque Otabek estaba ahí, sentado en su cama y dándole ordenes mientras usaba esmoquin así que… las cosas no podían ser tan malas y sus planes no podían estar tan arruinados.</p><p>Veinte minutos después Yuri salió de su baño oliendo a «frutas tropicales», con un peine en su mano derecha y dispuesto a revisar la ropa que le había llegado. Además del traje, negro e implacable, había gran cantidad de camisas de tonalidades que iban desde el azul celeste hasta el azul marino, y desde el turquesa hasta el verde botella. Y por supuesto, Yuri no sabía qué hacer con eso.</p><p>—Son muchas camisas —dijo.</p><p>Otabek dejó el libro a un lado.</p><p>—Eran más, pero separé las que pensé que te quedarían mejor —dijo, y Yuri volteó a verlo—. Dormiste por mucho rato.</p><p>…</p><p>El único espejo en la habitación era el que estaba dentro del baño, así que media hora más tarde Yuri veía su reflejo con Otabek detrás de él, sonriente.</p><p>—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó.</p><p>Otabek se había quedado sin palabras, o simplemente no quería contestarle. Yuri no sabía si tomar mucho mérito en eso ya que ese era el estado usual de Otabek. No hablaba mucho y su rostro tampoco dejaba demasiado a la interpretación.</p><p>Había elegido una camisa azul oscuro junto con una corbata gris. Aunque después de unos segundos, Yuri ya no estaba viéndose a sí mismo.</p><p>Otabek tenía el cabello más largo en la parte de arriba, tanto que algunos mechones le caían a los lados de la cara, y Yuri sospechaba que podría amarrárselo hacia atrás si quería. Sus ojos seguían siendo cálidos, oscuros, que parecían ámbar a la luz del sol y ébano en la oscuridad, donde iris y pupila se confundían uno con el otro.</p><p>—Sí. —Otabek asintió con una sonrisa, y Yuri salió de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta que llevaba todo el rato mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Ah, te ves… —Suspiró—. Sí, esto es.</p><p>—¿Crees que el cabello…? —La mitad de arriba había sido recogida de manera experta por Otabek, y si bien Yuri sabía hacerlo él mismo, apreciaba la ayuda sin quejarse—. ¿Crees que…?</p><p>—Está perfecto —le aseguró, y su voz sonaba tan suave que, de manera irónica, a Yuri le dolía en el pecho—. Dime qué quieres que hagamos. —Otabek le sujetaba de los brazos, y Yuri observaba sus manos, su reloj, la chaqueta color marfil en contraste con el tono dorado de su piel—. Podemos ir a pasar un rato, y luego regresar. Sé que no te gustan mucho las fiestas.</p><p>Yuri se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su reflejo y encontrándose con Otabek.</p><p>—Mañana es la boda de… De mi mamá —explicó—. Tengo que tomar un tren a primera hora si quiero llegar. O mejor dicho, <em>para</em> <em>poder</em> llegar.</p><p>—¿Todo bien?</p><p>—Sí. —Yuri agarró una mano de Otabek entre las suyas—. Da igual. ¿Nos vamos?</p><p>Otabek se quedó viéndole y se dejó tomar de la mano por unos segundos más, porque él sabía que no daba igual, pero también sabía lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar. Al menos en esa ocasión.</p><p>Apenas salieron al pasillo escucharon voces femeninas, así que Yuri no se sorprendió cuando llegó a la sala y Mila estaba sentada en un sillón usando un enterizo negro, con Sara en un vestido de gala y de color morado a su lado.</p><p>Las chicas se quedaron viéndolos por un buen rato, y Yuri no entendía.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que…?</p><p>—Ah, sí, sí —dijo Mila, y dio un pequeño toque al hombro de Sara.</p><p>Sara asintió y sacó debajo del sillón —sí, del sillón— una caja para luego extenderla hacia al frente. Otabek la aceptó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó Yuri, pero Otabek había empezado a reírse—. ¿Sabías de esto?</p><p>—Fue mi idea —y Otabek parecía resistirse en decirle algo más para recalcarle lo tierno (o tonto), que era—, Yura.</p><p>—Nosotras nos vamos a adelantar. —Mila se había puesto de pie y tenía una mano entrelazada con la de Sara—. Se ven muy guapos por cierto. Yuri, apenas llegues, búscame. ¡Me debes un baile!</p><p>Yuri las miró hasta que salieran de la sala, y volteó a mirar a Otabek. Ante él, la caja estaba abierta.</p><p>—Son… rosas. Otabek, ¿qué…? Ah, no puedo creerlo. —Lo miró, y Otabek le observaba con calma, sonriendo—. <em>Nop</em>, no puedo creerlo.</p><p>—¿Recuerdas la vez que cumpliste años y…?</p><p>—¿Y chocolates? —le interrumpió Yuri al ver la caja con mayor detenimiento—. Sí, si lo recuerdo. ¿Eso por qué fue?</p><p>Otabek ladeó el rostro.</p><p>—Míralo como un recordatorio de lo que pasó el día que me empezaste a gustar.</p><p>—Como una broma privada.</p><p>—Algo así, pero menos broma y más en serio.</p><p>Yuri se mordió el labio, tomó de las mejillas a Otabek y lo besó, aunque eso casi hace caer la caja.</p><p>—Eso es muy cursi, y lo acepto, y lo adoro, y gracias.</p><p>Y volvió a besarlo.</p><p>—No sabía que tipo de flores te gustaban.</p><p>Yuri se lo pensó por un momento.</p><p>—Creo que no tengo una flor favorita.</p><p>En realidad Yuri no conocía demasiadas flores como para tener una favorita. Recordaba orquídeas, girasoles, margaritas… Algo que sonaba parecido a crisantemos. Miró a Otabek, porque él en definitiva sí tendría una flor favorita.</p><p>—¿Cuáles te gustan a ti?</p><p>—Me gustan los claveles. —Se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Yuri tuvo que resistir la idea de sacar su teléfono y anotarlo en su bloc de notas. Así que lo repitió en su mente muchas veces hasta estar seguro de que lo recordaría.</p><p>…</p><p>La primera impresión que Yuri tuvo de la decoración, es que alguien se había esforzado demasiado para que todo pudiese quedar bien. Había comida, y mesas por doquier, y del techo colgaban cintas de seda color crema, con puntitos de luces a juego que cruzaban de un lado a otro en el salón.</p><p>—«Reescribiendo las estrellas» —leyó Yuri del cartel que se encontraba en la entrada. Miró a Otabek—. ¿A quién se le ocurren estos nombres?</p><p>Además de las luces —Yuri suponía que <em>esas</em> debían ser las estrellas—, candelabros colgaban arriba de cada mesa, agregando mayor iluminación al sitio.</p><p>Al entrar, Yuri se mantuvo al lado de Otabek, con sus hombros rozándose y sin necesidad de decir más nada. En la posición en la que estaban ambos miraban al frente, y lo hacían en el momento correcto para ver como Leo vertía una sustancia desconocida en las bebidas que estaban en la mesa. Yuri volteó a mirar a Otabek, solo para darse cuenta que este también lo miraba. Ambos sonrieron.</p><p>—Yo siendo tú ni me acercaría.</p><p>Yuri asintió, sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la mesa.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo.</p><p>De igual forma, fue Leo quien se acercó a ellos, dejando caer un brazo en la espalda de cada uno.</p><p>—¿Y ustedes qué son? —preguntó. Sacudió un vaso que tenía en la mano, y casi salpica a Yuri—. ¿El ying y el yang?</p><p>Yuri y Otabek se vieron entre sí.</p><p>—Eh… —comenzó Yuri.</p><p>—No fue a propósito —dijo Otabek, pero sonreía.</p><p>Leo rodó los ojos de manera exagerada y los soltó.</p><p>—¡Vivan los novios! Ahora Yuri, bebe de aquí. No, no pongas esa cara. Está buenísimo.</p><p>Entonces, después de que Yuri bebiera un trago considerable y fingiera beber otro poco más, Leo empezó a bailar ahí en el sitio.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios reprimiendo una risa. Le alegraba que alguien estuviese teniendo un buen momento. Cuando Yuri miró a Otabek, este se había quedado viendo sus labios, y Yuri tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras negaba.</p><p>—Por favor —dijo Yuri, sonriendo tanto que era difícil ocultarlo aunque quisiera.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Me estás mirando. Anda… Deberías ir a saludar a tus compañeros de salón. Adelántate, veré si puedo encontrar a Mila.</p><p>Otabek pareció debatírselo, suspirando y… Ah. Las luces color dorado y bronce relucían en su piel, dando luz en algunas partes y sombra en otras. Al cabo de unos segundos asintió, y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el cuello de Yuri y acercarlo a él como si fuese a abrazarlo. Era un gesto normal que hacían los amigos, de todas formas.</p><p>—¿Estarás bien?</p><p>—Sí, estaré bien. Aburrido, eso sí —dijo. Otabek ladeó el rostro y subió las cejas un poco, como reprochándole—. Mila es quien suele emborracharse y ya no me necesita para cuidarla.</p><p>—Deberías preocuparte por conocer mejor a Sara.</p><p>Yuri le dio la razón.</p><p>—Entiéndeme, nunca me molesté en conocer a las parejas de Mila, siendo sincero.</p><p>La nariz de Otabek rozó contra su mejilla por un momento mientras se separaban, y Yuri humedeció sus labios, impaciente.</p><p>—Igual, cuídate.</p><p>—Nos vemos —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek por unos segundos mientras se alejaba, para luego dirigirse a la mesa llena de bebidas.</p><p>Leo no estaba cerca por ninguna parte, y Yuri empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido. Aun así, nada lo preparó para que una voz femenina le tocara el brazo de manera leve, y que cuando él levantara la mirada, se encontrara con Isabella observándole con atención.</p><p>—Yuri —dijo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño. Él no tenía pensado ser un completo grosero, pero eso le había descolocado un poco.</p><p>—Isabella.</p><p>—Quería… —Ella carraspeó, miró hacia un lado y después continuó mirándolo de forma atenta—. Quería disculparme contigo.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó.</p><p>—¿Es una broma?</p><p>Isabella sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos.</p><p>—Lo que pasó me hizo pensar en algunas cosas. Eres insoportable, y parece que nunca te peinaras —dijo, firme—. Pero no me has hecho nada, en realidad. Nunca me caíste bien por ser amigo de Mila, y JJ a veces me hablaba mucho de ti.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas.</p><p>—Te comportabas como una completa perra.</p><p>Isabella lo miró, incrédula. Por un momento Yuri pensó que lo insultaría, pero no pasó. Al final ella decidió ignorarlo.</p><p>—Aun así, me gustaría saber si aceptas mi disculpa.</p><p>—¿Te disculpas por todo o…? —preguntó. Isabella apretó los labios de manera leve—. ¿Por llamarme nombres? ¿Por burlarte de mí?</p><p>—Sí, y supongo que sí. —Pareció darse cuenta de que Yuri trataba de hacerla molestar, porque volvió a su sonrisa inicial—. No me hagas arrepentirme.</p><p>—Entonces creo que no tengo nada en contra de ti. Solo no me molestes más. Ni a mis amigos.</p><p>Ella asintió, y sostuvo el vaso entre sus manos. Además de la sonrisa leve, nada en ella había cambiado, al menos exteriormente, y Yuri casi pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Permanecía recta, con el cabello recogido y el cuello en alto.</p><p>—Le pedí perdón a Mila, pero supongo que tendré que volver a hacerlo cuando ella esté menos intoxicada.</p><p>—¿Has visto a Mila?</p><p>Isabella volteó a mirarlo.</p><p>—¿Tú no? Estaba bailando hace un rato.</p><p>Yuri asintió y se despidió de ella con una sacudida de mano.</p><p>Cuando miró a su alrededor buscando entre las mesas vio a Sara, sentada junto a Seung-Gil. Yuri frunció el ceño por un momento. Mila le había mencionado en múltiples ocasiones que Seung-Gil solía ignorar a Sara a propósito, pero al parecer las cosas habían cambiado. Se acercó.</p><p>—Sí, en realidad yo se lo dije primero. —Sara sonrió—. No dejaba de decirle que sus relaciones nunca funcionaban y que… —Sara volteó a mirar a Yuri, y esa vez le sonrió a él. Era distinto a Mila, mucho más reservada y cautelosa en lo que decía y hacía. Era otra persona cuando su hermano no la opacaba con su sobreprotección—. Hola.</p><p>—Mila está…</p><p>—Sí. —Asintió ella—. Bailando, lo más probable. —No se le veía molesta, y si acaso, parecía a gusto con estar sentada—. Le contaba a Seung-Gil de mi relación con Mila.</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas. Se preguntó si él iba a poder hablar de eso con otras personas y con tanta naturalidad. Miró a Seung-Gil, quien también era exactamente el tipo de persona que hablaría de ello si se lo pedías. El chico le ofreció un vaso a Yuri, tan serio que Yuri en realidad no sabía si el ofrecimiento era por deber o por otra cosa, y este no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros y aceptarlo.</p><p>—Bien. ¿Puedo escuchar?</p><p>Sara asintió.</p><p>—Seung-Gil y yo nos hicimos amigos después de entender que jamás tendríamos chance en lo romántico. Resulta que teníamos cosas en común.</p><p>—Eras algo fastidiosa —dijo Seung-Gil. Pero su cara permanecía seria, y con solo su rostro y el tono de su voz Yuri no podía saber si lo decía a forma de broma o de insulto. Al parecer era jugando, porque Sara rio y asintió, dándole la razón—. Phichit fue quien me convenció de que no te bloqueara. Es demasiado amable —dijo, y sonrió.</p><p>Yuri los miró a los dos, y sin saber qué más aportar a la conversación, bebió de su vaso. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. A tener amigos que se conocían entre sí y que le hacían sentir menos como si no encajara. Se sentía bien.</p><p>—Así que le hablé de Mila, porque las cosas que quería hablar con alguien eran extrañas de hablar con mi hermano. —Eso último lo había dicho más en voz alta para sí misma, y Yuri prefirió no imaginarse qué clase de cosas Sara no podía hablar con su hermano.</p><p>—Otabek estaba con nosotros hace un momento —le dijo Seung-Gil a Yuri—. Nos saludó y creo que fue a buscarte.</p><p>En eso, vieron a Leo llegar con Mila en un lado. Ella no dejaba de hablar y Leo de vez en cuando volteaba a verla y le decía algo que le hacía reír.</p><p>—Sara, te la dejo.</p><p>Mila miró a Leo, y frunció los labios por un momento haciendo puchero para luego voltearse hacia Sara y lanzarse a sus brazos.</p><p>—Leo me acompañó —dijo Mila. Y Sara asintió y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.</p><p>—Seguro que sí —dijo Sara, y miró a Leo—. Gracias.</p><p>Él hizo un gesto de que no le diera mucha importancia.</p><p>—Está bien. La tuve que detener de pelear con Anya. Algo acerca de romperle el corazón a su amigo…</p><p>Sara miró a Mila de reojo, y resopló con una sonrisa.</p><p>—De nuevo, gracias. —Sujetó las manos de Mila, haciendo que esta la mirara—. Tienes que comportarte, ¿sí? Le dijiste a Yuri que bailarías con él.</p><p>Mila le sacó la lengua, y Yuri sonrió. Tenía tiempo sin ver a su amiga de esa manera.</p><p>—Está bien, podemos bailar en otro momento —dijo Yuri. No quería interrumpirles y le gustaba escuchar a sus amigos hablando. Además, según Mila, él siempre le debía un baile. Algún día saldaría esa cuenta, pero no hoy.</p><p>—Si no te lo bebes, el hielo va a derretirse y sabrá asqueroso —dijo Seung-Gil mientras miraba al frente.</p><p>Yuri miró a los lados, pero cuando Seung-Gil volteó a mirarlo, se le hizo obvio que le hablaba a él.</p><p>—Ah… —Yuri se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió más de la mitad. Seung-Gil parpadeó varias veces y lo vio como si hubiese hecho algo muy estúpido. Yuri no se dejó amedrentar—. Sabe bastante dulce.</p><p>—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Michele? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>—Fue suspendido —dijo Sara con un suspiro. Sacudió el cabello de Mila, quien no dejaba de abrazarle—. Aunque me alegra que no lo hayan expulsado.</p><p>—¿Suspendido por qué?</p><p>—¡Pero miren qué tenemos aquí! —dijo Phichit. Agarraba a Katsuki de un hombro, y este saludaba al resto del grupo con timidez—. La comunidad entera reunida… y Leo.</p><p>Leo negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿De qué comunidad habla? —preguntó Mila en un susurro.</p><p>Sara le murmuró algo en el oído a Mila. Al cabo de unos segundos, Mila sonrió y besó a Sara en la mejilla. Phichit empezó a aplaudir.</p><p>—Pensé que esto sería más aburrido, pero me doy cuenta que es verdad lo que dicen.</p><p>—¿Y qué se supone qué dicen, Phichit? —preguntó Mila.</p><p>—Dicen, que el ambiente lo hacen las personas y no el lugar.</p><p>Se escuchó un coro de «aws» y Leo fingió estar limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.</p><p>—Los voy a extrañar.</p><p>—Yo no —dijo Seung-Gil.</p><p>—Amor, tendrás que soportarlo porque en vacaciones iré a visitar a Yuuri.</p><p>Seung-Gil volteó a mirar a Katsuki, quien parecía estar recién enterado de la noticia y negaba de manera repetitiva en dirección a Phichit.</p><p>Mientras todos formaban parte del alboroto, Leo se acercó a Yuri.</p><p>—Jean quiere hablar contigo.</p><p>—¿Conmigo?</p><p>Leo se encogió de hombros y Yuri se levantó del asiento —con vaso incluido, por supuesto—, para luego seguir la dirección que le habían indicado.</p><p>—Sí, es decir… Alguien tenía que ser el mejor jugador.</p><p>Yuri estaba lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la conversación que JJ tenía con las personas a su alrededor. Cuando JJ lo vio, dijo unas cuantas palabras, se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia Yuri.</p><p>—¿Vas a ignorarme todo el rato o…? —comenzó JJ, para al final resoplar y soltar algo parecido a una risa.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y se tomó el resto de lo que le quedaba en el vaso.</p><p>—¿Te importa? —Eso definitivamente no era lo más inteligente que Yuri podía decir, pero JJ relajó el rostro y se quedó viéndolo, medio exasperado.</p><p>—Quería disculparme —dijo, y parte de él esperó que eso produjera el efecto deseado. Para su pesar, Yuri ya era inmune a esa frase y no cambió su expresión en lo absoluto.</p><p>—¿Tu también?</p><p>—¿Alguien más se disculpó contigo?</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas de manera leve, sorprendido. De inmediato, se recuperó y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—Si no sabes, olvídalo. —Y dándose cuenta de que JJ no iba a dejarlo en paz a menos que le diera una oportunidad, preguntó—: ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>JJ miró su rostro, y por una décima de segundo la cara de JJ no reflejó arrogancia, ni orgullo, ni nada de ese estilo. Por supuesto, duró muy poco, porque luego sonrió de manera jocosa y ladeó el rostro.</p><p>—Creo que ya lo dije.</p><p>Yuri se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía algo mareado, y mentalmente tuvo que preguntarse si había comido bien ese día. Negó con la cabeza y miró al frente. Esto era distinto.</p><p>—Puedes decirlo de nuevo…</p><p>—Ya, como sea —interrumpió—. Me disculpo contigo. Lo del cartel gigante, sé que no fuiste tú.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente.</p><p>—Te dije que no había sido yo.</p><p>—Fue Michele —continuó JJ, casi como si nadie lo hubiese interrumpido—. Se molestó por la vez que Isabella mandó a callar a Sara, en el debate.</p><p>Yuri se recostó de la pared y hubo un silencio.</p><p>—Me sigues cayendo como la puta mierda.</p><p>JJ se rio.</p><p>—Puedo vivir con eso.</p><p>—¿Fue Leo quien te dijo que te disculparas?</p><p>—¡No! —dijo—. No. Leo tiene algo que ver, sí. Pero esto fue mi idea.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y quizá se hubiese quedado pensándolo por más rato de no ser porque sintió a alguien detrás de él, y supo que tenía que ser Otabek porque nadie más podía acercársele de esa manera. Volteó a mirarlo por encima del hombro y luego miró a JJ. Otabek se colocó a su lado.</p><p>—¿Todo bien? —dijo Otabek.</p><p>JJ miró a Otabek y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza. Yuri se volteó y supo que tenía que irse.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Otabek mientras caminaban.</p><p>—Bien, algo aburrido. Te extrañé.</p><p>—Si quieres podemos ir a la mesa con los demás.</p><p>Yuri le miró con ojos muy abiertos y en ese momento no supo si era la bebida, o si era Otabek, o el efecto de las luces muy atenuadas y la música sonando de fondo. De todas formas, su estómago tuvo un estremecimiento, y tuvo que salir de allí.</p><p>Cuando Otabek entró al baño un par de minutos después, Yuri sujetaba el lavamanos y todo su cabello caía hacia delante. Se acercó a él, y su primer instinto fue quitarle el cabello del rostro y besarle el hombro.</p><p>Yuri se rio y levantó la mirada. El bombillo no estaba encendido o no servía, y la sombra que se veía en el espejo solo le dio más risa.</p><p>—Me sentí mal… por un momento.</p><p>Otabek le acarició el cabello.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>Yuri asintió, y se giró quedando al frente de él. Tomó la botella de agua que Otabek le había traído entre las manos y bebió de manera lenta.</p><p>—Beka. Esto es… Yo…, ah. Estuviste lejos por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Otabek separó los labios un poco, y respiró por la boca como si fuese a decir algo y a última hora cambiara de idea.</p><p>—Supongo que sí. Dime, ¿está todo bien?</p><p>Yuri se mordió el labio por unos segundos, para luego acercarse a Otabek hasta que sus frentes chocaran.</p><p>—¿Sí? Ah, eso creo. Estoy mareado. Pero solo un poco. Todo sigue en mi estómago.</p><p>Otabek le tomó de las mejillas, queriendo mantenerlo cerca.</p><p>—¿Leo te dio algo de beber?</p><p>Yuri negó de manera exagerada y repetitiva, y Otabek cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa permanente al no poder reírse del todo de su novio.</p><p>—¿Te digo un secreto? —preguntó en un susurro. Otabek asintió—. Fue Seung-Gil.</p><p>—Fue Seung-Gil —repitió Otabek, y sintió a Yuri rozar su nariz con la suya—. Yura…</p><p>Yuri colocó su mano en la nuca de Otabek y lo acercó hacia él. Otabek cerró los ojos, y le dejó ser por un momento, hasta que sintió la lengua de Yuri pasar por sus labios cerrados, y luego besarle la mejilla, y el lóbulo de la oreja.</p><p>—Este sitio es asqueroso —dijo Yuri.</p><p>Otabek asintió, de acuerdo. Pero sentía el cuerpo de Yuri contra el suyo, respirando encima de su cara y restregando la nariz por sus mejillas, parte de él sin querer detenerlo, pero parte de él queriendo hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Te despediste de los demás?</p><p>—No, no. Los saludaré otro día.</p><p>—¿Quieres regresar? —dijo, y sujetó la mejilla de Yuri y volvió a quitar el cabello de su cara.</p><p>Y Yuri asintió y lo besó tan fuerte que la cabeza de Otabek chocó contra la pared. Otabek se sintió a lo que tenía que ser parecido a un primer beso. Los ojos de Yuri brillaban, consciente de lo que hacía. Tomó de su mano y la arrastró con él.</p><p>—Vamos.</p><p>Cuando salieron al campus, Yuri no dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de Otabek mientras trataba de que caminara más rápido. Aun cuando Otabek le decía que se iba a marear si continuaba haciendo eso.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que…?</p><p>—Ay, por Dios.</p><p>En el pasillo de su casa, Georgi estaba en pijama y abrazaba un oso de peluche. Gracias al cielo ya la hora de su rutina de belleza había pasado, porque ni Otabek ni Yuri tuvieron la dicha de verle con crema verde en la cara y una toalla en el cabello.</p><p>—¿Acaban de llegar?</p><p>Otabek y Yuri hablaron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—<em>Sip.</em></p><p>—No.</p><p>Y Otabek volvió a ver a Yuri, quien se miraba las uñas. Georgi miró a Otabek.</p><p>—¿Está drogado?</p><p>Otabek se quedó viendo a Georgi, para luego voltear a ver a Yuri.</p><p>—No creo. Solo bebido —admitió, y parte de él quería dejar de sonreír al ver a Yuri de esa manera.</p><p>—¿Él no tenía que irse hoy?</p><p>—Algo así. Veré como puedo hacer que llegue a la estación de trenes en la mañana.</p><p>Georgi asintió.</p><p>—Tienes… —Miró el reloj de su teléfono—, cuatro horas para eso. ¡Suerte!</p><p>Yuri miró a Georgi mientras entraba a su habitación. Después frunció el ceño y al instante lo relajó. Parecía haber olvidado de lo que le estaban hablando.</p><p>—<em>Bekabekabeka</em>. —Entró a la habitación mientras tropezaba con su maleta (la había dejado en la puerta para que no se le olvidara), y Otabek encendió la luz—. ¿Vas a dormir conmigo?</p><p>—Siempre duermo contigo.</p><p>—¿Estás quitándome la ropa? Oh, no… Otabek, no tomes provecho de…</p><p>De nuevo, Otabek se replanteaba de las decisiones de su vida.</p><p>—Te estoy quitando la ropa, porque te cortarás la circulación si duermes con esos pantalones.</p><p>Yuri se detuvo y lo miró.</p><p>—Mi culo se ve… fantástico.</p><p>Otabek suspiró. Cuando terminó de quitarle la ropa, le sujetó del rostro y con cuidado le deshizo la coleta que cargaba. Yuri se quejó diciendo que le estaban jalando el cabello, pero Otabek sabía muy bien que no lo estaba haciendo.</p><p>Luego Otabek intentó abrigarlo tres veces, hasta darse por vencido. Yuri daba patadas a diestra y siniestra. Después se quedó dormido.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri no se despertó con el sonido de la aves cantando, pero si con el movimiento de alguien caminando por toda la habitación. Después de parpadear unos minutos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que era Otabek, y que lo más probable es que estuviese organizando su propia maleta.</p><p>—¿No deberías…? —Su voz salió como arrastrada por un papel de lija, y tuvo que carraspear—. ¿Es…?</p><p>—Te iba a despertar en unos minutos. Voy a prender la luz.</p><p>—No, no, no. —Yuri tuvo que apretar los párpados de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Crees que vayas a vomitar?</p><p>—Deberías… estar en un avión camino a Almaty.</p><p>—Me quedé aquí. Puedo irme más tarde.</p><p>Ante eso, Yuri hizo ademán de incorporarse en la cama, para luego colocar su mano en la cabeza y soltar un quejido en voz alta.</p><p>—Puedo irme solo en el tren.</p><p>—Te irás solo, créeme, pero me sentiré más tranquilo si veo que entras en el tren correcto.</p><p>Yuri refunfuñó, y tuvo que aceptar que Otabek le lavara la cara y lo ayudara a ponerse la ropa.</p><p>…</p><p>Otabek se tomó la amabilidad de permanecer de pie mientras Yuri esperaba sentado. Mientras tanto, cada cierto tiempo volteaba a verlo por encima de su hombro, solo por si acaso.</p><p>Para la suerte de Yuri, no se veía como alguien que estuviese cargando con la primera resaca de su vida. Si se le miraba sin prestarle demasiada atención, parecía un adolescente malhumorado con un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande.</p><p>Otabek agradeció a la señora de la panadería con una sonrisa y se colocó de pie al lado de Yuri.</p><p>—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Otabek.</p><p>Yuri cabeceó un poco.</p><p>—Menos mal me puse lentes de sol.</p><p>—Mis lentes de sol.</p><p>—Sí, como sea.</p><p>Otabek le ofreció de su sándwich a Yuri, y este arrugó la cara.</p><p>—No sé si pueda comer…</p><p>—¿Comerás cuando llegues a casa?</p><p>Yuri arrugó los labios. Otabek resistió una sonrisa; era bastante tierno.</p><p>—No lo sé —dijo. Otabek se sentó a su lado—. Prométeme que me llamarás todos los días.</p><p>Otabek asintió, y sus manos fueron desde el cabello de Yuri hasta sus mejillas y luego se posaron en sus hombros. Yuri se quitó los lentes de sol, queriendo verle bien.</p><p>—Ese es tu tren. Por favor, cuídate y trata de no pasarte de estación. —Lo miró justo como lo hacía antes de besarlo, pero no lo hizo—. Lo prometo.</p><p>Yuri sostuvo las manos de Otabek, se subió la capucha de su suéter y agarró todas sus cosas. Cuando se sentó dentro del tren y revisó el teléfono, Otabek le había mandado un emoji del símbolo de la paz con los dedos.</p><p>Sonrió, sacó sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar música, sólo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Bienvenidos a otro episodio de...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri tenía pocas esperanzas de que la boda fuese una ceremonia tranquila. Es decir, era su madre de quien estaban hablando.</p><p>No sabía qué hora era, pero sabía que iba tarde, muy tarde. Lo suficiente para que cuando su mamá lo viera lo primero que hiciera fuese fruncir el ceño —quizá por lo horrible que se veía—, y luego, al darse cuenta que era Yuri, su Yura, casi corriera hacia él y empezara a hablarle en exclamaciones.</p><p>Él le dijo que estaba bien, y que sí, ya se había tomado algo para el dolor de cabeza. Cuando le preguntó si había desayunado tuvo que asentir, temeroso a devolverlo en plena celebración. Por último, ella le dijo que podía bañarse y vestirse, porque dentro de un rato almorzarían en familia —Yuri arrugó la nariz ante eso—, y luego empezaría todo. Así que tendría que ser lo más rápido que pudiera. Le dijo otras ciertas indicaciones y él tuvo que ir, arrastrando las maletas tras de sí.</p><p>Cuando llegó a la casa, un tipo estaba de pie en el centro de la sala dando órdenes de un lado a otro. Yuri se quedó de pie mientras movían una mesa a través de la puerta.</p><p>—Tú tienes que ser Yuri —dijo él.</p><p>Yuri entrecerró los ojos. Parte de él esperaba que el alcohol que quedaba en su cuerpo le hiciese el favor de metabolizarse más rápido.</p><p>—¿Y tú eres?</p><p>El tipo sonrió.</p><p>—Me llamo Viktor y estoy aquí para…</p><p>—Sí, sí. —Yuri hizo una seña de manos, quitándole importancia.</p><p>Eso le recordaba mucho a cuando estaba pequeño y a diario su madre le presentaba personas que, según ella, se suponía él debía conocer. Personas como diseñadores o estilistas, porque trabajaban en la industria, y eso. El tipo al frente de él solo tenía cara de tener dinero y parecía divertirse indicándole a las personas que entraban donde colocar cada cosa. Yuri nunca iba a entender por qué le pagaban a una persona para organizar mesas, pero como fuese, no había manera de hacerle entender eso a su madre, o a su futuro esposo, al parecer.</p><p>Cuando entró a la habitación que le habían dicho lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo, sentado mientras veía por la ventana.</p><p>—¡Abuelo! —De inmediato Yuri soltó su maleta y fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo—. Te extrañé. Fui de los mejores en mi salón, ¿sabías eso? Te hice caso.</p><p>Nikolai suspiró con una sonrisa, y luego empezó a toser y Yuri tuvo que separarse. Un poco más de lejos, Yuri se fijó que su abuelo estaba en una silla de ruedas, y una parte de sí le gritaba que tenía que preguntar sobre eso, en serio se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero desistió de ello mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>Si algo grave hubiese pasado, sabía que su abuelo sería el primero en decirle.</p><p>—Me alegra. Eso y que hayas venido —dijo. Yuri sonrió, y resistió las ganas de volverlo a abrazar—. No pude prepararte nada esta vez…</p><p>—Está bien. No pensé que te encontraría aquí. —Hizo una pausa, para luego soltar un ruidito de exasperación—. Harás que esto sea menos horrible.</p><p>—Yurochka…</p><p>—Digo la verdad, abuelo.</p><p>Alguien tocó en la puerta y casi inmediatamente después la abrió de un portazo.</p><p>—Yura —dijo Alina, así y sin preámbulos—, estuve pensando… y no me vayas a matar —agregó—, pero creo que deberías cortarte el cabello.</p><p>—¿Qué? No. —Por instinto, lo primero que hizo fue agarrarse la punta de un mechón. Yuri estaba acostumbrado a que su cabello le cayera hasta la clavícula y parte de su espalda, lo suficiente para poder amarrarlo—. Me queda bien.</p><p>Alina suspiró.</p><p>—Sí, supongo que te queda bien, pero eso no fue lo que traté de decir. Solo será un poco, lo tienes algo… alborotado —terminó ella mientras veía de reojo a su hijo, con miedo a decirle algo que le hiciera molestar.</p><p>Yuri, no muy convencido, miró a su abuelo, sentado y como la mayoría de las veces donde su nieto y su hija hablaban, permanecía al margen de cualquier discusión. Nikolai parpadeó varias veces y se encogió de hombros, casi disculpándose.</p><p>—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu cabello, pero un cambio de… ¿cómo lo llaman los jóvenes hoy en día? ¿<em>Luck</em>? Creo que no te haría nada mal.</p><p>—<em>Look</em>, abuelo. <em>Look</em> —dijo Yuri con paciencia y se dirigió a su madre—. ¿Qué tanto me lo quieres cortar?</p><p>Los ojos de Alina brillaron.</p><p>—Lo suficiente para que se note la diferencia.</p><p>—Yurochka, no creo que sea para tanto. De todas formas ese Otabek…</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a su abuelo con una sonrisa y negó repetitivamente. Nikolai sabía que Otabek era el compañero de cuarto de su nieto, y aunque Yuri le contaba a menudo acerca de él, eso era todo. Nikolai parecía mostrar su apoyo de forma silenciosa.</p><p>Aunque desde hace unas semanas atrás, lo hacía de algunas maneras que no lo eran tanto. Yuri recordaba llamadas de voz y si bien algunas frases eran sutiles como: «sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea, Yurochka», otras eran mucho más directas que sonaban parecido a: «la homofobia y la intolerancia en este país deberían acabarse. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Yurochka?»</p><p>Yuri se imaginaba su propio <em>reality show</em>, dando la bienvenida a todos y diciendo mientras miraba a la cámara: «Bienvenidos a otro episodio de “Todo el mundo sabía que Yuri era gay menos él, y al parecer su mamá”».</p><p>—Ni se te ocurra.</p><p>Nikolai asintió y con una sonrisa igual de disimulada, volteó a ver a Alina.</p><p>—Le quedará bien. Su cabello crece muy rápido, de todas formas.</p><p>Fue Alina quien asintió esa vez, emocionada, como si fuese ella quien iba a agarrar las tijeras en cualquier momento.</p><p>Para la suerte de Yuri, no fue así. Su madre lo llevó hasta un salón —Yuri supuso que allí habían estado peinando y maquillando a las damas de honor—, y le presentó de manera rápida a la estilista. Ambas intercambiaron cumplidos, le hicieron cumplidos al cabello de Yuri y compartieron ideas acerca de qué corte debía hacerse. Yuri, aburrido, se tomó una <em>selfie</em> con el espejo y se la envió a Otabek.</p><p>El resto del rato se pasó en la chica diciéndole que su cabello era muy bonito y Yuri casi quedándose dormido. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó.</p><p>Yuri tenía que sentirse parecido a la protagonista de una de esas películas de adolescentes donde les hacían un cambio de imagen para ser más bonitas y conquistar al hombre de sus sueños. Algo como <em>El Diario de la Princesa. Lo peor del caso, es que no se sintió así, y por un momento se sintió tan raro que tuvo náuseas.</em></p><p>—Mi cabello…</p><p>Yuri miró a la estilista a través del espejo, quien hasta ese entonces parecía muy orgullosa de su trabajo. Al mirar la cara de Yuri, su sonrisa se borró y ladeó el rostro.</p><p>—Cariño, pero si te queda muy bien…</p><p>Yuri ignoró el apodo y pasó una mano por su cabellera.</p><p>—Se ve… No sé cómo explicar esto.</p><p>Dicho eso, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, y al sentir el vacío en su cuello y en sus hombros, apretó los labios en una línea recta.</p><p>Es decir, no se veía tan mal. Y ni siquiera estaba tan corto, pero Yuri lo sentía de esa manera. En algunas partes se le rizaba formando pequeñas ondas y en otras partes permanecía liso, y Yuri definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a verse de esa forma.</p><p>—¡Alina! —llamó la estilista—. Ven a ver cómo quedó tu hijo.</p><p>Alina tenía que haber estado espiando en la puerta, porque esta se abrió de inmediato.</p><p>—Te ves muy guapo —dijo mientras le ponía las manos sobre los hombros, aunque Yuri no estaba seguro de que ella le prestara mucha atención—. Trata de sacudirte el cabello de la franela y te esperaremos abajo para almorzar.</p><p>Yuri miró hacia el frente, encontrándose de nuevo con su reflejo, y escuchó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo. La estilista se encogió de hombros y le susurró algo que sonaba como «te ves muy bien», para luego irse y dejarlo solo en la habitación. Yuri hizo una mueca hacia el espejo, se levantó del asiento y se quitó la capa de peluquería de encima de él.</p><p>Cuando bajó las escaleras, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras criadas cruzaban de un lugar a otro. Yuri se sentó y su madre sonrió en su dirección.</p><p>—Nuestra primera cena familiar. Estoy agradecida por ello.</p><p>Yuri miró hacia los lados, y le pareció una familia muy pequeña, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Supuso que en comparación a las cenas donde los únicos eran él y su abuelo, era un avance. Al mirar al frente, el prometido de su madre también le sonreía.</p><p>—Pyotr.</p><p>—¡Yuri! ¿Cómo estás? Tiempo sin verte.</p><p>Como si de repente Yuri se diera cuenta de algo que no había podido visualizar antes, miró al chico diagonal a él, y luego miró a Pyotr. Lo parecidos que eran le desconcertó bastante. Pyotr, demasiado atento para no darse cuenta, asintió con entusiasmo.</p><p>—Me alegra que hayas venido. —Se quedó viendo a Yuri, y al cabo de unos segundos volteó hacia un lado—. Quería presentarte a mi hijo, Viktor.</p><p>La mesa permaneció en silencio hasta que Viktor extendió su mano hacia el frente.</p><p>—Creo que eso significa que ahora somos hermanos —bromeó.</p><p>—No puede ser.</p><p>Alina se removió en su asiento, y tomó la mano de Pyotr con fuerza por encima de la mesa. Pyotr le sonrió a ambos, incómodo y los miró sin saber muy bien a quien dirigirse primero.</p><p>Viktor sonrió.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo, y retiró la mano una vez Yuri no pareció aceptársela. Alina hizo un sonido de disgusto—. Nos veremos más seguido. Hay tiempo de mejorar nuestra relación.</p><p>Yuri tenía el ceño fruncido y se negó a mirarlo. Y se negó a mirar a todos en la mesa, porque su madre no estaba dispuesta a aceptar su conducta, y Pyotr y el otro le sonreían como estúpidos. Cuando volteó a ver a su abuelo, este parecía aguantar la risa, pero se recompuso cuando Alina carraspeó en su dirección.</p><p>—Yurochka —dijo a forma de advertencia.</p><p>Yuri parpadeó y miró a Viktor.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tienes?</p><p>—Veinte, pero…</p><p>—Te ves de mi edad.</p><p>Viktor se encogió de hombros, pero sonreía. No parecía querer dejar de sonreír nunca.</p><p>—Supongo que sí.</p><p>—Viktor dará clases de Biología en el internado —dijo Alina a modo de explicación.</p><p>—Oh, no. —Sacudió una mano, quitándole importancia—. No serán clases como tal —dijo Viktor, todo modestia—. Será como una pasantía. Me informaron que todos los años cambian al pasante y organizan viajes de campo o excursiones. Estoy muy emocionado.</p><p>Yuri dejó de seguir escuchando después de eso. Se obligó a comer unos bocados y luego sacó su teléfono por debajo de la mesa.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Me quiero morir</em> </strong>
</p><p>—Yuri, el teléfono.</p><p>—Creo que en mi casa tengo un kit de costura —dijo Viktor—. Queda a menos de quince minutos, puedo buscarlo.</p><p>Alina asintió de manera lenta, considerándolo.</p><p>—Yuri puede acompañarte —dijo Nikolai, y Yuri volteó a mirarlo con ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>«Traidor», dijo con los labios, y Nikolai le mostró el pulgar en alto. Yuri no sabía de qué estaban hablando, y se lo culpaba al hecho de no haber estado prestando atención.</p><p>—Sí. Que te acompañe Yuri.</p><p>En el resto del almuerzo no hablaron demasiado, y Alina los estuvo apurando para que fueran a buscar lo que necesitaban.</p><p>Unos minutos después y con Viktor dentro del automóvil, Yuri habló primero.</p><p>—¿Recuérdame qué estamos haciendo aquí?</p><p>Viktor volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—A una de las damas de honor no le queda el vestido, y me ofrecí a buscar un kit de costura que quizá puedan utilizar para arreglarlo.</p><p>—Qué emoción.</p><p>—A ver, Yuri, cuéntame de ti…</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita?</p><p>Viktor puso una cara de espantado, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—No, pero me interesa conocerte. Además, dentro de un mes estaré en un salón lleno de personas de tu edad.</p><p>—Así que es por eso, ¿eh?</p><p>Viktor volteó a mirarlo, y esta vez estaba más serio.</p><p>—En parte. Pero también tiene mucho que ver contigo —dijo, y al ver que Yuri se quedaba mirando por la ventana, agregó—: Convencí a Alina para que no te obligara a vivir con ella.</p><p>Yuri aguantó la respiración, pero no quiso demostrarle su impresión a Viktor.</p><p>—Si esperas unas gracias, no te las daré —dijo sin mirarlo.</p><p>—¡Eres muy odioso! —dijo Viktor—. Pero está bien. Tu madre se preocupa demasiado por ti, pero yo le expliqué que allí estaban tus amigos, y que además ahora estaría yo para poder vigilarte. —Miró a Yuri, esperando una reacción. Yuri no dejó de ver la ventana—. Es broma, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero si necesitas ayuda, estoy dispuesto a dártela.</p><p>Unos segundos después fue que Yuri se permitió mirarlo de reojo. Tenía el cabello muy claro, tan rubio que parecía platinado y tenía un buen sentido de la moda. Probablemente del tipo de persona que se vestía combinando con su color de ojos o de cabello, y eso era una habilidad que Yuri jamás iba a admitir que le gustaría tener, pero en realidad sí.</p><p>Eso era lo único que podía decir para describir a Viktor si le preguntaban justo en ese momento.</p><p>
  <strong>Dime qué pasó</strong>
</p><p>Anexado a ese mensaje, había una foto de un gatito. Varias fotos, en realidad, y en una de ellas salía el rostro de Otabek con uno muy cerca del rostro. Yuri sonrió.</p><p>Cuando miró al frente, ya habían llegado. Era un complejo de apartamentos, y ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna ni cuando Viktor estacionó el automóvil, o cuando subieron por el ascensor, o mientras Viktor abría la puerta.</p><p>Así que Yuri se sentó en uno de los lujosos sillones de cuero en lo que parecía ser una sala y esperó mientras Viktor desaparecía dentro de otra habitación.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, en vez de ver a Viktor, Yuri vio unas piernas con cajas acercarse a él. Viktor las puso con exageración en el suelo, se sacudió las manos y las colocó en sus caderas.</p><p>—Es ropa —explicó, sin que nadie más le preguntara—. Ropa que utilizaba cuando tenía tu edad, ya casi nada me sirve.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y curioso, abrió la caja que estaba más arriba.</p><p>—¿Eras emo cuando tenías mi edad?</p><p>Viktor subió las cejas y rio con ganas.</p><p>—No lo creo, ¿por qué lo dices?</p><p>Yuri resopló. Mallas, guantes y botas de color negro. En otra caja había lentejuelas y ropa brillante. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, se fijó en que eran de un azul muy claro, quizá como el fondo de una piscina cuando le chocaban los rayos de sol. Sin querer, negó con la cabeza. Lo hábitos de lectura que había adquirido de Otabek estaban empezando a afectarle.</p><p>—Puedes revisar estas cajas si quieres. Si hay algo que te guste puedes llevártelo, me da igual.</p><p>Y se fue. Por primera vez Yuri se quedó pensando en que tenía un hermano, y que tal vez no le caía tan mal.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri no podía quejarse. No del todo, aunque cada cierto tiempo se le acercara una mujer de edad media algo borracha pidiendo que bailaran una canción. Él sonreía de manera algo forzada y negaba, para luego alegar que tenía el estómago muy lleno —cosa que no era mentira— y que su pareja se pondría celosa. En una ocasión una mujer le dijo que seguro que sí, era muy guapo para no tener novia.</p><p>«Otabek».</p><p>Sacó su teléfono y marcó para hacer una videollamada.</p><p>Otabek parecía haber estado durmiendo, y Yuri pensó que era en parte una tontería, porque apenas y tenían tres horas de diferencia horaria. Sin embargo, también tuvo que recordarse que él estaba en una fiesta y ya era de madrugada.</p><p>Lo único que podía ver era la sábana blanca que cubría parte de su pecho, y como esta se bajaba un poco cuando Otabek se reincorporó en la cama. Entonces Yuri pudo verle las clavículas y por un instante se preguntó por qué nunca había besado las clavículas de Otabek. Sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>Estúpidos pensamientos intrusivos de las dos de la mañana.</p><p>—Beka, quieren matarme.</p><p>Otabek le miró, parpadeando y medio dormido, todavía.</p><p>—¿Quiénes quieren…? —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, como si recién pudiera ver a Yuri—. ¿Sí te cortaste el cabello?</p><p>Yuri abrió los ojos de más, apenas recordándolo.</p><p>—¿No te gusta? —preguntó, y esa vez no pudo jalarse un mechón—. Iba a decirte, pero Alina no dejaba de mandarme a hacer cosas y…</p><p>Otabek sonrió, una media sonrisa que no llegaba a serlo del todo. Yuri casi se siente mal por despertarlo, de no ser por lo lindo que se veía.</p><p>—Nunca te había visto con el cabello corto. Es hermoso.</p><p>Yuri se mordió el labio mientras trataba de no sonreír demasiado.</p><p>—Si tú lo dices, no debe verse tan mal. Igual todavía está lo suficientemente largo para que…</p><p>Yuri se interrumpió al ver que un mesero quitaba su plato vacío de la mesa.</p><p>—Quisiera estar ahí solo para poder sacudírtelo y fastidiarte.</p><p>La sonrisa de Yuri se borró de forma lenta, para apretar sus labios y asentir.</p><p>—Yo también quisiera que estuvieras aquí. —Miró hacia otro lado, queriendo verificar que esta vez nadie estuviese tan cerca como para escucharle—. Igual no te pierdes de nada.</p><p>—¿Estás ocupado?</p><p>Yuri le mostró la pista de baile, y luego a sí mismo, sentado en una mesa sin hacer nada.</p><p>—Cada cierto tiempo pido comida. No planeo volver a beber hasta que tenga veintiuno. O ir a una boda hasta que tenga veintiuno. No lo sé.</p><p>Otabek se rio.</p><p>—No creo que vayas a cumplirlo.</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándolo, y por un momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría dormir en una habitación, por sí solo y después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>—Pensé que estabas despierto… no quise molestarte. Pero estoy tan aburrido.</p><p>—Está bien. El resto de mi familia llegará en la mañana.</p><p>—¿Sí? ¿Qué tipo de cosas hace una familia tan grande? Es decir, ¿al estar todos juntos en un mismo sitio?</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Cosas como jugar béisbol después de desayunar, supongo.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que la familia tenía que ser enorme, para poder jugar ese deporte. O al menos, más grande que la de él.</p><p>—Sí, bueno… Hablando de familia, tengo un hermanastro.</p><p>Otabek subió las cejas, aunque aparte de eso, nada más en su cara denotaba sorpresa.</p><p>—Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría tener un hermano.</p><p>Y Yuri puso cara de tragedia.</p><p>—Ya no quiero. Y nunca más volveré a decir que quiero algo a menos que lo quiera de verdad.</p><p>—Tener hermanitos no deber ser tan malo…</p><p>—¿Hermanito? Ja. Es mayor que yo por cuatro años. Y si fuese menor tampoco me hubiese gustado mucho.</p><p>—Siempre me he llevado bien con Vera, así que creo que no puedo ayudarte con eso.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. Si Viktor fuese al menos la mitad de genial que Vera, quizás Yuri también consideraría llevarse bien con él.</p><p>—Por cierto —dijo Yuri—, me quedé con tus lentes de sol.</p><p>Otabek sonrió suavemente.</p><p>—Me quedé con tu cosa para amarrarte el cabello —dijo, y le mostró su muñeca.</p><p>—Me hubiese gustado que te quedaras con una de mis camisas, pero no te quedarían.</p><p>Otabek rodó los ojos de buena gana, y volvió a acostarse. Yuri sintió que quería estar junto a él, tanto que era insoportable.</p><p>—Lo dices solo para fastidiarme.</p><p>—Por supuesto. Oye, ¿es eso un peluche?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Allí, a tu derecha. ¿Qué hace un peluche en tu habitación?</p><p>—Ah. —Otabek volteó a un lado y sostuvo el peluche al frente de él. Era grande, lo suficiente como para que le tapara casi todo el rostro—. ¿Hablas de Dimash?</p><p>Yuri rio.</p><p>—¿Tiene nombre?</p><p>—Lo acabo de inventar. —Observó el peluche y lo dejó a un lado—. Cada verano en las reuniones familiares me regalan uno. Mientras más años cumplo, suelen ser más…</p><p>—¿Enormes?</p><p>—Sí. —Miró a Yuri—. ¿Te gustaría tener uno?</p><p>—¿Qué? No, no. Son regalos de tu familia.</p><p>—Tengo suficientes, créeme. Diecisiete para ser exactos —dijo, y Yuri no podía dejar de pensar en los brazos, en los fuertes brazos de Otabek abrazando un peluche. Respiró profundo y Otabek, ignorante a lo que ocurría, dio el tema por zanjado—: Te llevaré uno.</p><p>—Vale, está bien.</p><p>—Estas vacaciones serán algo largas.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Pienso igual. Descansa, y sueña algo bonito conmigo.</p><p>—Sabes que sí.</p><p>—Vale, adiós.</p><p>—Adiós.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Dentro de nosotros existe algo que no tiene nombre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri no era del tipo de persona que extrañaba a los demás. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo, quizá por la misma razón de que jamás había tenido muchas personas a las que pudiera extrañar en primer lugar.</p><p>Su papá era inexistente y al parecer, este no tenía hermanos ni familia cercana que quisiera comunicarse con Yuri —o al menos eso le habían dado a entender con sus ausencias estos últimos dieciséis años—. Su mamá apenas era tolerable, y aunque Alina no dijera nada al respecto, Yuri sospechaba que Nikolai era el único en la familia que quería seguir teniendo contacto con ella.</p><p>Mila era su amiga, y junto con Georgi, tenían un grupo de chat que había nacido hace unos años para hablar de una serie en emisión de aquel entonces. Yuri había olvidado cómo se comunicaba con ellos antes de eso. Se escribían todos los días, y por lo mismo, Yuri no solía extrañarlos a menudo.</p><p>Estaba de más decir que extrañaba a Otabek, y mucho. Pensaba en él antes de dormirse, cuando su mente se encargaba de recordarle la vez de su primer beso, su primera cita, y todo lo que había pasado antes de poder siquiera aceptar que le gustaba.</p><p>—Siete —dijo Yuri.</p><p>A través de la pantalla, Otabek subió las cejas, luego miró a la cámara y negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Se acerca.</p><p>—Pues no lo sé. Me rindo. No sé cuántas tías tienes.</p><p>Llevaban más de media hora hablando de esa manera, Otabek usando su portátil y Yuri usando su teléfono. Otabek se quedó viéndolo y luego su mirada se desvió hacia otro sitio.</p><p>—Escucha esto.</p><p>Yuri se llevó la mano a la cara para ocultar su sonrisa; le gustaba ver a Otabek emocionado.</p><p>Esperó unos segundos mientras la canción sonaba, y algo que usaba muchos bajos y letra que sonaba como una melodía reproducida al revés resonó en sus audífonos. De manera algo amortiguada, claro, considerando que lo escuchaba a través del micrófono de Otabek.</p><p>—¿Cómo se llama?</p><p>—No lo sé, no he querido ponerle nombre. —Parecía entretenido en la portátil, y por un momento solo se escuchó el sonido de las teclas sonando—. ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?</p><p>Yuri recordó la vez que había buscado uno de los artistas favoritos de Otabek, y como un álbum entero tenía títulos como «Vacío Inminente» y «Motociclista Demonio».</p><p>De todas formas, Yuri no fue obligado a contestar porque alguien entró en la habitación. Un niño se sentó al lado de Otabek como si nada, tendría como siete años. Otabek lo miró con una sonrisa, mitad divertido y mitad sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Es uno de mis primos —dijo a modo de explicación, y le dio un toquecito al hombro del niño—. Sergei, ¿qué haces aquí?</p><p>El niño tenía mayor interés en ver a Yuri, o mejor dicho, a ver a lo que fuese que estuviera en la pantalla de la portátil de Otabek. Yuri le sacó la lengua.</p><p>—Mamá dijo que viniera a hablar contigo. —Sonrió y saludó a Yuri con una mano. Luego, empezó a posar como si estuviera tomándose fotos mientras se veía a sí mismo en la esquina de la pantalla.</p><p>Otabek suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Yuri.</p><p>Yuri entendía, pero a la vez le hubiese gustado que Otabek hablara solo con él, y de preferencia más de media hora al día.</p><p>Toda la familia de Otabek estaba en la misma casa, y contrario a la suya donde algo parecido pasaba, en la de Otabek todos estaban juntos, pasaban tiempo juntos, iban a obras de teatro de vez en cuando, o al cine, o hacían partidos de béisbol, o iban a nadar. Eran una familia muy unida y eso le dejaba a Otabek mucho tiempo donde tenía algo que hacer, y poco tiempo para hablar con Yuri. Las pocas horas libres donde lo dejaban solo, era tiempo valioso que Otabek lo utilizaba para realizar las actividades que le gustaban, como leer o hacer música. Y hablar con Yuri.</p><p>—Antes de irme —dijo Yuri, porque no era la primera vez que le pasaba y sabía que Otabek no se desocuparía pronto—, ¿llamaste a Mila? Está de cumpleaños hoy.</p><p>Otabek miró hacia un lado de la pantalla, Yuri supuso que veía la fecha. Es decir, Otabek apenas y usaba las redes sociales, y Yuri de vez en cuando le hacía el favor de recordarle ciertas fechas importantes.</p><p>—Gracias. Apenas pueda la llamaré.</p><p>Yuri asintió y movió los labios con un «te extraño».</p><p>Otabek apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ah, yo también. Te llamaré en la noche.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y cortó la llamada.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo fue ver hacia los lados, perdido. Yuri disfrutaba no hacer nada, y Yuri disfrutaba estar solo más tiempo de lo que parecían querer estar otros de sus amigos. Pero en momentos como ese, las circunstancias le hacían recordarse a sí mismo que su <em>nueva</em> familia era algo pequeña, y que iba a durar los siguientes dos meses encerrado con ellos.</p><p>Aunque…, la verdad era que a veces escuchaba a Viktor tocar a su puerta, y la mayoría de las veces Yuri fingía estar dormido, o simplemente lo ignoraba. No era un asunto personal, en serio. Era solo que Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con alguien que tuviese tantas ganas de conocerlo, o con alguien quien recién se enteraba, era su hermano.</p><p>Al menos si su mamá hubiese estado embarazada, Yuri tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse, o eso era lo que él creía. Yuri había visto recién nacidos antes. Es decir, sí, lloraban mucho y dormían y comían pero además de eso… nada. En definitiva no iban a estar tocándole la puerta avisándole que iban a ordenar pizza y preguntándole si tenía algún gusto en específico, ni iban a estar recomendándole películas independientes con finales tristes. A Viktor le gustaba hacer ambas.</p><p>Mila le contestó con una sonrisa, y por la posición de su rostro, parecía estar acostada.</p><p>—Cumpleaños feliz —Yuri empezó a cantar, pero con tan pocas ganas que era obvio que era un chiste—, te deseamos a ti… ¿Estás acostada en el suelo?</p><p>—¡Gracias! —De todas formas, Mila se veía tan emocionada como si Yuri le dijera que iba a regalarle un perrito—. Y sí. Yuuko me dijo que era bueno para la espalda, y le creo.</p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo?</p><p>—Estoy entrenando.</p><p>Dicho eso, movió el teléfono hacia un lado y señaló con un gesto a un chico a unos cuantos metros de ella.</p><p>—Ejercicios de equilibro, coordinación —continuó Mila. Yuri la miró como si le hubiese dicho que la tierra era plana—. Te había dicho que quería…</p><p>—Sí, lo habías dicho.</p><p>«Pero no pensé que lo harías en serio», pensó, sin decirlo. En otra situación quizá, pero se sentía de buen humor después de hablar con Otabek.</p><p>—Quiero entrar al equipo de voleibol de este año.</p><p>—Vaya, eso es…</p><p>—¡Sí! Espero que todo salga bien.</p><p>—¿Qué tal Sara?</p><p>—Perfecto. Todo va bien. Iré a conocer a sus padres dentro de dos semanas. —Se reincorporó del suelo y bebió de una botella de agua—. ¿Cómo te va con tu hermanastro sexy?</p><p>Yuri arrugó la nariz.</p><p>—Asco.</p><p>—Siento que te pareces a él y todo, con ese corte de cabello.</p><p>Yuri rodó los ojos. Suponía que ella no lo iba a dejar en paz, nunca. Y cuando ella empezara a olvidarlo, comenzarían las clases y todo empezaría de nuevo. Yuri tenía el cabello corto y un hermanastro, qué emoción.</p><p>…</p><p>Otabek sí llamó a Yuri en la noche, tan tarde que Yuri no sabía qué hora era; después de cierto tiempo permaneciendo despierto era difícil saberlo. Miró el rostro de Otabek a través de las sombras y se le encogió el corazón porque, a pesar de estar tan cansado, allí estaba.</p><p>—¿Estás solo? —le preguntó Yuri, y quería poder sujetarle de las manos y besarle la cara y decirle que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien y que de verdad no había sido necesario que lo llamara tan tarde.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Quisiera poder abrazarte justo ahora.</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos.</p><p>—Yo también. —Lo miró—. ¿Pasó algo?</p><p>Otabek negó.</p><p>—Solo estoy algo cansado.</p><p>—Por ahora puedes abrazar a uno de esos osos gigantes y finges que son yo. Por esta vez no me pondré celoso.</p><p>Otabek rio, y Yuri apreció mucho poder escucharlo.</p><p>—Por favor, descansa —dijo Yuri—. Y no me llames hasta que hayas dormido bien.</p><p>Y colgó.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri pudo cumplirle el sueño a su madre, al menos por un par de meses. Una semana después de la boda se mudaron los cinco —Viktor hizo un chiste acerca de que pronto serían seis, pero a Yuri no le agradó nada y lo mandó a callar de esa manera que ambos manejaban ahora: sin hablarse y con miradas poco amables—, a una de las mansiones Nikiforov.</p><p>Yuri odiaba tener que pensar en ese sitio como la mansión «Nikiforov» como si fuese parecido a la mansión Playboy o algo de ese estilo. Viktor le informó que la casa quedaba en la isla Krestovsky, pero que a él le gustaba llamarle «parques de verano», porque era la casa que visitaban en verano y porque la zona estaba rodeada de parques. Y Yuri pensó que podrían ser millonarios y todo eso, pero tenían pésimo gusto al elegir los nombres de los sitios donde vivirían.</p><p>Viktor también le informó que la mayoría de los criados estaban de vacaciones, y Yuri no entendió por qué necesitaban criados si literalmente, eran cinco personas y dos mascotas, si incluía a Potya y a un perro gigante que Viktor tenía y que Yuri no se había molestado en aprenderse el nombre. Yuri podía lavar su ropa, y quizá cocinar algo. Nikolai, a pesar de ser alguien mayor, había tenido que vivir solo la mayoría del tiempo después de que Yuri fuera a estudiar, por lo tanto él podía ayudar hasta cierto punto. Yuri sabía que no podía decir lo mismo de los otros tres.</p><p>Pyotr parecía un inútil, de todas las formas posibles, pero luego, como si su genio residiera en eso mismo, en parecer un bueno para nada, alguna llamada a mitad del desayuno o una despedida rápida para luego irse con su chofer, le recordaban a Yuri que él era uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad.</p><p>Viktor…, eh. Yuri no tenía muchas emociones con respecto a él. Además de que lo había confundido con un decorador de bodas la primera vez que lo vio, las cosas seguían su curso normal.</p><p>Con su madre, Alina, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Lo suficiente como para que no empezaran a gritarse sin razón, cosa que unos años atrás había pasado a menudo. Lo más cercano a eso; una vez ella quiso regañarlo por el hecho de que al parecer, lo único que a Yuri le gustaba era utilizar su teléfono. Yuri no quería acostumbrarse a la ciudad, ni a la casa, ni tampoco iba a dejar de ver la nueva temporada de una serie para socializar con el resto de las personas, y más si esas «personas» eran Viktor. Yuri prefería socializar con el perro, el cual por cierto y contra todo pronóstico, al cabo de dos semanas se había llevado de maravillas con Potya.</p><p>Entre otras cosas, a Yuri no le gustaba mucho salir de fiesta. Aun cuando a veces Alina le insistiera con que acompañara a Viktor, diciéndole que lo dejarían pasar de todas formas sin importar su edad; Yuri sentía cierto placer en no ir, como restregándole que en eso eran distintos. A su madre sí que le gustaba irse de fiesta, y Yuri lo sabía demasiado bien.</p><p>—Ya te lo pregunté tres veces, pero… ¿de verdad no te gustaría acompañarme?</p><p>Viktor también había insistido. Esos fines de semana toda la casa se enteraba que Viktor iba a salir: cada vez que lo hacía sus estilistas le traían un armario completo de ropa.</p><p>—<em>Nop</em> —era lo que decía Yuri, sentado en el sillón con suéter, pantalones holgados y medias, como dejándole muy en claro que no iba a vestirse y que no planeaba hacerlo.</p><p>Y entonces Viktor miraba a Alina y se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa, quizá diciendo «lo intenté». Lo más probable es que Viktor supiera que Yuri le rechazaría, y esa era la única razón por la cual accedía a los pedidos de Alina. Viktor tampoco parecía el tipo de persona que obligaría a alguien a hacer algo.</p><p>A Yuri se le hacía difícil imaginárselo dando clases. Viktor parecía haber nacido para parecerse a su padre, ser un empresario, algo relacionado con las bolsas de valores y el precio del euro y otras cosas que Yuri no entendería ni aunque se las explicaran mil veces. Lo único genial de Viktor —y Yuri se enteró al escucharlo hablando en mandarín y luego cuando le preguntó al respecto—, era que hablaba más de cinco idiomas.</p><p>Yuri le admiraba por eso, aunque no iba a admitirlo y de nuevo, como muchas cosas con respecto al hijo Nikiforov, le parecía estúpido que supiera mandarín en vez de francés, pero como fuese. Viktor le explicó que era útil en los negocios, pero Yuri lo ignoró.</p><p>Yuri volvió al presente cuando Viktor se despidió. Tal vez Yuri sí tenía una opinión acerca de él después de todo.</p><p>…</p><p>«Parques de verano —pensó Yuri—. Sí, como no».</p><p>Yuri se dio cuenta de la razón detrás del nombre la primera vez que caminó por la zona.</p><p>Ese día Viktor no había tenido tiempo de pasear a su perro, y mientras cenaban, Yuri dijo de la manera más casual posible que él podía hacerlo. Alina lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero la verdad era que Yuri no tramaba nada contra el… Makkachin ese. Si le preguntaban, los ricos también tenían pésimo gusto a la hora de nombrar a sus mascotas.</p><p>Y Viktor, ajeno a cualquier sospecha y emocionado de que su hermano estuviese dispuesto a hacer algo por él, aceptó sin decir nada más.</p><p>Así que veinte minutos después Yuri salió de la casa con una bolsa para recoger caca en una mano y con la correa del perro en la otra. Suspiró.</p><p>En las películas, las personas con dinero vivían separadas del mundo, en fincas grandes con cientos de hectáreas de grama alrededor. Esa zona tenía las casas relativamente cerca, casi pareciendo una urbanización corriente, de no ser por el tamaño inmenso de cada casa. Eso, y que Yuri dudaba que en este sitio hubiese vecinos que se odiaran a muerte, o que una pareja a punto de divorciarse discutiera en medio de la calle de manera tan dramática que todos salían de sus casas para ver qué estaba pasando. Es decir, en un tiempo de su vida esos habían sido eventos completamente normales.</p><p>La isla no era muy grande, pero era distinta al resto de la ciudad que él conocía. Tenía un estadio de fútbol, canchas de voleibol y tenis, una pista de patinaje. Y muchos parques. Muchísimos.</p><p>Luego de caminar por unos minutos lo vio.</p><p>Un parque lleno de tantos claveles que Yuri se quedó allí, de pie a una distancia prudente mientras observaba y Makkachin no dejaba de jalarle la correa, instándole a seguir.</p><p>Claveles rosados, algunos que parecían color salmón, otros blancos con bordes magenta.</p><p>Cuando Yuri se acercó un poco más, se fijó en que había alguien en un banco mientras leía un libro, y entonces Yuri miró hacia otro lado y sin darse cuenta apretó con más fuerza la correa que sostenía. No conocía a la persona, pero le había recordado tanto a Otabek que no pudo seguir viéndole.</p><p>Después de eso solo pudo pensar en que extrañaba a Otabek.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri se había quedado dormido viendo una película. Quizá fue por eso que lo primero en tener a la mano fue su portátil y no su teléfono, y quizá fue por eso que se despertó de repente y con la sensación de que se rompería el cuello por la posición en la que se encontraba.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces. Era imposible que volviera a echarse a dormir. Era difícil despertar a Yuri, pero una vez lo hacía, remediar el sueño era todavía más difícil. Eran las tres de la mañana y Yuri sabía que sería más sencillo mantenerse despierto y ver cómo amanecía, que seguir durmiendo.</p><p>Exhaló con fuerza, porque tampoco podía permitirse eso. Se sentía sudado, y caliente, porque a Viktor le encantaba subir la calefacción a tope, y por lo general Yuri no se quejaría pero en esas ocasiones lo odiaba, así que se sacudió las sábanas y se dijo que tenía que quedarse dormido.</p><p>Se quedó viendo al techo, con luces y sensores que justo en ese momento, tenían la luz muy atenuada. Maldijo en voz baja cuando lo único que pudo recordar fue a Otabek, Otabek sobre él, su pecho contra el suyo, sus muslos contra los suyos, tan cerca que Yuri abría sus labios y trataba de no jadear, de no hacer ruido aun sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que en ese entonces habían estado solos. Por supuesto, segundos después era demasiado, y a Yuri ya no le importaba.</p><p>Colocó la portátil a un lado, y apenas lo hizo, de la nada la portátil le mostró el fondo de pantalla del escritorio. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta que era una notificación.</p><p>—¿Otabek? —preguntó en un susurro.</p><p>Contestó.</p><p>Otabek estuvo serio por unos segundos para luego subir las cejas de manera leve, sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Yura? ¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó Otabek. Se había quedado mirándole, y Yuri sintió su cara muy roja—. Está algo tarde. —Hizo una pausa, y al ver que no le contestaban—: ¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí…, es solo que… —Cerró los ojos y se colocó de costado, todo su rostro apoyado encima de su antebrazo izquierdo—. Estoy bien.</p><p>—Lo siento, por todo. Sé que necesitas tiempo para que hable contigo, pero mi casa justo ahora es un desastre.</p><p>—Creo… que te puedo entender.</p><p>Otabek hizo un sonido que parecía un suspiro y Yuri abrió los ojos.</p><p>—De verdad, Beka —continuó—. Está bien, está perfecto. Sabes… Sabes que está bien.</p><p>Yuri no podía dejar de mirar a Otabek, a ese espacio en el cuello de su camisa donde si se inclinaba lo suficiente hacia la portátil, podía observar sus clavículas. Sus manos, con sus tendones marcándose como cables cuando las pasaba por su cabello y los músculos del brazo flexionarse mientras lo hacía.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y de manera distraída movió su rostro contra su antebrazo, queriendo sentir algo. Llevó su mano derecha hasta abajo, apenas sosteniendo el borde donde se notaba su miembro. El contacto le hizo jadear contra su piel, haciendo que el aire caliente le pegara en esa zona.</p><p>Otabek lo miró por unos segundos, Yuri no sabía si para estar seguro de lo que veía o solo porque quería continuar viéndolo de esa forma. Yuri no podía culparlo. Otabek podía ver poco más allá de su pecho cubierto por la camiseta, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.</p><p>—¿Te estás tocando?</p><p>Yuri gimió de forma muy baja, lo más seguro era que Otabek no alcanzara a escucharlo. Aun así, que lo hubiese descubierto tan pronto…</p><p>Yuri sentía los bordes de su miembro por encima de la ropa, donde ya había quedado una marca húmeda. Introdujo su mano dentro de su ropa interior, y al instante escondió su cara contra su antebrazo, porque sí, puede que Otabek lo hubiese visto desnudo, pero esto era diferente, muy diferente.</p><p>—Quería hacerlo antes de que llamaras.</p><p>—¿En qué pensabas?</p><p>—En ti —dijo, y sonaba como un quejido, en parte aplacado por los labios de Yuri lejos del micrófono.</p><p>La verdad era que Yuri reconocía casi cualquier sentimiento o emoción de Otabek con solo escucharle la voz o verle el rostro, porque donde otra persona veía más de lo mismo, Yuri veía mil y un matices que podían significar cualquier cosa. Él había aprendido a identificar parte de ellos, pero esto era nuevo.</p><p>Así que cuando lo miró, Yuri no sabía si Otabek estaba complacido, o sorprendido, o ambas.</p><p>—En mí —dijo Otabek.</p><p>—En nosotros. La vez que salimos… Los dos en la habitación… Beka, yo…</p><p>Otabek tenía la decencia de verse mínimamente afectado, pero también parecía estar divirtiéndose.</p><p>—¿Lo haces a propósito?</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Decirme así solo cuando quieres sexo.</p><p>—No lo sé, ¿está funcionando?</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Dime, Yura. —Su voz sonaba ronca y rasposa, y a Yuri no se le ocurría ningún otro momento donde ese apodo hubiera sonado mejor—. Dime qué quieres que haga por ti.</p><p>—Tu camisa. —Yuri se obligó a tragar saliva al ver a Otabek llevarse las manos al cuello de la misma, sabiendo lo que le iban a pedir—. Quítatela.</p><p>Otabek hizo como le pedían, y Yuri jadeó al verle, su piel bronce reluciendo debajo de las luces de la habitación. Le recordaba demasiado a aquella vez, y Yuri no pudo evitar morderse la piel del antebrazo solo para no hacer tanto ruido.</p><p>—Mírate —dijo Otabek, y Yuri fue más que consciente al ver la mano de Otabek bajar, y escucharlo desabotonarse el pantalón y apenas bajar su cierre—, mordiéndote mientras tratas de no despertar a los demás.</p><p>—Deja de fastidiarme —dijo entre dientes, aunque hubiese mentido si decía que no le gustaba. Otabek era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta, así que era probable que continuara por un buen rato—. Solo… quiero ver —susurró, y su respiración se entrecortó al encontrar un punto sensible en la ranura de su glande. Apretó los ojos—. Mierda, déjame verte.</p><p>Otabek aceptaba que en esas situaciones Yuri seguía siendo Yuri; haciendo lo que él quería, dando órdenes y demandando cosas de su novio. Estaba bien, en realidad. A Otabek le gustaba que lo hiciera.</p><p>—Hace unos días soñé contigo.</p><p>Yuri le miró, pero nada había cambiado. Otabek no había movido su cámara ni un centímetro, y se había quedado allí viéndole con ojos oscuros y una sonrisa. Yuri también podía jugar de esa forma.</p><p>—Una pesadilla, ¿tal vez? —preguntó.</p><p>Otabek dejó salir una carcajada suave, y Yuri contuvo un quejido. Su mano permanecía casi inmóvil en su miembro, queriendo saber lo que Otabek iba a decirle.</p><p>—Nada de eso.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar, ¿era algo sexy?</p><p>—Sí, puede ser.</p><p>Yuri movió sus caderas contra su puño, una, dos veces. Escuchó como Otabek hacía un sonido grave y Yuri sonrió; a él también le encantaba molestarle. Le dio unas sacudidas lentas a su miembro —como para recordarle que algo estaba pasando—, y habló:</p><p>—Entonces dime, Beka. Dime qué soñaste.</p><p>Otabek se palmeó el miembro por encima de la ropa, y Yuri se mordió el labio inferior, expectante.</p><p>—Te tenía en mi boca, y ah. No dejabas de decir mi nombre, una y otra vez mientras repetías que ibas a correrte.</p><p>Yuri gimió, y tuvo que recurrir a de nuevo morderse a sí mismo, porque <em>eso</em> sí era demasiado. Otabek soñando con él era sexy, y el hecho de que aun en sus sueños fuese Otabek dándole placer le parecía algo tierno, también, pero eso quedaba en un segundo plano al recordar el resto del contexto.</p><p>—Mierda, Otabek… eso es… —Yuri tenía los labios increíblemente secos, y estaba tan duro que le preocupaba tocarse y correrse enseguida—. ¿Terminé en tu boca?</p><p>Se reincorporó en la cama, y colocó la portátil lo suficientemente lejos como para poder mostrar todo su cuerpo sentado, con ropa y sí, aun con la pésima iluminación y el hecho de que había tenido dos capas de tela, su <em>jogger </em>gris tenía una mancha húmeda en su entrepierna. Yuri casi no se percató de eso al principio.</p><p>—Dios, Yura. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocándote? Estás tan…</p><p>Yuri se miró a sí mismo a través de la pantalla.</p><p>—¿Mojado? ¿Húmedo? —preguntó medio en broma, porque él en serio no sabía si eso podía decirse así, pero estaba tan excitado que era obvio que no le importaba, y al parecer a Otabek tampoco—. No lo sé, yo solo… —comenzó, pero Otabek había empezado a tocarse, y lo sabía por su rostro, por la manera en la que sus cejas se fruncían en concentración y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos—. ¿Quieres verme? ¿Quieres ver lo mojado que estoy?</p><p>Yuri casi se arrepiente de lo que había dicho, porque sonaba raro, y en su mente había sonado más sexy y menos estúpido, pero justo en ese momento Otabek parecía a punto de tener un ataque al corazón así que tal vez no había sido tan horrible.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda…? ¿Quién…? Mierda, Yura. Sí, sí…</p><p>—No todavía —dijo, con la voz rota y mucho menos seguro de lo que hubiese querido. Su mano había comenzado a moverse de nuevo contra sí mismo, casi sin querer—. Tu sueño. Dime qué fue lo que…</p><p>—Me separaste de ti, subiste mi camiseta y te corriste en mi pecho.</p><p>Yuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y de un movimiento bajó la ropa que le cubría debajo lo suficiente para que su miembro quedara libre y contra su abdomen.</p><p>—Eso te gustó, ¿verdad? —Se tocó a sí mismo con una mano, y sabía que se correría en cualquier momento—. Que te usara debajo de mí y…</p><p>—Yura…</p><p>Eso era. Por la posición en la que se encontraba todavía no podía verlo, pero el antebrazo de Otabek se movía más rápido, y Yuri podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada a través del micrófono.</p><p>—Estoy… muy cerca. —Sus palabras salían como exhalaciones—. Beka…</p><p>Otabek bajó la cámara de su portátil, hasta que lo único que Yuri pudiese ver fuese el miembro de Otabek mientras su mano iba de arriba a debajo de forma lenta. Luego, lo sujetaba en la base y dejaba que la punta chocara contra su abdomen, y Yuri solo pudo recordar que él lo había tocado y la forma en la que se había sentido contra la palma de su mano. Un segundo después Yuri se corrió.</p><p>Fue tan intenso que cerró los ojos y dejó que su boca quedara abierta, gimiendo y tocándose al escuchar los sonidos que Otabek hacía. Continuó haciéndolo hasta que estuviese demasiado sensible y no pudiese soportarlo.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos se lamentó no haber visto a Otabek correrse, pero pudo ver manchas relucientes en su abdomen y su pecho subir y bajar de forma rápida.</p><p>Yuri se limpió con algo de flojera y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, en parte también lamentándose el hecho de que estaba solo, y eso era muy diferente a tener a alguien quien le abrazara y dijera lo bien que lo había hecho y le recordara con besos lo mucho que lo quería. Se sentía algo vacío, pero escuchaba la respiración de Otabek calmándose al otro lado de la línea, y al menos eso lo tenía junto a él.</p><p>Casi un minuto después, cuando Yuri ya había puesto la temperatura del cuarto más baja y se había colocado varias sábanas encima, habló:</p><p>—No es por nada, pero ¿qué mierda acabamos de hacer?</p><p>Yuri escuchó a Otabek reírse. Adoraba escuchar su risa, y el hecho de que ahora lo hacía más a menudo. A Yuri también le encantaba ver a Otabek, pero Otabek había dejado de verse en la cámara mientras se limpiaba a sí mismo.</p><p>—Pudiera decir lo mismo. —Regresó con una sonrisa y con una camiseta nueva—. Dijiste todas esas…</p><p>—¡No, no, no! —Yuri llevó ambas manos al frente, como si así pudiera detenerlo—. No me recuerdes lo que dije. Ni se te ocurra. Eso fue… No lo digas.</p><p>Otabek se llevó un puño a la boca, en parte tratando de no reírse en la cara de su novio.</p><p>—Eres una amenaza.</p><p>Yuri sonrió a través de la vergüenza. Tenía la cara muy roja, pero dentro de su estado medio adormilado por el orgasmo eso le importaba muy poco.</p><p>—Es tu culpa… —se defendió—. El sueño que tuviste, y que lo dijeras… Me hizo sentir distinto.</p><p>—¿Distinto?</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Me gustó decirte qué hacer.</p><p>Otabek carraspeó.</p><p>—Suficiente por hoy —dijo, y Yuri colapsó en risa—. Lo tomaremos en cuenta. ¿Puedes ir a dormir, por favor?</p><p>Cuando Yuri se calmó lo suficiente como para poder hablar:</p><p>—¿Sabes qué me da risa? Que me iba a hacer la paja para poder dormir. Las cosas salieron mejor. Gracias, Otabek.</p><p>—Sí, sí.</p><p>—Te diría que eres como mi juguete pero eso te gustaría, así que no lo voy a hacer.</p><p>—Yura.</p><p>Yuri hizo un mohín.</p><p>—Tú también tienes que dormir.</p><p>—Sí. Los dos.</p><p>Yuri se movió entre las sábanas.</p><p>—Oye, lo de ese sueño que tuviste…</p><p>—Yura, ya.</p><p>—Ya, bueno. Descansa.</p><p>Otabek suspiró, y con ese gesto Yuri recordó lo mucho que lo extrañaba, de nuevo. Yuri odiaba estar sin Otabek. Sin tener quien lo abrazara, ni le diera un beso en la frente de buenas noches, ni sujetara sus manos mientras se quedaban dormidos. «Falta un mes —pensó Yuri—. Solo un mes. Puedes con esto».</p><p>—Tú también. En la mañana te llamaré apenas pueda hacerlo.</p><p>Y Yuri colgó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. (y eso es lo que somos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri permanecía recostado de la pared mientras trataba de no mirar hacia los lados y hacer contacto visual con cualquier persona que pasara por ese pasillo. No es que no quisiera saludar a nadie, pero temía que si veía a alguien conocido iba a tener que contestar a preguntas parecidas a «¿qué has hecho?» o «¿cómo la pasaste?». Eso era lo socialmente correcto después de regresar de vacaciones.</p><p>Algunas personas permanecían sentadas en los puestos de espera que se encontraban en el resto del pasillo, y cuando Yuri había llegado hacía veinte minutos, le había impresionado la cantidad de gente dispuesta a aceptar ayuda de una terapeuta. Cuando una chica salió de la consulta, Yuri se abalanzó dentro de la misma como un huracán.</p><p>—Hola, ¿qué tal? Sí, lo sé. Me extrañaste.</p><p>Minako sonrió y movió sus manos hacia los lados, sin decirle lo contrario.</p><p>—Casi no te reconozco con ese corte de cabello —dijo—. No quisiste esperar al segundo día para verme, ¿eh?</p><p>—Pues no —dijo, e hizo una pausa mientras tomaba asiento—. Me agrada estar aquí y…</p><p>—Viniste porque necesitas saber qué harás este año —dijo ella, y Yuri le sonrió con todos son dientes, culpable—. No te va a gustar, pero te lo diré de una vez. Van a querer que seas tutor.</p><p>—¿Tutor de qué? ¿Y a quién?</p><p>—Ya sabes. —Ella empezó a revisar su computadora, pero Yuri no sabía, y le miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Tengo entendido que eres bueno en Inglés, y en Física.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y se inclinó para ver la pantalla, donde se mostraba una versión digital de su boletín de calificaciones. No tenía sentido negarlo.</p><p>—Sí, ahora lo soy. Pero… lo de Física fue gracias a Otabek.</p><p>Minako levantó las cejas.</p><p>—Tienes que contarme un poco más de él. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Pero no hoy.</p><p>Yuri miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿inglés? ¿Enseñaré inglés?</p><p>Minako asintió.</p><p>—Por ahora sí. Nos vemos dentro de unos días.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y salió de la consulta, y apenas lo hizo, pudo ver de reojo que alguien se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta para poder entrar. Era JJ.</p><p>Jean-Jacques le saludó con la mano con una sonrisa antes de entrar y eso fue todo. Yuri parpadeó varias veces mientras se quedaba de pie al lado de la puerta, porque en realidad JJ siempre lo había saludado cada vez que se veían, pero esa vez y por alguna razón Yuri no había esperado que lo hiciera.</p><p>Yuri casi olvida que se suponía que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos dos. Además de eso, Yuri se fijó en que JJ no había mencionado nada acerca de su cabello, o de si esperaba que quedaran en secciones distintas, o algún comentario que en otra situación hubiese sido el correcto, donde Yuri después le contestaría con una observación ingeniosa.</p><p>Mientras trataba de pensar en las respuestas que pudo haber dado, sintió el teléfono vibrar. Era un mensaje de Mila.</p><p>
  <strong>Estamos en la cafetería</strong>
</p><p>Yuri bloqueó el teléfono y lo guardó para luego dirigirse a ese sitio. Cuando llegó, apenas y tuvo tiempo de preguntarse dónde estaban o de perderse, porque Mila se puso de pie y le sacudió la mano lo más alto que podía hacerlo.</p><p>—Tu cabello, tu cabello, tu cabello… —A Mila le brillaban los ojos, y cualquiera que la hubiese visto pensaría que era la primera vez que veía a su amigo con el cabello corto. Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, porque en todas las videollamadas que habían tenido durante vacaciones ella lo había visto exactamente igual, pero Mila era Mila.</p><p>—Te queda bien —dijo Sara.</p><p>—Sí. Yuri, creo que estoy considerando seducirte —dijo Leo.</p><p>El resto de sus amigos estaban sentados alrededor en la misma mesa. Seung-Gil le saludó con la mano y Phichit se levantó especialmente para abrazarlo. Katsuki y Yuuko le dijeron que le quedaba muy bien. Hasta que vio a Otabek.</p><p>Otabek lo había estado mirando, lo sabía, porque cuando Yuri volteó a verlo, sus ojos estaban en los suyos.</p><p>Todos tuvieron que darse cuenta, porque Phichit comenzó a decir un «awww» y todos los demás lo siguieron.</p><p>—¿Vas a abrazarme o qué? —preguntó Yuri, pero sonreía.</p><p>Otabek resopló y asintió, para luego acercarse a él y rodearlo en un abrazo. Yuri trató de no sostenerlo entre sí durante mucho tiempo, porque las demostraciones de afecto más allá de esa estaban fuera de su alcance al frente de tanta gente; no tanto por el hecho de que Otabek fuese su novio y toda la cosa, sino porque en realidad esa nunca había sido su fuerte. Otabek decía que no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero Yuri sabía que él mismo tenía que ser peor.</p><p>Cuando ambos se separaron, Yuri se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus amigos continuaban viéndolos con una sonrisa, pero la mayoría había dejado de hacerlo hace un rato y continuaban sus conversaciones normales.</p><p>Yuri se sentó en la mesa junto con los demás.</p><p>—¿Vieron que ahora nos dividieron por secciones? —preguntó Phichit mientras señalaba al resto del grupo con un tenedor.</p><p>Otabek le pasó a Yuri una bandeja de comida. Yuri le susurró un agradecimiento.</p><p>—Pensé que estábamos divididos así —dijo Sara.</p><p>—Sí, pero puede que compartas clases con personas que el año pasado no. —Phichit se encogió de hombros—. ¡No lo entiendo muy bien!</p><p>El resto del rato pasó de forma rápida, sobretodo porque Phichit y Mila y Yuuko hablaban mucho y cada quien siempre tenía alguien con quien hablar y una conversación en la que meterse. Otabek tocó la mano de Yuri por encima de la mesa mientras esperaba que terminara de comer.</p><p>—¿Quieres acompañarme un momento al dormitorio? Creo que dejé uno de mis libros allá.</p><p>—Vale. ¿Qué clases tienes? —Yuri sacó el teléfono para revisar su horario, y Otabek le miró como diciendo «termina de comer». Yuri le sacó la lengua y terminó por guardarlo.</p><p>—Creo que Literatura y Matemática más tarde.</p><p>Yuri asintió y terminó de masticar y agarrar la botella de agua de la mesa. Se levantó y le dijo a Mila, quien era la que tenía más cerca, que pronto regresaría. Pensó que nadie se daría cuenta considerando que cada quien estaba en lo suyo, pero sí que lo hicieron. Phichit gritó algo de «¡Esos son mis amigos!» y Leo puso su puño en el aire. Cuando Yuri volteó a ver a Otabek, este reía.</p><p>—No puedo creer que pude durar dos meses sin verte —dijo Yuri mientras emprendían el camino a la casa.</p><p>—Estás…, ¿más alto? —preguntó Otabek, y llevó su mano al espacio entre sus hombros, tratando de medirlos—. Sí, lo estás.</p><p>—Es horrible. A veces me duelen las piernas y las rodillas sin razón. Tuve que comprar un armario completo de ropa.</p><p>Otabek agachó la cabeza, y Yuri pensó que se veía muy lindo así, mirando hacia abajo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.</p><p>—Qué tierno.</p><p>—No tanto —dijo Yuri—. A menos que estés dispuesto a masajearme las piernas… —ofreció, para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>Estaba igual que siempre, y con las cosas de ambos puestas de cualquier forma sobre sus respectivas camas.</p><p>—Te extrañé mucho —dijo Yuri, y lanzó los brazos hacia el cuello de Otabek. Quizás en otra situación Otabek lo hubiese cargado, pero la situación le había agarrado de sorpresa; todavía trataba de asimilar y acostumbrarse a la sensación de Yuri contra él.</p><p>Yuri estaba más alto, eso era más que obvio, y todo su cuerpo tenía ese toque atlético de una persona naturalmente delgada. Sus brazos se sentían fuertes, y Otabek tenía ganas de saber qué otras partes serían así también; si su abdomen, o sus muslos tendrían la misma dureza.</p><p>—¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio? —preguntó para luego separarse.</p><p>—¿Qué? No. Bueno, no sé si correr todos los días con Viktor cuenta como ejercicio.</p><p>Yuri recordó el último mes que había pasado en la casa Nikiforov, y como su relación con Viktor había mejorado un poco. Aun cuando parte de Yuri siguiera tratando a Viktor como un conocido que apenas podía tolerar, ambos habían llegado a un punto de acuerdo con cosas en común: amaban a sus mascotas, vestirse bien, los idiomas. Viktor le había sugerido que lo acompañara a la hora de entrenar en el gimnasio, pero Yuri suponía que Alina o Pyotr se habían enterado del asunto y le habrían mencionado a Viktor la verdadera razón por la cual Yuri dejó el ballet, y como probablemente volver a enfrascarlo en cualquier cosa relacionada con su cuerpo era un pésimo plan. Así que después de unos días Viktor abandonó las ideas de entrenamiento y en vez de eso, le ofreció a Yuri salir a correr juntos todas las tardes.</p><p>Yuri aceptó, porque eso significaba salir de la casa y poder ver atardeceres y flores que le recordaban a Otabek. Viktor estaba feliz, y Alina y Pyotr también.</p><p>Cuando Yuri miró a los ojos de Otabek su cara había cambiado, y por un momento Yuri se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había estado distraído pensando en algo más.</p><p>Yuri no sabía qué era, pero no eran celos, ni nada parecido. Pensó que estaba… ¿nervioso?, y por un momento Yuri se preocupó.</p><p>—Otabek… ¿aquí es donde vas a decirme que me eres infiel o algo así? Porque tu cara me está asustando mucho.</p><p>—¿Qué? No, no. No seas… no —dijo, y sacó una de las manos de su chaqueta. Era un estuche cuadrado de madera blanca y Yuri se quedó viéndolo, aun cuando Otabek lo extendió de manera casi torpe hacia él—. Míralo.</p><p>Yuri se quedó viendo a Otabek, y luego a la caja, e intercaló las miradas hasta que la curiosidad lo estuviese matando. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió, encontrándose con un collar cuyo dije parecía ser una esmeralda. Por un momento temió dejarlo caer y estuvo tentado a regresárselo a Otabek, pero no lo hizo.</p><p>—Es… Otabek. Beka, esto es…</p><p>—Es una dioptasa.</p><p>Yuri levantó la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Miró de nuevo al collar, y era tan verde y a la vez azul y la única piedra preciosa que Yuri conocía que podía ser de ese color era una esmeralda.</p><p>—Es un mineral. No es muy común y es exportado en mi país. —Luego, llevándose la mano a la nuca, avergonzado, agregó—: En la empresa de mi familia, más que todo.</p><p>Yuri se dio cuenta de que quizá lo que tenía en sus manos era de mayor valor sentimental al que le atribuía.</p><p>—Otabek, eso es precioso. Es…</p><p>—Es idéntico al color de tus ojos. Quería que tuvieras un pedazo.</p><p>Yuri se rio, sin saber muy bien por qué.</p><p>—Ah, por un momento pensé que era dirías que era un cristal de energía o algo así. Iba a decirte que estabas loco.</p><p>Otabek suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro. Yuri amaba verlo así.</p><p>—Dios, no.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó, y se reía. Parte de él disfrutaba ver a Otabek enredado en sus propias palabras y que por un momento fuese él quien se quedara estático en el sitio sin saber qué hacer y no al revés—. Ya bueno, esto es perfecto. Eres perfecto. Pónmelo.</p><p>Yuri le dio la espalda a Otabek y observó con detenimiento el collar antes de entregárselo. Era un pedazo de dioptasa, con bordes irregulares en algunas partes, siendo sujetada por una cadena de oro que rodeaba el resto del mineral.</p><p>Cuando Yuri bajó la mirada para mirar el colgante caerle sobre el pecho, casi de forma inmediata, sintió los labios de Otabek en su nuca, sin besarle, solo posados allí y Yuri contuvo el aliento.</p><p>Así que giró su rostro y se encontró con el de Otabek, y este le besó la mejilla y lo tomó de la cintura para que quedaran cara a cara. Pensó que lo besaría, pero lo siguiente que Yuri sintió fueron las manos de Otabek pasar por su cabello de forma experimental, desenredándolo con sus dedos.</p><p>—Es tan suave —dijo, y sonreía—. Me agrada.</p><p>Yuri asintió.</p><p>—Todavía no sé qué hacer con todas las cosas que tenía para amarrarme el cabello.</p><p>—Ya, ya. —Otabek volvió a sacudirle el cabello—. Te lo advierto, voy a estar haciendo esto muy a menudo.</p><p>—Puedo dejármelo crecer al frente, y así parecería uno de esos chicos emo que le gustan a Yuuko.</p><p>Otabek sonrió, lo agarró por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yuri. Luego le besó esa zona, y se separó para restregar su nariz contra la suya.</p><p>—Oye, ¿crees que podrías volver a enseñarme inglés? Me gusta poder hablar contigo en otro idioma.</p><p>—Muchas personas saben hablar inglés. Tendríamos que aprender otro más difícil… Sé hablar español.</p><p>—Leo a veces dice palabras en español cuando se molesta, o cuando se emborracha. Preferiría que no —dijo de buena gana—. El inglés está bien, ¿qué dices?</p><p>—Supongo que sí —dijo, inseguro, y Otabek tuvo que ver a través de su inseguridad porque se separó más y se quedó viéndolo—. Bueno, no lo sé. No en realidad. Minako quiere que sea tutor.</p><p>—¿Quieres hacerlo?</p><p>Yuri se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No sé si soy muy bueno enseñando, pero Minako cree que puedo hacerlo. Prefiero eso a estar organizando otra obra de teatro.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Seguro lo harás muy bien.</p><p>—Sí, eso espero. —Ambos se miraron, y a veces Yuri no podía creer que Otabek fuera su novio, y esa era una de esas veces.</p><p>—¿Te veo después de clases?</p><p>—Oye, no. Espera. Eso me recuerda —dijo Yuri, y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Otabek para poder separarse. Buscó en su bolso con rapidez y sacó un libro—. Ten.</p><p>Otabek miró a Yuri, y luego al libro, y de nuevo a Yuri. Yuri dejó salir una risita, porque ahora era el momento de Otabek de estar sorprendido.</p><p>—¿<em>El retrato de Dorian Grey</em>?</p><p>—Sí, es decir... Desde que empecé a leer, gracias a ti, eh… ¿Cómo digo esto? Algunos libros que me recomendabas eran muy románticos. Y rusos. Mientras pasé tiempo solo, quise buscar algo que te pudiese gustar. Seguro lo has leído antes, pero…</p><p>—Es una versión en inglés.</p><p>—Sí, exacto. En su idioma original. Así podrás mejorar tu inglés, y mira. —Yuri abrió una de las hojas al azar, y luego inclinó el libro para mostrarle a Otabek—. ¿Sabes qué son?</p><p>—Claveles —dijo Otabek, y empezó a sonreír como nunca y a negar con la cabeza—. Yura, ¿pusiste claveles en un libro?</p><p>Yuri apretó el libro entre sus manos.</p><p>—¿No te gusta?</p><p>—¿Que no me gusta? —Otabek tomó el libro, lo dejó en la cama y Yuri sintió calidez en su pecho, porque ya le era familiar todo eso de Otabek organizando las cosas a su alrededor antes de abrazarlo y besarle, como para no dañar nada cerca de ellos. Era lindo.</p><p>Otabek le sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó, y Yuri no tuvo más remedio que poner ambas manos detrás del cuello de Otabek y aceptarlo, porque habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que se habían besado correctamente, como si nada más en el mundo importara.</p><p>Yuri sintió a Otabek agarrarle de los muslos y cargarlo contra él.</p><p>—Podías esperar a que te explicara —dijo Yuri, pero su voz sonó débil mientras la madera de la puerta chocaba con su espalda—. Son… marcadores. Mientras lees el libro… hay muchos de ellos.</p><p>Otabek hizo un ruido de entendimiento contra su cuello y Yuri se estremeció.</p><p>—¿No sabes cuántos pusiste?</p><p>—Eh, ¿no? —contestó. Otabek no dejaba de besarle el cuello, y Yuri luchaba para poder formar una frase coherente—. Perdí la cuenta después de un rato…</p><p>—Entonces te daré tantos besos como claveles haya en ese libro.</p><p>—Dios, qué… —Yuri iba a decir «cursi», pero Otabek le había agarrado con más fuerza de los muslos y lo apretaba contra él—. Otabek, me…</p><p>—No, no —dijo, y dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarle a los ojos—. Tienes que ir a clase.</p><p>—¿Eso…? —Jadeó—. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?</p><p>Otabek le besó la mejilla, y aun así, Yuri podía sentir la sonrisa que se le formó contra su piel.</p><p>—Tu cabello ya no puede taparte las marcas, Yura.</p><p>Yuri retuvo un gemido, y de repente Otabek lo volvió a colocar en el piso, aunque permanecía cerca de él. Yuri se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—No tenías de decir eso. Cosas innecesarias a decir: esa. Cuando me hablas así…</p><p>Otabek le dejó un beso corto en los labios.</p><p>—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.</p><p>Así que Yuri se tuvo que echar agua fría por la cara tres veces antes de decidir que la frustración que cargaba no era tan obvia.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuri creía que con casi cinco años en la misma mierda iba a acostumbrarse a entrar a un salón de clases donde todos estaban gritando, se lanzaban papel con bolas de saliva, alguien por alguna razón se deslizaba sobre su barriga en el piso, y otra persona se había puesto un suéter con capucha tan apretado que apenas se le dejaba ver el rostro mientras cantaba <em>Starships</em> de Nicki Minaj.</p><p>Lo lógico sería que estuviera acostumbrado.</p><p>—¡Yuri, aquí!</p><p>Pero no, no lo había hecho, y Yuri estaba muy seguro de que se graduaría y jamás se iba a acostumbrar.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue buscando los libros? —preguntó Phichit—. Parece que alguien por ahí estaba aprovechando los minutos libres —dijo con picardía.</p><p>Yuri trató de ignorar el comentario.</p><p>Poder ver la cara familiar de Phichit le hizo sentir un alivio en el pecho. En el último año siempre recibían mayor cantidad de alumnos, y eso significaba personas nuevas y reestructuración de las secciones, y en resumen todos los amigos que tenía separados entre sí. Yuri se sentó en el puesto que Phichit le indicaba y se inclinó hacia él.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí? —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué no veo a nadie conocido?</p><p>—No lo sé, y no lo sé. Creo que de nuestro grupo estamos nosotros dos, junto con Mila y Leo.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. A Phichit seguro le daba igual. Es decir, él conocía a todos en el colegio y podía hablar con cualquier persona acerca de cualquier cosa solo porque sí. Todo un súper poder, si le preguntaban a Yuri.</p><p>—Podríamos hacerlo este fin de semana… —Mila entró al salón mientras hablaba con alguien más, que no usaba uniforme y era muy alto. De repente, esa cabellera se le hizo dolorosamente familiar.</p><p>—Perfecto. Es una reserva y estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de tenernos.</p><p>Era Viktor. Así tal cual y sin advertencia de por medio. Sonaba mucho más maduro y se veía aun mayor de lo que Yuri lo había visto en casa, pero sabía que probablemente era la ropa, y quizás el peinado.</p><p>Yuri se había preparado de manera psicológica, porque dentro de sí sabía que iba a tener que ver a Viktor tarde o temprano. Aun cuando no fuese un profesor como tal, las posibilidades de encontrárselo en algún momento por los pasillos seguían existiendo. Así que Yuri de verdad hubiese preferido encontrárselo tarde, en un par de días o semanas. No el primer día de clases.</p><p>Incluso, Yuri se había negado a irse de Moscú en avión privado, más que todo porque no quería llegar con Viktor. Prefería unas cuantas horas más en tren mientras escuchaba música. Odiaba esperar, pero hubiese odiado estar encerrado con Viktor en medio del aire y sin poder escapar, aun cuando fuese por menos tiempo. Él lo sabía.</p><p>Justo en ese momento trató de esconderse, en vano. Cuando Viktor miró hacia el salón de clases —quienes ni se habían inmutado y continuaban con su griterío usual— y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yuri, todo rastro de madurez y de seguridad que tienen las personas adultas fue borrado de su rostro.</p><p>—¡Yura!</p><p>—Viktor —dijo, con todo el desgano que podía poner al decir una palabra.</p><p>—Luego de salir de clase podemos hablar y me puedes hacer un tour —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, con más emoción que nunca, agregó—: Le diré a Yakov que estaré contigo.</p><p>Yuri se removió incómodo en su puesto, sintiendo que todo el salón no dejaba de mirarlo. Aunque luego se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que estar inventándolo. Gracias, Minako, por ayudarlo a reconocer la ansiedad.</p><p>Excepto que cuando volteó a los lados, en realidad todo el salón sí estaba viéndolo.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Viktor asintió, ignorante a toda la atención que recibía, y fue hacia el escritorio de la profesora. Por su parte, Mila aprovechó el momento para sentarse en el asiento detrás de Yuri.</p><p>—Eh, me está quitando el papel. Mira que eso de gritar tu nombre lo suelo hacer yo. Y Otabek, supongo, no sé si la situación de ustedes ha mejorado.</p><p>Yuri escuchó a Phichit reírse.</p><p>—Vivan mis amigos vírgenes.</p><p>Yuri volteó a ver a Mila.</p><p>—¿Qué hacías?</p><p>—Hablaba con la profesora de Biología y con su asistente. De hecho, hay otros profesores nuevos de la materia…</p><p>—¿Por qué hablabas con ellos?</p><p>—¿Eh, porque son profesores nuevos? No parecen cosas tuyas. Además, soy la delegada. Y encima de todo eso, no me dijiste que tu hermano daría clases aquí.</p><p>Por un momento Yuri odió haberle echo spam de fotos de Viktor a Mila por chat hace unas semanas.</p><p>—¿Recuérdame cuándo votamos para que fueses delegada?</p><p>Mila se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Podemos hacerlo oficial, pero llevo siendo la delegada de mi sección todos estos años.</p><p>Yuri apretó los labios y se recostó de su silla; no había nada más que reclamar.</p><p>Mientras Viktor dejaba sus cosas en la mesa, Leo entró al salón haciendo el símbolo de la paz con sus manos.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Mila rio.</p><p>—A este truco lo llamo: mecanismos de defensa para evadir la depresión.</p><p>—Ay, por Dios —dijo Yuri—. Phichit, dile algo.</p><p>—Leo —comenzó Phichit—, un poco más de respeto —dijo, pero era obvio que estaba jugando. Hizo una seña con la cabeza—. Ese es nuestro profesor.</p><p>Leo se sentó detrás de Phichit.</p><p>—¿JJ y tú volvieron a hablarse? —preguntó Mila.</p><p>—¿Sí? No recuerdo que estuviésemos peleados —Leo pareció confundido un momento—. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Es que está por allá… sentado solo. ¿Crees que…?</p><p>Leo se quedó mirando a su amigo, como sopesando si en realidad debía ir a hacer algo. Al cabo de unos segundos hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia.</p><p>—Estará más que bien. Es Jean.</p><p>Yuri miró de reojo hacia la dirección que decían. Jean-Jacques permanecía sentado mientras utilizaba su teléfono, sin prestarle atención al resto del salón.</p><p>—Muy bien, clase, ahora…</p><p>—¿Por qué estamos divididos por secciones?</p><p>Viktor parpadeó varias veces. Se le veía confundidísimo, y Yuri se tapó la cara con las manos.</p><p>—Hablé con los coordinadores —comenzó Mila— y he de creer que están organizadas por edad.</p><p>—¿Por edad? —preguntó Phichit en un susurro, a pesar de que toda la sección había empezado a murmurar y en conjunto se escuchaba una masa de susurros y quejas—. Eso no tiene sentido —le dijo a Yuri, y este volteó a mirarlo, distraído—. Nuestro rey de la clase cumple en julio, y Seung-Gil en junio —dijo, y puso los ojos como platos, como si fuese obvio, aunque Yuri no entendía.</p><p>—¿No se pueden hacer cambios? —alguien le preguntó a Viktor.</p><p>Mila se adelantó.</p><p>—Tengo entendido que no. —Y al ver que los murmullos continuaban, agregó—: El profesor Viktor viene a darnos información acerca de un viaje que haremos. Dejen de hacerle preguntas que no van al caso. —Dicho eso, se dirigió hacia Viktor y le sonrió, como diciéndole «de nada».</p><p>—Mila da algo de miedo —dijo Phichit.</p><p>Yuri asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>Viktor les informó que la profesora —la actual profesora y no él, un asistente—, iba a faltar ese día, pero que estaba él, y que aunque no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, iba a tratar de ponerse al día. Les explicó de un viaje que harían a Astracán, donde se quedarían allí un par de días para estudiar, y… la verdad es que Yuri no creía que los demás estudiantes le estuviesen prestando atención.</p><p>Lo pudo confirmar apenas salieron de clase, de todas formas.</p><p>—¿Podemos hablar de lo guapo que es Viktor? —preguntó Mila.</p><p>—¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>—Parece un…</p><p>—Por favor, no lo digas —dijo Yuri.</p><p>—Una clase de <em>sugar daddy</em> —completó Leo.</p><p>—Es suficiente.</p><p>—Yuri, es verdad.</p><p>—Sí, Yuri. Es verdad.</p><p>Yuri se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo y miró a sus amigos como si le hubiesen dicho que los tres formaban parte de la mafia y él recién se estuviese enterando.</p><p>—Ya, no te molestes —intervino Phichit—. Debes aceptar que la gente va a considerarlo atractivo aun cuando sea tu hermano y…</p><p>—Hermanastro.</p><p>—Sí, bien. Hermanastro. —Phichit sonrió—. Aunque con eso de los <em>sugar daddy</em>… parece que ya tú tienes uno.</p><p>—Otabek no es mi… —comenzó, pero sus amigos miraban con una sonrisa al collar que le colgaba del cuello. Yuri agarró la dioptasa en un puño, instintivamente—. ¿Y ustedes qué ven?</p><p>—Eso es, cuídalo, Yuri —dijo Leo. Yuri no sabía si se refería al collar o a Otabek—. Tienen todas mis bendiciones.</p><p>—No seas ridículo.</p><p>—Creo que Yuuri quedó en la sección de Otabek —dijo Phichit—, ¿quieres que le pida que te lo vigile?</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡No!</p><p>Mila y Leo se quedaron viéndolo con una sonrisa. Yuri pensó que era curioso que ahora fuesen más cercanos que antes, considerando que a Leo le había gustado Mila por un tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y miró a Phichit, pero este también le sonreía y se encogía de hombros.</p><p>—Tranquilo, es una broma.</p><p>—Se lo podemos pedir a Sara —agregó Mila—. Creo que también quedaron juntos. —Sonrió.</p><p>Yuri hizo un ademán de despedirse, hasta que Mila le recordó que todavía tenían otra clase juntos, y que no se iba a librar de ellos tan fácilmente.</p><p>La hora de Historia pasó de manera lenta. Muy lenta.</p><p>…</p><p>—Estamos en clases separadas. Ni una sola clase juntos. Ni una.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé.</p><p>Ambos se habían acostado en la cama de Otabek viendo hacia el techo. De fondo sonaba la música del teléfono de Yuri, que consistía en pop comercial o música tecno de los 80’ de la que a veces a Otabek le gustaba burlarse, pero estaba bien. Yuri no planeaba escuchar solos de guitarra y bandas sonoras de películas viejas toda la vida, cortesía de Otabek.</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir queriéndome? —preguntó Yuri, y se apoyó de lado con su codo—. ¿Aun cuando casi no me veas?</p><p>Otabek hizo lo mismo, y le pinchó la nariz entre sus dedos índice y medio.</p><p>—Qué va. Si puedo soportar todo el álbum de David Bowie…</p><p>Yuri arrugó la nariz.</p><p>—Sí, si puedes.</p><p>Yuri se inclinó para besarlo, y después de unos besos cortos, Otabek se separó y bajó de la cama para sentarse en el piso. Yuri se tiró hacia atrás en el colchón de manera dramática, tomó su teléfono y quitó la música.</p><p>—Pero en serio, ¿no vas a cambiarme por alguien?</p><p>Otabek había empezado  a organizar la ropa dentro de su maleta, y ante eso último, miró a Yuri y negó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿De dónde sacas eso? —Colocó una camiseta gris fuera de la maleta, la puso en un lado y empezó a desabotonarse su camisa del uniforme—. No le hagas caso a ninguno de mis amigos. A ninguno.</p><p>Yuri supuso que se refería a Leo, o a JJ. Pero Leo jamás le había hecho ningún comentario que pudiese hacerle sentir mal, y con respecto a JJ…, Otabek y él casi ni se hablaban ahora.</p><p>—De ningún sitio, solo estoy jugando.</p><p>—¿Seguro? —dijo, y por un momento tuvo el pecho desnudo, pero se colocó la camiseta de manera rápida.</p><p>Yuri se sentó en la orilla de la cama con las piernas colgando, y Otabek se acercó a él y posó las manos en las rodillas de Yuri, para luego mirarlo desde abajo con una sonrisa. Yuri dejó de respirar por un momento.</p><p>—Bueno…, sí la hay —dijo con un suspiro—. Es que estamos separados y… Ya todos nuestros amigos saben que estamos juntos. A veces hacen comentarios y… eso.</p><p>—En la mayoría de las clases que vimos el año pasado estábamos separados.</p><p>—Sí, pero…</p><p>Otabek tenía el rostro alzado hacia él, y Yuri no pudo resistir sujetarlo entre sus manos y acariciarle las mejillas. Había veces, como justo ahora, que podía sentir apenas el vello creciéndole en esa zona. Se preguntó si le picaría al besarlo.</p><p>—¿Pero?</p><p>—No lo sé. Creo que podrías tener a quien tú quieras.</p><p>—Dame tus manos, Yura —dijo, y Yuri hizo como le pedía, sin saber que quería Otabek con eso—. Entiendo tu inseguridad, pero te prometo que no dejaría de quererte. Estoy enamorado de ti, y no creo poder dejar de amarte por tener menos tiempo para poder verte en el día, o en la semana. No me importa.</p><p>Yuri se quedó mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos. Después de unos segundos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salía nada. Su garganta se había cerrado y sentía que si emitía un sonido, iba a sonar desastroso, como un gruñido o algo así. Tal vez se atragantaría en sus propias palabras.</p><p>—Otabek… ¿qué…?</p><p>Otabek parpadeó y tenía esa sonrisa tan suya, leve y que cualquiera que no lo conociera no se iba a dar cuenta que era una sonrisa. Yuri sintió que el estómago le dolía del miedo, de los nervios, no sabía.</p><p>«¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que me amas?», quiso preguntarle. Él había dudado acerca de la idea de querer a Otabek por meses. Lo había pensado, se lo planteaba cuando estaba solo, se preguntaba a sí mismo si eso era lo que quería. La respuesta siempre fue que sí, pero pudo darse cuenta de ello mucho tiempo después.</p><p>Otabek esperó, porque eso era lo que siempre hacía, esperar a Yuri aun cuando le costara decir las palabras. Yuri sintió que no podía darle más nada que eso y al instante Otabek pareció captarlo, porque acarició los dedos de Yuri entre sus manos y asintió.</p><p>—Sabes que no tienes que decir nada.</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro exagerado.</p><p>—Soy un desastre.</p><p>—Yura, no digas eso.</p><p>—Lo soy, Otabek, lo soy. —Volvió a tirarse en la cama, fingiendo ser una clase de soldado caído, abatido por una bala del amor o algo de ese estilo que solían decir en las canciones—. Ahora vas a cambiarme por alguien más, de preferencia que pueda expresar sus sentimientos y…</p><p>—Dios, tienes que dejar de ver esas películas de Netflix.</p><p>Yuri se sentó de nuevo en la cama y lo miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Qué tienen de malo <em>esas</em> películas?</p><p>La sonrisa de Otabek se hizo más amplia.</p><p>—Nada. —Volvió a concentrarse en su maleta, y empezó a sacar sus productos de aseo—. Vería las que tú quisieras si estás conmigo. Ten. —Le pasó un envase color rojo cereza.</p><p>—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—Mi tía Amira vio una foto de ti con el cabello corto y quiere que te lo cuides.</p><p>—Las únicas fotos que me he tomado con el cabello corto te las he mandado a ti —dijo con tono acusador.</p><p>Y eran algo tontas, por cierto. Yuri haciendo el símbolo de la paz, o sosteniendo a Potya, o mirando por la ventana con un pie de foto que decía algo como «esperando que mi novio vuelva de la guerra».</p><p>—La tenía de fondo de pantalla en el teléfono, ella la vio, y después quiso que te trajera toda una colección de shampoo, acondicionador y crema para el cuerpo. —Otabek suspiró. No se veía muy feliz con la idea—. La pude convencer de que solo fuese el shampoo.</p><p>—Tu familia es muy tierna —dijo, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que Otabek había puesto de fondo de pantalla una foto suya que probablemente parecía un meme sacado de Internet, aunque sin lograrlo—. Y sabes que podemos tomarnos una foto juntos y que puedes ponerla de fondo si quieres.</p><p>—Me gusta esa. Estás sonriendo —dijo, así como si nada, y continuó desempacando su maleta.</p><p>—¿Eso es lubricante? —preguntó Yuri, y señaló algo en la maleta de Otabek.</p><p>—No, es gel para cabello.</p><p>—Tú no usas gel para el cabello.</p><p>Otabek se encogió de hombros, aunque Yuri pudo ver que resistía una sonrisa.</p><p>—Definitivamente es lubricante. ¿Planeas usarlo conmigo? —agregó, aunque lo decía mitad jugando.</p><p>—O tú conmigo —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, y cuando Otabek volteó a ver a Yuri, este se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.</p><p>—No puedes andar por la vida diciendo esas cosas. Alguien va a morir y ese alguien seré yo.</p><p>Otabek rodó los ojos de buena gana.</p><p>—Tú comenzaste.</p><p>—Creo que tú comenzaste diciendo eso de que ahora yo no tenía el cabello largo y no podría taparme los chupones que me hicieras. ¿Qué mierda fue eso? Tú comenzaste.</p><p>Otabek se quedó mirándolo desde abajo. Yuri le sacó la lengua.</p><p>—¿Y sabes qué más creo? —dijo Yuri—. Creo que deberías abrazarme.</p><p>Eso hizo que Otabek sonriera.</p><p>—Ven aquí.</p><p>Yuri sonrió y se sentó en el piso al lado de Otabek, revisando primero que sí, efectivamente eso que había visto era lubricante, y luego dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Otabek.</p><p>—No es justo.</p><p>—¿Qué no es justo? —preguntó Otabek.</p><p>—Tú. Esto. —Se llevó la mano al collar que cargaba, y luego hizo un gesto señalándose a sí mismo y agregó—: Todo esto.</p><p>—Yo te veo feliz —dijo Otabek con una sonrisa. Una estúpida sonrisa que Yuri amaba más que todo en el mundo.</p><p>—Lo estoy —dijo, cerró los ojos y asintió. Otabek puso sus brazos alrededor de él—. Sabes que lo estoy.</p><p>—¿Dormirás justo ahora?</p><p>Yuri negó y llevó su mano hasta uno de los brazos de Otabek, acariciando.</p><p>—Te alcanzo después, descansa.</p><p>Otabek asintió con los ojos cerrados y eso fue todo. Yuri vio a Otabek entrar al baño, salir de la habitación con ropa nueva y después acostarse en su cama con un suspiro.</p><p>Aun cuando Yuri se fue a dormir tres horas después, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Otabek, y en el hecho de que él mismo no había podido decírselo de vuelta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Nuevas alianzas y alguien que me caía algo mal pero ya no tanto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mila caminaba por los pasillos del colegio con una mano en la mejilla y mirando a la nada. Se parecía a la expresión de cuando no sabía las respuestas a un examen difícil, pero este no era el caso.</p><p>—Es como si fuese hecho a propósito.</p><p>A su lado, Leo se lo pensó por un momento.</p><p>—¿En qué sentido?</p><p>—En el sentido de que nuestras parejas y mejores amigos están en la otra sección. Nos han separado —dijo Mila, con el tono de alguien que de verdad creía eso.</p><p>Yuri, caminando un poco más adelante que ellos y con las manos en su chaqueta, rodó los ojos.</p><p>Nadie le había preguntado si quería tener a las dos personas que más hablaban de su salón (a excepción quizá de Phichit) pisándole los talones a donde fuera. Mila lo hizo durante todo el año pasado, pero sola. Ahora, Leo les acompañaba a todos los lugares que fueran y hacía preguntas sobre cualquier cosa y siempre tenía algo que opinar al respecto.</p><p>—Oye, viejo. ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>Yuri mantuvo la mirada al frente.</p><p>—Opino que leen muchas teorías conspirativas.</p><p>—Si te fijas —continuó Leo—, lo de estar organizados por edades tiene sentido.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Supongo —dijo Mila.</p><p>—Y al menos quedaste con Yuri. <em>Quedamos</em> con Yuri —agregó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra.</p><p>Esa mañana habían desayunado los tres juntos, porque al parecer Mila había descubierto que era genial comer cerca de la cafetería, en grupo y con personas viéndote. A Yuri le desagradaba hacerlo muy a menudo.</p><p>Phichit les hubiese acompañado, pero la nueva agregación de Leo al grupo hacía que Yuri y Phichit fuesen lejanos fuera de clase: donde andaba Leo era probable que Jean-Jacques estuviese cerca y Phichit odiaba a Jean-Jacques. Lo describía como «hetero insufrible», y a veces con algún otro adjetivo a forma de insulto.</p><p>Así que Phichit los saludaba, los abrazaba y luego se iba a comer a otro sitio.</p><p>Yuri se hubiese guiado por lo mismo, pero Mila adoraba a Leo y aunque Yuri no lo admitiera, él prefería que Mila pasara el tiempo con los dos y sin tener que elegir uno por encima del otro. Yuri tampoco quería quedarse solo, y con respecto a JJ, las pocas veces que se lo encontraba él apenas y hacía algo que dignara de su atención.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al campo, un grupo de chicos estaba haciendo circuitos y el profesor anotaba sus tiempos en una lista. Otabek parecía haber terminado y estaba de pie mientras hablaba con Katsuki. Yuri sonrió desde donde se encontraba y se acercó a ellos.</p><p>—Este niño —dijo Leo y luego señaló a Yuri— ha estado de mal humor solo porque no puede verte.</p><p>—Eso es mentira. ¿Cómo les va en todo?</p><p>—Tenemos Biología dentro de media hora —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri sabía, y no porque fuese el tipo de novio que se pondría a esperar fuera del salón o algo de ese estilo —eso él se lo dejaba a Seung-Gil—, sino porque sería la primera clase de Otabek, y también una oportunidad de Otabek de conocer a Viktor, y de Viktor de conocer a Otabek.</p><p>—Amarán a Viktor. No se parece en nada a Yuri —dijo Mila.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño. Por supuesto eran distintos; no eran hermanos de verdad y él ya estaba cansado de repetirlo.</p><p>—Lo sabemos Mila, lo adoras.</p><p>—También te adoro a ti y lo sabes —dijo ella, para luego extender sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarlo. Yuri le sacó el dedo medio.</p><p>—Sí, sí. La mitocondria es la productora de energía de la célula —dijo Leo—. De nada.</p><p>Yuri suspiró. Mientras Leo hacía un resumen de lo que habían visto en clase y las preguntas que la profesora o Viktor podrían hacer, Yuri miró a Otabek y este le mostró el pulgar en alto. Ellos ya habían tenido esa conversación varias veces, y siempre terminaban en Otabek diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Quizá para Otabek fuese fácil, pero Yuri recordaba muy bien lo nervioso que estaba cuando conoció a Vera y tiempo después a Amira. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de saber que las conocería, y al menos Otabek sí tenía eso.</p><p>—Y si la profesora llega quince minutos tarde pueden salirse de clase —culminó Leo.</p><p>Katsuki parecía a punto de aplaudir y Otabek le agradeció.</p><p>Se despidieron y Yuri sintió que Mila y Leo lo arrastraban para llevarlo a la próxima clase.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuuri Katsuki se había imaginado a Otabek con una personalidad distinta, y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba después de un par de días compartiendo clase con él.</p><p>Por fuera, Otabek daba el aspecto de ser malo y de meterse en problemas, y Yuri recordaba que hace casi un año todos en el colegio murmuraban que lo habían expulsado de su colegio anterior. Era difícil no dejarse llevar por los chismes que corrían en los pasillos, así que fue una sorpresa que Otabek fuese… así, de esa forma.</p><p>—¿Sabes dibujar? —le preguntó Otabek mientras se sentaban en el salón de Biología—. Yura me dijo que tendremos que hacer un trabajo acerca de la fauna que encontremos en las expediciones.</p><p>Katsuki levantó las cejas y asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Me gusta mucho dibujar —dijo—. ¿Y a ti?</p><p>—No soy muy bueno —dijo, y colocó un cuaderno en la mesa—, pero me gusta ver las obras de los demás.</p><p>—En mi casa… Es decir, la casa donde vivimos aquí en el internado, está llena de recuadros. Pinturas de todo tipo. —Hizo una pausa, porque Yuuri era muy consciente que cuando se emocionaba, podía hablar más de la cuenta y aburrir a los demás. A las personas no les gustaba eso—. Aunque la mayoría son de estudiantes de años pasados.</p><p>A pesar de que Yuuri sentía que Otabek lo ignoraría, este sonrió.</p><p>—Uno de los cuadros de mi papá está allí.</p><p>Yuuri hizo un sonidito de sorpresa. Toda su casa estaba llena de recuadros, y aunque al principio de su estadía se había detenido para poder verles minuciosamente una y otra vez, ahora era más como si formaran parte de las paredes y decoración del sitio. Tendría que revisarlos y fijarse bien.</p><p>—Increíble.</p><p>—No me gusta hacer comentarios así pero… —Yuuko había entrado al salón con una botella de agua en la mano y arrastrando su bolso en la otra— nuestra profesora de Educación Física necesita buscarse pareja.</p><p>Las niñas veían Educación Física aparte, y algunas de ellas pasaron por la puerta mientras Yuuko se sentaba. Otabek resopló con una sonrisa, y Yuuri le indicó con una seña el puesto que le había guardado.</p><p>—Isabella mandó un mensaje por el grupo diciendo que no era necesario cambiarnos de ropa —dijo Yuuri—. La profesora de Biología explicará algunas cosas y ya.</p><p>—Eso espero. El año pasado había una profesora que no nos dejaba entrar con este uniforme. ¡Los peores días de mi vida!</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Le comentaba a Yuuri que tendremos que entregar un trabajo al final del semestre.</p><p>Yuuko bebió un trago de su botella de agua.</p><p>—¡Ah, sí! El hermano de <em>tu</em> Yuri tiene planificado al menos una expedición fuera de la ciudad. ¿Lo han visto? Se llama Viktor Nikiforov y parece un súper modelo. Incluso me di cuenta de que lo seguía en Instagram… Les digo, esos algoritmos dan miedo.</p><p>Yuuri parpadeó varias veces y Yuuko pareció verle la confusión en el rostro, porque continuó hablando:</p><p>—Los algoritmos, ya sabes, eso que te dice «Personas que quizás conozcas» o «a quién seguir»…</p><p>Yuuri negó de manera repetitiva.</p><p>—¿Viktor? ¿Viktor Nikiforov?</p><p>—¡Sí! Creo que tú también lo sigues, se me había olvidado.</p><p>Katsuki palideció.</p><p>—¿Nos va a dar clase?</p><p>—Sí, presta atención.</p><p>Otabek, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta ese instante, se quedó mirándole.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.</p><p>Yuuri asintió de manera leve.</p><p>El día anterior se había enterado que Yuri tenía un hermano mayor que les daría clase. Era imposible no saberlo a esas alturas: su grupo de amigos no dejaba de hablar de eso. Yuuri no tenía ningún problema. Sabía que se llamaba Viktor, y estaba bien. Millones de personas se llamaban Viktor.</p><p>El verdadero problema, o lo más cercano a uno, es que Yuuri había seguido a Viktor Nikiforov en Instagram hace un mes. Si lo pensaba mejor, no era un problema como tal, al menos no para Viktor, quien no lo habría reconocido jamás. Viktor tenía miles de seguidores.</p><p>Yuuri se encogió un poco en su asiento, porque al parecer lo que había visto en Viktor era algo que veía todo el mundo. Todos decían que era hermoso, y que era el profesor más lindo que había tocado la institución desde hacía años.</p><p>Yuuri quería pensar que él no era el tipo de persona que se fijaba en los demás solo por su aspecto. Él sabía que había algo en Viktor, algo que le hacía distinto a los demás. Por supuesto, seguro eran cosas suyas. También sabía que con ver un par de fotos en una red social no se podía descifrar demasiado acerca de la personalidad de alguien. De verdad, Yuuri pensaba que no se descifraba nada. Aun así…</p><p>Algunas personas no se veían igual en las fotos que en la vida real. Existían filtros y aplicaciones para editar que eran fáciles de descargar desde cualquier teléfono.</p><p>Sin embargo, Viktor entró al salón y Yuuri pensó que tenía que ser una clase de broma.</p><p>Con varios años estudiando en su calidad de extranjero en ese país, era imposible no fijarse en lo que les hacía culturalmente distintos. Y eso incluía el aspecto. Las personas rusas eran altas, sobre todo los hombres. Incluso más altos que el mismo Yuuri, quien medía más que el resto de su familia en casa. Viktor no era la excepción.</p><p>Llevaba diversos papeles en una carpeta y los revisaba sin mirar al frente. Caminaba con una seguridad propia de alguien que sabe lo que hace; alguien que sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Eso era más atractivo que cualquier otra cosa que comentaran en los pasillos, y Yuuri se sonrojó sin querer, solo por el hecho de estar pensándolo.</p><p>—Buenos días, clase. —Colocó las carpetas en la mesa y todo el mundo guardó silencio casi al instante.</p><p>Yuuri miró a su alrededor. Lo usual era que la delegada gritara desde el fondo de su garganta que se callaran y que dejaran al profesor explicar el plan de evaluación.</p><p>—Pues si está muy guapo —comentó Yuuko con aire soñador y un poco más alto de lo que debía—. Parece sacado de una película de mafia.</p><p>Varias personas a su alrededor rieron, y Viktor levantó la mirada de su escritorio para mirarlos.</p><p>Yuuri aguantó la respiración. Parte del cabello de Viktor le caía sobre el rostro en mechones plateados, y cuando los hizo a un lado con una sacudida de cabeza, sus ojos parecían pedazos de cielo en un día sin nubes.</p><p>Yuuri se quitó los lentes, se pinchó la nariz y se los volvió a colocar.</p><p>Las clases de Biología iban a ser lo peor de ese año.</p><p>…</p><p>Aun cuando fuesen secciones distintas, Yuri Plisetsky salía de clase a la misma hora que Otabek.</p><p>Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Yuri, Mila y Phichit se cruzaron con la masa estudiantil que salía de uno de los salones de Biología. Hubiesen estado con Leo, pero él se se había despedido hace rato; al parecer JJ tenía que hablar con él.</p><p>Los tres esperaron en el pasillo. Mila tomó a Sara de la mano mientras se despedía con la otra, Phichit habló de manera muy animada con Seung-Gil de un lado y Yuuri del otro, mientras este último miraba al frente.</p><p>Otabek salió casi de último del salón, lo más seguro es que se hubiese quedado compartiendo ideas con los demás o algo de ese estilo. Muy al estilo de Otabek.</p><p>Yuri se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesto a llevárselo y hablar de lo qué harían para cenar.</p><p>—¡Plisetsky!</p><p>Yuri cerró los ojos y se detuvo en el sitio. Viktor lo alcanzó.</p><p>—Te digo así porque ya sabes, profesionalismo y toda la cosa —susurró.</p><p>Yuri dudaba que alguien que dijera «ya sabes, profesionalismo y toda la cosa» fuese muy profesional.</p><p>—Ya casi todo el mundo sabe que nos conocemos —dijo Yuri. Era imposible que nadie de su sección comentara que Viktor lo había saludado como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Justo ahora, Viktor pareció decepcionado, lo más probable es que no quisiera entrometerse demasiado en la vida de su hermano menor. Yuri se adelantó—: Todavía no saben que somos… familia. No les digas.</p><p>—Oh, ¡claro, claro! —Viktor sonrió—. No les diré, tranquilo.</p><p>Otabek se había quedado viéndolos. Yuri apretó los labios, porque no podía pedirle a Otabek que no se presentara. Es decir, él era demasiado educado como para no hacerlo.</p><p>De manera casi cómica, Viktor y Otabek extendieron sus manos al frente y al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Encantado —dijo Viktor.</p><p>Otabek hizo un asentimiento.</p><p>Además, aunque Yuri no quisiera aceptarlo, ellos habían sido criados de la misma forma, estaba seguro. Podían hablar en el mismo idioma de presentarse con la mano y decirse cumplidos acerca de la ropa o recomendarse restaurantes para cenar. Aunque ninguno estuviese en la situación de hacerlo en ese preciso momento.</p><p>Viktor lo dejó ahí y se dirigió a Yuri.</p><p>—¿Podrías acompañarme a mostrarme el campus? —le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.</p><p>—Iba a ir a… —comenzó Yuri, pero volteó a ver a Otabek, y sabía lo que él estaría pensando. Algo relacionado con la familia, seguramente. Yuri cerró los ojos. Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía—. Supongo que sí —terminó de decir—. Vamos.</p><p>Yuri recordaba que cuando tenía diez u once años, miraba a sus compañeros de trabajo como si fuesen unos verdaderos adultos. Todos bailarines en el pico de su carrera, en su mayoría veinteañeros. Entonces mientras crecía, se daba cuenta de que nunca habían sido muy distintos a él. Lo único distinto es que habían dejado de crecer, y Yuri… bueno. Él crecía todos los días.</p><p>De resto, en cosas como las marcas azules debajo de los ojos, las uñas de las manos mordidas, y el cabello desarreglado los días que se habían levantado tarde, eran iguales. Ya cuando tenía trece, se habían parecido en otras cosas, como en querer morirse las veinticuatro horas del día y a veces de manera no irónica, pero a Yuri no le gustaba pensar en eso, no demasiado.</p><p>Entonces veía a Viktor y se daba cuenta de que sí, se parecían más de lo que él creía. Aun cuando le gustara decirle lo contrario, porque era obvio que Viktor sufría cada vez que le recordaban lo «viejo» que era.</p><p>—¿Hay canchas de tenis? —preguntó Viktor. En una mano llevaba el teléfono y parecía estar tomando fotos.</p><p>—También de otros deportes, pero nunca me interesaron mucho.</p><p>—Ya escucharon amigos, también de otros deportes.</p><p>Yuri volteó a verlo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Viktor grababa una historia desde su teléfono.</p><p>Yuri resistió llevarse las dos manos a la cara y soltar un ruido de frustración. Definitivamente, los veinteañeros eran adolescentes que habían dejado de crecer.</p><p>—¿Exactamente cuántas personas ven tus historias? —preguntó, aunque con miedo de saber la respuesta.</p><p>Viktor dejó de grabar y miró al vacío por un instante, pensándolo.</p><p>—Tengo como cien mil seguidores, aunque eso de revisar quién me ve las historias y quién no, ¡me parece algo tóxico!</p><p>Yuri pensó que Viktor se llevaría bien con Phichit y Yuuko.</p><p>—Ya.</p><p>—¿Estás listo para la expedición del fin de semana? —preguntó Viktor.</p><p>Yuri frunció el ceño y luego lo relajó.</p><p>—No, pero gracias por recordármelo.</p><p>Viktor asintió con ganas.</p><p>—No es nada. —Suspiró—. Creo que mandaré a que traigan más de mis cosas. Siento que mi habitación está muy sola sin la decoración —se quejó.</p><p>Yuri resistió rodar los ojos.</p><p>También resistió decirle a Viktor que le importaba muy poco y que lo que menos quería bajo cualquier circunstancia era que Viktor se pusiera a contarle acerca de su lista de cosas que hacer.</p><p>—¿No te sientes muy solo aquí?</p><p>Yuri lo miró con escepticismo. Eso sonaba como un meme que él había visto con frecuencia hace unos meses, aunque no recordaba bien el contexto. Sacudió su cabeza. Quizá no le hubiese contestado, pero lo único que quería era regresar a su habitación y quizá si le contestaba a lo que él quisiera, se iría más rápido.</p><p>—¿Quieres una respuesta honesta o…?</p><p>—Por supuesto —dijo Viktor.</p><p>—Me sentía solo antes de llegar aquí, así que no fue mucha la diferencia.</p><p>Viktor dejó de caminar y Yuri se detuvo unos pasos más adelante. Luego se volteó a mirarlo y continuó:</p><p>—¿Por qué haces preguntas tan raras? ¿Acaso…?</p><p>Viktor se acercó a él casi corriendo y lo abrazó.</p><p>—¿Estás mejor ahora? —preguntó Viktor.</p><p>—Oye, oye. ¿Dónde quedó el profesionalismo?</p><p>—Eres molesto y algo malcriado —dijo Viktor con voz decidida—, pero no permitiré que te pase nada.</p><p>—¿De qué mierdas hablas? ¿Qué se supone que me vaya a pasar? —preguntó, y al ver que Viktor en definitiva no dejaba de abrazarlo, agregó—: ¿Estás loco?</p><p>—Aunque eso también significa que seré más estricto contigo —continuó Viktor como si nadie le hubiese interrumpido—. No te pondré la máxima nota solo porque seas mi hermano.</p><p>Yuri había rodado tanto los ojos que por un momento se preguntó si se le saldrían de su sitio y se perderían en algún lugar de su cabeza.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo entre dientes, y solo así Viktor aflojó el agarre y se separó para mirarlo—. No era nada necesario, pero gracias.</p><p>Viktor parecía algo triste. O lo pareció por un segundo, porque luego sonrió de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Te acompaño a tu dormitorio?</p><p>Yuri subió las cejas un poco, más impresionado con el hecho de que Viktor lo había dejado en paz tan fácilmente.</p><p>—El profesionalismo… —le recordó.</p><p>—Ah, claro. —Viktor volvió a verse algo afectado—. Tienes razón.</p><p>Yuri se lo pensó por un momento, y cuando Viktor estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta para irse, le contestó:</p><p>—Ya no. Ya no me siento solo como en un principio —dijo, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse—. Conocí a alguien… A un grupo de personas. Creo que son mis amigos.</p><p>Viktor lo miró por un momento y asintió varias veces.</p><p>—Eso es estupendo.</p><p>—Sí. Eh…, hay personas que me importan mucho. Así que ya no me siento solo.</p><p>Viktor suspiró.</p><p>—Espero acostumbrarme.</p><p>—Ya vas a la mitad del camino. Todo el mundo te quiere —dijo Yuri, casi con fastidio.</p><p>Viktor soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—Gracias. Nos vemos después.</p><p>Yuri pensó que la conversación había sido extraña, y se preguntó si eso era hablar en confianza con alguien.</p><p>Negó con la cabeza y emprendió el camino hacia su dormitorio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Los peores demonios habitan en lagos tranquilos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Yuri llegó al aeropuerto de San Petersburgo la hora de su teléfono decía que era de día pero él había tenido sus dudas al respecto: el sol no se veía por ninguna parte. Supuso que era por estar quedándose dormido, pero le tomó más tiempo del debido darse cuenta que en realidad sí era de día y que eran las seis de la mañana; todavía demasiado temprano como para que saliera el sol en pleno septiembre.</p><p>Así que mientras esperaba sentado, Yuri no dejaba de cabecear contra Otabek de pie al frente de él.</p><p>—Yura, faltan diez minutos. En el avión podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.</p><p>Yuri abrió los ojos con cierto esfuerzo y levantó la mirada.</p><p>—Es fácil para ti decirlo —se quejó.</p><p>Otabek suspiró, y Yuri sabía que Otabek resistía las ganas de peinarle el cabello mientras le tomaba del rostro en público. En vez de eso, Otabek bajó su rostro hasta estar a la altura de Yuri y suavizó un poco más la voz.</p><p>—Anoche te recordé que hoy era el viaje.</p><p>Yuri entendía las palabras entre líneas de Otabek, el «pudiste acostarte más temprano» que Otabek evitaba decir en voz alta porque era un amor de persona y por ninguna otra razón.</p><p>Yuri se volvió a quejar.</p><p>Esos últimos días había estado desvelándose hasta la madrugada, en parte acostumbrado a hacerlo en las vacaciones. Eso significaba que en la mañana siguiente tendría mucho sueño durante clases, para luego al llegar a la habitación quedarse dormido toda la tarde y despertarse a las siete de la noche, desorientado y con mucha hambre. No le gustaba, pero las veces que Yuri había tratado de arreglar su ciclo de sueño eran veces en donde fallaba de forma miserable.</p><p>Eso también significaba que Otabek se dormía primero que él, y las primeras veces, Yuri se había esforzado en no despertar a Otabek mientras se colocaba a su lado en la cama. Hasta ahora, nunca se había despertado; Yuri dudaba que algo pudiera despertarlo.</p><p>Yuri escuchó a Otabek dar las gracias a alguien para luego dirigirse a él.</p><p>—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en el avión? —preguntó, y le mostró un papel con una lista a Yuri—. Nos dejaran sentarnos como queramos, por ahora.</p><p>Yuri ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Asintió y se recostó de la silla.</p><p>Tal vez todo fuese más fácil de soportar si Viktor no estuviese de un lado a otro recordándoles que debían tener una maleta y una mochila en la mano. Además de eso, y por la bolsa que cargaba consigo, Yuri sospechaba que Viktor andaba repartiendo caramelos y chicles al resto de los estudiantes como precaución a los mareos y oídos tapados.</p><p>Quizá lo único bueno de todo, es que les habían dado suéteres con el logo del colegio que iban a usar la mayoría del tiempo como forma de identificación. La verdad era que Yuri apreciaba los suéteres. El suyo era blanco y en ese momento lo tenía puesto con la capucha y todo, manos metidas en los bolsillos. La otra opción que habían discutido los delegados era ir en uniforme, pero Yuri no se imaginaba un viaje en avión con esos estúpidos pantalones y ese estúpido blazer.</p><p>El viaje duraba casi siete horas y Yuri estuvo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Intentó ver una película con Otabek, pero era una película romántica bastante mala así que Yuri se quedó dormido de nuevo. Cuando volvió a despertarse, fue porque su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar con las notificaciones. A alguien se le había ocurrido hacer un grupo de chat con todos los alumnos para mandar fotos de cualquier cosa que hicieran desde su asiento en el avión.</p><p>—¿Dormiste bien?</p><p>Yuri se separó y parpadeó varias veces. En algún momento se había apoyado del hombro de Otabek y Yuri rogó no haberle babeado la camiseta.</p><p>—Ah, sí. —Se estiró en el asiento y se quitó el suéter para luego meterlo en su bolso—. ¿Cuánto falta?</p><p>—Como tres horas.</p><p>Yuri buscó en su bolso y sacó sus audífonos. Le pasó uno a Otabek.</p><p>—Sería más romántico si no fuesen inalámbricos, pero…</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Yuri y Otabek pasaron el resto del viaje escuchando música.</p><p>…</p><p>Viktor no tenía idea de lo que debía esperar de un grupo de adolescentes desde el momento en el que decidió que les daría clases.</p><p>No podía ser tan difícil. Es decir, él mismo había sido uno, y a veces sentía que se había quedado estancado en esa etapa por siempre y que jamás crecería. Incluso, él recordaba haber leído en algún artículo acerca de la psicología de los grupos de edad que la adolescencia podía llegar hasta los veintiún años. Así que allí estaba. Teniendo veinte años pero aun así, sintiendo que podía encajar si quería, pero sabiendo que tenía que comportarse como alguien «mayor» y «responsable».</p><p>Habían aterrizado hace media hora, y Viktor se planteaba las posibilidades de que vendieran algún libro con el título «Cómo manejar a un grupo de adolescentes para que entren de manera organizada en un autobús: versión para principiantes». Consideraría comprar uno si alguna vez lo veía.</p><p>—Chicos, ¡oigan! Creo que…</p><p>Nadie le prestaba atención y era la cuarta vez que lo decía, así que Viktor se colocó al lado de la puerta del autobús y se recostó de la misma con un suspiro.</p><p>A la profesora de Biología se le había ocurrido que era mejor tener autobuses por separado para niñas y otro para niños, y Viktor no entendía la lógica detrás de todo eso. Todos ellos vivían en un internado, juntos, y en la semana que Viktor llevaba allí había visto más parejas besarse en los pasillos de las que podía contar. Además, todos los alumnos habían estado juntos en el avión y separarlos ahora tenía poco sentido.</p><p>Ninguno de los chicos le dirigió la mirada mientras subían al autobús; parecían estar encerrados en sus teléfonos o hablando entre ellos mismos. A excepción de un chico moreno que lo saludó con su mano al entrar, y Leo, quien le hizo varias preguntas acerca de lo que harían al llegar, todo estuvo tranquilo. Incluso Yuri parecía ignorarlo a propósito.</p><p>Cuando todos entraron, Viktor empezó a contarlos, algo difícil considerando lo mucho que se movían y cambiaban de puesto.</p><p>—Yo elegiré la música, sí, muchas gracias —dijo Leo. Viktor conocía su nombre porque en clase siempre le pedía que dejara de hablar tanto con los demás.</p><p>—Leo, ¿podrías sentarte por favor?</p><p>—Profesor, será rápido. —Dicho eso, pasó al lado suyo y se sentó de copiloto.</p><p>Viktor se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Se quedó así por un rato hasta que escuchó música salir de los parlantes, y en definitiva no era algo que él hubiese escuchado alguna vez. Tuvo que demostrarlo en su cara, porque cuando Leo volvió a pasar por su lado, este le palmeó el hombro de manera amistosa y habló:</p><p>—J Balvin, profesor. Me lo agradecerá.</p><p>Viktor frunció el ceño, porque la verdad era que no creía que fuese a agradecer nada. De igual forma, nadie pareció quejarse y Viktor decidió dejarlo así.</p><p>Miró con disimulo hacia donde estaba Yuri, y por un momento se preguntó si acaso era demasiado tarde para cambiarse al otro autobús. No quería intimidar a Yuri, y tampoco quería que se sintiera como si lo estaba vigilando. De reojo observó cómo el chico que estaba a su lado le entregaba un suéter, y de repente Yuri sonreía y su rostro se iluminaba tanto que Viktor tuvo que resistir la tentación de restregarse los ojos para ver si era una alucinación.</p><p>Suspiró. A Viktor le hubiese gustado estar en otro lado, pero de nuevo, la profesora había insistido en que los chicos <em>varones</em> confiarían en él, y que de paso, en algún momento libre dentro del viaje, Viktor podía darles una charla acerca de la importancia de usar condón y de evitar las infecciones de transmisión sexual. A Viktor quizá sí le pagaban lo suficiente, y quizás él mismo se había metido en esa situación, pero jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que enseñar —o ser asistente de profesor o lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo a esas alturas— sería de esa manera, y que se encontraría con gran cantidad de situaciones donde no sabía qué mierda hacer.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando en el avión todo había sido tranquilo y cada quien andaba en lo suyo, en el autobús era como si todos se estuviesen volviendo locos. Gritaban y se levantaban de sus asientos y se asomaban por las ventanas. Todos parecían más despiertos ahora y con ganas de hacer algo que no fuese seguir sentados por más tiempo.</p><p>—Puedes usarlo —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri sujetó el suéter de Otabek en su regazo.</p><p>En su propio despiste, Yuri había dejado el suyo en el equipaje, y definitivamente no iba a deshacer su mochila al frente de todo el mundo solo para sacarlo.</p><p>El suéter de Otabek era gris, y cuando Yuri terminó de ponérselo, Otabek le sonreía.</p><p>—Tú tienes algún tipo de cosa con que yo use tu ropa.</p><p>—No, qué va.</p><p>Ambos se vieron entre sí. Otabek en particular, miraba de manera fija en algún sitio entre las clavículas de Yuri. Este le siguió la mirada y miró debajo, para encontrarse con el dije reluciendo como nunca, y Yuri resistió las ganas de atrapar el dije con su mano de manera instintiva. Nunca antes había utilizado un collar como ese, al menos no por tanto tiempo. Y a veces se había encontrado a si mismo tocándolo solo para sentir que estaba allí.</p><p>—Te gusta que use las cosas que tú me das —dijo como una afirmación.</p><p>Otabek asintió y se reincorporó en su asiento para utilizar el teléfono. Mientras tanto, en los asientos de atrás se escuchó un alboroto.</p><p>—¿A quién demonios se le ocurre acampar en otoño? —gritó alguien.</p><p>Más de la mitad del autobús volteó a verlo.</p><p>—¡Te sorprendería la cantidad de fauna que encontraremos! —gritó Viktor desde donde se encontraba.</p><p>—¿A quién mierda le importa la fauna? —preguntó JJ, sonando exasperado. Por alguna razón estaba diagonal y al frente del asiento de Yuri y Otabek, sentado junto con Leo.</p><p>Otabek le mostró su teléfono a Yuri, y este se fijó que era la página oficial de la reserva a dónde irían. Había un apartado de la flora y fauna que encontrarían en el sitio, advirtiéndoles de cuáles estaban en peligro de extinción y permanecían en cautiverio, entre otras notas. Yuri entrelazó un brazo con el de Otabek para luego colocar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del suéter.</p><p>A Otabek le importaba la fauna.</p><p>—Tierno. ¿Aunque de verdad quieres ir de expedición con Viktor?</p><p>Ambos chicos miraron hacia el frente, donde Viktor se había puesto de pie con una cara muy seria y parecía estar pensando sobre algo.</p><p>—Estará bien. —Otabek se inclinó hacia Yuri y guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos, sus manos sujetándose por unos segundos—. Creo que debería permitirme conocerlo un poco mejor.</p><p>Yuri entendía esa frase al venir de alguien como Otabek: todo buenos modales y tradiciones de antes, pero Yuri sospechaba que todo el mundo quería conocer mejor a Viktor, porque Viktor le caía bien a todo el mundo.</p><p>Esa era otra cualidad a agregar a la lista. Yuri se preguntaba cómo es que la gente nacía con esa capacidad innata de ser amigo de cualquier persona que se les atravesara por el camino. Gente extrovertida y sus cosas.</p><p>Y como si eso fuese poco, Viktor había convencido a más de cuarenta estudiantes que sería buena idea irse de viaje para estudiar el medio ambiente. Y no estudiantes normales, sino del tipo que precisamente le importaba poco el medio ambiente.</p><p>Otabek era una excepción a la regla: parecía contento con hacer ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>Yuri también sospechaba que el resto de la clase había accedido al viaje en un intento de tener más libertad. A él le daba igual después de tanto tiempo, pero todavía escuchaba a algunos de sus compañeros quejarse sobre la hora del toque de queda, y sobre que deberían permitirles salir otros días que no fuesen estrictamente los fines de semana. Yuri no salía a casi ningún sitio, así que al menos eso le tenía sin cuidado.</p><p>Viktor se levantó de su asiento.</p><p>—Sus equipajes serán llevados a la habitación que les corresponde para que no pierdan tiempo. Traigan su equipaje de mano y acompáñenme.</p><p>Todos lo hicieron, emocionados y murmurando entre ellos.</p><p>Cuando bajaron del autobús, pudieron verlo. El famoso río Volga del que Viktor había hablado sin parar en las dos últimas clases.</p><p>En gran parte de las mismas Viktor era bombardeado a preguntas acerca de lo que sabía, acerca de lo que harían en la excursión y demás. Viktor amaba contestar preguntas, así que era una situación dónde casi todo el mundo ganaba: los estudiantes podían escuchar a Viktor hablando y Viktor hablaba de su tema favorito. Casi todos excepto Yuri, a quien le fastidiaban tantas preguntas y esperaba que pudiesen hacer algo pronto.</p><p>—A nuestra derecha podemos ver el río Volga. Si bien podemos visualizarlo en distintas zonas de nuestro país, esta es especialmente importante, porque podemos ver el delta del Volga —dijo Viktor con paciencia. Leo, unos metros más hacia allá, levantó la mano. Viktor suspiró y continuó hablando—: Antes de que pregunten, un delta es lo que se encuentra al final de un río y está formado por lagos, lagunas, mar… Cualquier cuerpo de agua que desemboque en el río. Ya lo hablamos en clase.</p><p>La profesora no tuvo tanta paciencia como Viktor, porque les reclamó a sus estudiantes que dejaran de hacerle preguntas estúpidas al profesor, preguntas las cuales por cierto habían discutido en clase múltiples veces y que debían haberlas visto en Biología del año pasado. Leo se excusó diciendo que solo había levantado la mano.</p><p>Yuri se volteó a ver a Otabek.</p><p>—¿No habías venido antes? —le preguntó en un susurro. Él mismo tampoco, pero suponía que alguien como Otabek sí que tenía la capacidad (es decir, el dinero) para viajar por el mundo y a los destinos turísticos que él prefiriera.</p><p>Otabek negó con la cabeza mientras Viktor hacía alguna explicación.</p><p>—Mi familia es más de otro tipo de deportes, o arte. Quedarse en una cabaña, escalar, ir de pesca… —Volvió a negar—. Eso no.</p><p>Yuri apenas y pudo procesar lo que Otabek le había dicho. Se había quedado viendo como quedaba en contraste con el resto del ambiente. Como si pudiese pertenecer allí después de todo aun cuando él dijera que no.</p><p>La voz de Viktor se escuchó por encima de todos los demás.</p><p>—Tienen hasta el amanecer para elegir un animal autóctono, es decir, que sea único de esta zona y describir cualquier cosa que vean de ellos. Tendrán que hacer un ensayo individual y entregarlo el lunes.</p><p>Yuri soltó un ruido de exasperación.</p><p>—Podemos buscarlo por Wikipedia —dijo Phichit.</p><p>Yuri miró a Otabek, aun cuando no había tenido que hacerlo para saber lo que pensaría. Lo más probable era que Otabek querría hacer el trabajo limpio.</p><p>—Lo haremos bien —dijo Otabek—. Puede ser divertido.</p><p>—Los animales más interesantes estarán en el río —dijo Yuri—. No podemos… —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué se supone que…?</p><p>—<em>Sip</em>, creo que buscaré mi especie autóctona por Wikipedia —dijo Phichit con una risa.</p><p>Viktor, como si los escuchara por encima de los murmullos de la clase, agregó:</p><p>—¡Deben tomarle fotos a la especie! Haré una búsqueda en fotos de Google así que sabré si son falsas o no. ¡Suerte!</p><p>Yuri se quedó de pie en el sitio, y juró que escuchaba a Seung-Gil reírse de su novio y a Phichit escandalizarse en el sitio.</p><p>—Ningún profesor se atrevió a tanto —dijo Phichit—. Viktor nos va a matar.</p><p>Después de eso se separaron en grupos de dos. En la reserva había áreas destinadas a la exploración, así que al menos desde ese punto de vista no se perderían.</p><p>Otabek le expresó sus ganas de ir a ver el delta del Volga y Yuri aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>Desde donde se encontraban lo más bonito eran los distintos colores de los árboles a su alrededor. Eran verdes, naranja, amarillos, y en algún punto Yuri logró ver algo vinotinto. Era una reserva natural, así que era básicamente eso. Muchos árboles.</p><p>Se alejaron un poco más. Esa parte del río era tan grande que parecía una playa, aunque a su alrededor no tuviese arena, sino ramitas y pequeñas piedras. Yuri sonrió al ver que Otabek se agachaba y pasaba sus manos por el agua.</p><p>A lo lejos se veían más árboles, y eso quitaba un poco la sensación de estar varado en medio de la nada y que lo único que pudiese verse fuera el horizonte.</p><p>—¿Tienes todo preparado? Creo que caminaremos un poco —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri supuso que se refería a las botellas de agua y a su teléfono cargado para tomar fotos, así que sujetó las asas de mochila más que todo por instinto y asintió.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando Otabek le habló por primera vez en mucho rato, Yuri volteó a verlo con cierta confusión en el rostro.</p><p>—Aquí se ve bien —dijo Otabek.</p><p>No habían hablado mucho mientras caminaban. En parte porque a Yuri, aun cuando había mejorado su aptitud física en comparación al año anterior, le era difícil seguir a Otabek. Además, Otabek parecía indicarle sin decirlo que hiciera silencio para que no espantaran a cualquier animalito al que fueran a acercarse. Mientras le seguía el paso y anotaba en su respectivo cuaderno, Yuri se dio cuenta que nunca habían hecho un proyecto o trabajo juntos, y cómo ya no lo harían por estar en secciones distintas. Anotar y tomarle fotos al animal era individual, así que eso no contaba. Aun así le agradaba tener a Otabek, que lo guiara y que le indicara que hacer.</p><p>—¿Qué se ve bien? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>—El atardecer —dijo Otabek.</p><p>Yuri miró al frente. Al menos en esa época del año, un poco antes de las seis de la tarde ya el sol caía y se hacía de noche. Yuri pensaba que era un gran cambio en comparación a las veces cuando se dormía a las doce de la noche y todavía veía el sol a través de la ventana.</p><p>—Oh.</p><p>—Sí. No lo mires de forma directa, ya sabes.</p><p>El reflejo del atardecer se veía en la superficie del río dejando una línea dorada y borrosa, como un camino. El sol hacía que las nubes adquirieran un color rosáceo y morado. Yuri miró de reojo a Otabek. Aun así, Otabek se dio cuenta y sonrió.</p><p>—Se supone que debes ver el atardecer.</p><p>—Lo estoy viendo —dijo Yuri. Sintió que las orejas le quemaban—. Solo volteé un momento a verte y ya.</p><p>—Está bien. Tomaré una foto.</p><p>—Yo quiero tomarte una. —Yuri sacó su teléfono—. No voltees, solo haz lo que estabas haciendo. Exacto, mira para allá.</p><p>Yuri pensó que tendría un buen fondo de pantalla por un buen tiempo.</p><p>Otabek volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero él no se la devolvió. Antes de que Yuri se diera cuenta de que eso era extraño en él, Otabek lo hizo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Yura?</p><p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—Sí, es que… Te ves muy feliz.</p><p>Otabek se lo pensó por un momento.</p><p>—Me haces muy feliz.</p><p>Yuri se había quedado sin palabras.</p><p>Desde aquella vez que Otabek le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, casi nada había cambiado. Otabek lo trataba igual que siempre, demostrándole con acciones lo mucho que lo amaba, pero Yuri se sentía parecido a cuando recién lo conocía, a cuando era incapaz de besarlo siempre que quisiera y cuando quisiera.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, escucharon pasos, y Yuri agradeció mentalmente no haberse puesto a hacerlo.</p><p>Phichit se unió al sitio donde se encontraban. Seung-Gil estaba a su lado.</p><p>—Nos están llamando a todos los estudiantes para que vayamos a cenar.</p><p>Yuri asintió y se puso de pie de inmediato.</p><p>…</p><p>—¿Vieron que tenemos que acampar? —preguntó Phichit.</p><p>—¿Acampar? —preguntó Yuri, y miró a Otabek—. ¿En plan en una carpa y al aire libre?</p><p>Phichit asintió varias veces.</p><p>—Fue idea de tu hermano.</p><p>«Ah, claro. Por supuesto», pensó Yuri. Para eso necesitaban el equipaje de mano. Seung-Gil se llevó un vaso de agua a los labios.</p><p>—Creo que Viktor mencionó algo de que sería más fácil elegir la especie animal de esa forma.</p><p>—Podemos hacer eso sin necesidad de dormir en medio de la nada —dijo Yuri.</p><p>—No podemos quejarnos. Ya las armaron y todo —dijo Yuuko.</p><p>—Nuestro cierre está dañado —dijo Phichit, y Yuri juró que escuchaba a Georgi murmurar un «oh, no. Qué desastre»—. Así que por favor, no entren ni vean a Yuuri durmiendo, a él no le gusta.</p><p>Yuuko se puso a reír y Katsuki suspiró.</p><p>—Muy amable, Phichit —dijo.</p><p>—De nada.</p><p>—¿Ya eligieron sus animales? —preguntó Leo—. Porque elegí uno solo para darme cuenta que sale en las noches y que básicamente no podré dormir hoy.</p><p>Seung-Gil se quedó mirándolo.</p><p>—Para ser alguien tan inteligente a veces eres algo…</p><p>—Lo que Seung quiere decir —interrumpió Phichit—. Es que puedes buscarlo por Wikipedia.</p><p>Leo miró a Seung-Gil, y este parpadeó varias veces y luego asintió.</p><p>—Ya tengo la información del mío —dijo Mila—. Es como un ave y es la cosa más tierna del mundo. ¿Y tú, Yuri?</p><p>Yuri asintió con pesadez. Otabek y él habían sido de los últimos en llegar al sitio donde comerían, principalmente porque se habían alejado de manera significativa del campamento. Aunque, Yuri no se quejaba. Habían conseguido toda la información después de unas horas.</p><p>Después de que comieran, Viktor les presentó a otras personas del personal que él garantizó sería útil que supieran quienes eran: paramédicos y muchos otros profesores que estarían disponibles si algo pasaba.</p><p>Luego Viktor les dijo que regresaran a las carpas, y alguien gritó: «¡son las ocho de la noche!». Se quejaron, pero no tanto como Yuri pensó que lo harían. Supuso que encontrarían algo que hacer como jugar cartas o ponerse a beber de alguna botella.</p><p>…</p><p>—Al menos estamos en la misma tienda —dijo Yuri, para luego soltar todas sus pertenencias en el suelo y sentarse con cautela. Él se recordaba de forma constante que dormiría en el suelo y aunque le dijeran por todos lados que era seguro, Yuri dudaba si ser mordido por hormigas asesinas entraba en esa definición de seguridad.</p><p>Otabek asintió.</p><p>—Estoy seguro que mañana nos dejaran ir al hotel. —Se quitó su mochila de encima—. ¿Estás cansado del viaje?</p><p>Yuri sonrió con suavidad. Le causaba ternura que Otabek lo preguntara como si no hubiese estado en el mismo viaje junto con él, como si el único que pudiese cansarse fuese Yuri y no al revés. Le miró a los ojos, queriendo decirle que se acercara. Cuando Otabek se colocó frente a él, Yuri lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>Continuaron abrazándose por largo rato, hasta que Yuri perdiera la idea del tiempo y lo apretara con más fuerza, haciendo que Otabek riera contra su cuello y ambos cayeran acostados en el piso. Yuri llevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Otabek, hacia su cabello, hacia su nuca para atraerlo hacia él y besarle.</p><p>Había noches en las que todo era un desastre, donde Yuri trataba de quedarse sin ropa lo más rápido que pudiera y repetía «por favor» y «Beka» contra los labios de su novio, porque él era consciente de lo que hacía y decía a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Y había sido muy útil saber que Otabek amaba que le rogaran.</p><p>Otabek le subió la camiseta y pasó una uña contra el pezón de Yuri.</p><p>—Otabek…</p><p>Y había noches como esa donde casi todo era silencioso y Yuri se limitaba a sentir y a escuchar los besos que Otabek dejaba su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecerse debajo de él.</p><p>Yuri se apoyó en sus codos, observando como Otabek le besaba el abdomen con tanta devoción que ya no era tierno, y hacía que Yuri sostuviera el aliento hasta olvidar el hecho de que no estaba respirando.</p><p>—¿Tienes el cabello más largo? —preguntó, porque había enterrado una mano en el cabello de Otabek, peinándole con suavidad la parte de arriba, esa que Otabek se dejaba crecer mientras el resto del cabello permanecía corto. Otabek levantó la mirada y Yuri tragó saliva.</p><p>—¿Acabas de darte cuenta? —preguntó Otabek, y continuó con su labor de besarle, esta vez riéndose y Yuri sintió las vibraciones más cerca de su entrepierna.</p><p>—Tenía tiempo sin agarrarte el cabello de esta forma. —Se dejó caer con un suspiro—. La última vez fue antes de vacaciones.</p><p>En algún momento Yuri había querido peinarse así, cuando lo único que deseaba en el mundo era verse más masculino. Pero a él le gustaba su cabello largo y había amado bailar ballet, aun cuando todas las circunstancias pudieron haber hecho que lo odiara.</p><p>—¿Esa es tu mejor forma de medirlo? —dijo contra su piel.</p><p>—Sí. —Y con una sonrisa, le jaló del cabello solo para probar que podía hacerlo—. Mierda, sí.</p><p>Otabek lo miró, tal y como estaba con labios entreabiertos y respirando por la boca. Pero luego, su mirada fue suave y Yuri volvía a recordarse lo bonito que era y de lo mucho que lo amaba. Yuri sabía que Otabek merecía alguien que pudiese decirle eso último todas las veces del mundo. Entonces, Yuri se preguntó cómo es que no podía hacerlo y como es que Otabek seguía allí como si nada.</p><p>—¿Puedes abrazarme para dormir? —preguntó Yuri.</p><p>Era algo que hacían la mayoría de las veces, pero también era su forma de decirle que no esperaba más de él, y que abrazarle estaría bien por ahora. Otabek asintió de forma muy leve, y le colocó la ropa donde debía estar.</p><p>—Sí, solo… Espera un momento. —Otabek se acostó en su pecho, y Yuri resopló con una sonrisa—. Aquí estoy bastante cómodo.</p><p>Yuri tenía que admitir que seguro lo estaba.</p><p>Todo el estúpido comité —y eso incluía a Viktor—, había dedicado gran parte del tiempo antes del viaje revisando reportes meteorológicos y analizando las temperaturas de los años anteriores, queriendo estar seguros de si habría o no lluvia que pudiese arruinarles los planes.</p><p>Eso significaba que todos los alumnos debían usar suéteres y guantes y gorros porque estarían al aire libre y daría un poco más de frío de lo usual. Yuri sabía que casi nadie estaba acostumbrado, sobre todo si se comparaba estar encerrado en casa con la calefacción al tope, a estar en medio del bosque con solo una tela de separación que, si le pedían opinión a Yuri, se veía poco confiable y que quizá las garras de un oso o de un lobo salvaje podrían atravesarle.</p><p>Yuri, además de toda la ropa que usaría para dormir, tenía puesto un suéter extra, y era probable que Otabek hiciera alarde de lo «cómodo» que era porque era suyo y no de Yuri.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Es tu suéter —dijo Yuri y Otabek rio—. Quiero seguir usándolo, así que tendrás que abrazarme para entrar en calor. Trágico.</p><p>—Cuánta maldad, Yura.</p><p>Yuri suspiró y peinó el cabello de Otabek hacia un lado.</p><p>—Quiero que estés cerca.</p><p>Otabek se levantó del pecho de Yuri e hizo como le pedían, ambos moviéndose para quedar cómodos y con Otabek abrazándolo desde atrás.</p><p>—Me despiertas apenas tú lo hagas —dijo Yuri, porque conocía a Otabek, y sabía que si por él fuera, lo dejaría dormir el resto de la mañana y lo llevaría cargando al autobús.</p><p>Otabek le dejó un beso en el hombro, para luego hacer un sonido de asentimiento.</p><p>Poco después ambos estaban dormidos.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuuri Katsuki solía despertarse varias veces en la noche. Tenía un sueño muy ligero, y usualmente Phichit era consciente de ello y <em>trataba</em> aunque sin siempre lograrlo del todo, de ser más callado en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo cuando Yuuri decidía que ya era tarde y que él sí iba a cumplir sus horas de sueño reglamentarias.</p><p>Cuando se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue tantear en el piso hasta dar con el estuche de los anteojos para ponérselos. Luego, con su visión mejorada y mucho más tranquilo, volteó a ver a Phichit. Este permanecía dormido, y Yuuri se quedó sentado dentro de la carpa sin saber qué lo había despertado por varios segundos. Supuso que habían sido cosas suyas.</p><p>Pudo escucharlo de nuevo cuando se asomó fuera de su tienda. Eran murmullos, junto con el sonido de las ramas quebrándose bajo los pasos de alguien.</p><p>—Es suficiente.</p><p>—Pensé que… Que todo estaría mejor ahora.</p><p>Yuuri se quedó quieto del susto. Las personas se acercaban en su dirección, y él no quería ser testigo de una pelea, ni hacerle pasar vergüenzas a nadie. Se volvió hacia su tienda, solo para darse cuenta que por mucho que quisiera, el cierre no iba a abrirse.</p><p>—Lo estaría, pero odio que me mientan. Puedo perdonarte casi cualquier cosa, excepto eso, y lo sabes.</p><p>—Isabella. —Jean-Jacques hizo el ademán de agarrarle por la muñeca, pero ella retrocedió con el ceño fruncido—. Isabella.</p><p>—No, Jean. Te acuestas con otras mujeres, está bien; te gustan los chicos, está bien, perfecto. Deberías aceptarlo. Me da igual. Solo quiero que dejes de mentirme.</p><p>—No pensé que…</p><p>Yuuri tenía que escapar de ese sitio. No quería seguir escuchando, y además de eso, sentía que el árbol detrás del que se había puesto le escondía poco.</p><p>—Dime. Dime qué no pensaste. —Hubo un silencio—. Exacto. Te lo dije una vez, no es tu culpa, así eres tú y te acepto, pero no permitiré que me sigas mintiendo.</p><p>Yuuri trató de retroceder lo más callado que pudo. Pensó que mientras más tiempo pasaba allí más se daba cuenta de que estaba escuchando algo que no debía, y temía cargar con un secreto que no pudiera decírselo a nadie más; cargar con el conocimiento de algo que no quería saber.</p><p>Se tropezó con una rama causando un estruendo al caer.</p><p>De inmediato, las voces se callaron y a los pocos segundos la primera en asomarse fue Isabella. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, quizá esperando que fuese alguien más y le ofreció la mano, para la sorpresa de Yuuri.</p><p>—No sé si pueda… —comenzó él, porque sentía que se había doblado algo, y aunque trataba de decirse que si en realidad tuviese algo roto le dolería mucho más, le daba miedo pensar que se equivocaba.</p><p>Ella quitó la mano al mismo tiempo que JJ se asomaba.</p><p>—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó Isabella en tono neutral—. O mejor dicho, ¿qué tanto escuchaste?</p><p>Yuuri la miró desde allí abajo e intentó ponerse de pie por primera vez. Su tobillo caía en un ángulo extraño, y cuando se quiso apoyar, volvió a caer en el mismo sitio.</p><p>—Listo —dijo JJ—, tendremos que explicar qué hacíamos afuera y por qué demonios este tiene un tobillo roto.</p><p>—No sé… No sé si esté roto…</p><p>—Dile al profesor que estábamos teniendo relaciones o algo, seguro lo entenderá —dijo Isabella, y Yuuri se asustó al escuchar ese tono que Isabella utilizaba con todos los demás excepto con Jean, utilizarlo en esa ocasión sólo con él—. Me imagino que prefieres eso a explicarle que estábamos discutiendo.</p><p>JJ se quedó viéndola hasta que ella saliera de su vista, y luego suspiró y miró a Yuuri.</p><p>—¡No voy a decir nada! —se adelantó Yuuri. El tobillo comenzaba a dolerle de verdad, y conociendo a JJ, temió tener que quedarse el resto de la noche allí tirado y sin poder moverse.</p><p>—Te creo. Pero estoy obligado a llevarte hacia algún profesor para que te revisen. Y probablemente nos metamos en problemas por salir sin permiso.</p><p>Yuuri apretó los labios, en parte por el dolor y en parte porque no quería meterse en problemas. Escuchó ruido desde el sitio donde Isabella se había ido, y al instante vio al profesor Viktor salir de entre los arbustos, exaltado y mirando hacia los lados. En la mano utilizaba el teléfono como linterna, y alumbró a Yuuri por unos segundos para luego apagarla.</p><p>—¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó en un susurro—. La estudiante me mencionó que…</p><p>—Mi novia y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones, es verdad —dijo JJ, y Yuuri tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado—. Este chico aquí nos vio, así que nos asustamos y lo asustamos a él y este chico se cayó y estoy casi seguro de que se rompió el tobillo.</p><p>—Eso no se parece en nada a lo que ella me dijo…</p><p>—Pues es la verdad.</p><p>Viktor parpadeó varias veces, tal vez pensando qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así. Esa clase de cosas seguro no las explicaban mientras te enseñaban a dar clases. Yuuri suponía que la capacidad de tomar decisiones de ese tipo la daba el conocimiento y la experiencia, y por la apariencia del profesor y lo mucho que parecía exaltarse ante cosas que los otros profesores no se inmutaban, dudaba que esta última la tuviera muy avanzada. Yuuri estaba casi seguro de que esa era la primera expedición que realizaba con todo un curso, y Yuuri se preguntó cuál sería la posibilidad de que también fuese la última. Así y todo, le parecía algo valiente… y se compadecía por él.</p><p>Cuando levantó la mirada, Viktor se había llevado una mano a la frente. Luego señaló a Jean.</p><p>—¡Tú! ¿Puedes con él?</p><p>JJ lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, poco acostumbrado a que le dieran órdenes. Todo el colegio sabía quién era él. Pero Viktor parecía ignorante a esa situación, y en caso de saberlo, fingía desconocer del tema y lo trataba como cualquier otro alumno a propósito.</p><p>Por su parte, JJ se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con Yuuri.</p><p>—No pienso cargarte como a una novia —dijo en un murmuro y mientras sonreía, lo más probable para que el profesor no le escuchara—. Así que sujétate bien de mis hombros porque si te caes te vas a romper algo de verdad y no te voy a recoger del suelo. —JJ le dio la espalda y exclamó—: ¡Por supuesto!</p><p>Yuuri miró a Viktor, queriendo ver si había escuchado todo eso, pero él ya parecía estar en sus propios asuntos y caminaba fuera del camino, esperando que JJ lo siguiera. Yuuri se empujó hacia el frente y se agarró del cuello de JJ con fuerza, recordando la amenaza que le había hecho. Suspiró.</p><p>Varios pasos más adelante, Yuuri reconocía que no era el mejor escenario para entablar una conversación —apoyado en la espalda de alguien que no conocía muy bien y con las piernas colgando—, pero dudaba que pudiera preguntarle en otra ocasión, así que se armó de valor y:</p><p>—¿Por qué mentiste?</p><p>JJ no contestó al instante, pero al cabo de un rato se encogió de hombros, y aprovechó el movimiento para sujetarlo con más fuerza de las rodillas.</p><p>—La gente siempre espera lo peor de mí. Era lo más creíble.</p><p>Yuuri pensó que en esa situación Yuuko hubiese rodado los ojos y hubiese aguantado la risa. Sonaba muy dramático. Pero el pie le dolía bastante, y a pesar de todo, JJ sonaba muy sincero. Dramático, pero era la verdad.</p><p>Cuando lo dejaron dentro de una tienda, resultó ser la de Viktor. Se pudo dar cuenta por la portátil a medio cerrar con la foto de un perro de fondo del escritorio, y gran cantidad de guías y trípticos y <em>flyers</em> que hablaban sobre la reserva tirados a un lado. Contrario a lo que hubiese creído, no parecía ser una carpa que le indicara de alguna manera que era de un profesor.</p><p>JJ lo dejó en el piso con cuidado y se retiró.</p><p>Yuuri miró hacia los lados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.</p><p>—Profesor…</p><p>Viktor le daba la espalda a Yuuri mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.</p><p>—Puedes decirme Viktor.</p><p>—Profesor… Viktor…, ¿voy a meterme en problemas?</p><p>Viktor negó, se acercó a él con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y luego miró el tobillo de Yuuri.</p><p>—Aunque debo confesar que tengo muy poca idea de cómo vendar un tobillo. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?</p><p>Yuuri parpadeó varias veces. Era la primera vez que un profesor le pedía su opinión y admitía en su cara que quizá no era tan bueno haciendo algo. Así que Yuuri asintió con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Tiene vendas?</p><p>Viktor asintió.</p><p>—Vendas, alcohol, curitas. —Revisó la caja de primeros auxilios y luego volteó a mirar el pie de Yuuri—. Tenemos que quitarte el zapato.</p><p>Yuuri asintió.</p><p>—Sé que esto no es mi problema pero… Usted se ve algo joven como para ser profesor.</p><p>Viktor sonrió mientras trataba de quitarle el zapato y veía el rostro del chico solo para asegurarse que no le hacía daño.</p><p>—No soy profesor, no todavía. En la sala de profesores no me toman muy en serio, y no creo que me dejen ni siquiera ser maestro suplente. Mi familia dice que la Educación es un asco… —se interrumpió al escuchar que Yuuri se quejaba—. ¿Estás bien? —Yuuri apretaba los labios en una mueca de dolor, y Viktor tuvo que seguir haciendo lo que sabía hacer, hablar—: ¿Crees que la Educación sea un asco?</p><p>—Creo que debe ser difícil. Darles clase a adolescentes que no prestan atención… No me lo he planteado.</p><p>Viktor asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Eso era lo que hacían los doctores en las películas, preguntarle cosas al paciente para que dejara de enfocarse en el dolor, y Viktor no lo había entendido demasiado antes, pero ahora sí que lo hacía.</p><p>Se quedó mirando el pie de Yuri, que no parecía estar roto, ni tener sangre ni nada de ese estilo. Solo un poco hinchado, y eso casi le hizo sonreír del alivio, pero cuando miró a Yuuri este parecía preocupado.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Viktor poniéndose de pie—. No es nada, créeme. —Buscó la venda y empezó a desenrollarla—. Te pondremos esto para evitar que se mueva y le diré a la profesora que te llevaré al hospital. —Revisó el teléfono—. De todas formas ya será de mañana. Seguro querrán hacer rayos X y…</p><p>Yuuri parecía poco convencido.</p><p>—¿Es usted enfermero?</p><p>—No, pero me he visto muchos episodios de dramas médicos.</p><p>Yuuri relajó los hombros.</p><p>Cuando Viktor salió de la carpa fue para llamar a la profesora y al paramédico que estaba con ellos. Por unos minutos hablaron como si Yuuri no estuviese ahí, y luego llegaron al acuerdo de que debían inmovilizarlo y llevarlo a un hospital.</p><p>Yuuri se dio cuenta de que esa noche no iba seguir durmiendo.</p><p>…</p><p>Otabek se despertó con Yuri abrazado a él.</p><p>—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a los tortolitos —dijo Leo.</p><p>A Otabek no le molestaba que lo viesen con Yuri abrazado a él, pero Yuri se reincorporó de repente.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?</p><p>Hubiese sonado amenazante, si quizá Yuri no estuviese usando un suéter que le quedaba grande, y si quizá no estuviese tan confundido por recién levantarse, y si quizá fuese otra persona diciendo las palabras. Otabek sonrió para sí mismo, lo agarró de la nuca y le besó en la mejilla.</p><p>Eso pareció calmarlo considerablemente, porque cuando volteó de nuevo a ver a Leo, ya no parecía querer matarlo. No más de lo normal, al menos.</p><p>—Tenemos que ir a desayunar. Nos podremos bañar en un hotel. Luego iremos a un museo y por fin iremos a casa. —Miró fuera de la carpa—. Les guardaré un puesto. Vístanse rápido.</p><p>…</p><p>Yuuri, con un pie inmovilizado y dos muletas, regresó al campamento poco después de que hubiesen empezado a desayunar. Lo supo porque todos estaban sentados y se habían quedado viendo en su dirección. Suponía que el motivo era Viktor y no él, pero aun así le ponía incómodo.</p><p>Una profesora de Biología de otro año se acercó a ellos.</p><p>—Viktor, necesitaremos que vuelvas a ir al hospital. Por alguna razón un alguien tiene sarpullido, y a alguien más le dio… malestar estomacal. Desconocemos las razones, pero…</p><p>Viktor suspiró. Yuuri se encogió en el sitio, porque podía verle el cansancio a través del rostro. Viktor no había dormido nada, y era obvio que no lo haría en un momento cercano.</p><p>—¿Puedo al menos desayunar? —preguntó, y sonaba como un adolescente a punto de quejarse, pero sabiendo que sería mejor no hacerlo.</p><p>—Eh, sí. Claro —dijo la profesora, algo desconcertada. Miró a Yuuri, dándose cuenta que era un estudiante y volvió a dirigirse a Viktor—: ¿Cómo fue todo?</p><p>Yuuri se preguntó por qué era que los profesores amaban hablar al frente suyo como si él no existiera.</p><p>—Tiene el tobillo torcido —dijo Viktor—. No pudo dormir muy bien ya que fuimos al hospital en la madrugada. Deberían dejar que descanse en el hotel.</p><p>La señora parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—Claro. Sí, como no. Acompáñame, chico. ¿Ya desayunaste? Me imagino que no por todo lo que…</p><p>Yuuri dejó de escucharle mientras lo llevaban hacia una mesa. Viktor ya se había alejado, y él se había quedado de pie, solo.</p><p>Sus amigos le recibieron con palabras de ánimo.</p><p>—¡Me asustaste! —dijo Yuuko—. La próxima vez que quieras torcerte algo me gustaría que me dijeras.</p><p>—No creo que haya sido planificado, Yuu —dijo Phichit.</p><p>—¿Es verdad que fuiste a la carpa del profesor Viktor?</p><p>—No podía caminar bien, creo que no tenía otra opción.</p><p>Phichit soltó un silbido.</p><p>—Me enteré que estabas peleando con JJ en la madrugada, ¿fue por eso?</p><p>—¿De verdad peleaste con Jean? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>Katsuki miró los rostros alrededor de la mesa, e incluso Yuri, quien no solía prestar mucha atención a esa clase de anécdotas, lo miraba de manera fija. Así que tragó saliva y contestó:</p><p>—Sí, algo así…</p><p>—¡Vaya! —Leo le palmeó el hombro—. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>—Aunque, no veo que él esté herido —dijo Seung-Gil, y varios voltearon a verlo—. ¿Estás seguro que fue una pelea justa?</p><p>—Amor, déjalo —dijo Phichit con una sonrisa. Yuuri le agradeció con la mirada—. El ego de JJ está herido y eso debería contar.</p><p>Yuuri apretó los labios y miró más allá de las mesas, entre esas a la de profesores, donde Viktor parecía un estudiante más entre ellos, a pesar de ser igual de alto y usar ropa igual de elegante. Cuando Viktor volteó a verlo, este le mostró el pulgar en alto, y Yuuri desvió la mirada casi de forma inmediata, sin saber por qué.</p><p>…</p><p>La mejor palabra para describir el viaje camino al hotel fue… caótico. Primero, iban a pie. Además de eso, A Yuri le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, y cuando lo hizo, rodó los ojos. Viktor no estaba con ellos. Así que todo el mundo gritaba y todo el mundo hablaba de cómo habían dormido y de que a alguien se le había ocurrido beber agua del lago y que por supuesto ahora tenía diarrea.</p><p>La profesora de Biología les avisó que revisaran el grupo de mensajes, y que allí encontrarían una lista de las habitaciones que tendrían asignadas.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Yuri, sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus manos—. Separados.</p><p>Otabek se quedó viendo la lista desde su teléfono.</p><p>—La mía es en el piso cuatro. ¿La tuya?</p><p>—Piso seis. —Suspiró.</p><p>A Yuri le causaba poca gracia pasar el rato con gente desconocida. Sabía que a Otabek le daba igual, o que al menos lo soportaría mientras pasaran tiempo juntos. Lo sabía por la manera en la que sus ojos eran suaves y por la forma en la que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, como el comienzo de una sonrisa.</p><p>Aun así, Otabek le apretó de la mano y se fue de su lado cuando lo llamaron por su nombre.</p><p>Cuando le tocó el turno a Yuri varios minutos después, se dio cuenta que en la entrada alguien les indicaba la habitación y les daba su tarjeta.</p><p>—Te toca con… —La chica leyó uno de los papeles que cargaba y buscó hasta dar con su nombre—. Leo… ¿De Ra <em>Ireugrecia</em>?</p><p>Yuri conocía a Leo y al menos eso era algo.</p><p>Cuando subió al piso que le correspondía y entró a la habitación, Yuri tuvo el primer replanteamiento en el día. En definitiva hubiese preferido compartir habitación con alguien que no conocía a compartirla con Leo.</p><p>—Esto tiene que ser un error.</p><p>Leo había llegado primero que él porque los habían llamado por orden alfabético, y ya se había bañado y se había acostado en una cama mientras pasaba los canales del televisor sin prestar mucha atención.</p><p>—¡Yuri! ¿Qué tal todo?</p><p>Yuri no quería contestarle, en vez de eso, se preguntaba cuál era la necesidad de Leo de usar una toalla para el cabello, otra para el pecho y otra para la entrepierna.</p><p>—He tenido mejores.</p><p>—Bueno, esa es la vida. A veces…</p><p>—Sí, sí. —Le interrumpió él.</p><p>Yuri tenía muchas ganas de bañarse. Sentía el cuerpo pegajoso, como cuando sudaba demasiado en Educación Física y al no tener tiempo para bañarse, se colocaba al frente del aire acondicionado para quitarse el calor. Leo le recordó que debía hacerlo rápido si no quería que los dejara el autobús.</p><p>Yuri empezó a desempacar la ropa que usaría.</p><p>—¿Podrías…? Eh, no lo sé. ¿Darme una de tus toallas ya que te las acabaste todas?</p><p>—¿Eso es un peluche? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>La noche anterior Otabek le había dado el peluche que le había prometido en las vacaciones, y era tan lindo que Yuri se dijo que lo reservaría para las ocasiones donde Otabek no estuviese con él. Aún así, lo había metido en su equipaje solo por si terminaba necesitándolo.</p><p>—Eso no te importa.</p><p>—¿Te lo regaló Otabek?</p><p>—Tampoco te importa. —Metió el peluche en su mochila y volteó a verlo—. La toalla.</p><p>Leo parpadeó varias veces.</p><p>—¡Ah!, eso.</p><p>Y empezó a desenvolverse la de la entrepierna.</p><p>—¡Mierda, no! ¿No puede ser otra? ¿Otra que haya tenido menos contacto con tus <em>partes</em>?</p><p>Leo lo miró como si le estuviese pidiendo caviar para cenar.</p><p>—Ya sí, estamos en un colegio privado y todos son gay, supéralo —dijo, y empezó a buscar en su maleta.</p><p>Yuri le hubiese llevado la contraria pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Por su parte, Leo sacó una toalla limpia de su equipaje y se la ofreció. Yuri dudó antes de sujetarla, pero al final las ganas de bañarse pudieron con él.</p><p>…</p><p>Cuando bajaron a la sala de espera del hotel, Otabek estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, de esa manera que lo hacía con sus piernas abiertas y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Su cara permanecía muy seria, y de su camiseta colgaban unos lentes de sol.</p><p>Al ver a Yuri, sonrió y se reincorporó.</p><p>—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Yuri. Leo lo había estado apurando y eso había resultado en Yuri poniéndose ropa al azar y con su cabello todavía mojado.</p><p>—No de mucho. Nos dividirán en grupos para ir de turismo.</p><p>—Perfecto. Me gustaría ir al teatro de aquí.</p><p>Otabek sonrió.</p><p>—Está bien. Nos anotaremos allí, entonces.</p><p>…</p><p>Apenas Yuuri Katsuki entró al museo, supo que quizás hubiese sido mejor elegir cualquier otro sitio. Él lo había elegido porque eso le parecía interesante. Las pinturas. Por fuera el museo se veía despampanante con sus paredes rojas y sus ventanas enormes con rejas blancas. Por dentro, era todo menos despampanante.</p><p>En vez de haber pinturas, o esculturas, estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser animales disecados enormes y que Yuuri esperaba con toda su alma que fuesen de mentira o que al menos hubiesen muerto de causas naturales, y que no hubiesen matado animales reales y los pusieran allí como si nada. Había también muchos huesos humanos, y cosas que a la gente le gustaba llamar «descubrimientos arqueológicos», pero Yuuri pensaba que daban un poco de miedo. Esperó que ese museo no abriera de noche, por el bien de todos.</p><p>Dejando de lado lo que más le asustaba, también había figuras de cera, juegos de té y ropa de una época que Yuuri desconocía.</p><p>Aunque apenas salieron del autobús Phichit lo había arrastrado con él, Yuri se había escabullido no sin cierta dificultad considerando que tenía muletas y se había ido al otro lado del museo, solo.</p><p>—¡Katsuki Yuuri! ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>Yuuri volteó y era Viktor. No parecía molesto, Yuuri dudaba verlo molesto algún día, pero sus cejas estaban fruncidas y eso ya era una emoción distinta con respecto a su sonrisa de siempre.</p><p>—Pensé que aquí habría pinturas, así que…</p><p>—No estoy hablando de eso. —Señaló con un suspiro el pie derecho de Yuuri—. ¿Cómo está?</p><p>Yuuri estuvo perdido un momento.</p><p>—Ah, mi pie. —Yuuri movió la pierna de forma experimental, como si recién recordara que se había torcido el tobillo—. Pues…, está torcido.</p><p>Viktor lo miró de manera severa por unos segundos y luego se llevó una mano a la frente.</p><p>—¿No crees que hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en el hotel? Debe dolerte horrible, ¿te duele?</p><p>Yuuri negó.</p><p>—Lo inmovilizaron bien. Además, no estoy caminando demasiado —dijo mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Era mentira, por supuesto, pero no quería que Viktor se estresara.</p><p>Viktor no pareció creerle y Katsuki apretó sus labios mientras lo veía alejarse de allí.</p><p>Seguía pensando en Viktor como alguien atractivo, pero su misma actitud inclinada a hacer lo correcto hacía que intentara ignorar ese detalle cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Era un profesor, y no se suponía que Yuuri debía pensar en él de cualquier otra forma que no fuese esa.</p><p>Suspiró y continuó mirando las piezas de exposición del museo.</p><p>Yuuri estaba viendo un aparato viejo para escuchar música cuando JJ se le colocó al lado. Yuuri lo ignoró en un principio, porque eso hacías en un museo. Mientras observabas algo, había personas a tu lado pero te daba igual. Entonces JJ empezó a silbar y Yuuri pensó que era algo irritante, aunque no fuese a decírselo.</p><p>—Eh…, Jean-Jacques.</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>—Me gustaría decir que… eh, aprecias el arte pero… Llevas un buen rato a mi lado. —Yuuri apretó el agarre en sus muletas y agregó—: y sin decir nada.</p><p>—¿Qué? —dijo en voz muy alta—. ¿Cómo vas creer que…? —Bajó la voz—. Bueno sí, tengo que hablar contigo.</p><p>Y si Yuuri no tuviese las dos manos ocupadas en las muletas, en definitiva se hubiese quitado los lentes y se hubiese apretado la punta de la nariz. JJ era predecible.</p><p>—Ya te dije que no voy a decir…</p><p>—No es tanto eso. Quería pedirte opinión, o mejor dicho consejo, en algo.</p><p>—¿A mí? —preguntó, y JJ asintió—. ¿No te parece mejor preguntarle a alguien más… cercano?</p><p>—Es sobre Isabella. Leo me matará a preguntas si se entera que terminamos.</p><p>Yuuri volteó a los lados para ver si Leo estaba cerca, pero no. Lo que pudo ver fue a Phichit, quien parecía haberlo encontrado y fruncía el ceño de sobremanera en su dirección.</p><p>—Leo no está aquí —dijo JJ, dándose cuenta de lo que Yuuri hacía—. Fue a la catedral, creo.</p><p>Yuuri apartó la mirada de Phichit, más allá del hombro de JJ y miro a este a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Querías preguntarme algo?</p><p>—¿Crees que ahora que, ya sabes…? —Suspiró—. Es la primera vez que creo que me gusta alguien de verdad, y… ¿Crees que debería decirle?</p><p>Yuri no entendía nada. Ni la repentina inseguridad que tenía JJ, ni que Isabella y JJ —la pareja <em>goals</em> del internado, de la cual se rumoreaba estaban comprometidos—, hubiesen terminado por una discusión. Y que además de todo eso, JJ apenas estuviese afectado y de repente le gustara alguien más.</p><p>—¿Debería ser sincero?</p><p>—Claro, sí. Por supuesto.</p><p>—Creo que primero deberías aceptarte cómo eres. La gente espera lo peor de ti porque tú se los das; es como un ciclo. Luego, sí. Puedes decirle a esa persona todo lo que tú quieras. Creo… que es mejor ser sincero.</p><p>JJ se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos.</p><p>—Qué inteligente eres —dijo, y sacó de su bolsillo un billete azul cian—. Gracias, muy amable.</p><p>Yuuri frunció el ceño. Quizá fuese la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba tan molesto.</p><p>—¿Estás pagándome?</p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué no? Me diste un consejo y valoro eso.</p><p>—No todo se arregla con dinero. Un gracias hubiese bastado.</p><p>JJ subió las cejas, parecía genuinamente sorprendido.</p><p>—¡Vaya! No sabía que podías molestarte.</p><p>A Yuuri no le gustaba hacerlo. Su cabeza le dolía y a veces sus manos temblaban. Las pocas veces que había peleado con su hermana Mari cuando eran pequeños terminaban con él llorando. Prefería no molestarse mientras pudiera.</p><p>No le dijo nada más a JJ y continuó viendo los animales muertos. Al cabo de un rato vio por el rabillo del ojo que él se iba.</p><p>…</p><p>Un par de años atrás y en otra situación, Yuri Plisetsky no habría querido ir al teatro.</p><p>Él había escuchado a personas religiosas decir que en cada iglesia que pisaran ellos se sentirían en casa, y Yuri siempre había pensado que él se sentía así con los teatros. Aun cuando variaran en tamaño o en estructura, él podía entrar a uno y sentirse nervioso como nunca, porque le recordaba demasiado a todas las veces que él había estado del otro lado del escenario. Los teatros tenían la capacidad de evocar memorias en él como ninguna otra cosa.</p><p>Otabek le preguntó un par de veces si estaba seguro de que quería ir, y luego dejó de hacerlo. A pesar de que algunas cosas en su niñez terminaran mal, los teatros seguían gustándole.</p><p>El principal teatro de Astracán era más pequeño de los que había visto y de los que había estado, pero era igual de hermoso.</p><p>El grupo que había decidido ir al teatro se había estado tomado fotos en la fuente que estaba afuera, sonriendo y haciendo poses tontas mientras Yuri miraba por fuera. La estructura era blanca y con ventanas de distintos tonos de azul que parecían alzarse hasta nueve metros de altura.</p><p>—Presentarán La Traviata —dijo Otabek, a unos pasos de él—. Podemos verla.</p><p>Yuri se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.</p><p>Dentro, había escaleras con alfombras y carteles que no dejaban de reclamar cómo se llamaba el sitio. «Astrakhan State Opera Ballet».</p><p>Cuando se sentaron, Yuri apretó su mano contra la de Otabek.</p><p>En la mañana regresarían a San Petersburgo.</p><p>Por ahora, todo estaba bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Mis amigos y yo tenemos un montón de problemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir? —preguntó Katsuki.</p>
<p>Yuri se quedó viéndolo. En parte pensando si acaso era una clase de chiste, y por la risa estruendosa de Phichit justo después de eso, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que lo pensaba. Yuuri Katsuki volteó a mirarlo con una seriedad poco común en él, y Yuri reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, carraspeó y disimuló la risa con una tos.</p>
<p>—¿La verdad? Me hace sentir como si no estoy seguro de que lo quiero —dijo.</p>
<p>Eso hizo que Phichit dejara de reírse y pusiera cara de concentración, o al menos, su cara de fingir concentración. Era Phichit, después de todo.</p>
<p>—Nunca me ha pasado, mira. Seung, te amo. Yuuri, te amo.</p>
<p>—También te amo —dijo Seung-Gil desde la otra cama.</p>
<p>—¿Ves? Súper fácil. Prueba tú.</p>
<p>Yuri miró a Katsuki, quien seguía igual de serio, como preguntándole si él creía que eso iba a funcionar. Además de eso no decía más nada, así que Yuri volteó a ver a Phichit.</p>
<p>—No creo que ese sea el punto. Siento muchas cosas con Otabek, y pudo admitir que me gusta, pero cuando se trata de amor… No puedo decirlo. Ni a ustedes, ni a mi familia, ni…</p>
<p>Phichit y Katsuki estaban sentados de un lado de la cama, con Yuri del lado contrario. Era la sala de psicólogo más rudimentaria que Yuri había visto en su vida, y eso, sin contar el hecho de que el psicólogo en cuestión —supuestamente Yuuri, porque Phichit se lo tomaba a juego—, estaba usando pijama y no tenía cara absoluta de psicólogo.</p>
<p>Yuri, más Katsuki, más Phichit, —más Seung-Gil tirado en la cama de Phichit mientras veía una película—, era casi sobrepoblación. Hacinamiento. Un desastre.</p>
<p>—Traumas de la infancia, estoy seguro —dijo Phichit.</p>
<p>Con eso, Katsuki se giró para mirarlo.</p>
<p>—Es la tercera vez que lo dices.</p>
<p>—En todas las series es así —dijo, echando las manos hacia arriba en forma de excusa.</p>
<p>Katsuki pareció ofendido.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso todo el mundo aprende las cosas viendo series?</p>
<p>Phichit y Seung-Gil intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. Al principio Yuri tuvo la impresión que era una mirada de complicidad de parejas y que pronto empezarían a susurrarse entre ellos. Pero no fue así. Era solo complicidad de que sabían algo y les gustaba utilizarlo para molestar a Yuuri, quien estaba tan serio, que lo único que le faltaba era quitarse los anteojos de manera rápida como hacían en las películas, quizá tirarlos a un lado y luego pasarse la mano por el cabello y peinárselo hacia atrás. Por supuesto, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.</p>
<p>—Míralo, se hace el duro —dijo Phichit.</p>
<p>Seung-Gil sonrió desde donde se encontraba.</p>
<p>—Las cosas que decimos por amor.</p>
<p>Yuri no entendía de qué estaban hablando y no parecían querer decírselo.</p>
<p>—No creo que estemos haciendo mucho con esto. —Se bajó de la cama de un salto y revisó su teléfono.</p>
<p>—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Phichit.</p>
<p>—Hoy Mila tiene un partido y le prometí que iría —dijo, pero los tres chicos le miraban expectantes; sabían que diría algo más. Yuri suspiró—. Me encontraré con Otabek allá.</p>
<p>Phichit comenzó a bailar en el sitio y Katsuki se despidió con un saludo de mano.</p>
<p>Salió de la habitación con su bolso colgando y el teléfono en la mano, saludó a las personas que se encontraban en la sala común y salió al campus. Últimamente eso era distinto en él, y sonrió al tener que culpar a sus amigos. Eran demasiado extrovertidos como para que él no lo fuera, aunque sea un poco. Mila diría algo relacionado con la magia del último año, y él le tendría que decir que eso era una estupidez para luego sonreírle.</p>
<p>Yuri llegó a las gradas y después de recordar que Mila le había informado hace unos días que los equipos cambiaban de sitio entre los sets, se sentó en el medio. Planeaba grabarla y hacer memes de las caras que ella pusiera. Georgi estaba ocupado con su grupo de teatro, así que no había podido ir. El peso de tomarle fotos graciosas a Mila recaía en Yuri.</p>
<p>Miró a su alrededor. De manera extraña, las gradas tenían gran cantidad de personas, sobre todo público masculino. Yuri dudaba que fuese por buenas razones.</p>
<p>—¡Yura!</p>
<p>Antes de siquiera voltear a cualquier lado, sonrió.</p>
<p>—Que Mila no se atreva a decir que no la quiero —dijo Yuri mientras se acercaba a Otabek—. De todos los deportes en el mundo, ¿en serio? Podría haber elegido el tenis, al menos ya sé como se juega ese.</p>
<p>—No es tan malo —dijo Otabek mientras miraba al frente, y Yuri rodó los ojos de buena gana.</p>
<p>Para Otabek nunca nada era <em>tan malo</em>. Todo tenía algo bueno que se merecía su respeto y reconocimiento.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo están mis amigos, eh? —preguntó Leo.</p>
<p>Yuri lo miró de soslayo.</p>
<p>—¿Siempre vas a estar con nosotros? —preguntó—. No sé, ¿no tienes una novia o un novio o un gato del qué ocuparte?</p>
<p>—Otabek me invitó —dijo con una sonrisa—, así que échale la culpa a él.</p>
<p>—Se llama ser amable, y Otabek lo es demasiado para su propio bien.</p>
<p>Miró a Otabek, pero este revisaba su teléfono, cosa bastante rara en él, y más si estaba en plena conversación con alguien más. Luego lo vio señalar a un lado para decir «ya vuelvo», y contestar la llamada.</p>
<p>Mila saltó desde donde se encontraba mientras calentaba, y la indumentaria era ropa muy ajustada y pantalones muy cortos. Yuri se giró hacia Leo, pero este no parecía prestarle atención.</p>
<p>—Oye.</p>
<p>Leo le miró.</p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa?</p>
<p>Yuri le sonrió, pero Leo permaneció serio. Yuri se sintió algo extraño, como si los roles se hubiesen revertido esa vez.</p>
<p>—Mila —dijo, y movió su rodilla para que chocara contra la de él—. ¿Te sigue gustando?</p>
<p>Leo pareció perdido por unos segundos.</p>
<p>—Ah, eso. —Miró hacia donde Yuri tenía puesta la mirada y luego negó con una sonrisa—. No, no creo.</p>
<p>—¿Ya no?</p>
<p>Leo suspiró.</p>
<p>—Ya no —dijo, y volteó a mirar a Yuri, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, quien asintió. Aun sin decir nada parecían entenderse—. ¿Y que me cuentas tú? ¿Qué hay de eso de dos amigos míos liándose?</p>
<p>—Eres molesto.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? Amigo, es en serio. No dejan de decir que eres todo un galán.</p>
<p>Yuri frunció el ceño, y se pareció mucho a la cara que Leo le había visto hacer mil y un veces cuando lo conoció.</p>
<p>—¿Quiénes?</p>
<p>—Ya sabes, la gente en los pasillos. —Entonces se lo pensó por un momento y rectificó—. Bueno, en realidad chicas en los pasillos.</p>
<p>Yuri lo miró con cara de que no sabía si estaba jugando o no.</p>
<p>—Me gustaba mi cabello antes —dijo casi para sí mismo y con un encogimiento de hombros—. Creo que volveré a dejar que crezca.</p>
<p>Al mirar hacia el frente el partido ya estaba por comenzar.</p>
<p>Otabek se sentó a su lado.</p>
<p>—¿Y eso qué fue? —preguntó Leo.</p>
<p>—Una de mis tías estaba cumpliendo año. Me preguntó por qué no estoy allá.</p>
<p>A Yuri no le extrañó ni un poco. Cada una de las tías que tenía lo apreciaba a él y a Vera como si fuesen sus hijos propios.</p>
<p>—Miren, anotaron un punto —dijo Leo.</p>
<p>Mila le había informado que Sara era la líbero, y en otras palabras, era una jugadora importante y por alguna razón que Yuri no podía recordar era también importante que fuese bajita de estatura. Por otro lado, Mila era una atacante, y Yuri no sabía muy bien que significaba eso pero sonaba como algo que Mila sería. Tendría que decirle sus chistes al respecto en alguna ocasión.</p>
<p>Fue un alivio darse cuenta que en este tipo de partidos sí podía gritar cuanto él quisiera. El ambiente era mucho más agitado que en el tenis y por solo ese hecho le parecía mucho más divertido, y se lo dijo a Otabek. Otabek sonrió y posó su mano en la rodilla de Yuri quizá por un segundo más de lo que debía, y Yuri trató de ignorarle, por su propio bien.</p>
<p>El griterío era en gran parte también por las mismas jugadoras.</p>
<p>—¡Vamos, Mila! —exclamó Leo—. ¡Aplástalas pero ya sabes, no demasiado! ¡Déjalas vivas!</p>
<p>Y por Leo.</p>
<p>No era como si el equipo de Mila necesitara demasiado apoyo. Iban ganando por gran ventaja, pero Mila seguía dando lo mejor de sí como si estuviesen enfrentándose al equipo más fuerte que hubiesen visto. Eso también era muy Mila de su parte.</p>
<p>En voleibol también había un remate, y mientras Leo gritaba a todo pulmón algunas palabras de ánimo hacia el equipo, Otabek intercambió una mirada con Yuri, y este se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, Mila se veía feliz. Su rostro tenía el brillo de una persona competitiva cuando sabía que iba a vencer, cuando sabía que iba a arrastrar todo a su paso. A Yuri le agradaba verla de esa forma. Ella no había dejado de hablarle de sus clases de voleibol en vacaciones, y era genial que por fin pudiese llevarlo a cabo y por supuesto, que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo con su antigua mejor amiga, ahora su novia.</p>
<p>Cuando terminó el partido, con su equipo ya proclamado ganador y con todos en las gradas celebrando, Sara se acercó a Yuri con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la coleta.</p>
<p>—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.</p>
<p>Mila apoyó un codo en el hombro de Sara.</p>
<p>—Tenía que venir, aunque fuese obligado.</p>
<p>—Yo diría que hubo un poco de eso —dijo Yuri.</p>
<p>—¿De casualidad no eres bueno jugando voleibol? Nos hace falta un líbero en el equipo masculino y... —Sara levantó la mano y la puso encima de la cabeza de Yuri, sin tocarlo—. De estatura estás perfecto —dijo con una pequeña risa.</p>
<p>Yuri sonrió al ver la cara de Mila. Ella, al igual que él, sabía la realidad.</p>
<p>—No creo ser muy bueno.</p>
<p>—Tienes muy buenas intenciones, cariño —le dijo Mila a Sara—, pero Yuri es terrible.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sara, y Yuri asintió—. Bueno, una lástima. ¿Y en inglés?</p>
<p>—¿En inglés?</p>
<p>—Sí, la profesora de este año me mencionó que me darías clase.</p>
<p>Yuri subió las cejas.</p>
<p>—Seré tutor de un par de alumnos, pero no me han dicho quienes serán todavía.</p>
<p> Sara asintió.</p>
<p>—Veremos cómo va eso. Mila y tú están en la misma sección; revisaré el horario y veré si podemos tener un momento libre.</p>
<p>—Ah, vale. Está bien —dijo Yuri, y vio como Sara se alejaba.</p>
<p>Mila le sacudió el cabello a cada uno y luego se despidió sacudiendo las manos.</p>
<p>Yuri y Otabek se miraron entre sí.</p>
<p>—Sara es… —comenzó Leo.</p>
<p>—No me imagino otra persona para Mila, siendo sincero —dijo Yuri.</p>
<p>Otabek asintió.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>—Tengo hambre —dijo, y miró a Otabek a través de las pestañas—. Podrías cocinar hoy…</p>
<p>—Creo que he mencionado antes que no sé cocinar.</p>
<p>—Ni me lo digas. —Yuri se acostó en la cama y estiró sus piernas en dirección a él—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me enfermé? Me hiciste algo… una clase de sopa continental que sabía horrible.</p>
<p>Otabek cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, como si solo pensarlo le causara vergüenza.</p>
<p>—No lo mencionaste en aquel entonces.</p>
<p>—No estábamos en confianza.</p>
<p>—¿Ahora sí?</p>
<p>—Sí, ahora sí —dijo Yuri, y sonrió—. Hablemos de que cumplirás dieciocho.</p>
<p>—¿No hacen falta como dos meses para eso?</p>
<p>—Sí.</p>
<p>—¿Crees que podrías pasar ese fin de semana conmigo?</p>
<p>—¿Aquí? Por supuesto.</p>
<p>—No, aquí no. —Otabek puso sus manos en las piernas de Yuri, casi sin darse cuenta—. En casa. Mi familia quiere conocerte.</p>
<p>Yuri se quedó mirándolo.</p>
<p>—En Kazajistán —dijo, como una afirmación. Él sabía sin escuchar la respuesta, pero quería estar muy seguro de que se referían a lo mismo—. Vas a presentarme como tu novio.</p>
<p>El rostro de Otabek permaneció quieto, y Yuri se preguntó si acaso su propio rostro dejaba entrever cualquier otra emoción que no fuese felicidad. Es decir, estaba feliz. Sentía presión en el pecho pero Yuri había asociado esos sentimientos toda su vida a la ansiedad, a los nervios. No a cosas positivas. Así que más allá de feliz, estaba aterrado.</p>
<p>—Si te parece bien, claro.</p>
<p>Yuri asintió varias veces.</p>
<p>—Por supuesto, es decir…Sí, sí.</p>
<p>El rostro de Otabek se iluminó. Muy a su manera, claro, pero Yuri notaba la mínima tensión que antes había existido en sus hombros desvanecerse por completo.</p>
<p>Y su propia tensión también desaparecía.</p>
<p>Casi como de la nada —a excepción de que Yuri sí sabía de donde habían aparecido esos sentimientos—, sintió esa calidez asociada a Otabek y a todo lo que él significaba, como si lo arrollara sin aviso y fuese su propio recordatorio personal de que lo amaba. Se preguntó cómo siquiera podía haberlo dudado en algún momento. Y como a pesar de todo, Otabek seguía allí, inmovible, y diría que intocable, pero era todo lo contrario. Y si en algún momento lo había sentido como si jamás podría alcanzarlo, Otabek se quedaba con él y le demostraba lo equivocado que estaba.</p>
<p>Así que allí estaban, se habían quedado mirando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y Otabek sabía lo que eso significaba, así que se acercó y lo besó hasta que Yuri empezara a reírse.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Leo De La Iglesia consideraba estar metido en un lío grande.</p>
<p>Le preocupaba saberlo, porque él se consideraba alguien con expectativas de lo que era un «verdadero lío» algo altas. Un verdadero desastre. Algo como una pandemia… Eso podría ser considerado un verdadero lío, y no cualquier cosa menor que esa.</p>
<p>Comenzando con que sus padres querían divorciarse, lo cual parecía ser lo menos relevante, pero había ocurrido primero. Él ya lo había visto venir y hubiese sido raro que ocurriera de otra forma.</p>
<p>Luego estaba su compañero de cuarto, quien parecía estar batallando entre quién era y quién quería ser. A veces Jean-Jacques entraba de madrugada a la habitación y Leo se obligaba a despertarse, porque sabía que la mayoría de las veces JJ tendría algo que contarle. Unos días atrás JJ le había dicho que había terminado con su novia, y Leo se había preparado para consolarlo y tener que sujetarle la cabeza mientras vomitaba o algo así, pero nada de eso pasó.</p>
<p>Leo se daba cuenta que Jean, al haber tenido como mejor amiga y luego de novia a Isabella, la había arrastrado a la responsabilidad de ser ella quien escuchara todo lo que le pasaba en el día, sus emociones, ideas y pensamientos. Jean-Jacques se había vuelto dependiente de ella aún sin saberlo. Ahora Jean e Isabella habían terminado, y Leo, al ser el amigo más cercano —y él empezaba a sospechar que el único—, había tenido que ser esa nueva persona. En otra situación, Leo hubiese hecho chistes acerca de ser su nueva novia con la que no tenía sexo, pero dudaba a que eso ayudara mucho a la crisis de identidad que JJ tenía, así que lo dejaba pasar.</p>
<p>Por último… Guang. No lo colocaba de último porque fuese lo menos importante, sino más bien como un intento de dejar de pensar en ello. Quería convencerse de que su beso no había sido nada y que no tenía por qué convertirse en algo. Guang-Hong lo trataba como siempre; lo más normal que se puede tratar a alguien al hablar por chat o videollamadas. En cambio, era Leo quien no dejaba de pensar en la próxima semana libre que tendría en el colegio, cuando vería a Guang, hablaría con él y confesaría sus sentimientos. O al menos intentaría hacerlo. En un principio, parte de él tenía la esperanza que después de meses sin verle, todo estaría olvidado y se le pasaría con rapidez.</p>
<p>Todo le había ocurrido al contrario y lo extrañaba más que nunca. Hablaba con él siempre, y las veces que no lo hacía, pensaba en hacerlo. Se preguntaba cómo había podido dormir noches enteras con ese chico a su lado sin poder descifrar lo enamorado que estaba de él, ignorando lo feliz que era al oír su voz, ignorando su propia sonrisa que se le formaba en la cara al verlo. Se preguntaba cómo desde hace años sin tener pareja, había decidido que no las necesitaba, porque tenía a Guang-Hong. Las miles de veces que había querido pasar las manos por su cabello, y no de manera casual como hacía en ocasiones, sino de verdad, peinándolo hasta que sus propios dedos estuviesen enterrados en ondas castaño claro.</p>
<p>Y de entre todos sus problemas, no podía hablarle a ninguna de esas personas al respecto, porque sería hablarles sobre problemas que los involucraban entre sí. No confiaba en sus papás para contarles nada demasiado íntimo sobre su vida, y Guang y JJ tenían sus problemas al respecto y no iba a utilizar a uno para hablarle de los problemas del otro.</p>
<p>Leo tendría que improvisar.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Mucho antes de que comenzaran la relación, Yuri se imaginaba cómo sería la dinámica entre ellos. Otabek era el tipo de persona que daba a más no poder. Se preocupaba por él, y gestos tan mínimos como colocarle la mano en la espalda baja para indicarle a donde ir hacían que a Yuri se le cortara la respiración al instante. De alguna forma era reconfortante, porque cuando Yuri estaba perdido en su desconocimiento por la poca experiencia que tenía, allí estaba Otabek para él, sin burlarse e indicándole como funcionaban las cosas. Le agradaba.</p>
<p>—¿Te duele?</p>
<p>Yuri parpadeó varias veces, perdido en sus pensamientos.</p>
<p>—Sí, pero…</p>
<p>«¿Qué? “¿Me gusta? ¿Quiero que sigas haciéndolo?”», pensó, y sospechaba que las palabras sonarían ajenas a él si las decía en voz alta. Se preguntó por qué no podía haber nacido con cualidades innatas relacionadas con la seducción. Otabek le recordaría más adelante que como cualquier cosa en el mundo, sería más bueno mientras más practicara. Yuri sonreía y pensaba que estaría dispuesto a practicar cuanto fuese con él, pero sin decirlo.</p>
<p>—Oh, vamos. No hagas eso.</p>
<p>Otabek sonrió. Parecía divertirle causar sentimientos de aversión en Yuri, como si estuviese dispuesto a hacerle cambiar de opinión.</p>
<p>Yuri lo decía solo por decirlo, porque le encantaba. Le encantaba cuando Otabek le acariciaba la planta del pie y presionaba con la palma de su mano en el talón. Le encantaba cuando lo tomaba de las pantorrillas y las colocaba en su regazo, y que mientras lo hacía le contara lo poco que le gustaba la química orgánica o lo mucho que le agradaba hacer ensayos de sus libros favoritos en Literatura.</p>
<p>A Yuri le encantaba cuando las manos de Otabek subían a sus rodillas y le acariciaba debajo, en el espacio cuando el muslo se encuentra con el resto de la pierna.</p>
<p>—¿Está bien?</p>
<p>—Sí —y Yuri asentía de manera involuntaria—, dime más acerca de lo que hiciste hoy.</p>
<p>—Ya te he contado suficiente sobre mi día. —Se acercó más a él y le besó la rodilla. Yuri sonrió—. En serio te gusta que haga esto —decía, como una afirmación.</p>
<p>—Me gustas tú. —Otabek subía las cejas haciéndose el sorprendido—. Y la atención.</p>
<p>—Bien por mi que me guste dártela, entonces.</p>
<p>Yuri respiró profundo y trató de disimular el hecho de que estaba calentándose más de lo que debería.</p>
<p>—Mañana… —comenzó—. Mañana tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas.</p>
<p>—¿Te refieres a paquetes que te envía tu familia?</p>
<p>—Sí. A eso.</p>
<p>Otabek levantó la mirada.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no te los traen al colegio?</p>
<p>—Porque son de Viktor… Y decidieron traerme algunas cosas a mí también, y Viktor es un profesor… En resumen, no pueden traerlas aquí.</p>
<p>—Puedo llevarte —se ofreció, con la misma facilidad que se ofrecía a hacer cualquier cosa por él.</p>
<p>Aunque, para Yuri era difícil prestarle atención en ese momento. Otabek le tocaba debajo de la ropa, y cuando llegaba a los muslos, Yuri luchaba con todo su ser para no apartarlo a patadas.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué no hemos hecho esto antes? —preguntó, reposando una mejilla en el muslo de Yuri y preguntándolo tan casualmente como si hiciera una pregunta en clase, y definitivamente no como si estuviese ofreciendo hacerle sexo oral.</p>
<p>—No lo sé —dijo Yuri, sincero. Acunó la otra mejilla de Otabek con una mano y se mordió el labio.</p>
<p>—No lo sabes.</p>
<p>—No, Otabek.</p>
<p>Otabek sonreía.</p>
<p>—Eres tan sensible —dijo, y su mano viajó hasta los muslos de Yuri, subiendo y bajando—. No quiero dártelo todavía. —Lo miró—. Entiendes eso, ¿verdad?</p>
<p>Lo único que Yuri entendía es que Otabek era un genio con sus palabras, pero Yuri solo pensaba en cosas sin sentido y que probablemente sonaran patéticas si las decía en voz alta. Algunas le sonaban muy falsas a los oídos, y otras eran algo asquerosas. Además, la mayoría de las veces no sabía si a Otabek le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir.</p>
<p>—Tu cuerpo es mucho más musculoso que antes —dijo como una observación.</p>
<p>El fondo de la mente de Yuri sonaba parecido a un grito infinito.</p>
<p>Otabek acercó el rostro a su muslo, y por un momento Yuri solo sintió el cálido aliento de Otabek en esa zona. Luego, Otabek mordió su piel y Yuri, por muy horrible que pareciera, tuvo como primera reacción intentar separar a Otabek de todas las maneras posibles. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Otabek lo sujetó de los muslos con más fuerza y continuó besando y mordiendo y <em>chupando</em>.</p>
<p>—Otabek, ya… —pidió—. Por favor quita tus manos…</p>
<p>Cuando Otabek se separó, no fue por las razones que Yuri hubiese creído.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri miró a Otabek, este respiraba por la boca.</p>
<p>Cuando Yuri se dio cuenta que iba a asfixiar a Otabek con sus muslos, casi se pone a gritar.</p>
<p>—Mierda. Mierda, Otabek. Lo siento. ¿Qué…? —Yuri se quedó viéndole y Otabek le devolvió la mirada, tranquilo—. Pudiste quitarme de encima —lo acusó.</p>
<p>—Está bien. Podría vivir aquí.</p>
<p>Yuri agradeció que Otabek tuviera la fuerza suficiente como para poder separarlo, y que Otabek no pasara a la historia como el chico que había sido ahorcado por los muslos de su novio.</p>
<p>Yuri hubiese contestado algo inteligente, pero tocaron la puerta y Leo entró como si nada. Luego, al ver a Otabek con la cabeza metida en la entrepierna de Yuri, se quedó de pie en el sitio.</p>
<p>—Ah, vale, vale. Lo siento. Eh…, sigan en lo suyo. Voy a… salir y… me pueden avisar cuando…</p>
<p>Otabek se reincorporó y miró a Yuri. Yuri cerró los ojos.</p>
<p>—No sé si pueda «seguir en lo mío» si sé que Leo está del otro lado de la puerta.</p>
<p>—¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó Leo, aunque sin dar tiempo a que alguien más contestara—. ¿Estaban haciendo algo? Es que les veo las caras y <em>siento</em> que estaban haciendo algo…</p>
<p>Yuri sintió que alguien le quitaba la excitación como si fuese niebla y una mano pasara encima, y dejaba molestia. Mucha molestia.</p>
<p>—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Otabek para luego carraspear. Sus labios estaban rosados y húmedos y Yuri quería besarlo y que todo volviera a ser como hace unos minutos.</p>
<p>—Sí, pero… ¿está bien que yo esté aquí?</p>
<p>—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Otabek, ignorando la pregunta.</p>
<p>Yuri se quejó y se lanzó en la cama de manera dramática.</p>
<p>—Muchas cosas están pasando —dijo Leo y por un momento pareció a punto de sentarse con ellos en la cama, y Yuri le lanzó una cara con el ceño tan fruncido como podía ponerlo. Leo se lo pensó mejor y se quedó de pie—. Otabek, si es mal momento…</p>
<p>—Está bien —dijo, y sujetó la mano de Yuri y la apretó entre las suyas.</p>
<p>Yuri resopló. Cuando se fijó en Leo, este miraba el cuadro de la pared de Otabek como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo y Yuri suponía que era un intento de darles espacio. No lo culpaba, él también hacía lo mismo de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>—Salva a tu amigo —dijo Yuri, y se dirigió a Leo—: Que no se te haga costumbre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>